Marquée
by KlaraLiz
Summary: "Marqué(e) : Reconnu par les Anciens comme étant une âme de dragon enfermée dans le corps d'un humain. Ne soyez pas trompé par leur apparence, ils ressemblent à n'importe quelle personne. Les Marqués sont des démons qui ne cherchent que chaos et vengeance. Ils sont des abominations qu'il faut exterminer." Eva se réveille dans un monde inconnu, une marque sur le bras...
1. Prologue

Prologue :

C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il aurait dû le savoir. Une île entière de Furies Nocturnes ! Mais bien sûr ! C'était à cause de lui que maintenant ils étaient coincés, Krokmou et lui, sur l'île des Traîtres. Tout ça parce qu'il avait été trop crédule, parce qu'il avait voulu y croire. Mais en même temps son Furie était tellement seul. Pourtant Astrid lui avait dit, Krokmou l'avait lui, et ça lui suffisait largement.

Harold poussa un énième soupir. Ça ne servait à rien de se lamenter sur le passé. Ce qui est fait, est fait. Bientôt Alvin sera de retour, et il l'obligera à dresser ses dragons. Bien sûr le jeune viking refusera, et alors le Traître menacera de faire du mal Krokmou.

Le dragonnier ne savait comment se sortir de cette situation. Pendant plus d'une heure il avait imaginé toutes les possiblités, toutes les issues, même impropables voir impossibles. Mais il avait l'impression que cette fois, ce ne sera pas aussi simple que les fois précedentes, et que peut-être il serait obligé de faire ce qu'Alvin lui demandait.

Si seulement il avait pu avertir ses amis, ou même leur laisser un moyen de le trouver. Mais non, il avait pris les deux copies des cartes qui menaient à l'île des Furies Nocturnes. Et comment pourrais-t-ils même imaginer qu'ils se trouvait en ce moment même sur l'île des Traîtres ?

Non, il ne recevrait pas d'aide de leur part, du moins pas avant plusieurs jours. Il lui fallait quelque chose d'autre, un autre plan, mais quoi ?

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le son de pas qui s'approchaient. Il y avait au moins trois personnes d'après lui. Non mais pour qui ils le prenaient ? Déjà un viking, il aurait du mal à s'en débarrasser, alors trois ?

Il vit la lumière d'une torche approcher, précédée de trois ombres. Un sourire étira légérement ses lèvres quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait eu raison. Mais son amusement fut de courte durée...

Un des viking ouvrit la porte de sa cellule, et le tira violemment en-dehors avant de lui attacher les poignets. Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

Il voulut demander où ils l'emmenaient, mais se retint encore. Il verrait bien assez tôt, en plus qu'est-ce qui lui dit qu'ils répondraient ?

Sans attendre une seconde, on le poussa de nouveau, mais cette fois en direction d'un couloir. Ils longèrent celui-ci, avant d'en emprunter un autre, et puis un autre, et encore un autre.

Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs minutes qu'ils arrivèrent face à une grande porte. Le Viking devant eux la poussa. Harold pouvait y voir des marques de brûlures. Oh non... Il savait où ils l'avaient emmené.

L'Arène de l'Ile des Traîtres.

On lui libéra les poignets avant de refermer la porte derrière lui d'un coup sec. Il se trouvait maintenant tout seul dans l'Arène.

\- Harold ! Il entendit Alvin crier derrière lui. Finalement te voilà !

Le jeune viking se retourna et ne vit personne. Il leva les yeux, et là, sur les bords de l'arène mais en-dehors de la cage, se trouvait Alvin avec à côté de lui Savage.

\- Après tout ce temps, tu es finalement ici, dans mon arène, dressant mes dragons.

\- N'en sois pas si sûr, lui répondit Harold.

Alvin prit un faux air surpris.

\- Ah non ?

D'un coup il entendit un rugissement. Un rugissement qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille, celui de Krokmou.

La chose qu'il vit ensuite lui glaça le sang. Son dragon était tellement attaché, qu'il pouvait à peine bouger la tête, seule sa queue était libre de bouger à peu près normalement. Mais ce qui le fit paniquer le plus, c'était l'épée qu'un traître tenait à son cou. Le dragon grognait sur ce dernier tout en se débattant dans ses liens.

\- Krokmou !

Alvin repris d'une voix menaçante.

\- Tu vas faire ce que je te dis maintenant, sinon tu peux dire au revoir à ton dragon.

Krokmou foudroyait le Traître des yeux, et Harold se retint de faire de même. Il tremblait de frustration, son cerveau cherchant toutes les issues pour se sortir de cette situation.

\- Dresse ces dragons !

Le dragonnier serra les dents, il ne voulait en aucun cas accepter, mais s'il disait non ils allaient tuer Krokmou.

Alvin decida pour lui.

\- Ouvrez la cage !

Il entendit le bruit d'un frottement entre deux morceaux de ferraille sur sa droite. Il se tourna juste à temps pour voir le dragon sortir de sa cage. Génial... De tous les dragons qu'Alvin avait, il fallait que ce soit un Cauchemar Monstrueux !

Les grognements et rugissements de Krokmou redoublèrent.

Harold mit ses mains devant lui pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal, mais il continua d'avancer. Probablement trop en colère pour voir qu'il n'était pas armé, pensa le viking. Super...

Le Cauchemar se rapprochait de plus en plus. Il allait attaquer quand tout à coup il s'arrêta net. Si Harold ne l'avait pas vu respirer, il aurait pu croire que c'était une simple statue. Mais que se passe-t-il ?

Il tendit l'oreille pour entendre ce qui avait causé ça – il ne voulait quitter le dragon du regard – mais n'entendit rien, même les grognements de Krokmou avaient cessé. Il fronça les sourcils.

Mais qu'est-ce-qui... Puis il l'entendit. Ce son il l'entendait presque chaque jour. Il se tourna, étonné, vers Krokmou pour voir si c'était lui qui le faisait. Mais lui aussi était aussi immobile qu'une statue, les pupilles fines.

Harold se tourna alors vers le ciel. Et il le vit. Le Furie Nocturne, produisant le son qui accompagnait le lancé d'une boule de plasma.


	2. Chapter 1 : Mais où j'ai atteris

**Finalement, j'ai enfin eu le courage de poster cette histoire ! Cela fait tellement longtemps que j'ai envie de le faire, mais je n'avais encore jamais osé. C'est ma première fanfiction, elle est classé T car je compte incorporer quelques éléments gores dans les prochains chapitres, sinon pour l'instant il ne se passe pas grand chose de ce côté là. Bien sûr Dragons ne m'appartiens pas, seul les OC m'appartiennent. Et sinon je compte publier une fois par semaine, enfin... si quelqu'un lit cette fanfic...**

 **Bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

 _Quelques mois plus tôt..._

Tout était calme. Eva n'avait jamais entendu une absence de bruit aussi complète. Cela la changeait du vacarme constant que la ville lui offrait chaque jour quand elle se réveillait. Pourtant quelque chose brisait cette tranquillité. La douleur.

Toutes les cellules de son corps lui faisaient mal, comme des courbatures mais en pire. Une grimace s'étala sur son visage alors que lentement elle commençait à bouger. Elle était allongée sur le dos, sur ce qui semblait être de l'herbe. _Comment est-ce-que je suis arrivée là ?_ Se demanda-t-elle. De vagues souvenirs lui revenaient à l'esprit alors qu'elle essayait d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle se souvenait être entrée dans une rue éloignée de l'agitation constante que l'on pouvait observer dans les villes. Une rue déserte, à l'exception d'une pierre, une énorme pierre qui faisait facilement plusieurs fois la taille de son poing. Puis quand elle l'avait pris dans ses mains, celle-ci s'était mis à briller d'une lumière bleue qui l'avait alors obligé à fermer les yeux tellement elle était forte.

Et maintenant la voilà, couchée par terre, son corps lui faisant mal, dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait même pas.

Elle tenta de se relever, mais quelque chose de lourd et chaud sur sa poitrine l'en empêchait. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, quand ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang. La pierre, toujours brillante, reposait sur son estomac, lui brûlant légèrement celui-ci.

D'un coup elle la prit et l'envoya valser à plusieurs mètres. Elle heurta une autre pierre, bien plus grosse, avant de retomber au sol, dans l'herbe qui grésilla sous la chaleur.

Ne perdant pas son temps, Eva se releva et regarda autour d'elle, voulant savoir où elle se trouvait. Mais elle avait beau regarder dans tous les sens, elle ne voyait rien d'autre que des arbres, et encore des arbres à perte de vue. Bon ce qui était sûr c'est qu'elle était dans une forêt, mais comment cela était-il possible ? Il n'y avait aucune forêt près de la ville où elle habitait. Et même si il y en avait une, cela n'expliquait pas comment elle avait atterri ici ! Elle se retourna à nouveau vers la pierre. La lumière bleue commençait lentement à disparaître, ne laissant qu'un simple caillou noir derrière elle. C'était forcément à cause d'elle, à cause de cette foutue pierre qu'elle avait atterri ici. Elle se dirigea vers celle-ci, avant de s'arrêter d'un coup. Elle fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant pendant quelques secondes. Ce serait probablement plus sage de ne pas la toucher pour l'instant. Elle brillait toujours, et peut-être qu'en la touchant à nouveau elle allait encore atterrir autre part. Dans un endroit pire que celui-ci, comme le milieu de l'Océan Pacifique.

Lentement la peur se frayait un chemin dans ses entrailles. _Où suis-je ? Comment la pierre a pu me téléporter ici ? Est-ce vraiment la pierre qui m'a téléporté ici ? Et si oui, comment je vais rentrer chez moi ? Et qui me dit que je suis toujours dans mon monde ?_ Voilà les questions qui tournaient en boucle dans l'esprit d'Eva, accompagnées de bien d'autres, mais jusqu'à maintenant elle ne possédait la réponse à aucune.

Ne pouvant voir rien d'autre que des arbres à perte de vue, elle regarda en l'air, au-dessus de la cime de ceux-ci. Pendant quelques secondes la panique s'empara d'elle quand elle ne vit rien d'autre que le ciel bleu du milieu de journée. Encore s'il avait fait nuit elle aurait pu se diriger avec les étoiles !

Mais la confiance coula à nouveau dans ses veines lorsqu'elle vit de la fumée s'élever dans le ciel. Eva ne trouvait pas qu'il faisait assez froid pour faire un feu de cheminée, mais d'où pouvait provenir la fumée alors ? Peut-être s'agissait-il d'un artisan ? _Mais où j'ai atterris, bordel..._

La jeune fille commença à marcher, quand la pierre attira son regard. Elle avait arrêté de briller maintenant. Le doute la saisit. Elle n'allait quand même pas la laisser là ? Après tout elle l'avait sûrement amenée ici, peut-être que c'était la seule façon qu'elle avait de rentrer chez elle, surtout qu'Eva n'avait aucune idée où elle avait atterrit. _Après tout..._ se dit-elle. _Elle a arrêté de briller. C'est bon signe, non ?_

Prudemment elle s'approcha de la pierre, guettant le moment où elle se remettrait à briller. Mais voyant qu'elle n'avait aucune réaction, elle la prit dans ses mains. Elle était encore légèrement chaude. La jeune fille ouvrit la vieille sacoche en tissu noir dont elle se servait pour mettre ses affaires, et y glissa la pierre, juste à côté de son carnet à dessin. Elle la referma et se remit à marcher en direction de la source de fumée.

XXX

Eva marchait depuis une dizaine de minutes, quand elle vit la première maison. Elle semblait bizarre. Ce n'est qu'en se rapprochant encore un peu plus qu'elle se rendit compte pourquoi. Elle était constituée de vieux blocs de pierre mal taillés, le peu de fenêtre qu'elle possédait étaient entourées de bois abîmé par les intempéries, et le toit n'était pas en meilleur état. Au final la bâtisse laissait échapper une impression de vieux, mais pas le genre "cette maison est là depuis des décennies", plus le genre " _mais dans quel siècle suis-je ?!_ "

Une question de plus s'ajoutant aux nombreuses autres dans l'esprit d'Eva. Plus elle avançait, plus elle voyait d'autres maisons dans le même genre que la première. Certaines en meilleur état, d'autres en pire. Mais au final elles donnaient toutes l'impression de sortir du Moyen-Âge.

 _Ne panique pas Eva. La panique ne sert à rien. Regarde d'abord autour de toi, analyse, et après tu pourras paniquer._

La jeune fille entra le village la boule au ventre. Le sol sur lequel elle marchait était humide, presque boueux. Pas un seul brin d'herbe n'y poussait, sûrement à cause des allés et venus des habitants. _Et des animaux_ , se dit-elle en voyant plus loin une dizaine de chèvres menées par un homme avec un bâton.

Toutes les personnes autour d'elle étaient habillées étrangement, encore avec cette impression de venir d'un autre siècle. Les gens la regardaient bizarrement. _En même temps je dois vachement faire tâche avec mon jean noir, mon débardeur et mon sweat à capuche bleu._ En regardant le sol, elle fut soulagée d'avoir décidé de mettre ses bottes de combats ce matin plutôt que ses bottines à talons.

Elle s'enfonça encore plus loin dans le village, jusqu'à arriver dans ce qui semblait être une rue marchande. De chaque côté s'étendaient des stands proposant toutes sortes de nourritures.

Il y avait beaucoup plus de monde ici, et tous la dévisageaient, s'écartant même sur son passage. _Mais où est-ce-que je suis bordel ? Peut-être que c'est une sorte de reconstitution ?_ À chaque seconde elle s'attendait à ce qu'on lui crit : "On s'était mis d'accord ! Cette semaine c'est le thème du Moyen-Âge !". Mais non, les gens se contentaient de la dévisager. _Ça y est j'ai analysé, est-ce-que maintenant je peux paniquer ?_

Les jointures de ses mains devenaient blanches à force de serrer la bandoulière de son sac. Elle accéléra le pas et dés qu'elle le put, tourna dans une rue sur sa droite qui semblait déserte. À cette endroit le village ressemblait plus à une ville, et les bâtisses faisaient plusieurs étages de haut et semblaient en meilleur état. Eva s'adossa à l'un d'entre eux en tentant de reprendre son souffle, elle le sentait, elle était sur le point de faire une crise de panique. Pendant quelques minutes elle continua, tentant de respirer par le nez et gardant la bouche fermée.

Il fallait qu'elle sorte de cette allée un jour ou un autre. Rien qu'à cette idée son cœur se remit à battre à la chamade. Pourtant il le fallait, au moins pour demander à quelqu'un où elle se trouvait. _Et s'ils ne parlent pas la même langue que moi ?_ Se demanda-t-elle.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se décolla du mur et se dirigea vers la rue marchande. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu en sortir quelqu'un lui rentra dedans de plein fouet. Sous la force du coup, Eva et la personne inconnue tombèrent en arrière avant de s'écrouler au sol. La jeune fille retint un grognement quand l'impact raviva la douleur de sa "téléportation" avec la pierre. _J'espère qu'elle ne s'est pas brisée._

D'un coup la personne qui l'avait fait tomber se remis sur ses pieds et Eva fit de même. Pendant quelques secondes elles se regardèrent. La personne en face d'elle semblait avoir le même âge qu'elle. Des cheveux roux lui tombaient sur les épaules, et ses yeux noisettes la fixaient d'abord avec surprise, voir incrédulité. Mais son expression fut vite remplaçait par de la méfiance.

Ce manège aurait pu continuer pendant encore quelques minutes si deux hommes – _Des armoires à glace plutôt !_ \- n'avaient pas fait irruption dans la ruelle à leur tour.

\- Hé ! Vous deux ! Cria celui sur la droite.

 _Bonne nouvelle,_ se dit Eva, _on parle la même langue ! Mauvaise nouvelle : il semblait leur en vouloir à la rousse et à elle._ _Pourquoi ce genre de truc arrive toujours qu'à moi ?_

Et c'est là qu'Eva la remarqua, la miche de pain que la rousse tenait dans sa main, et la farine étalée sur le tablier d'une des deux armoires à glace. _Magnifique, maintenant ils pensent que je suis avec elle..._

La rouquine sembla venir à la même conclusion. D'un coup elle lui attrapa l'avant bras.

\- Cours ! Lui cria-t-elle avant de la tirer vers l'autre bout de la ruelle.

Eva se mit de suite à courir, ne préférant pas savoir ce que lui feraient les deux hommes s'ils les attrapaient.

Elles traversèrent plusieurs ruelles tout aussi désertes les unes que les autres. Eva laissait l'autre jeune fille la guider, sachant très bien que sinon elle se perdrait en un rien de temps. Au bout de quelques minutes, toujours poursuivies par les deux débiles derrière, elles débouchèrent dans une autre rue passante. Ne s'arrêtant pas pour autant, la rouquine poussait les gens, sautait par-dessus les stands et les charrettes sur leur passage. Eva tenta maladroitement de faire de même, et à plusieurs reprises évita de justesse de se prendre le sol en pleine face. La voleuse, devant elle, était prise dans son élan et lentement commençait à prendre de l'avance. Eva tenta d'accélérer encore plus. Elle se retourna pendant une seconde, les deux armoires à glace étaient toujours derrière elles, malgré leurs difficultés à traverser la masse de personnes.

Les deux jeunes filles tournèrent au coin de la rue. La rouquine allait tourner dans une autre ruelle déserte lorsque Eva vit une charrette pleine de foin devant elle. Aussi cliché qu'était son idée, ça marchait bien dans les films, alors pourquoi pas là ?

Elle accéléra jusqu'à rattraper la jeune fille devant elle, l'attrapa par le bras pour l'arrêter, et la tira jusqu'à la charrette. Elle se jeta dans le foin commença à s'enterrer dedans pour se recouvrir complètement. La voleuse comprit ce qu'elle faisait et fit de même. Une fois complètement couvertes elles attendirent, et au bout d'une dizaine de secondes elles entendirent les deux hommes tourner au coin de la rue.

\- Où elles sont passées ?!

\- Je sais pas, je les ai juste vu tourner dans cette rue.

\- Regarde ! Dans cette ruelle, là !

Des bruits de pas à nouveau, mais qui s'éloignaient cette fois. D'un coup la charrette commença à avancer, mais aucune des deux ne bougea, de peur que les deux hommes reviennent et ne les voient. Au bout de cinq minutes, Eva en eu marre, elle bougea la tête pour la déterrer. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit que la charrette quittait le village, aucun signe des deux abrutis qui les poursuivaient.

Elle entendit de la paille à côté d'elle bouger. La rouquine émergea, un sourire s'étirant sur son visage. Voyant elle aussi que plus personne ne les poursuivait, elle déterra tout son corps, s'asseyant sur le bord de la charrette, laissant ses jambes pendre dans le vide. Eva, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, l'imita. Le sourire n'avait toujours pas quitté son visage.

D'un coup elle se tourna vers elle, la main tendu. Ses yeux noisettes pétillaient.

\- Je m'appelle Roksanna. Mais tu peux m'appeler Roksa, dit-elle.

Sa voix était légère, presque enfantine. Sans hésiter la jeune fille lui serra la main.

\- Eva, dit-elle simplement.

\- Et bien Eva, tu es ma nouvelle meilleure amie, dit-elle son sourire s'élargissant encore plus, ses yeux se remplissant de malice.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour que je sache ce que vous en pensez !**

 **A la prochaine !**


	3. Chapter 2 : Premier Vol

Eva n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle fixait le feu qui brûlait lentement en face d'elle. Il n'y aurait bientôt plus de bois à calciner, et il commençait déjà à s'éteindre. Habitant dans un appartement en ville, elle n'avait jamais eu de cheminée chez elle. Et les fois où elle s'est retrouvée avec du feu qui brûlait en face d'elle pouvaient se compter sur les doigts de la main.

Elle trouvait ça fascinant. La façon dont les flammes enrobaient les morceaux de bois, les réduisant lentement en cendre. La châleur qui s'échappait de ce procédé, venant souffler sur sa peau, empêchant le froid de la nuit de s'emparer de ses membres.

Plusieurs fois elle approcha sa main du feu, tentant presque de le toucher, voyant à quel moment la châleur devenait insupportable.

Eva laissa son regard dériver plus loin derrière le feu, où se trouvait Roksanna. Celui-ci se reflétait sur ses cheveux roux, donnant l'impression d'être eux-mêmes des flammes immobiles, encadrant son visage en coeur. Sans son sourire habituel, il semblait manquer quelque chose, comme s'il était presque vide.

La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point c'était bizarre la façon dont elle l'avait aidée, et ensuite acceptée sans poser trop de questions. Enfin, bien sûr qu'elle avait posé des questions, mais Eva était toujours restée très vague dans ses réponses, souvent posant les même questions à la rouquine pour dévier le sujet de la conversation sur cette dernière.

Roksanna était une fille plutôt solitaire d'après ce qu'elle avait compris. Depuis toute petite elle a vécu dans la rue, volant pour survivre. Quand Eva lui avait demandé où étaient ses parents, elle avait à son tour dévié le sujet. La jeune fille ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur, utilisant la même tactique, elle avait alors continué à lui poser des questions. Comme elle l'avait préfiguré, Roksa avait le même âge qu'elle, soit 16 ans. Elle voyagait la plupart du temps, de ville en ville, préférant ne pas rester à un seul endroit pour voler. Et n'ayant pas assez d'argent pour avoir un toit sous lequel dormir, elle dormait la plupart du temps dans la forêt qui bordait les villes et villages.

Et c'est justement là que se trouvait Eva en ce moment. Après avoir échappé au deux hommes, elles étaient restées dans la charrette, décidant qu'elle allait bien les mener quelque part. Et en effet c'est ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle s'était arrêtée au village voisin, où Roksa et Eva étaient descendues pour aller dans la forêt. Elles y avaient partagé la miche de pain avant d'allumer un feu pour la nuit.

 _Il faudra que je pense à lui demander pourquoi elle est si gentille avec moi_ , se dit Eva. Elle continua de la regarder, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu jalouse en voyant ses boucles rousses. Une couleur tellement vivante par rapport à ses cheveux bruns.

Eva ne pouvait pas être considérée comme moche. Son visage était plustôt harmonieux dans l'ensemble, à part pour ses sourcils qu'elle trouvait un peu trop épais. Hormis cela son visage était plutôt banal, facilement oubliable. Elle n'avait ni des pomettes saillantes, ni des yeux en amandes, et encore moins des lèvres pulpeuses. Elle n'avait aucun de ces traits qui pouvait donner du caractère à un visage. Mais il y avait une chose qu'elle aimait dans celui-ci : ses yeux. Ni trop petits, ni trop grands, ils avaient cette couleur marron foncé qui pouvait paraître rouge selon l'angle de la lumière.

 _Et c'est justement ces foutus yeux qui ne veulent pas se fermer._ Eva tenta de se retourner, peut-être que la lumière du feu l'empêchait de dormir finalement. Elle ferma les yeux à nouveau et attendit, tentant d'empêcher ses pensées de remplir son esprit, du genre : _Comment vais-je revenir chez moi ? Que vais-je faire si je n'arrive pas à rentrer chez moi ? Est-ce-que je peux vraiment faire confiance à Roksa ? Et si je lui disais la vérité, me croirait-elle ? M'aiderait-elle ?_

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'elle réfléchissait à nouveau sans le vouloir. Mais en même temps, comment s'en vouloir ? Rien que le fait de se retrouver dans cette situation lui donnait envie de pleurer. Elle était perdue, dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas, sans savoir comment repartir dans le sien. Sans pouvoir l'empêcher, sa respiration s'accéléra. Et lentement elle sentit des larmes sortir de ses yeux. Elle tenta d'arrêter ses épaules qui se secouaient de plus en plus fort au rythme de ses sanglots.

Cela semblait stupide de le penser, mais elle voulait ses parents. Ils lui manquaient tellement. Dans ce nouveau monde, comme dans l'ancien. Elle voulait être chez elle, sur son canapé à attendre que ses parents reviennent du travail malgré le fait qu'il soit déjà tard. Elle serait en train de regarder une série, essayant d'oublier le fait que encore une fois elle passerait une journée entière sans voir ses parents.

C'est exactement ce qui s'était passé la veille. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas vu ses parents, mais Eva avait déjà l'impression que ça faisait une éternité.

Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure dans l'espoir que la douleur la distrairait de ses sentiments. Mais les larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas. _Et puis merde._ Elle arrêta de les retenir, et laissa ses sanglots la secouer violemment. La jeune fille enfouit son visage dans la couverture que Roksa lui avait prêté, pour ne pas réveiller cette dernière.

 _Laisse tout sortir. Tu verras, après tu te sentiras mieux._ C'est ce que lui avait dit Axel, son meilleur ami, lorsque ses parents avaient oublié son anniversaire le jour de ses quinze ans. Il lui manquait encore plus que ses parents. Beaucoup plus. Depuis toujours elle le considérait comme son frère, et il avait toujours était là pour elle. Enfin, excepté la fois où il avait mangé tous ses Skittles. Personne ne peux toucher à SES Skittles.

Un petit sourire s'étala sur son visage en se rappelant le souvenir, chassant lentement les larmes. Elle regarda en direction de son sac, non loin de l'endroit où elle dormait. Si elle se souvenait bien, dans la poche intérieur, juste à côté de la pierre, se trouvait deux sachets de Skittles.

La pierre. Elle lança un rapide coupe d'oeil à Roksanna. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait l'examiner, maintenant que Roksa était endormie. Elle ne savait pourquoi, elle ne voulait pas que la rouquine la voit. Sûrement parce qu'elle poserait plein de questions. Eva se redressa de sa position couchée, étira le bras et attrapa la sacoche. Sans attendre elle l'ouvrit, et délicatement sortit la pierre. Le feu faisait apparaître des reflets oranges sur son extérieur noir et rugueux. Elle était tiède dans ses mains. _Ça ne peut quand même pas être le feu qui la rend chaude, non ? Mais que cela peut-il être alors ?_

La pierre semblait chasser le froid, tout comme le feu qui se trouvait derrière elle, mais d'une façon qui semblait presque réconfortante. Sans se poser de questions, Eva se recoucha au sol, s'emfouit sous la couverture avec la pierre dans les bras. Elle avait l'inpression qu'elle la réchauffait de l'intérieur comme ça. Lentement ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer.

 _Cette pierre est la dernière chose qui me relie à mon monde_ , se dit-elle juste avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

XXX

Le feu était éteint. C'est la première chose qu'Eva remarqua quand elle ouvrit finalement les yeux. Ceux-ci la piquaient. Elle se les frotta et se mit en position assise. Elle sentit quelque chose glisser de son ventre, et le rattrapa juste à temps avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol. Doucement elle posa la pierre au sol. Eva l'avait peut-être jetée par terre sans résussir à la briser, elle ne voulait l'abimer d'avantage. Cette pierre était peut-être sa seule chance de rentrer chez elle.

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle. Roksa était encore endormie, elle avait à peine bougé depuis qu'elle s'était endormie. _Que faire ? La réveiller ou attendre ?_ Eva décida d'attendre. Après tout le soleil n'était pas encore levé, et cela l'étonnerait que la rouquine soit ravie d'être réveillée si tôt. Aprés tout elle semblait être le genre de personne qui déteste être réveillée quand elle dort. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. _En même temps qui aime être réveillé ?_

Elle secoua la tête pour penser à autre chose. _Qu'est-ce-que je pourrais faire en attendant ?_ Son regard se posa automatiquement sur sa sacoche. Elle se jeta sur celle-ci. La poche intérieure où elle rangeait ses Skittles fut la première chose qu'elle vit. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, elle était face un dilemne colossal. Il lui restait seulement deux sachets de Skittles, et elle était coincée pour une durée indeterminée dans ce foutu monde. Elle laissa échapper un soupir d'agacement. _Pourquoi ma vie est si compliquée ?_

Eva avait beau faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait, détourner les yeux, s'enfoncer les ongles dans les paumes de ses mains, serrer les dents, penser à un artichaut pourri, rien ne marchait ! Son regard revenait sans cesse sur la poche où étaient enfermés ses Skittles. Ses pauvres Skittles... Il fallait qu'elle les délivre !

Elle allait ouvrir la poche, quand son regard se tourna sur son carnet à dessin. Mais oui ! D'un coup elle détourna sa main, pour saisir son carnet à la place des Skittles. Elle referma précipitemment son sac et le balança à plusieurs mètres d'elle. _Ouf, je suis sauvé pour l'instant._

Elle s'assit sur sa couverture, ouvrit le carnet et saisit le crayon qui était resté coincé entre les pages. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur ses derniers dessins et pris une nouvelle page. Sans réfléchir elle laissa le crayon glisser sur la page.

Eva avait toujours aimé dessiner. Elle le faisait depuis qu'elle était toute petite, cela lui permettait de passer le temps quand elle était seule chez elle lorsque ses parents travaillaient. Lors de ces moments elle n'avait même plus consicence d'être dans le monde réel. Elle n'avait même plus conscience d'être. Comme si quelque chose la possédait. Elle-même trouvait cela bizarre. Quand elle a décidé d'en parler à ses parents ils lui ont juste payé deux ou trois séances chez le psy. Depuis elle n'en a parlé à personne sauf à Axel, et au moins lui la croyait. Combien de fois il l'a vu dessiner et a dû crier pour que finalement elle sorte de sa léthargie, ou plutôt de son rêve.

Quand finalement elle leva les yeux de sa page, elle se rendit compte que le soleil était levé depuis au moins une bonne demie-heure. C'était dommage qu'elle n'ait pas de crayon de couleur pour colorer l'iris qu'elle venait de dessiner. Elle aurait bien imaginé un bleu électrique pour entourer la pupille fine. Elle rampa à son sac, trop feignante pour prendre la peine de se lever, et y rangea le carnet quand elle entendit un bruit derrière elle.

\- Eva ?

La voix de Roksa était encore endormie. Lentement la brune se retourna vers celle-ci. Elle était encore couchée et avait les yeux fermés. _Est-ce-qu'elle est au moins réveillée ?_ Se demanda Eva avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Puis son sang se glaça. La pierre. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle la voit ! D'un coup elle roula jusqu'à celle-ci d'une façon qu'elle pensait super cool – toujours trop feignante pour se lever – et saisit la pierre avant de la fourrer dans le sac.

\- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fous ? Dit Roksanna d'une voix toujours endormie.

Eva se retourna vers elle. La rouquine était toujours étalée sur le sol, les yeux à peine ouverts. _Elle n'a probablement rien vu. Mieux vaut ignorer sa question._

\- Tu sors finalement de ton coma ? Dit la jeune fille un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Ferme-la, grogna la rouquine.

Un petit rire secoua Eva. Finalement elle se leva et s'étira. Les deux jeunes filles entendirent plusieurs craquements. La brune relâcha un soupire de soulagement.

\- Beurk ! Dit Roksa d'une voix dégoutée.

\- T'as loupé le lever du soleil, dit Eva en ignorant la remarque.

\- Il sera toujours là demain matin.

\- Et c'est aussi ce que tu diras demain matin.

La rouquine ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la referma. Elle haussa les sourcils.

\- Pas faux, dit-elle.

Eva sourit. Roksa lui faisait penser à Axel dans ces moments. Elle ne la connaissait pas depuis longtemps, un jour en fait, mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait être elle-même avec elle, que ça ne la dérangerait pas vu qu'au final elle est exactement pareille. Ça changeait des autres ados du lycée, ou encore de ses parents.

La jeune fille prit sa couverture et se mit à la plier.

\- Bon, alors qu'-est-ce-qu'on...

\- Ferme-la, la coupa Roksa toujours à moitié endormie.

Eva leva les sourcils, étonnée.

\- Euh... Pardon ?

\- Ferme-la, j'aime pas qu'on me parle quand je suis pas réveillée.

La jeune fille fit une moue, toujours avec les sourcils levés. _Mauvais caractère de merde..._

\- Okay... De toute façon je dois pisser.

Puis elle se retourna et s'enfonça dans la forêt. _J'espère que je vais pas me paumer..._

Quelques minutes plus tard elle revint avec un trou au genou et un oeil rouge irrité.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui t'est arrivé ? Demanda Roksa.

Eva se frottait l'oeil qui la grattait de plus en plus.

\- Je me suis pris une branche dans l'œil, et du coup j'ai pas vu une racine et j'ai dévalé une butte, répondit-elle de l'irritation claire dans sa voix.

\- T'es sérieuse ? T'avais dit que tu voulais pisser !

\- Je trouvais aucun endroit qui était assez bien pour le faire !

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? On est dans une forêt !

Eva avait les joues qui chauffaient. Elle s'assit en tailleur par terre et croisa les bras, décidant de bouder dans son coin. Roksa ne commenta pas et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle commença à plier sa couverture.

Puis la brune entendit son estomac faire de drôles de bruits.

\- J'ai faim.

\- On ira au village pour trouver à manger.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Par trouver, tu veux dire voler ?

\- Oui je veux dire voler.

Roksa se tourna vers elle, les sourcils haussés.

\- Cela te pose un problème ?

Si cela lui posait un problème ? Bien sûr que oui ! C'était du vol, quelque chose de malhonnête, de mauvais. Encore si c'était seulement une fois, mais non, elles auraient à le faire chaque jour !

\- Ecoute, dit Roksa, que tu ne veuilles pas voler je comprend, je suis passée par là moi aussi. Mais crois-moi tu tiendras pas longtemps. Parfois quand il s'agit de survie, le bien et le mal n'existent plus.

Eva avait l'impression qu'elle parlait plus pour elle-même que pour elle. Comme si c'était quelque chose qu'elle se disait depuis des années mais qu'elle avait toujours du mal à croire. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle avait pu faire dans le passé pour penser ça ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête. Ça ne la concernait pas ce qu'avait fait Roksa dans le passé. Elle se leva.

\- Bon alors, on y va ? Demanda Eva.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de la rouquine.

XXX

Eva n'arrivait même plus à parler tellement elle riait, et Roksa n'avait pas plus de succès. Elle n'avait jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi drôle de toute sa vie ! Le vol en lui-même n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus drôle, mais la fuite après ? C'était énorme !

Roksa avait monté le plan, et dans celui-ci Eva se chargeait de distraire les marchands en volant un peu de nourriture et en fuyant après. Pendnat que les marchands la poursuivaient, Roksa se chargait de voler en plus grande quantité dans les stands sans se faire voir par personne.

Et quelle distraction qu'Eva avait fournie ! Elle avait renversé tout ce qu'elle trouvait sur son passage, que ce soit les stands ou les gens, allant jusqu'à faire peur aussi aux animaux, provoquant encore plus de dégâts. Au début elle s'était sentit coupable, mais finalement s'était laissée emporter par l'amusement.

Elles continuèrent comme ça pendant encore quelques minutes, avant d'arriver à la même clairière où elles avaient dormi durant la nuit.

\- T'as faim, demanda Roksa.

\- Je suis affamée, répondit-t-elle. Pas toi ?

La rouquine haussa les épaules.

\- Non ça va. Je suppose que quand tu passes ta vie comme ça, tu apprends à oublier la faim.

Eva ne répondit rien. Roksa lui tendit de la nourriture et elle se retint de ne pas l'avaler sur le champs tellement elle avait faim. Elle s'assit à nouveau au sol, et mit son sac à côté d'elle, ne le perdant pas de vue.

\- Au fait, tu m'as jamais dit où on allait _Roks,_ dit Eva.

\- Roks ? Sérieux ?

\- Quoi ? C'est mignon.

\- Justement, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- T'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

\- On va à Magdërd.

Magdërd ? _Quel drôle de nom._ _Mais dans quel monde j'ai atterri ?_

\- C'est plus au Nord, à trois jours de marche d'ici. C'est la ville la plus grande qu'on trouve dans le coin.

\- Et pourquoi on doit s'y rendre ? Demanda Eva perplexe.

Roksa sembla s'énerver, ce qui fit froncer des sourcils à la brune.

\- Tu n'arrêtes jamais de poser des questions ?

\- Non, pas quand le sujet me concerne.

La rousse plissa les yeux.

\- Très bien ! Je dois de l'argent à quelqu'un, dit-elle en détournant le regard.

\- Quelqu'un ?

Eva n'aimait pas ce qu'elle voyait et entendait. Tout dans la position et le ton de Roksa lui indiquait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Un homme qui m'a aidée quand j'étais plus jeune. Maintenant arrête de poser des questions.

Eva fit exactement ça. Elle détourna également le regard au bout de quelques secondes, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de remarquer Roksa qui glissa sa main sous son haut pour gratter une cicatrice sur son épaule. La jeune fille n'aimait pas ça. Quel genre d'aide avait pu lui apporter cette homme ?

* * *

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**


	4. Chapter 3 : L'auberge du Dragon Noir

**Je suis tellement désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps pour écrire le chapitre ! Mais au moins il est deux fois plus long que le dernier, et les choses commencent enfin à devenir** **intéressantes !**

 **Mais avant que je vous laisse commencer le chapitre, je tenais à remercier ceux qui suivent cette histoire et ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !=D**

 **lili : J'étais trop stressée de publier cette fic et ton commentaire m'a vraiment aidé, alors merci !=)**

 **Invité : Contente que l'histoire te plaise ! Et sinon je pense que je vais rester à un chapitre par semaine pour l'instant =P**

 **Bris'Lames : Ne t'inquiètes pas, les longs commentaires ne me dérangent pas du tout, surtout quand ils sont aussi constructifs =D Je suis contente que Eva te plaise , et merci pour les conseils =) Et pour répondre à tes questions, oui j'ai déjà les grandes lignes de l'histoire en tête et quand à la pierre, tu découvrira dans ce chapitre =P**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ça la grattait de partout. Quand c'était pas l'avant-bras c'était le ventre, et quand c'était pas le ventre c'était la cuisse. Et ne parlons même pas du dos, sans compter qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à l'atteindre.

\- Tu peux arrêter de gesticuler dans tous les sens, les gens nous regardent bizarrement, siffla Roksa sur ma droite.

\- Je peux pas ! Ça me gratte pile entre les omoplates, répondit Eva en se contorsionnant.

Roksa leva les yeux au ciel pour la trente-septième fois depuis que la brune avait enfilé ses nouveaux vêtements, volés bien sûr. La nuit précédente les deux amies étaient rentrées par effraction dans un atelier qui fabriquait des vêtements. Roksa trouvait qu'Eva faisait trop tache avec ses anciens habits, et que c'était mauvais si elle voulait continuer de voler. En plus d'être reconnue facilement, les gens se méfiaient d'elle avec son ancien accoutrement. Eva avait donc échangé son jean pour un pantalon noir fait d'un tissu plus épais, qui la protégerait mieux contre le froid d'après Roksa. Elle avait rajouté une veste noire qu'elle gardait ouverte par dessus son débardeur. Le tissu était épais et dur, épousant ses formes sans la gêner. Elle avait également ajouté des protèges-genoux qu'elles avaient trouvés dans un autre commerce plus loin dans la rue. Eva ne voulait pas répéter l'accident de la forêt, même après trois jours son genou lui faisait toujours un peu mal. Et elle avait aussi ajouté des mitaines. Quoi ? Les mitaines c'est super cool ! Comment elle aurait pu résister ? Et bien sûr elle avait gardé ses bottes de combat. Eva tenait trop à elles pour les abandonner.

D'un coup elle s'immobilisa.

\- Roks, grattes-moi !

La rouquine la regarda bizarrement.

\- Pardon ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu. Grattes-moi !

\- Hors de question. Je t'avais prévenu que ces vêtements allaient te gêner plus qu'autre chose.

La brune allait répliquer quand quelque chose attira son attention. Les deux amies se trouvaient dans une rue plutôt pauvre de la ville, et juste devant elle un homme faisait tache dans ce décor. Celui-ci avait essayé de cacher le fait qu'il soit riche en ne portant aucun bijoux et en s'accoutrant d'habits sobres. Mais Eva pouvait voir que ceux-ci étaient de qualité grâce aux coutures qui étaient trop bien faites. Et malgré le fait qu'il ne porte pas de bijoux, il était rasé de près et ses bottes n'avaient aucune éraflure. On aurait pu penser qu'elles étaient neuves, mais la jeune fille reconnut du cuir bien entretenu, elle pouvait encore voir les marques de brosses. Elle regarda ses mains. Il avait dû écrire dans la matinée car des traces d'encre se trouvaient sur le côté extérieur du petit doigt de sa main droite. Droitier donc.

Eva dévia légèrement de sa trajectoire et rentra dans le côté gauche de l'homme en le bousculant au passage. Il lui suffit d'une seconde pour glisser sa main dans la poche intérieur gauche de sa veste.

\- Je suis tellement désolée ! Dit Eva en aidant l'homme à rester debout. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais, est-ce-que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle avec de la fausse inquiétude dans sa voix.

L'homme avait l'air un peu désorienté, et il fronça les sourcils quand il vit qui avait presque réussi à le faire tomber.

\- Oui, oui, ça va. Merci, dit-t-il.

Il regarda son accoutrement bizarrement. Puis il se dégagea de la prise qu'elle avait sur son avant bras, se retourna et continua de marcher comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Eva fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Roksa.

\- Je crois que ces habits non plus ne sont pas pratiques pour ne pas être remarqué, dit-elle en faisant une moue.

La rouquine ignora son commentaire et la regarda impressionnée.

\- Tu deviens très forte à ça tu sais, répondit Roksa.

Un sourire de malice étira les lèvres de Eva.

\- Forte à quoi ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment en faisant sauter le petit sac de pièces d'or dans sa main gauche.

Roksa secoua la tête tout en souriant.

\- J'ai trop bien fait mon boulot, dit-elle en recommençant à marcher.

Eva laissa un rire lui échapper alors qu'elle suivait la rousse.

\- Oh, allez dis-le Roks ! Je – suis – fière – de – toi, dit-elle en séparant bien les mots.

\- Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça.

\- Pfff... t'es pas drôle, soupira Eva.

\- Non.

Cette fois c'est la brune qui leva les yeux au ciel. Elle rangea les pièces qu'elle venait de voler dans son sac, en faisait attention à cacher la pierre. Jusqu'à maintenant elle avait réussi à la cacher de Roksa, pourtant chaque nuit elle la sortait du sac et dormait avec, sinon elle ne fermait pas l'œil de la nuit. Elle n'avait rien dit à Roksa à son sujet, et de ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle préférait le garder comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit totalement sûre qu'elle la croit, ou qu'au moins elle ne pense pas qu'elle soit folle.

\- Et puis de toute façon où on va ? Je croyais qu'on était censé se rendre à Magdërd pour aller voir ce gars à qui tu devais de l'argent.

\- Je voulais faire un truc d'abord, j'ai besoin de quelque chose.

Eva fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu vas voler ? Demanda-t-elle ne voulant pas qu'elle prenne des risques sans elle pour l'aider en cas de problème.

\- Non pas cette fois, je vais voir un ami. Attend-moi ici, dit-elle en s'arrêtant devant un bâtiment qui semblait tomber en ruine.

Roksa n'attendit pas qu'elle réponde et entra dans le bâtiment. Eva fronça les sourcils, elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui ordonne de faire quelque chose, et encore moi qu'on lui demande d'attendre comme une pauvre cruche dans une rue ou tous les passants la regardaient bizarrement. Toute sa vie ses parents lui avaient ordonné des choses, sans rien lui offrir en retour, en partant du simple principe que parce qu'elle était leur fille elle devait se plier à leurs quatre volontés. L'agacement qu'elle ressentit en se rappelant ces mauvais souvenirs lui donnait envie de taper dans quelque chose, et les passants qui la regardaient bizarrement n'aidaient pas. _Et la chaleur non plus..._ Le soleil tapait fort ici, et le fait que ce n'était que le printemps ne changeait rien. Elle s'attacha les cheveux quand elle commença à sentir des gouttes de transpiration glisser sur sa nuque. _Si je reste trop longtemps comme ça je vais me taper un coup de soleil._

Au bout de cinq minutes Roksa n'était toujours pas revenue et Eva commença à avoir mal au pieds, elle s'assit au pied du bâtiment. Elle sortit son carnet à dessin et commença à dessiner, entrant à nouveau dans sa sorte de transe. Elle oublia tout, les passants dans la rue, oubliant même le bâtiment dans son dos, et même le fait qu'elle soit dans une rue, dans un autre monde. Tout ce qui comptait c'était la créature qui prenait forme devant ses yeux.

\- Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'un son énervant ne la sorte de sa transe.

\- Ici Roks, je demande Eve. Eve !

Eva sursauta en entendant Roksa.

\- Finalement ! Ça fait une minute que je te crie dessus ! S'exclama celle-ci.

La jeune fille sentit le sang en elle commencer à bouillir. Elle se releva d'un coup, sa colère de tout à l'heure remontant à la surface.

\- Pardon ?! C'est toi qui m'a laissée toute seule comme une débile, plantée dans la rue !

L'agacement se peint sur le visage de la rouquine.

\- Bon tu vas pas pleurer non plus, dit Roksa en croisant les bras.

Eva n'arrivait pas à le croire. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais ne trouva rien à dire. Elle la ferma en secouant la tête. Elle rangea son carnet dans son sac.

\- Tu sais quoi, laisses tomber.

Puis elle se retourna et commença à s'éloigner de la rousse. Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq secondes à cette dernière pour la rattraper. Elle l'arrêta en posant sa main sur son épaule, et la força à se retourner.

\- C'est bon, arrête. Je m'excuse, dit-elle.

Eva se contenta de la regarder sans rien dire.

\- Et en plus j'ai un truc pour toi, dit-elle tout en laissant apparaître un petit sourire.

La brune n'avait même pas remarqué que Roksa portait un sac en sortant du bâtiment. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit son amie fourrer sa main dedans. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit ce qu'elle en sortit.

\- Tiens, prends-la, ajouta Roksa quand elle vit qu'Eva n'avait toujours pas réagi.

Lentement la brune fit exactement ça. L'arme était plus légère que ce qu'elle pensait. Sa fine lame reflétait le ciel au-dessus d'elles. Avec son manche recouvert de cuir, Eva trouvait le couteau magnifique.

Elle voulait le dire à Roksa, mais ne trouvait pas les mots.

\- Et j'ai pris ça avec. Vu comme tu es maladroite, je savais que des protèges genoux ne te suffiraient pas, dit-elle.

Elle sortit du sac deux protections noires pour les avant-bras.

\- Comme ça en plus, tu pourras cacher le couteau dedans, elle continua. Alors, ça te plaît ?

N'ayant toujours pas les mots, Eva se contenta de se jeter dans les bras de son amie. Sur le coup Roksa se raidit. _Elle n'est probablement pas habituée aux contacts physiques._ Et la lame du couteau qui était passée à deux centimètres de son œil n'aidait sûrement pas, mais après quelques secondes elle entoura la brune de ses bras.

\- Je suppose que c'est un oui, dit-elle en souriant.

Eva s'éloigna pour pouvoir observer le couteau à nouveau. Avec ses parents qui oubliaient une fois sur deux son anniversaire, elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de cadeaux, et celui-là était de loin le meilleur qu'elle ait jamais eu. _Enfin si on enlève la fois où Axel m'a offert trois kilos de Skittles._

\- Bien sûr que c'est un oui !

\- Tant mieux, dit-elle avec un sourire. Mais évite de te poignarder toi-même.

La jeune fille était tellement occupée à observer la lame qu'elle ignora le commentaire et ne répliqua pas.

\- Bon, tu les essayes alors ? Demanda Roksa en soulevant les protections.

Eva lui donna la lame le temps de les enfiler. Une fois sur ses avant-bras, par-dessus sa veste, elle se rendit compte qu'elles ne la gênaient pas du tout dans ses mouvements, et étaient plutôt légères. Elle se prolongeaient même sur le dessus de ses mains, complétant ses mitaines. _Je savais que j'avais bien fait de les prendre !_

\- Il y a même un fourreau dans la gauche où tu peux glisser le couteau, ajouta Roksa.

Et en effet, à l'intérieur de son avant-bras gauche, à l'intérieur de la protection se trouvait un fourreau. Elle y glissa le couteau, en faisant attention à ne pas se couper. Puis un sourire s'étira à nouveau sur son visage.

\- Je crois que même si j'essayais, je n'arriverais jamais à te remercier assez. C'est le meilleur cadeau qu'on m'ait jamais fait, dit-elle sans mentionner les Skittles.

\- Et bien, pourquoi pas me payer un verre avec l'argent que t'as volé ? Demanda Roksa avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Eva fronça les sourcils.

\- Si on continue de traîner dans la ville comme ça, on arrivera jamais à Magdërd d'ici demain soir, dit-elle.

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai prévu de voler des chevaux.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. _Oh non, pas des chevaux._

XXX

 _Oh mon Dieu. Il vient juste de bouger. C'est normal ? Est-ce-que c'est normal ? Oh non. Il les a en arrière. C'est mauvais ça. Je sens que c'est mauvais. Et pourquoi il fait ça à l'arrière. Je vois pas ! Il faut que je me retourne. Non, mauvaise idée, ne te retourne pas ! Reste droite, bien droite. Rien ne t'arrivera si tu restes vers l'avant et que tu ne bouges pas. Surtout ne bouges pas tes pieds, il risque de mal l'interpréter._

\- Putain, t'es constipée ou quoi ?

\- Ferme-la, dit Eva en serrant les dents.

Cela fit rire Roksa plus qu'autre chose. Cela faisait déjà une heure que les deux voleuses avaient quitté la ville, et la plus jeune était toujours aussi crispée.

\- Sérieux, tu m'avais dit que tu avais peur, mais j'aurais jamais pu imaginer que c'était à ce point ! Dit Roksa en rigolant encore plus fort.

\- Ne me parle pas, dit Eva tout en n'osant pas bouger la tête pour regarder la rouquine. Cette chose est démoniaque !

\- Je comprends que tu ais pu avoir des expériences traumatisantes dans ta vie, surtout connaissant ta maladresse, mais sérieux Eve ! C'est qu'un cheval ! Moqua Roksa.

D'un coup la brune tourna la tête vers elle, se retenant au dernier moment de la pointer du doigt, de peur d'effrayer le cheval.

\- Là ! Tu viens de le refaire ! Accusa-t-elle.

La rouquine haussa les sourcils, la regardant bizarrement.

\- Quoi ? Te parler ?

\- M'appeler Eve ! Tu l'avais déjà fait quand on était en ville !

Cette fois elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Ça me paraît logique. Tu m'as trouvé un surnom, alors j'estime que moi aussi j'ai le droit de t'en trouver un, dit-elle en regardant à nouveau devant elle.

\- Oui c'est sûr, parce que Eva est tellement long et compliqué à dire. Je vois tout à fait la nécessite que tu as eu de me trouver un surnom, dit-elle du sarcasme remplissant sa voix.

\- En tout cas Eve est toujours plus court qu'Eva, rétorqua Roksa.

L'adolescente leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Eva est déjà un surnom. Tu vas quand même pas faire un surnom à mon surnom !

Roksanna se retourna d'un coup, une expression choquée sur son visage.

\- Quoi ?! Tu m'as jamais dit ça ! S'indigna-t-elle. Mais c'est quoi alors ton vrai nom ? Demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Hors de question que je te le dise ! Tu vas te moquer de moi pendant des semaines si je le fais.

La rouquine écarquilla les yeux sous l'accusation.

\- Moi ? Me moquer de toi ? Jamais je n'ai fait ça !

Eva la regarda, se demandant si elle se foutait d'elle ou non. Elle décida qu'apparemment non vu qu'elle ne rigolait pas non plus.

\- T'es sérieuse ? Et la fois ou je suis tombée dans la forêt en allant pisser ? Et la fois où j'ai glissé sur les pierres près du lac et que je suis tombée dans l'eau ? Et la fois où je me suis prise un arbre ?

Rien qu'au souvenir, Eva pouvait voir Roksa commencer à sourire, ses épaules se secouant légèrement alors qu'elle tentait de retenir ses ricanements.

\- Tu dois quand même avouer que celle du lac était hyper drôle, dit-elle en rigolant.

\- Non, pas vraiment non, dit l'adolescente en commençant à bouder sur son cheval. J'étais trempée pendant des heures après !

\- Allez, dis-le moi. Je te promet, je ne rigolerai pas, dit-elle en l'implorant du regard.

Eva poussa un soupire en détournant le regard.

\- Mon vrai nom est Evangeline.

Elle avait dit son nom tout bas, en espérant que Roksa ne l'entendrait pas. Mais elle l'entendit, et à son grand étonnement elle ne rigola pas. Elle se tourna vers son amie.

\- Sérieux ? C'est Evangeline ? Je m'attendais à un truc pourri moi ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Tu rigoles là ? Evangeline est pourri comme prénom !

\- Non, ça l'est pas.

\- Ça l'est !

\- Pas.

\- Est !

\- Pas.

\- Est !

\- Est.

\- Pas ! Merde... Ça m'arrive à chaque fois !

Roksa ricana sur son cheval.

\- T'imagines tous les surnoms que je peux faire avec Evangeline ?!

\- Oh non...

Elle commença à les énoncer.

\- Angel, Angie, Lilly, Evie, Lina, Ellie, Nina, Gelly...

\- Hors de question que tu m'appelles Gelly ! Cria Eva.

\- Non, en fait j'aime bien Eve. Lilly-Eve. Eve-Ly. Ev...

 _J'aurais jamais dû lui dire..._ , pensa Eva. Elle se crispa de nouveau. _Il vient encore de bouger !_

XXX

 _Qui aurait cru que le cheval faisait aussi mal aux fesses ?_ Pensa Eva en se retenant de se masser les fesses. Les deux amies étaient en ville à nouveau. À Magdërd pour être précis. Finalement ! Ça leur avait pris quatre jours ! _Je suis sûre qu'en voiture j'en aurais eu pour seulement une heure !_ Ça craint pas mal en fait le passé. Surtout quand tu n'as pas de maison. Tu dois faire un feu pour te réchauffer. Tu dois trouver un lac ou une rivière pour te laver. Tu dois errer dans la forêt pour te soulager. Tu dois marcher, marcher, marcher et marcher encore. Sauf pour manger. Là tu dois courir, histoire de pas se faire rattraper par les personnes que tu viens de voler. En quatre jours Eva n'avait jamais autant couru de toute sa vie.

Mais ce soir là, les deux amies marchaient dans les rues de Magdërd. La jeune fille jouait nerveusement avec son couteau. Quand à Roksa, qui marchait sur sa droite, chaque seconde qui passait elle semblait plus raide, son visage se vidant de toute expression, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un masque neutre. Eva savait ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait vu cette réaction avant. La rouquine se refermait sur elle-même, comme à chaque fois qu'elle mentionnais l'homme qu'elles allaient voir. Toutes les minutes elle retouchait à ses cheveux, s'assurant qu'ils couvrent toujours la cicatrice sur son épaule. Le jeune fille n'avait pas osé lui demander comment elle l'avait eue, ou qui lui avait donnée, et si par "hasard" une certaine personne n'était pas impliquée dedans. Eva n'aimait pas ça. Elle n'était pas le genre de personne à aimer les poussées d'adrénaline, à moins que ce soit derrière son écran devant un épisode de Supernatural. Et encore... si on peut appeler ça des poussées d'adrénaline, plutôt des légers coups de stress. De toute sa vie elle ne s'était jamais trouvée dans une situation aussi stressante. Donc cela l'étonna grandement quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était calme face à cette situation. La seule preuve qu'elle était légèrement nerveuse étant son couteau dans sa main droite, et les battements de son cœur qui étaient un peu trop rapides à son goût. _Il faut penser logiquement_ , se dit-elle. _La peur et la panique ne vont en aucun cas t'aider dans ce genre de situation._ _Analyse d'abord, et après tu pourras paniquer._

Alors, voyons voir. Elle est dans une ville qu'elle ne connaît pas. Elle va voir un homme qu'elle ne connaît pas, dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaît pas. Cette homme est probablement un connard qui a fait du mal à Roksa dans le passé. Donc dangereux si Roks n'a pas pu se défendre, car même si la rouquine préférait fuir face au danger, Eva savait qu'elle était plus que capable de se battre s'il le fallait. Et malgré le fait que cette dernière le cache très bien, elle était plus que nerveuse.

 _Et là, c'est le moment où je suis censée paniquer._

Roksanna s'arrêta à l'entrée d'une petite ruelle. Eva pensa qu'elles étaient arrivées et rangea son couteau dans son fourreau, de façon à avoir un atout en cas de problème. Même si elle ne savait pas s'en servir, ça pouvait toujours être utile. Roksa se tourna vers elle.

\- Eve, je veux que tu m'attendes dans cette ruelle, ce sera plus sûr pour toi. Personne ne devrait venir te déranger. Je reviendrai le plus vite possible, et on se barrera le plus vite possible de cette ville, d'accord ?

Malgré le fait qu'elle lui parlait vite, sa voix restait basse. Eva faillit ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle lui avait dit, et avant qu'elle ait pu répliquer Roks lui saisit le bras, la fixant dans les yeux.

\- Mais tu dois me promettre, si je ne suis pas revenue dans vingts minutes, tu te barres le plus vite de cette ville et tu ne reviens jamais.

Son regard était tellement intense qu'Eva faillit baisser les yeux. Mais au lieu de cela elle fronça les sourcils et la regarda avec incrédulité. _Elle n'est quand même pas sérieuse ?_ Mais plus la jeune fille la regardait dans les yeux, plus elle se rendait compte que si, elle l'était.

\- Tu ne t'attends quand même pas à ce que je te laisse y aller toute seule ?! Demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

\- Si. Ce n'est pas ton problème Eve, c'est le mien. Tu n'as rien-

La jeune fille s'emporta.

\- C'est devenu mon problème quand je t'ai rencontrée ! Ce jour-là, dans la charrette, tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit ?!

Est-ce-que ce qu'elle lui avait dit n'était que des mots en l'air ? Des mots qui ne voulaient rien dire pour elle ? Mais Eva fut légerement rassurée quand elle entendit les mots qui quittèrent sa bouche quelques secondes après :

\- C'est justement pour ça que je veux que tu restes ici ! Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée à cause de moi ! Cela n'a beau faire que quatre jours que je te connais, je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un auparavant Eve.

Eva voulait lui dire la même chose. Qu'elle ressentait exactement la même chose pour elle. Mais comme d'habitude les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. En vérité Roksa était devenue bien plus que ça. Elle était devenue son point d'ancrage dans ce monde. Sans elle, Eva serait probablement encore en train d'errer dans une ville, ou dans la forêt, ne sachant pas quoi faire, ne sachant pas où aller. Bordel, elle serait peut-être même morte à l'heure qu'il est ! Chaque matin quand elle se réveillait, savoir que Roks était seulement à quelques mètres, et qu'elle n'était pas seule dans cette galère, l'aidait à continuer, à aller de l'avant, dans l'espoir qu'un jour elle puisse rentrer chez elle.

\- Reste ici, de toute façon il ne se passera probablement rien ce soir, dit-elle.

Roksanna se retourna et continua à descendre la rue.

 _Je lui dois probablement la vie._

\- Alors pourquoi tu m'as donné ce couteau Roks ? Demanda Eva.

La rouquine s'arrêta net, sans pour autant se retourner.

\- On sait toute les deux pourquoi tu l'as fait, continua la jeune fille.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée, laissa échapper doucement la rouquine.

\- Et je ne veux pas non plus que tu sois blessée Roks.

Lentement elle la rattrappa et lui fit face. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes, en remarquant qu'elles tremblaient légerement.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider, dit-elle en fixant son regard dans celui de son amie. Écoutes, je ne sais pas ce que t'as fait cet homme, mais ça à l'air plutôt grave, et manifestement cela à laisser des traces sur toi, mentalement et physiquement.

Sa main monta pour aller gratter sa cicatrice, mais elle arrêta son geste quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait. À la place elle plaça ses cheveux par-dessus.

\- Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne vais pas te laisser l'affronter toute seule.

La détermination dans sa voix l'étonna elle-même, mais elle ne le montra pas. Roksa ferma les yeux, et Eva sut qu'elle essayait de se retenir de pleurer. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si fragile avant. Elle la prit dans ses bras, de la même façon qu'Axel le faisait quand elle était chamboulée. Roks fit de même après quelques secondes, mais elle ne pleura toujours pas.

\- On reste ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive, dit Eva.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis.

 _Apparemment je ne suis pas la seule à avoir un point d'ancrage._

XXX

S'il y avait bien une chose que Eva détestait, c'était les bars et les auberges. D'un, parce qu'elle n'aimait pas l'alcool. La plupart avaient un goût trop amer pour elle. De deux, deux femmes dans un endroit pareil attirent toujours l'attention. Et pas vraiment l'attention qu'une fille de 16 ans, ou de n'importe quelle âge, aimerait avoir. Alors Eva se crispa quand elle vit vers où elle et Roks se dirigeaient.

 _L'auberge du Dragon Noir._

Bizarre, d'où elle venait les auberges avaient plus des noms du genre _L'auberge du cheval Noir,_ ou _Blanc._ Mais un dragon ? Elle poussa cette information à l'arrière de sa tête. Il y avait des choses plus importantes desquelles elle devait se préoccuper.

Plus les deux amies se rapprochaient de l'auberge, plus elles pouvaient sentir l'odeur d'alcool, cela donna à Eva l'envie de vomir. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour s'en empêcher. Des éclats de rire et des cris pouvaient se faire entendre de l'extérieur.

Les deux amies s'arrêtèrent devant l'auberge, regardant la porte avec appréhension. Toutes les deux essayaient de se rassurer sur le fait que la tâche à faire était plutôt simple. Entrer, demander à voir l'homme à qui Roksanna devait de l'argent. Le lui donner, et s'en aller. Franchement rien de plus simple. Mais la façon dont avait réagi Roks tout à l'heure montrait à Eva que non, ce ne serait probablement pas aussi simple.

Elles se regardèrent pedant plusieurs secondes, comme pour se demander l'une à l'autre si elles devaient rentrer. Finalement Eva saisit le main de la rouquine et la serra, comme pour lui donner du courage, ou pour se donner du courage à elle-même. Elle ne savait pas franchement.

Finalement Roksa rompit le contact et s'avança vers l'auberge avant de traverser la porte. _Et dire qu'il y a encore une semaine j'étais sur mon canapé dans un pyjama Pikachu en train de mater le c** de Chris Evans en regardant Avengers..._

C'est sur cette pensée agréable qu'Eva rentra à son tour. L'auberge était bondée de monde. De suite elles se dirigèrent vers le bar sur la droite. La barman, tout en nettoyant des choppes de bières vides, les regardait du coin de l'œil avec méfiance. _Est-ce-que c'est lui Markus ?_ Sa carrure était imposante, et son expression envoya des frissons parcourir la jeune brune. Puis il regarda Roksanna et ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement. La jeune fille essaya d'imiter cette dernière, et d'arborer un masque neutre, peut-être même dur sur son visage.

\- Tu es en retard, dit le barman d'une voix grave.

\- J'ai eu quelques complications sur le chemin, répondit Roksa d'un voix qui ne trahissait pas ses émotions.

Le regard de l'homme se tourna vers Eva. Malgré son expression intimidante elle ne broncha pas et se contenta de consolider son masque de neutralité. _Ne les laisse pas voir que tu as peur._

\- Une vieille connaissance. Je l'accompagne jusqu'à Loghas. J'ai entendu dire que c'est la ville-phare pour tous les marchands en ce moment. Il y aura largement de quoi rendre le prochain quota, dit-elle en mentant.

Eva se retint au dernier moment de froncer le sourcils. _Quota ?_ Se demanda-t-elle. Puis elle se rendit compte de ce que cela voulait dire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un coup dans la poitrine quand elle comprit que Roksa lui avait menti. Enfin, plutôt qu'elle avait omis le fait que l'argent qu'elle lui devait faisait partie d'un "quota". Sans qu'elle puisse l'empêcher, elle sentit la colère doucement infiltrer ses veines. Mais elle ne le montra pas. Son masque resta indifférent. _De toute façon Roks doit avoir ses raisons pour me cacher une telle information._

Le barman continua de la regarder pendant quelques secondes avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Roksanna.

\- Markus t'attends. Grouilles-toi le cul, dit-il avant de recommencer à nettoyer ses choppes.

Eva vit la rouquine prendre une grande inspiration, avant de se diriger derrière le bar. Elle la suivit tout en sentant le regard du barman et de presque tous les autres clients dans son dos. Dès que le prenom "Markus" avait été prononcé tous s'étaient tournés vers les deux jeunes filles. Eva passa la porte avec la boule au ventre. Derrière celle-ci se trouvait un long couloir avec des portes de chaque côté, mais Roks se dirigea vers celle tout au fond, qui leur faisait face. Son coeur battait de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine, la seule chose réussissant à la rassurer étant le couteau sur son avant-bras et la présence de son amie devant. Cette dernière s'arrêta devant la porte, lui lança un bref regard comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là, qu'elle ne l'avait pas abandonnée, puis donna trois grands coups sur l'épaisse porte en bois.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, et Eva put voir un homme encore plus musclé que le barman avec une épaisse barbe brune et aucun poil sur le caillou. Lui aussi dégageait une aura intimidante.

Franchement, elle essaya de se retenir, de se retenir avec toute sa volonté. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de se pencher légerement en avant et de demander en chuchotant à Roks :

\- Est-ce-que c'est lui Markus ?

Cette dernière se tourna légerement vers elle, et lui lança un regard meurtrier qui voulait clairement dire "Là, c'est franchement pas le moment".

\- Ça fait des jours qu'on t'attend putain, qu'est-ce-que tu foutais ? Demanda-t-il lui aussi avec une voix grave.

 _Ils ont tous des voix graves ici ou quoi ? En même temps avec des voix aigus ils auraient l'air beaucoup moins menaçant._ Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher Eva l'imagina avec une voix aigu. Lentement son masque se fissura et Roks le vit. Là encore elle lui lança un regard meurtrier, maudissant probablement son côté puéril au passage.

\- J'ai eu des complications sur la route, expliqua Roksanna à nouveau.

Après plusieurs secondes Eva réussi à reprendre une expression indifférente. L'homme à la barbe la regardait bizarrement. Puis un deuxième homme apparu derrière lui.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui te prend autant de temps ? Demanda-t-il.

Sans qu'elle ait pu réfléchir, la jeune fille se pencha à nouveau vers Roks pour lui poser la même question, mais cette fois-ci elle la vit venir. Eva sentit une vive douleur dans son pied et se retint au dernier moment de crier "Aïe !".

\- Oh, dit le deuxième homme en voyant Roksanna. Markus, elle est là, annonça-t-il à quelqu'un derrière lui.

Tout amusement quitta Eva quand elle entendit la voix qui lui répondit.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu attends alors pour la faire entrer !

Même si c'était posé comme une question, Eva entendait clairement que ce n'en était pas une. Cette fois elle n'eut pas besoin de se pencher en avant pour demander à Roks. Les deux hommes devant elles s'écartèrent pour les laisser passer. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de regarder partout autour d'elle. La salle était moyennement grande, mais avec un plafond plutôt bas. Sur le mur du fond se trouvait une fenêtre, et au milieu de la pièce une large table qui servait probablement aussi de bureau. Et assit derrière elle se trouvait Markus, pile entre la fenêtre et les deux jeunes voleuses. _Que c'est pratique..._

\- Lentement les doigts d'Eva se déplacèrent vers son avant-bras gauche quand elle vit que l'homme jouait avec une dague.

\- Finalement, tu nous a fait attendre. Il faudra que tu te rattrape sur le mois-... C'est qui ça ? Demanda-t-il en pointant avec sa dague la plus jeune des deux amies.

Eva se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et de lâcher un commentaire sarcastique. Ils allaient poser cette question encore combien de fois ? Mais comme Roks lui avait dit de ne rien dire et de la laisser parler, elle garda sa bouche fermée. De plus elle avait l'impression que son corps était parcouru d'électricité avec une arme comme ça pointée vers elle. Ses mains commencèrent à s'agiter.

\- Une vieille connaissance que j'accompagne jusqu'à Loghas.

Il jaugea la jeune fille avec un regard qu'aucune des deux filles n'aimèrent. Puis il regarda à nouveau Roksanna.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu m'as apporté ?! Demanda-t-il avec un ton agressif.

Eva ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en l'entendant, et elle put voir un sourire apparaître au coin de ses lèvres quand il le remarqua. Elle serra les dents. _Ressaisis-toi ! Ne leur montre pas que tu as peur ! Imagines que c'est comme un vol, s'il se passe bien continue d'agir normalement, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais s'il se passe mal fuit le plus vite que tu peux, et ne te retourne pas._ De suite elle se mit à scanner la pièce en recherche de toutes les sorties et armes possibles.

Roks sortit un sac remplit de pièces et le posa sur la table. Dés qu'Eva vit l'expression sur le visage de Markus, elle sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et ça la rouquine le remarqua aussi, elle recula légèrement.

Puis Markus prit un regard ennuyé sur son visage.

\- Tu sais Roksanna, je me demande, sincèrement je me demande, rajouta-t-il comme si c'était une chose inhabituelle à faire pour lui. Je me demande ce que j'ai fait de mal.

Il s'était levé et avait commencé à faire le tour de son bureau, tout en jouant avec sa dague. D'où elle était, Eva pouvait déjà voir le masque de Roksa se fissurer.

\- Je t'ai recueillie quand tu étais encore dans la rue, je t'ai appris à te défendre, à survivre, sans moi tu serais sûrement morte maintenant. Et tout ce que je te demande en retour, c'est de voler pour moi un quota de pièces d'or, c'est tout ce que je t'ai demandé ! Dit-il en criant à la fin.

D'un coup le regard de la rouquine se fit de glace. Elle se tourna vers Markus, et pour la première fois depuis qu'elles étaient rentrées dans la pièce elle le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Tout ce que tu m'as demandé ?

Sa voix était coupante comme un rasoir. Les mains d'Eva s'agitèrent encore plus, ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle ne voulait pas être simple spectateur dans cette scène. Elle voulait aider Roksa.

\- Tout ce que tu m'as demandé ?! Tu m'as pris bien plus que de simples pièces d'or !

La jeune fille se figea quand elle entendit cela. _Elle ne veut quand même pas dire que..._

D'un coup la tête de Roksa se tourna vers Eva alors qu'un bruit de claquement retentit. Markus venait de la frapper du dos de la main, lui explosant la lèvre.

Tout le monde se figea dans la pièce, tous les regards fixés sur la rouquine. Tous excepté celui d'Eva, qui était fixé sur Markus. Sans réfléchir elle sortit son couteau et se jeta sur lui.

\- Non, Eve ! Non ! Cria Roks.

Bien sûr il para facilement son coup, lui saisissant l'avant-bras droit, puis il lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre, l'envoyant en arrière. La jeune fille atterrit sur son dos, l'air expulsé de ses poumons. Puis elle vit quelque chose de dure et noire rouler à côté de sa tête. Elle regarda son sac et vit que celui-ci était ouvert. _Et merde..._

Lentement elle commença à se relever, se préparant au pire. Elle chercha son couteau et le vit aux pieds de Markus. _Double merde._ Elle leva les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il regardait la pierre avec des yeux ronds. Et il n'était pas le seul dans la pièce.

\- Est-ce-que c'est ce que je pense que c'est ? Demanda-t-il tout bas.

\- Quoi ? Tu peux répéter s'te plaît, j'ai pas tout compris, dit-elle.

 _Ouch, je me suis probablement cognée la tête._ Elle passa ses doigts sur l'arrière de son crâne, et une vive douleur apparut à cet endroit. Quand elle mit ses doigts devant son visage elle put même voir un peu de sang.

Puis elle vit Markus lentement s'approcher d'elle. Elle attrapa la pierre, se releva et la serra dans ses bras, ne voulant pas qu'on lui enlève.

\- Mais oui c'est bien ça. Un œuf de dragon ! Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Un sourire apparut également sur le visage de Eva. Elle commença à rire. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une blague ou s'il était juste stupide, mais la façon dont il l'avait dit la faisait éclater de rire. Mais elle était bien la seule. Tout le monde dans la pièce la regardait comme si c'était elle la débile. Au bout d'un moment elle s'en rendit compte, et calma son rire.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

Roksa ouvrit la bouche pour répondre tout en se tenant le côté de la mâchoire qui avait été frappé par Markus. Les trois hommes pensaient qu'elle se foutait d'eux, mais la rouquine avait bien vu qu'elle était sérieuse.

\- Eve, ce que tu tiens dans tes mains, c'est un œuf de dragon, dit-elle lentement.

 _Euh... Est-ce-qu'elle est sérieuse ? Elle a l'air sérieuse. Et puis de toute façon c'est pas son genre de faire des blagues, surtout dans des moments comme celui-ci. Au moins ça explique le nom de l'auberge... Mais dans quel monde j'ai atterri ?_

Puis Eva s'en rendit compte. Elle écarquilla les yeux, regardant vers ce qu'elle tenait contre sa poitrine. D'un coup elle l'écarta de celle-ci, tenant l'œuf à bout de bras, le plus loin possible d'elle.

\- Oh non, merde, qu'est-ce-que je fais avec ? Qu'est-ce-que je fais avec ?! Cria-t-elle en panique.

Elle tenait un foutu œuf de dragon entre ses mains !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je serais ravi de t'en soulager, dit Markus toujours avec son sourire en coin.

La pierre, ou plutôt l'œuf, lui fut arraché des mains par un des gardes. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, le fait de ne plus sentir sa chaleur entre ses mains la fit paniquer. Le garde donna l'œuf à Markus, qui planta sa dague dans la table pour pouvoir le prendre. Elle se jeta en avant pour le reprendre quand le même garde lui passa son bras autour du cou, la ramenant contre sa poitrine et commençant à l'étouffer.

\- Eve ! Cria Roks mais l'autre garde lui fit la même chose.

Eva essaya de desserrer le bras de l'homme qui la retenait, se débattant comme elle pouvait dans cette position. Lentement ses poumons commençaient à la brûler. Puis elle entendit la voix de l'homme dans son oreille.

\- Arrête de bouger ou je te brise la nuque.

Elle s'immobilisa d'un coup, mais garda ses mains autour du bras. Ses yeux passaient de l'œuf à l'homme qui la retenait à une vitesse folle. À ce moment-là ce n'était même plus de la panique, c'était de la terreur qu'elle ressentait.

\- Est-ce-que tu as la moindre idée de ce que cela peut valoir sur le marché ? Et toi tu portais ça dans ton sac ! Dit-il avec un éclat de rire.

\- Rend-le moi, dit-elle.

Malgré le fait que sa voix était ferme et calme, on pouvait clairement y entendre de la panique. Ses mains recommençaient à s'agiter, et désormais elle n'avait plus de couteau pour se défendre. Son cœur battait à nouveau à la chamade et sa respiration était saccadée, comme si elle allait faire une crise de panique. Mais pire que tout, c'était la colère, la rage qui coulaient dans ses veines, les deux créant un mélange explosif. Puis elle vit l'épée à la ceinture de l'homme qui la retenait.

Markus, qui observait l'oeuf jusqu'à maintenant, se tourna vers elle puis laissa sortir un éclat de rire.

\- Tu penses vraiment être en position de me donner des ordres ?

Eva sentit le bras autour de son cou se resserrer, et lentement son arrivée d'air se fit de plus en plus petite. Roksa le vit aussi.

\- Arrêtes ! Tu vas la tuer ! Cria-t-elle.

\- Je vais vous apprendre à toutes le deux de me-...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. D'un coup Eva sortit l'épée du fourreau de l'homme qui la retenait et lui enfonça dans la poitrine, se coupant au passage le côté des côtes. Il la lâcha en poussant un cri. _J'ai probablement touché un poumon,_ pensa-t-elle quand elle sentit quelque chose d'humide et chaud atterrir sur sa tête. Elle se retint de vomir et le poussa au sol avec son épaule. Sans attendre elle se retourna vers Markus. Celui-ci, trop choqué jusqu'à maintenant n'avait pas bougé. Voyant l'expression de pure rage sur le visage de la jeune fille, il laissa tomber l'œuf et se jeta sur sa dague qui était toujours sur son bureau. Mais avant qu'il ait pu l'atteindre la jeune fille s'élança en avant avec un cri de rage. Et elle lui enfonça la lourde épée en plein dans le ventre.

Eva vit la vie quitter ses yeux lentement devant elle. Son sang redescendant la lame et tâchant ses mains. Elle lâcha l'épée et le corps tomba avec cette dernière. La jeune fille vit l'œuf couvert de sang au sol.

 _Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait ?_

* * *

 **Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai rien contre le prénom Evangeline =P C'est juste que je trouve qu'il y a tellement de personnes qui se plaignent de leur prénom !**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu et la semaine prochaine =D**


	5. Chapter 4 : Mains sanglantes

**Salut ! Finalement j'ai enfin finit d'écrire le chapitre !=P**

 **Faylda : Malheureusement pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre, mais ne t'inquiètes pas le prochain sera beaucoup plus intéressant =D**

 **DreamFury : Merci ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aimes autant l'histoire =)**

 **Bris'Lames : J'ai hésité un bon bout de temps avant d'écrire cette scène crois-moi, j'avais peur que les gens ne comprennent pas sa réaction, mais tout sera expliqué plus tard =) et malheureusement pour Eva, ses actes vont laisser des traces sur elle. Et bien que je ne sois pas familière avec le travail de Pierre Bottero, j'ai plusieurs fois rencontrer ses livres quand je cherchais de nouveau romans à acheter, et le fait d'avoir comparer mon style d'écriture au sien m'a fait extrêmement plaisir =D Surtout quand j'ai autant galéré pour intégrer ces éléments comiques au dernier chapitre =P Je ne voulais pas faire un changement trop brusque entre les derniers chapitres qui étaient beaucoup moins sérieux et le dernier =)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait ?_

Ses mains étaient couvertes de sang. Littéralement. Les deux seules autres personnes encore vivantes dans la pièce la regardaient avec des yeux ronds, ne bougeant pas sous le choc. Mais Eva n'en avait rien à faire. Elle venait de tuer deux hommes. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Un œuf ? Roksa ? Elle-même ? Elle n'en savait rien, et c'est ce qui l'effrayait encore plus.

Elle savait quels genres de sentiments une personne devait ressentir dans ces moments. Horreur. Dégoût. Choc. Mais elle ne ressentait rien de cela. Elle était en quelque sorte vide. Le monde autour d'elle était vide. Vide de sens, vide de raison, vide de tout ce qu'elle connaissait. _Qu'est-ce-que je fais ici ? Pourquoi je suis ici ? Pourquoi ?!_

\- Pourquoi ? Murmura-t-elle.

Personne répondit, mais cela brisa le silence qui s'était installé, et le dernier homme encore debout sortit de sa stupeur. Il avança et poussa Roksa en-dehors de son chemin, et elle s'écrasa par terre avec un cri de douleur. Puis il sortit son épée, la levant au-dessus de sa tête tout en poussant un grognement d'effort, s'apprêtant à lui lancer un coup. Par pur réflexe elle leva ses bras devant elle pour se protéger, et ressentit une vive douleur dans son avant-bras droit quand la lame le heurta. Heureusement elle portait ses protections et une grande partie du coup fut absorbé par celle-ci. Mais cela n'empêcha pas un cri de douleur de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Sous la force du coup elle tomba en arrière, tombant sur le dos et heurtant à nouveau sa tête. _Génial..._

Des taches noires obscurcirent sa vision, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de voir que l'homme avait à nouveau levé l'épée au-dessus de sa tête, s'apprêtant à porter le coup fatal. Eva allait fermer les yeux, pas qu'elle vit grand chose à la base avec les taches noires, quand d'un coup l'homme s'arrêta net de bouger. La jeune fille en profita pour reculer en rampant au sol. Puis ses yeux furent attirés par la tâche rouge qui s'étalait lentement sur le devant de la chemise de l'homme. Elle regarda à nouveau son visage, et celui-ci avait maintenant le regard vide. Il bascula lentement en avant, heurtant le sol de plein fouet, la dague de Markus enfoncée dans son dos. Eva leva à nouveau les yeux et vit Roksa qui se tenait au-dessus d'elle avec sa lèvre explosée retroussée, regardant le mort devant elle avec dégoût et colère. Puis posa les yeux sur la jeune fille, et son regard s'adoucit. Elle lui tendit la main.

\- Lève-toi. Faut qu'on dégage d'ici avant que quelqu'un nous trouve.

Eva accepta l'aide et se retrouva sur ses pieds, titubant légèrement alors que des points noirs apparaissaient à nouveau devant ses yeux. Cependant la rouquine n'attendit pas qu'elle se soit remise pour se diriger vers la fenêtre.

La jeune fille vit que sa sacoche était toujours ouverte et regarda l'œuf à deux mètres d'elle. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis que Markus l'avait laissé tomber, lorsqu'elle lui avait planté une épée dans le ventre. D'un coup Eva fut prise de nausée et ferma les yeux pour bloquer la vue du sang. Mais cela ne suffit pas. Elle s'appuya au mur de sa main droite, retenant ses cheveux de la gauche alors qu'elle vidait son estomac sur le sol.

En un instant Roksa fut à ses côtés, une main sur son dos, l'autre la soutenant alors qu'elle recommençait à tituber. Quand la vague de nausée sembla être passée Eva se releva, et s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main. Elle pouvait sentir des larmes chaudes lui couler sur les joues. Roksa ne l'avait toujours pas lâchée.

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens en ce moment Eve, mais on doit bouger avant que quelqu'un nous trouve, dit-elle.

Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur jusqu'au sol tout en secouant la tête, les larmes coulant en abondance. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir étaient les yeux vides de Markus devant elle. _C'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui l'ai tué, qui les ai tués._ Un sanglot la secoua. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar. Elle ne voulait pas ressentir toutes ces émotions, c'était beaucoup trop. _Tu dois l'avouer quand même, le mec était un connard. Si je ne l'avais pas tué, il nous aurait tuées._

Elle sentit les bras de Roksa autour d'elle.

\- Eve, s'il-te-plaît ! Elle la supplia. On va mourir si on reste ici !

Des cognements contre la porte les firent toutes deux sursauter. Des cris retentissaient de l'autre côté. Ils essayèrent d'enfoncer la porte mais celle-ci ne bougeait pas. _Roksa l'a probablement fermée pendant que... Pendant que quoi ? Que je me lamentais ? Que je pleurnichais ?_ Eva détourna les yeux du cadavre devant elle.

\- Eve !

La voix de Roksa se faisait de plus en plus suppliante. La jeune fille secoua la tête et la regarda dans le yeux. Elle était paniquée, et les cris qui redoublaient derrière la porte y étaient probablement pour quelque chose. D'un coup elle se releva, parvenant à rester droite cette fois. La rouquine la lâcha, et quand elle vit qu'elle ne tombait pas elle se précipita vers la fenêtre.

\- Suis-moi !

Eva se mit à courir, mais pas vers la fenêtre. Elle saisit l'œuf dans ses mains, tentant d'oublier la sensation du sang sous ses doigts. Elle l'essuya brièvement contre son débardeur avant de le fourrer à nouveau dans sa sacoche. En se dirigeant vers la fenêtre elle agrippa également le sac d'or sur le bureau. Alors qu'elle le plaçait à côté de l'œuf, elle pu voir un sourire aux coins des lèvres de Roksa avant que celle-ci ne s'échappa par l'ouverture. Heureusement le bureau se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, leur permettant de s'échapper facilement de l'auberge. Une fois leurs pieds sur le sol de la rue, elles se mirent à courir.

XXX

De la même façon qu'Eva n'avait jamais vu beaucoup de feu dans sa vie, elle n'avait jamais vu beaucoup de lever de soleil. Donc après cette nuit de cauchemar elle avait l'impression de se trouver au paradis. Après avoir atteint la forêt, Roksa et elle avaient repris les chevaux et s'étaient mises en route pour le lac le plus proche, qui au final n'était pas si proche que ça. Après plusieurs heures à marcher elles l'avaient finalement trouvé. Le soleil commençait à se lever, se reflétant sur l'eau et éclairant la forêt d'orange, de rose et de bleu. Il réchauffait leur peau refroidie par la nuit et le sang sur leurs vêtements. Sa beauté lavant leur esprit des horreurs qui leurs avaient était infligées. Mais il restait un fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à effacer de l'esprit de la jeune fille.

 _J'ai tué deux personnes._

C'était peut-être des mauvaises personnes, mais ça restait des personnes. Ce n'est pas le genre d'expérience qui s'oublie facilement.

Dès qu'elles étaient arrivées au lac, les deux amies avaient attaché les chevaux et avaient commencé à enlever le sang de leurs vêtements. Ou du moins c'est ce que Roksa faisait. Eva avait préféré s'asseoir et plonger ses pieds nus dans l'eau, observant le calme de celle-ci, se perdant dans ce calme, essayant d'oublier. La jeune fille ferma les yeux, se rendant compte que cela ne marchait pas. Les images de cette nuit revenaient sans cesse.

Elle aurait bien aimé plonger dans l'eau, mais le soleil avait séché le sang sur ses vêtements. À chacun de ses mouvements alle pouvait le sentir se coller et se décoller de sa peau. Au bout d'un moment Roksa du voir l'expression de dégoût sur son visage et la façon dont ses yeux se perdaient dans le vide, car elle s'approcha d'elle après s'être lavée.

\- Tu vas quand même pas encore vomir ? Demanda-t-elle avec un rire dans la voix qui sonnait faux.

Eva n'avait même pas la force d'esquisser un sourire. Même pas la force de moquer ses compétences en remontage de moral.

\- Non, dit-elle simplement.

Elle pu entendre un soupir de la part de la rouquine avant que celle-ci se mette en face d'elle, s'accroupissant dans l'eau pour être à sa hauteur. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Ecoute, je ne suis pas douée pour ce genre de chose. Est-ce-qu'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas pendant plusieurs secondes. Roksa crut même qu'elle ne le ferait jamais. Mais quand elle entendit les mots qui passèrent ses lèvres, elle aurait préféré qu'elle ne le fasse jamais.

\- Est-ce-que c'était la première fois que tu tuais quelqu'un ?

Eva leva ses yeux du lac pour les plonger dans les yeux de la rouquine. Cette dernière baissa de suite son regard, mais c'était trop tard, la jeune fille avait vu la réponse dans ses prunelles. Roksa ferma les yeux quand elle s'en rendit compte.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Quand il s'agit de survie, la ligne entre le bien et le mal s'efface. Je l'ai appris il y a bien des années.

Maintenant Eva se sentait coupable. Comment pouvait-elle se lamenter de ses actes, quand son amie a probablement été forcée de faire beaucoup plus de choses horribles pour survivre. Et puis en plus maintenant Roks était libre. Libre de Markus, de la peur qu'il lui inspirait, et peut-être même un jour libérée des démons qu'il lui avait créés.

\- J'ai fait des choses..., elle fit une pause. Des choses qui parfois me réveillent encore la nuit. Parfois il m'arrive encore de penser que je suis un monstre à cause de mes actes, qu'après tous mes actes je ne mérite pas d'autre appellation. Chaque jour de ma vie j'ai dû porter ce fardeau, et je vais encore le porter pendant des années. Je ne veux pas que cela t'arrive, et encore moins que cela t'arrive à cause de moi.

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, et Eva continuait de la regarder, ne faisant rien pour les faire cesser.

\- Pourtant je le savais, chaque fois que je me rapproche de quelqu'un, je lui fait du mal. Mais j'étais tellement seule.

Finalement elle se tourna vers la jeune fille.

\- Je suis désolés Eva, tout est de ma faute.

Elle ne pu soutenir son regard, celui-ci était trop froid, alors elle baissa les yeux vers le lac.

 _Elle a raison. Tout est de sa faute. Mais tout est aussi de ma faute. Toutes les deux nous ne voulions pas être seules. Toutes les deux nous cachions des secrets de peur d'être à nouveau seules. Et il y a autre chose qui nous rapproche maintenant._

Eva prit la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne et la serra. Roks leva les yeux vers elle, les larmes faisant briller ses prunelles. La rouquine s'attendait à rencontrer un regard de glace à nouveau, mais y vit autre chose, quelque chose de beaucoup plus chaleureux.

\- Si tu veux, on peut être des monstres ensembles, dit-elle en essuyant les larmes de son amie avec son autre main.

Elle la regardait avec espoir, personne ne l'avait regardée comme ça de toute sa vie, pas même Axel.

\- J'ai fait une promesse Roks. Et quand j'en fait, je les garde.

Lentement, comme si elle avait peur qu'elle la rejette, elle se lova dans ses bras. D'abord cela surpris Eva, Roks n'était pas du genre à aimer les contacts physiques, mais au bout de quelques secondes elle l'entoura de ses bras. Ses épaules avaient arrêté de se secouer, et si elle pleurait encore, c'était probablement des larmes de joie. Joie d'être finalement acceptée pour ce qu'elle était.

XXX

\- Bon, tu vas me dire comment tu as trouvé cet œuf ? Demanda Roksa en accrochant ses affaires à la selle de son cheval.

Eva releva la tête, elle était au bord du lac en train de remplir leurs gourdes. Pendant quelques secondes elle ne dit rien, se demandant si elle devait lui dire ou non. _Si je lui dit la vérité elle va me prendre pour une folle, mais si je lui mens elle le saura de suite. Cette fille c'est un détecteur de mensonges sur pattes !_ Au final Eva décida pour une semi-vérité.

\- Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas du coin ?

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse pour continuer, mais elle vit Roksa se tourner vers elle.

\- Un soir je rentrais chez moi quand j'ai vu une énorme pierre par terre, elle commença.

\- Laisse-moi deviner. C'était l'œuf de dragon, dit Roks d'un ton sarcastique.

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Eva en l'entendant, cependant elle baissa la tête sous la honte :

\- Bien sûr je suis allé voir ce que c'était.

\- Bien sûr, continua Roks. Je t'ai toujours dit que ta curiosité te tuerait un jour.

\- Arrêtes de me couper ! C'est énervant. Bref, je suis allée voir ce que c'était, et quand je l'ai touchée, elle a commencé à briller, tellement que je ne voyais plus rien. Quand je me suis réveillée j'étais au milieu de la forêt. La suite tu la connais à peu près, je suis arrivée en ville et c'est là que je t'ai rencontrée. Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée là-bas. Et je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour retourner chez moi, finit Eva.

Sous le stress ses mains avaient recommencé à se tortiller dans tous les sens. Et le fait que Roksa n'avait toujours pas parler ne l'aidait pas. Au bout d'un moment elle en eu marre de regarder ses pieds et releva les yeux. La rouquine s'était à nouveau retourné, elle la regardait avec ses sourcils légèrement froncés. Elle la regardait pendant quelques secondes avait d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche.

\- Je te crois, dit-elle simplement avant de retourner à sa selle. C'est pour ça que tu l'as gardé, non ? L'œuf je veux dire. Manifestement tu ne peux pas retourner chez toi, et tu espères que l'œuf puisse t'y ramener.

Eva écarquilla les yeux. _Je suis si prévisible que ça ? Non ce n'est pas possible, même Axel ne savait pas ce qui me passait à travers la tête !_

\- Comment tu as deviné ? Demanda Eva.

\- Je ne te connais pas depuis très longtemps Eve, mais je te connais assez pour savoir comment tu raisonnes.

Roks s'assit à côté d'elle près du lac, et la jeune fille l'imita. Elle poussa un soupir, sachant parfaitement les mots que la rouquine allait dire.

\- Je sais ce que cet œuf représente pour toi, mais-...

\- Non tu ne sais pas. Roks, je dois rentrer chez moi. Ici n'est pas ma place ! Dit-elle en se tournant vers son amie.

La jeune fille pouvait voir son amie réfléchir.

\- Quand tu l'as touché ensuite, est-ce-qu'il s'est remis à briller ?

Eva poussa un soupir. Elle connaissait la réponse à cette question et ce que cela voulait dire.

\- Non.

Roksanna se releva, prenant les gourdes au passage.

\- Alors c'est décidé. Nous partirons vers le Nord, on y trouvera des dragons. Et avec un petit peu de chance un dragon de la même espèce voudra bien le recueillir, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers les chevaux.

Toujours assise, Eva se retourna d'un coup en entendant Roks.

\- Non ! C'est le mien ! Je le garde !

La rouquine la regarda avec un regard blasé, comme si elle avait affaire à un gamin capricieux.

\- Eve, tu ne peux pas le garder. Ce n'est pas un animal de compagnie, c'est un dragon ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'ils peuvent faire !

La jeune fille voulait protester mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

\- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je l'aurais déjà abandonné au milieu de la forêt. Ils sont vicieux Eve, ils tuent, massacrent des villages entiers. Beaucoup de personnes auraient déjà détruit l'œuf avant qu'il puisse éclore. Au moins comme ça il aura une chance de survie.

Eva acquiesça lentement. Elle posa la main sur sa sacoche où elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de l'œuf même à travers le tissu. Elle baissa les yeux quand elle sentit des larmes dans ces derniers. Même si elle avait du mal à l'avouer, Roks avait probablement raison.

\- C'est mieux pour tout le monde, continua Roksa quand elle vit les larmes dans les yeux de son amie.

Eva se dépêcha de les essuyer, ne voulait pas paraître faible face à elle.

\- Je sais, c'est juste qu'il y a un moucheron qui m'est rentré dans l'œil, dit-elle en se frottant l'œil. En plus j'aime pas le froid.

Roksa sourit à sa tentative, puis monta à cheval. _Elle ne comprend pas,_ pensa Eva en regardant sa sacoche. _Elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il représente pour moi. Et honnêtement, moi non plus._

* * *

 **Je trouve que ce chapitre est en fait assez ennuyeux =/ Mais le prochain sera beaucoup plus intéressant, car il se pourrait que nos deux amies rencontrent des certains lézards à sang chaud =P**

 **A la prochaine !**


	6. Chapter 5 : Coup de Tonnerre

**Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant se passe =P**

 **Bris'Lames : Finalement on arrive au passage que tu attendais =D J'espère que la fin du chapitre cette fois ne te décevra pas =P Et je dois te dire merci pour ton dernier commentaire, il m'a aidé pour ce chapitre et le** **passé de Roksa, qui pourrais avoir de l'importance pour les futures intrigues. Mais chut, je ne dirais rien =P**

* * *

Trois semaines plus tard

 _Trois semaines ! Ça fait trois semaines que je suis coincée sur ce foutu cheval ! Mon cul a passé le stade de compote depuis au moins cinq jours ! Et je n'aime même pas les chevaux ! Je suis sûre qu'Henri et Cannelle complotent quand j'ai le dos tourné. Ils veulent me tuer !_

Cela faisait trois semaines que Roksa et Eva avaient quitté Magdërd. Depuis elles n'avaient pas arrêté d'aller vers le Nord à cheval, ne s'arrêtant que pour dormir, se laver et voler. Dire que la jeune brune était morte d'ennui était un euphémisme. Alors elle avait décidé de trouver des noms pour leurs chevaux. Elle avait bien essayé "Satan" et "Vermine", mais bizarrement Roksa n'avait pas été d'accord. Alors elle avait finalement décidé d'appeler la femelle "Cannelle" parce qu'elle était Alezan. Et comme par hasard – noté la note de sarcasme – c'était Roks qui la montait. Et le deuxième, blanc comme la neige, elle l'avait appelé Henri. Il lui avait rappelé Axel et la première chose qu'il lui avait demandé quand ils étaient encore des gosses, ce n'était même pas "Est-ce-que tu veux jouer avec moi", mais ce qu'il demandait à tout le monde à cet âge : "Hé ! Tu sais de quelle couleur est le cheval blanc d'Henri IV ?" En fait, Eva n'était pas sûre qu'il comprenait vraiment la blague à l'époque. Mais le fait d'y avoir repensé l'avait fait rire, alors elle avait appelé son cheval comme ça. Son cheval. C'était bizarre de dire ça. Elle n'avait jamais "possédé" un être vivant avant. Cela lui semblait étrange.

\- Hé Roks ! De quelle couleur est le cheval blanc d'Henri IV ? Demanda Eva.

\- Jamais entendu parlé de lui ! La rouquine répondit sans même se retourner.

La jeune fille cacha son sourire alors qu'elle ajouta :

\- T'es pas drôle ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Non, répondit Roksa elle aussi avec un sourire en coin.

C'était devenu comme un rituel entre les deux amies. Dés qu'Eva faisait une blague stupide, Roks la coupait direct, puis Eva boudait sur sa "non-drôlitude".

\- Attend, quand tu disais que tu le connaissais pas, tu parlais du cheval ou d'Henri ? Demanda Eva en fronçant les sourcils.

Roks se retourna sur sa jument, de l'exaspération étalée sur son visage.

\- Eve ?

\- Oui ?

\- Ferme-la, dit-elle en se retournant à nouveau.

\- Mais je m'ennuie ! C'est quand qu'on arrive ?!

Elle sembla pousser un soupir d'exaspération, puis se retourna vers Eva.

\- Tu vois la tâche noire là-bas à cinq cents mètres ? Demanda-t-elle en la pointant du doigt.

Eva acquiesça quand elle la vue.

\- C'est la forêt Eve, c'est la qu'on va dormir pour la nuit. Il suffit juste qu'on continue un peu sur le chemin puis qu'on traverse le champ. Et je connais un moyen pour qu'on y arrive beaucoup plus rapidement, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin en disant la dernière phrase.

 _Oh non._ Puis la rouquine se retourna une dernière fois et pressa son cheval de partir au galop. Et bien sûr qu'est-ce-que fit Henri ? Il la suivit. _Stupide cheval._

Ce n'est pas la première fois que Roks et Eva faisaient du grand galop, Eva commençait même à aimer la sensation. Mais s'il y a une chose que la jeune fille détestait c'était le démarrage. _Courage ! Le démarrage c'est le plus compliqué !_ Se dit-elle alors qu'elle se faisait aspirer en arrière. Elle enfonça ses mains dans l'épaisse crinière, tentant tant bien que mal de se caler sur la cadence du cheval. Au bout de quelques secondes elle se sentit assez à l'aise pour pousser le cheval à aller encore plus vite et commença une course avec Roks.

C'était dans ces moments qu'Eva se sentait libre. Elle ne pensait plus à rien. Juste au vent dans ses cheveux. Le soleil sur son visage. La puissance des jambes de l'animal qu'elle montait. L'adrénaline qui parcourait ses veines. La vitesse lui arrachait toutes ses pensées, ne laissant que la joie et le plaisir dans son être.

Elles arrivèrent à la clairière plus vite qu'elle ne l'espérait. Elle poussa encore son cheval, et celui-ci accéléra avec joie, ne voulant pas non plus laisser Roks et Vermine – pardon Cannelle – gagner. Eva sentit la cadence des pas d'Henri s'accélérer encore plus, et la peur de la possibilité de tomber se fit elle aussi arracher avec le reste de ses problèmes. Le martèlement des sabots sur le sol et les fortes respirations de son cheval étaient les seules choses qu'elle entendait, puis elle sentit son cheval se raidir sous elle. La seconde d'après une puissante lumière l'aveugla et son cheval se cabra. Le son le plus fort et strident qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu résonna dans ses oreilles et fit vibrer chaque os dans son corps, faisant trembler sa cage thoracique et son cœur. D'un coup elle sentit son cheval faire un écart sur le côté, voulant à tout prix s'échapper du champ. Et ce n'est que quand elle heurta le sol, qu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils avaient failli être heurter par la foudre. Elle pouvait encore voir les marques de brûlure sur le sol quelques mètres devant elle. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et vit d'épais nuages noirs qui semblaient tourbillonner au-dessus d'elle.

\- Eve !

En entendant la voix de Roks, elle se retourna d'un coup pour la voir arriver en galopant avec sa jument. Elle était une dizaine de mètres derrière Eva quand la foudre était tombée, étant ainsi épargnée par celle-ci. La jeune fille se releva d'un coup, ses jambes tremblaient et elle ne savait pas si elles arriveraient à tenir, mais si elle savait une chose c'est qu'il fallait qu'elle bouge avant que le prochain éclair frappe. Elle se mit à courir, la main tendue, vers Roks qui arrivait au galop. _Je le sens mal._ Plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait elle sentit la main de son amie s'enserrer autour de son poignet alors qu'elle faisait de même. Avec la vitesse avec laquelle le cheval allait, elle se fit tirer d'un coup vers Roks. Celle-ci tira de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se laisser entraîner par le poids d'Eva. La jeune fille fut à peine installée sur le dos du cheval qu'elle le sentit accélérer, l'impulsion de ses pas se faisant deux fois plus forte pour compenser le poids en plus. Les deux jeunes filles pouvaient encore entendre des grondements dans le ciel. Eva s'accrocha encore plus fort à Roks comme si cela pouvait la protéger.

Finalement elle arrivèrent sous la protection des arbres, la fraîcheur de la forêt les submergeant, mais elles ne s'arrêtèrent pas là, elle continuèrent à galoper encore un bon kilomètre avant de juger qu'elles étaient en sécurité. Eva descendit la première, manquant de peu de se ramasser en le faisant, elle s'adossa à un arbre avant de se laisser lentement glisser au sol. Bizarrement le fait qu'Henri ait disparu l'inquiéta légèrement. Elle secoua la tête, comme pour se débarrasser de l'émotion.

\- C'est pas passé loin, dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Ça c'est sûr, répondit Roks avec un ton sérieux.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils quand elle l'entendit. Elle se retourna vers son amie, pour voir qu'elle regardait le ciel les sourcils également froncés.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a Roks ?

\- Il n'y a plus aucun nuage maintenant.

Eva regarda en l'air à son tour. En effet elle pouvait encore voir le soleil dans le ciel. Il ne se coucherait pas avant plusieurs heures.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant Roksa à nouveau.

La rouquine continuait de regarder le ciel d'une façon qui envoyait des frissons dans le dos d'Eva.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre.

Elle se tourna vers la jeune fille, les sourcils toujours froncés.

\- Est-ce-que tu en as entendu un autre ?

\- Un autre quoi ?

\- Coup de tonnerre. Est-ce-que tu en as entendu plus d'un ?!

Sa voix se faisait plus urgente et Eva commençait vraiment à flipper là. _Mais c'est quoi son problème, ce n'est qu'un coup de tonnerre !_

\- Non, je ne crois pas, répondit Eva. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce-que ça change qu'il n'y en ait eu qu'un ?

Roks la regardait avec hésitation, comme si elle ne savait pas s'il valait mieux lui dire ou pas. Finalement elle poussa un soupir et dit :

\- Et bien... mes parents étaient croyants-...

\- Attends, la coupa Eva. Je croyais que tu étais orpheline.

\- Je ne l'ai pas toujours été, cela ne fait que six ans que je suis orpheline, mes parents sont morts dans un incendie quand j'avais douze ans. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, dit-elle ensuite rapidement. Ils étaient croyants. Et parfois le soir près du feu, ils me racontaient des histoires, et ils ont mentionné une fois un orage où il n'y aurait qu'un seul éclair.

Eva attendit la suite, mais quand elle vit que Roks n'allait pas la lui donner, elle la força.

\- Et ? Qu'est-ce-qu'un seul éclair veut dire ? Demanda-t-elle à court de patience.

Son amie prit une inspiration.

\- C'est un avertissement. Un sorte de mise en garde des Dieux.

Elle la fixait droit dans les yeux, comme si elle attendait une réaction, mais Eva n'arrivait à en conjurer aucune. Elle n'était pas croyante dans son ancien monde, et elle ne l'était pas plus maintenant.

\- Écoutes, commença-t-elle en se grattant la nuque. Je comprends que certaines personnes puissent avoir la foi, je le comprends totalement et le respecte. Mais il faut regarder la situation logiquement. On était dans un pré, les seuls arbres aux alentours étaient à une centaine de mètres-...

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois ce phénomène Eve !

La jeune fille allait répliquer mais se retint au dernier moment. Cela ne servait à rien, de toute façon les deux jeunes fille ne tomberaient jamais d'accord si elles avaient des opinions opposées à la base, et le fait qu'elles soient toutes les deux bornées n'aidait pas. De plus ce n'était pas la première fois que les deux amies étaient sur le point d'avoir une dispute parce qu'elles n'étaient pas d'accord. Et si Eva détestait quelque chose c'est quand elles se disputaient. Alors elle fit ce qu'elle fait à chaque fois quand elle n'aime pas une situation : elle fuit. Elle se releva.

\- Je vais chercher un ruisseau ou autre chose pour remplir les gourdes et me nettoyer, je suis pleine de terre à cause de ma chute.

\- T'éloigne pas trop surtout, répondit la rouquine.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que tu crois à ces conneries ! Lança Eva par-dessus son épaule un sourire au lèvres.

\- Ferme-la ! Répondit Roks.

Eva se mit à sautiller comme une gamine, contente de finalement pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes. Mais elle arrêta vite, ses jambes étaient encore faible à cause de l'éclair, et en plus ça faisait beaucoup trop de bruit, on l'entendait sûrement à cinq cents mètres à la ronde.

Au bout de cinq minutes elle en eu marre de chercher à l'aveuglette et s'arrêta. Elle tendit l'oreille. Pendant quelques secondes elle n'entendit rien, puis une sorte de ronronnement sourd lui parvint, un peu comme celui d'une grosse cascade d'eau. _Comme ça je pourrais même me baigner !_ Elle se mit à marcher un peu plus vite en direction du bruit, évitant les racines et les buissons sur son passage. Pour une fois ! D'habitude elle s'en prenait trente-six dans les pieds et finissait avec de l'herbe dans les dents ! Plus elle se rapprochait, moins le bruit ressemblait à celui d'une cascade, mais elle s'en fichait, elle avait soif et Roks avait bu toute l'eau dans la matinée !

Après encore une dizaine de secondes à marcher, elle tomba sur une clairière. Les rayons du soleil qui passaient à travers les branches des arbres l'aveuglèrent momentanément. Le grondement était beaucoup plus fort ici, et il ne ressemblait plus du tout à une cascade d'eau. Finalement ses yeux s'accommodèrent à la lumière et elle pu voir ce qui se trouvait devant ses yeux. Elle poussa un hurlement.

XXX

Roksanna était tranquillement en train de commencer un feu, ces choses prenaient du temps et elle était contente de ne pas avoir Eve dans les pattes pour le faire. La jeune fille avait beau être devenue sa meilleure – et seule – amie pendant ces trois semaines, la rouquine voulait bien avouer qu'elle pouvait être un peu lourde de temps en temps. Sans qu'elle ne puisse l'empêcher, elle commença à penser à ce qui c'était passé dans l'heure précédente. Depuis qu'Eve était partie elle ne faisait que se faire du souci. Cette fille allait la tuer un de ses jours à force de se mettre en danger de la sorte. Le pire c'est qu'elle ne le faisait même pas exprès ! Mais même si elle restait très différente de Kay, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les comparer. Et s'il lui arrivait la même chose qu'à-

\- Ah ! Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle venait de se couper avec la pierre avec laquelle elle essayait d'allumer le feu. Elle la lâcha pour contenir l'afflux de sang qui s'écoulait de sa blessure. Elle allait saisir un tissu pour se bander la main quand elle entendit un hurlement. C'était Eve.

Qu'est-ce-qu'elle a fait encore ?

Puis elle entendit le rugissement. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. La seconde d'après elle ne se trouvait plus dans la forêt à entendre le cri d'Eve. Elle entendait les cris de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- KAYLA ! Cria-t-elle.

Elle se mit à courir le plus vite possible vers le cri. Son cœur battait tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle avait l'impression que ses côtes allaient se briser. Elle pouvait presque entendre ses cris, et les cris d'horreur des autres villageois alors que Kay s'approchait du dragon. Tout recommençait. Pourtant elle avait vu le coup de tonnerre ! Elle aurait dû savoir que ça arriverait à nouveau. Tout ceux qui se rapprochent d'elle finissent blessés, voir pire.

Elle déboula dans la clairière où elle avait entendu le bruit à bout de souffle. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'elle relâcha sa garde. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle, mais ne vit rien. Elle allait appeler Eve, mais celle-ci le fit avant elle.

\- Roks ! Cria-t-elle de son perchoir.

\- Eve ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là-haut bordel ?! Demanda-t-elle quand elle vit la plus jeune dans un arbre.

Mais cette dernière ne répondit pas. Elle regarda derrière la rouquine et ses yeux écarquillèrent.

\- Roks ! Derrière toi !

Roksanna entendit un grognement dans son dos et elle se retourna d'un coup. Un dragon jaune acide lui faisait face avançant lentement vers elle. Un Cauchemar Monstrueux, se rappela-t-elle quand elle vit sa peau s'enflammer à certains endroits. Et il n'a pas l'air content. Heureusement elle non plus. Encore une fois un dragon s'attaquait à quelqu'un à qui elle tenait, cette fois elle ne le laisserait pas faire. Même si cette fois c'est elle qui dut en mourir.

Elle sortit la dague de sa botte et la brandit devant elle. Immédiatement le dragon montra les crocs et se mit à grogner, se rapprochant d'une façon menaçante d'elle.

\- Non ! Roks attends ! Cria Eve derrière elle toujours dans l'arbre.

Kay aussi lui avait demandé d'attendre, et regardez où ça les avait menées. Non, ça c'était sûr, Roksanna en avait fini d'attendre. Elle se prépara à attaquer. Le Cauchemar fit de même alors qu'il ouvrait la gueule, une lueur orange apparaissant au fond de sa gorge. La rouquine allait lui bondir dessus quand elle vit du mouvement sur la droite, une chevelure brune suivant la silhouette qui fonçait droit sur eux.

\- Eve, non ! Cria-t-elle pour la prévenir.

Mais c'était trop tard, elle avait perdu sa fenêtre de tir et le dragon allait bientôt utiliser la sienne. Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire elle vit la plus jeune s'interposer entre elle et la bête, les deux mains tendues vers elle comme si ça allait les protéger. Encore une fois Roksanna était impuissante face à ce qui se passait devant elle. Elle avait échoué encore une fois.

Par réflexe les deux jeunes filles avaient fermé les yeux, mais quand au bout de plusieurs secondes aucune des deux n'avaient senti le feu leur lécher la peau, elles les rouvrirent pour voir si le dragon était toujours là. Et il l'était, il s'était seulement immobilisé, fixant intensément la brune, alors que celle-ci lui renvoyait son regard. Aucune des deux n'osa bouger, de peur que le dragon les attaque à nouveau. Il continua de l'observer ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes, puis il baissa les yeux vers sa sacoche. Lentement le Cauchemar rapprocha sa tête de celle-ci, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu la toucher Eve la tira d'un coup sec hors de sa portée.

\- Eve ! Siffla Roksanna entre ses dents.

La rouquine se crispa d'un coup quand elle vit le dragon tourner sa tête à nouveau vers la plus jeune, sa main se resserrant autour de la lame de la dague. Mais à la surprise des deux jeunes filles, le Cauchemar se frotta à Eve comme un chat en recherche de caresse. Sur le coup aucune des deux amies ne réagit, mais après quelques secondes Eve répondit aux caresses en frottant sa main sur le museau de l'animal. Elle regarda pendant une brève seconde Roksanna avec les yeux écarquillés, mais la rouquine se contenta de hausser les épaules ne sachant pas quoi faire non plus.

Au bout d'un moment le dragon s'écarta de la jeune fille, la regardant une dernière fois avant de se retourner et de repartir dans la forêt comme si de rien n'était. Roksanna lâcha sa dague sous le choc.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui vient juste de se passer ? Demanda-t-elle.

Toute excitée, Eve se tourna vers elle, les yeux pétillant.

\- Je me suis fait un nouvel ami !

XXX

Eva était perdue dans ses pensées alors qu'elle nettoyait la plaie que Roks s'était faite en essayant d'allumer le feu. _Et après elle ose m'appeler maladroite ?!_ Après que le dragon soit parti les deux amies étaient finalement allées chercher de l'eau sachant qu'elles en auraient besoin pour les jours à venir. D'après Roksa, les points d'eau se feraient de plus en plus rares jusqu'à la prochaine ville.

Pendant tout le chemin du retour jusqu'au camp, les deux jeunes filles s'étaient demandées pourquoi le dragon ne les avait pas attaquées. Eva se demandait si c'était parce qu'elle n'était pas armée ? Parce qu'elle essayait simplement de protéger son amie ? Parce qu'elle avait un oeuf de dragon ? Cela n'avait aucun sens ! Et il y avait autre chose qui n'avait pas de sens.

\- Quand j'ai crié tout à l'heure dans la clairière en voyant le dragon, tu as crié quelque chose en retour, commença-t-elle.

Elle espérait que Roks comprennent qu'elle voulait qu'elle lui explique, mais si elle l'avait compris elle n'en laissa rien paraître, à vrai dire elle ne répondit rien du tout. Elle se contentait de fixer le feu. La nuit venait de tomber, et c'était maintenant la seule source de lumière qu'elles avaient. Voyant que son amie n'allait pas répondre, Eva continua.

\- Qui est Kayla ? Demanda-t-elle les yeux fixés sur la blessure pour ne pas voir l'expression de Roks.

Elle savait que pour que son amie réagisse de la sorte, ça devait avoir été une personne importante pour elle. Et vu la vie qu'elle avait menée, cette personne n'a sûrement pas laissé que des bons souvenirs. Elle entendit son amie pousser un soupir.

\- Kay était ma sœur. Elle est morte la même nuit que mes parents.

\- Dans l'incendie qui les a tués ?

\- Oui et non.

Eva leva les yeux de la plaie qu'elle avait commençé à bander. Roks regardait toujours le feu, le fixait même sans cligner des yeux.

\- Avant j'habitais sur la côte, au bord de la mer du Nord. Là-bas les dragons sont rares, mais il nous arrivait de nous faire dévaliser par toute une horde de dragon une ou deux fois par an. Cette année avait été plutôt calme, nous n'avions pas vu l'ombre d'un dragon. Mais une nuit ils sont arrivés, plus nombreux que ce que je n'avais vu à cet âge. Ils ont mis le feu aux maisons avant même qu'on ait pu sonner l'alarme.

Elle prit une grande inspiration. Eva pouvait voir ses yeux briller.

\- Mes parents n'ont pas pu sortir à temps de la maison. Moi et ma sœur oui, mais pas eux. Dehors c'était la panique. Les villageois n'étaient pas préparés. Pendant qu'une partie des dragons prenait toutes nos réserves, une autre continuait de nous attaquer.

Elle fit une autre pause et ferma les yeux.

\- Ma sœur a toujours été différente. Elle a toujours pensé que les dragons n'étaient pas ce qu'ils paraissaient. Lors de l'attaque une maison a explosé, et on a été séparé lorsque le souffle nous à projetées. La seule chose que j'ai vu quand je me suis relevée, c'est ma sœur près d'un de ces monstres. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle faisait aussi près de lui, j'ai essayé de l'écarter, mais il était trop tard. Le dragon l'avait emportée dans les airs.

Eva sursauta presque quand Roks se tourna vers elle.

\- Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. J'ai ensuite décidé de partir vers le Sud, où je savais qu'il n'y avait aucun dragon. Apparemment je me trompais, dit-elle avec sourire amer en désignant la sacoche.

Eva baissa les yeux, tout d'un coup gênée.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça. Tu as l'air de les détester. Alors pourquoi tu m'aides ?

Roks continua à la fixer. Lentement elle leva la main et la posa sur sa joue.

\- Tu lui ressembles tellement, la première fois que je t'ai vu j'y ai presque cru. Hormis les cheveux, continue-t-elle en posant maintenant sa mains sur ses mèches brunes près de son visage. Les siens sont roux comme les miens.

 _J'aurais dû m'en douter._ Un rire amer secoua Eva. Ça faisant longtemps qu'elle se posait elle-même la question.

\- C'est pour ça.

\- Pour ça quoi ?

\- Que ce jour là tu m'as aidée. Je me rappelle de ton expression quand tu m'as vue. On avait l'impression que tu n'y croyais pas, que tu te disais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. C'est donc pour ça.

Quand Roks entendit la déception dans sa voix elle la saisit par les épaules, la forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Ne crois pas que j'essaye de la remplacer. Au début oui, j'avoue que c'est parce que tu lui ressemblais que je t'ai aidée. Mais après j'ai vu à quel point tu es différente d'elle mentalement. Et c'est pour ça que je suis ton amie, parce que tu es qui tu es. Une fille plutôt lourde les trois quarts du temps, maladroite comme pas possible, obsédée par un œuf de dragon, super protectrice, et une sorte de monstre comme moi. Et pour ça je ne t'échangerais pour rien au monde, finit-elle en riant légèrement.

Eva avait beau essayer, elle n'arrivait pas à contenir le sourire qui s'étalait sur son visage.

\- Même si tu n'as fait que m'insulter les trois-quarts du temps, dis-toi que ça reste quand même le plus beau compliment qu'on ne m'ait jamais fait, dit-elle un vrai sourire sur son visage cette fois.

Elle finit de bander la main de Roks alors que les deux amies pouvaient littéralement sentir que l'atmosphère autour d'elles était plus légère. Pendant quelques secondes Eva observa son travail, puis elle regarda la rouquine dans les yeux avant d'ouvrir en grand ses bras.

\- Câlin ? Demanda-t-elle, ses yeux pétillants à nouveau.

\- Câlin, répondit Roks en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle entoura la plus jeune de ses bras. Mais au bout d'une dizaine de secondes Eva s'écarta d'un coup.

\- Attends, si tu avais douze ans lors de l'incendie, et que c'était il y a six ans, alors ça veut dire que tu as...

\- Dix-huit ans, répondit Roks.

\- Quoi ?! Demande Eva scandalisée.

\- Quoi quoi ? Demanda la rouquine ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- Tu as dix-huit ans !

Roksa ne semblait toujours pas comprendre. Eva se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Je pensais que tu avais seize ans comme moi !

\- C'est vraiment que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?

La plus jeune poussa un soupir.

\- Je sais, je suis lente du cerveau.

\- Sans blague..., marmonna Roks.

\- Je t'ai entendue.

\- Je sais, dit Roks en lui tirant la langue.

 _Et c'est moi qu'elle appelle puérile ?!_ Eva leva les yeux au ciel. Elle se leva et épousseta les parties de son corps qui avaient été en contact avec le sol. Elle n'avait pas réussi à nettoyer toute la terre qui s'était accrochée à ses vêtements lors de sa chute, mais ça ferait l'affaire pour l'instant. Elle alla s'asseoir sur sa couchette et sortit l'oeuf de sa sacoche, le posant sur ses jambes croisées.

\- Je t'avais dit que cet oeuf nous sauverait la vie ! S'exclama-t-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de le caresser.

\- Non tu l'as pas dit, répondit Roks.

\- Non, mais c'est tout comme. Je t'ai dit qu'il fallait le garder !

\- On ne le garde pas Eve !

La jeune fille fronça des sourcils.

\- Pfff... T'es pas drôle...

\- Non.

Roksa s'assit de l'autre côté du feu, sur sa propre couchette. S'enroulant dans sa couverture.

\- Tu ne trouves quand même pas que c'est bizarre ?

\- De quoi ? Demanda Eva levant les yeux du feu qui était devant elle.

\- Le fait qu'il nous ait laissé partir comme ça-

\- Roks, ce n'est pas parce que tu penses que tous les dragons sont des monstres qu'ils le sont.

La rouquine fronça les sourcils.

\- Laisse-moi finir ! S'exclama-t-elle. Ce n'est même pas ce que je voulais dire. Ce que je veux dire c'est que si un dragon avait croisé n'importe quel humain avec un œuf de dragon il aurait pensé qu'il l'avait volé. Mais non ! Toi il va te faire des câlins, et en plus il te laisse l'œuf ! Moi je trouve ça bizarre.

\- Peut-être que je ne suis pas n'importe quel humain, dit Eva avec un sourire en coin.

\- Haha, ria sarcastiquement Roks. Je suis sérieuse.

\- Mais moi aus- AH ! Cria-t-elle.

D'un coup elle envoya l'oeuf valser à plusieurs mètres d'elle. En moins de deux secondes Roksa s'était levée et était apparue à ses côtés.

\- Eve ! Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle l'inquiétude claire dans sa voix.

\- Il m'a brûlée !

Eva montra l'intérieur de ses mains où des cloques commençaient déjà à apparaître. Les deux amies échangèrent un regard, puis sans perdre une seconde elles se précipitèrent vers l'œuf.

\- Tu crois qu'il est en train d'éclore ? Demanda Roks.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle avança sa main droite vers l'œuf, et avant que Roks ait pu protester elle le toucha du bout de l'index. Elle le retira d'un coup alors qu'elle retenait un cri de douleur. _Bien sûr idiote qu'il est encore brûlant !_ Elle regarda le bout de son doigt, s'attendant à voir une autre cloque, mais à son grand étonnement celui-ci brillait d'un bleu électrique.

\- C'est quoi ce bord-

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir elle vit l'œuf commencer à se craqueler là où elle l'avait touché, laissant la même lumière bleue électrique s'échapper. Puis elle vit la peau sur son doigt faire de même. Lentement elle continua de se craqueler, le long de son doigt, de sa main, de son avant bras, laissant une horrible impression de brûlure. Eva ferma les yeux et siffla entre ses dents alors que la douleur remontait son bras. Elle entendait Roks jurer à côté d'elle. Elle s'attendait à ce que la douleur remonte encore plus son bras, mais elle s'arrêta sur son avant-bras. Elle ouvrit un peu les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait, et la vue lui donna envie de vomir. Sa peau était comme calcinée au niveau des craquelures. Au niveau de son avant-bras elles commençaient à former un symbole qu'Eva ne reconnut pas. Et alors qu'elle crut que la situation ne pouvait pas empirer, la douleur se fit dix fois plus forte au niveau de la marque, comme si elle était gravée dans sa peau. Elle commença à briller de la même lumière que l'œuf, au point d'aveugler totalement le jeune fille. Et alors qu'un cri de douleur commençait à remonter sa gorge, les ténèbres envahirent sa vision, puis son esprit.

* * *

 **J'ai essayé quelque chose de nouveau dans le passage avec le point de vue de Roks. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !=)**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu et à la semaine prochaine !**


	7. Chapter 6 : Kayla

**Je ressemble à un hamster, ou un écureuil =/ Je sais pas vraiment lequel me correspond le plus en ce moment. Bref je viens de me faire arracher les dents de sagesses, j'avais de la famille qui est venu, du coup j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire et de corriger le chapitre. Désolé...**

 **Bris'Lames : Je ne dirais rien sur la suite, mais je peux déjà te dire que tu es sur la bonne voie =D**

* * *

Le sens du toucher lui revint en premier, la capacité de ressentir son corps, et avec lui la douleur revint aussi. Elle grimaça quand elle sentit la brûlure sur son bras. Eva essaya de l'ignorer en se concentrant sur ses autres sens. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur du bois qui brûlait dans le feu. _Au moins je n'est pas été inconsciente pour trop longtemps._

Soudain ses oreilles se débouchèrent, laissant la même sensation qu'elle avait eu la première fois qu'elle avait prit l'avion.

\- Eve ? Tu m'entends ? Demanda la voix de Roks.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, puis se dépêcha de les plisser quand la quantité de lumière qui y entra la fit grimacer à nouveau. La rouquine se tenait au-dessus d'elle, ses yeux remplis d'inquiétude. Quand elle vit que son amie était réveillée, elle fit apparaître un sourire de soulagement sur son visage.

Eva grogna quand elle sentit une migraine pointer le bout de son nez.

\- S'il-te-plaît, dis-moi que tu m'as pas fait du bouche à bouche, dit la jeune fille en posant sa main sur ses yeux.

Un rire secoua Roksa quand elle l'entendit.

\- Bien sûr que si, j'en ai même profité pour te faire une grosse galoche, répondit-elle.

\- J'en était sûre, t'es incapable de résister à mon charme.

La rouquine se contenta de sourire, et laissa son amie se réveiller totalement. Elle la première, savait à quel point c'était horrible de se faire réveiller.

Eva gardait sa main sur les yeux pour voir si sa migraine allait se dissiper un peu. De plus cela lui donnait une excuse pour ne pas regarder son bras, et Roks ne semblait pas vouloir bouger non plus. Mais quand au bout d'une minute sa tête n'allait toujours pas mieux, elle décida de retirer sa main et d'ouvrir les yeux à nouveau. _Tu es ridicule, il faudra bien que tu regardes un jour._ Lentement elle leva sa main droite. _Mais en même temps la dernière fois que je l'ai regardé je me suis évanouie !_

\- Roks, comment est mon bras ? Demanda-t-elle lui faisant confiance pour lui dire la vérité.

Son amie sembla comprendre son dilemne et lança un rapide coup d'oeil à son bras.

\- Disons qu'il est déjà en meilleur état qu'il y a quelques minutes, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules comme si ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

Pourtant Eva pouvait voir la façon dont ses sourcils se fronçaient légèrement quand ses yeux passaient sur son avant-bras. La jeune fille ne savait pas si elle était répugnée par la brûlure en elle-même ou s'il y avait une toute autre raison. Elle respira un bon coup puis tourna ses yeux vers son bras. À son grand étonnement la vue ne lui donna pas envie de vomir. Une grande partie des craquelures dans sa peau avaient disparu, ne laissant plus que le symbole brûlé dans sa peau ainsi que quelques craquelures qui l'entouraient encore. Eva essaya de regarder le symbole d'un peu plus près, mais malgré cela elle ne le reconnut pas.

La voix de Roks la sortit de ses pensées.

\- Au fait, commença-t-elle.

La jeune fille se tourna vers elle en l'entendant.

\- Je te préviens, c'est ton problème, finit-elle en pointant quelque chose dans son dos.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Eve.

Elle se releva lentement, essayant de ne pas s'appuyer sur son bras. Dès qu'elle fut en position assise, sa tête se mit à tourner et le mal de crâne revint dix fois plus fort. "Ouch" fut la seule chose qu'elle arriva à dire. Elle se mit sur ses pieds et regarda ce qui se trouvait derrière Roks. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Là où se trouvait l'œuf avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse, se trouvait maintenant une boule noire avec des morceaux de coquille tout autour d'elle. _Elle bouge !_ Eva allait s'avancer pour regarder de plus près, quand la boule se mit à bouger. Elle commença à agripper des morceaux de coquilles et se mit à les mordre, roulant sur son dos pour avoir une meilleure prise, essayant de les déchiqueter malgré le fait que sa bouche ne contenait aucune dent.

La jeune fille mit sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de pousser un cri quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'il y avait devant elle.

\- Je sais, on est foutues..., se lamenta Roks.

Puis Eva ne put plus s'en empêcher.

\- Elle est trop mignonne ! Cria-t-elle en sautillant.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de la prendre dans ses bras. Mais Roksa ne semblait pas du même avis.

\- Quoi ? Tu rigoles j'espère ! Et comment ça "elle" ?

Mais la jeune fille l'ignora, elle était comme hypnotisée par la petite créature devant elle. Ses quatres petites pattes munies de griffes qui déchiraient les morceaux de coquilles. Sa petite queue munit de deux ailerons. Ses deux petites ailes plissées dans son dos. Et pour finir ses grands yeux bleus célestes qui faisaient penser à une peluche qu'on avait envie de serrer dans ses bras.

\- Comment on va pourvoir s'en débarrasser ? Continua de se lamenter Roks. Hé ! Touche pas à ça ! Cria-t-elle au bébé dragon.

Celui-ci s'était mis à mordre la couverture de la rouquine. Elle lui arracha de la bouche, et n'ayant aucune dent pour la retenir le dragon lâcha rapidement prise. D'où elle était, Eva pouvait le voir plisser les yeux, ses pupilles se rétrécissant. _C'est pas possible d'être à ce point mignon !_ La jeune fille allait approcher la dragonne pour finalement la prendre dans ses bras, quand cette dernière chargea Roks. La voleuse écarquilla les yeux quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'allait faire la cracheuse de feu. Elle se mit à courir, toujours en tenant la couverture dans ses bras. Elle poussa même un cri aigu qui fit se tordre de rire Eva. C'était juste tellement drôle de voir son amie dans cette état !

\- Roks ! Sérieux ! Elle n'a même pas encore de dents ! Moqua-t-elle.

D'un coup la dragonne sortit des dents de ses gencives et se jeta sur la couverture, commençant à la déchirer. Le rire s'effaça du visage d'Eva alors qu'elle sursauta.

\- Ok... Elle a des dents, dit-elle alors que son amie abandonna la couverture.

\- Ma couverture ! Lâche-la espèce de monstre !

Maintenant que le morceau de tissu avait cessé de bouger, la dragonne sembla le trouver inintéressant. Elle se tourna vers la brune, ses pupilles se dilatant légèrement, elle commença à s'approcher lentement vers Eva.

\- Euh..., laissa échapper la brune alors qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Comme la dragonne sembla moins agressive qu'avec Roks, la jeune fille décida que ce serait mieux de ne pas bouger. _Si je me mets à courir elle va probablement me poursuivre comme avec Roks._ Cette dernière d'ailleurs ne manqua pas l'incertitude sur son visage.

\- Alors Eve ? On a peur d'un bébé dragon ? Demanda-t-elle en ricanant.

\- T'es pas drôle Roks ! Cria Eva énervée par le comportement de son amie.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle réplique par son habituel "non", mais pour une fois elle n'en fit rien.

\- En fait, je pense que je suis hilarante, dit-elle avec une fausse expression pensive sur son visage.

Eva allait répondre, mais elle vit que la dragonne commençait déjà à monter sur sa jambe, plantant ses griffes dans son pantalon à la manière d'un chat. La jeune fille les sentit s'enfoncer dans sa peau et grimaça, cependant pas assez pour la faire saigner. Elle essaya de secouer sa jambe pour la faire se décrocher, mais cela ne réussit qu'à la faire tomber en arrière. _Je venais de nettoyer mes habits !_

C'était maintenant beaucoup plus facile pour la cracheuse de feu de monter sur la jeune fille, et une fois arrivée sur son ventre elle s'arrêta. Elles restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes. Eva leva sa main droite pour essayer de la toucher. _En espérant qu'elle ne la morde pas elle aussi._

Mais à son grand étonnement, le bébé dragon devant elle eut une réaction similaire à celle du Cauchemar. Il commença à se frotter à sa main à la façon d'un chat, Eva s'attendait presque à ce qu'il se mette à ronronner.

Lentement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, elle se releva en position assise. La créature glissa sur ses jambes, se lovant dans les bras de la jeune fille quand elle les lui offrit.

\- Elle est trop mignonne, dit Eva. Regarde-là quand elle dort.

Mais Roks ne répondit pas. Elle leva les yeux pour voir ce que faisait son amie. Elle était assise sur sa couverture déchirée, sa tête entre ses mains.

\- On va jamais réussir maintenant, murmura la rouquine.

Eva fronça les sourcils. _Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit toujours aussi dramatique ? Ne peut-elle pas voir les choses pour ce qu'elles sont vraiment ?!_

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ?

\- À s'en débarrasser, dit-elle en se tournant vers le brune.

La jeune fille n'arrivait pas y croire. Elle sentit la colère monter, mais se força à se calmer.

\- Pourquoi tu voudrais t'en débarrasser ?

Elle poussa un soupir.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas un animal de compagnie, c'est un dragon ! Et cette histoire de marque ! Rajouta-t-elle en pointant vers l'avant-bras de son amie. Eve, je n'aime pas ça.

Dire que la marque qui était apparue sur son bras ne l'inquiétait pas aurait était un mensonge, mais en même temps il lui était déjà arrivé tellement de choses étranges depuis qu'elle avait débarquée dans ce monde, qu'elle préférait voir la magie et le fabuleux dans chaque chose qui l'entourait. Certes il lui était arrivé des choses horribles également, combien les yeux morts de Markus l'avaient hanté dans son sommeil ? Mais il lui semblait que c'était la seule façon de garder sa santé mentale.

\- Sans compter que comme par hasard le dragon a la même à la patte ! Continua Roks.

 _Il a la même à la-... Quoi ?!_ Eva s'empressa de regarder la patte du dragon, tout en essayant de ne pas la réveiller. Sur sa patte droite, tournée vers l'intérieur, se trouvait exactement la même marque. Et maintenant que la jeune fille pouvait l'observer sans être distraite par les brûlures qui se trouvaient sur son avant-bras, elle remarqua que ça avait la forme d'un dragon.

Elle leva les yeux vers Roks.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

La rouquine fixa la marque pendant encore quelques secondes.

\- Aucune idée, répondit-elle.

Eva avait beau entendre que quelque chose clochait dans le ton de son amie, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Voulant changer l'atmosphère pesante qui c'était installée, elle décida de changer le sujet.

\- Alors, comment on l'appelle ? Demanda-t-elle avec l'habituelle gaieté dans sa voix.

\- Qui ?

\- Bah elle, débile, répondit Eva.

Avec un sourire sur ses lèvres, elle pointa le dragon dans ses bras.

\- Elle ? Comment tu peux savoir que c'est une fille ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout. Maintenant réponds à la question !

Roks ouvrit la bouche, comme pour répliquer, mais finalement la referma en secouant la tête. Elle regarda le dragon dans les bras d'Eve, plissant légèrement les yeux.

\- Pourquoi ça aurait besoin d'un nom ? Ça ne change pas nos plans Eve, on continue toujours vers le Nord.

Eva plissa ses yeux, jaugeant son amie pendant quelques secondes. _J'ai envie de la garder ! Mais si je lui dis elle va s'énerver encore... Bon j'ai plus qu'à espérer qu'elle se prenne de tendresse pour elle._

\- De un, arrête de l'appeler "ça". Et de deux, pendant ces brèves semaines elle sera le troisième membre de notre petite famille, et il lui faut un nom.

\- Famille ? Demanda Roks en levant un sourcil.

Eva leva un sourcil à son tour, comme pour la défier.

\- Oui, famille, répondit-elle avant de laisser un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres. Comment tu as dit que ta sœur s'appelait déjà ?

D'un coup la rouquine fronça les sourcils.

\- N'y pense même pas !

XXX

Elle volait... Ou alors ce n'était qu'une impression. La vitesse faisait voler ses cheveux dans tous les sens... Ou alors c'était seulement le vent. Elle n'entendait aucun son à part celui de l'air qui sifflait dans ses oreilles. Elle voyait le ciel au-dessus d'elle, elle était tellement haut qu'elle ne voyait même plus le sol. Ou alors elle n'était que dans un rêve.

Elle se mit à tomber. C'était juste une impression. Elle ne voyait pas les nuages défiler alors qu'elle s'éloignait de la voûte céleste. À vrai dire elle ne voyait rien du tout.

Puis elle se sentit heurter le sol.

Tous ses muscles se contractèrent soudainement alors qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir heurter le sol. La douleur qui vint avec se dissipa rapidement. Eva se releva d'un coup, regardant son entourage pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien dans la réalité et non dans un autre rêve. Elle poussa un soupir au bout de quelques secondes, essayant de ralentir les battements de son cœur. La nausée qui venait avec la chute se dissipant tout aussi rapidement que la douleur.

Mais alors qu'elle pensait être à nouveau au calme et se rendormir, elle le sentit. Ce sentiment au fond de son estomac. Eva ferma les yeux. _Non, pas maintenant..._ Elle se tourna vers Roks. Au moins elle est endormie cette fois.

La jeune fille se releva, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Kayla qui dormait à côté d'elle. Elle alla prendre sa sacoche, l'ouvrit et se mit à fouiller dedans. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus encombrée par un œuf, il lui était beaucoup plus facile de trouver ses affaires. Elle saisit son carnet à dessin, ne faisant même pas attention à la poche intérieur où se trouvaient encore ses paquets de Skittles. Elle s'assit sur l'herbe, près du feu éteint où quelques braises brûlaient encore. Elle l'ouvrit, pris son crayon et se mit à dessiner, rentrant à nouveau dans sa transe. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, et la luminosité n'était pas géniale, mais elle ne pouvait pas attendre.

Le crayon commença à danser sur sa page, et il ne s'arrêta que lorsque le ciel commença à s'éclaircir à l'Est.

Lorsque la jeune fille regarda enfin le dessin final, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. _Si seulement..._ , elle pensa alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil à la dragonne. Puis elle regarda Roks plus loin, et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Eva se trompait rarement quand il s'agissait de... _ça._ Elle secoua la tête. _Pense à autre chose !_

Le soleil allait bientôt se lever, et la jeune fille doutait qu'elle puisse se rendormir. Alors ne voulant pas se mette à penser au Skittles dans son sac – il faudrait quand même qu'un jour elle vérifie la date de péremption – elle prit une nouvelle page de son carnet, et se mit à dessiner la première chose qu'elle vit, autrement dit Kayla.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure elle posa son carnet sur ses genoux, mit son crayon dans la bouche et observa son dessin. Elle se tapotait le menton de la main droite, se demandant ce qui manquait à son dessin. Peut-être des couleurs ? _Si seulement j'avais pensé à prendre des crayons de couleur !_

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? Demanda une voix derrière elle.

Eva sursauta, ses mains s'envolant en même temps. Celle qui tapotait son menton donna un coup au crayon dans sa bouche, qui s'enfonça dans sa gorge. Elle le sentit racler le fond de celle-ci. Eva se mit à tousser sans pouvoir s'arrêter, éjectant le morceau de bois, mais sa toux ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

\- T'as vraiment des problèmes, tu le sais non ? Continua la voix qu'Eva venait de reconnaître.

Voir son amie à quatres pattes, se tenant la gorge et crachant ses poumons ne semblait pas perturber Roksa qui restait planter là sans rien faire.

Lorsqu'Eva réussit finalement à contrôler ses toussotements, elle releva la tête et fixa la rouquine.

\- Bon, t'as finis ? Demanda cette dernière.

\- Comment t'as fait ? Je t'ai même pas vu te lever ! Dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

\- Normal quand tu dessines tu ne vois rien.

Elle se pencha pour voir son carnet toujours ouvert.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu dessines ? Demanda-t-elle.

Eva pouvait aussi bien voir la curiosité dans ses yeux qu'elle pouvait l'entendre dans sa voix.

-Ah, c'est elle..., continua Roks quand elle vit le dessin.

\- "Elle" a un nom, tu sais, dit Eva alors qu'elle fermait son carnet à dessin.

\- Nom que je n'approuve pas, répondit Roks.

Puis elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me laisses jamais voir tes dessins ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton boudeur

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

\- Est-ce-que c'est parce que tu m'as déjà dessinée et que tu ne veux pas que je le vois ?

Eva détourna le regard. Elle ouvrit son sac et fourra le carnet dedans ainsi que le crayon qu'elle avait ramassé et essuyé – Beurk...

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de ranger ses affaires dans son sac. Elle pouvait presque sentir la rouquine dans son dos lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Bon, je vais pisser, annonça-t-elle. C'est un peu pour ça que je me suis levée à la base...

Une fois qu'elle était sûre de son départ, Eva rouvrit son carnet, regardant tous les dessins qu'elle avait dessinés depuis qu'elle avait débarqué dans ce monde. _Je ne peux quand même pas m'être trompée sur tous ?_

Les dernières étoiles étaient en train de disparaître dans le ciel, alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus bleu.

\- Regarde qui j'ai trouvé avec Canelle, dit Roks.

Eva se releva de sa position couchée. Elle se tourna vers la rouquine qui n'était partie que depuis quelques minutes, mais ses yeux se fixèrent sur le cheval blanc à côté d'elle.

\- Henri !

Elle se leva d'un coup et se jeta à son cou. Le cheval eu un geste de recul quand il la vit lui sauter dessus, mais se calma quand elle ne fit aucun geste pour l'attaquer.

\- Tu m'as manqué p'tit Satan, murmura Eva.

\- Mais regardez qui devient sentimentale, se moqua Roksa.

\- Allez vient Roks ! Câlin de groupe !

\- Non.

Puis elle lâcha les rênes qu'elle tenait dans sa main et retourna sur sa couverture pour se rendormir. C'est à ce moment qu'Eva se rendit compte qu'elles étaient cassées.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé avec ses rênes ?

\- Il a probablement marché dessus, marmonna Roks déjà à moitié endormie. On s'arrêtera à la prochaine ville pour en prendre d'autres.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et alla le ramener à côté de Canelle. Quand elle revint près du feu elle se rendit compte que Kayla commençait à se réveiller. Encore une fois elle dû se retenir de la prendre dans ses bras tellement elle était mignonne. Eva ne savait pas comment elle réagirait. Cependant cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. La jeune fille retint un rire quand elle se rendit compte que la dragonne avait autant de mal que Roks à émerger du sommeil.

\- Alors, bien dormi ? Demanda Eva.

Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne répondrait pas, mais la jeune fille parlait déjà toute seule, alors parler à un dragon ne pouvait pas être pire. Kayla bailla, exposant ses gencives dépourvues de dents. Elle se traîna jusqu'au jambes d'Eva avant de se laisser tomber. Elle la regardait des yeux bleu azur, avant de laisser un petit bruit plaintif s'échapper de sa gorge. Puis son estomac grogna.

\- Ouais, moi aussi j'ai faim..., dit Eva.

Mais le dragon continua de la regarder, et son estomac n'arrêta pas ses grognements. La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.

D'accord, c'est bon, j'ai compris, dit-elle agacée. Mais il faut réveiller Roks, et ça va pas être une partie de plaisir !

XXX

Eva n'avait jamais été aussi stressée dans toute sa vie, et Roks n'était pas mieux. Elle n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil méfiants aux alentours et ses épaules étaient crispées. Mais la jeune fille soupçonnait que c'était pour une toute autre raison qu'elle – autre que Kayla. Normalement Eva n'aurait pas hésité à poser la question, en effet la jeune fille possédait peu de tact, mais elle n'en fit rien. Roksa n'avait pas cessé d'agir froidement envers elle, même quand elle venait juste de la rencontrer elle avait été plus chaleureuse.

Eva secoua la tête, comme pour se débarrasser de ces pensées. _N'y pense plus, tu as d'autre choses à te préoccuper !_ En effet sa démarche était bancale à cause du poids en plus dans sa sacoche. _Et le fait que ce poids bouge en plus de ça n'aide pas du tout !_ Toutes les cinq secondes Kayla essayait de soulever le haut du sac, essayant de voir ce qui passait autour d'elle. Eva ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elles avaient beau seulement se trouver dans un petit village, toute l'agitation autour était plutôt intéressante pour une personne qui n'avait jamais rien vu de tel jusqu'à maintenant. La jeune fille quant à elle était devenue familière avec les villes et villages de ce monde, et plus grand chose ne l'étonnait. Mais si elle savait une chose, c'est qu'un personne bancale qui ne faisait qu'appuyer sur le haut de son sac alors que celui-ci faisait des bruits bizarres, ça pourrait étonner certaines personnes.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fous ?! Siffla Roks entre ses dents.

\- Elle veut pas arrêter de bouger !

Les deux amies – et Kay – se trouvaient dans la rue principale du petit village, où la plupart des commerces de trouvaient, et avec un matin comme celui-là probablement les trois quarts du village se trouvaient ici. _Alors c'est franchement pas le moment pour que tu commences à t'agiter !_ Eva donna un coup sur le côté de son sac, qui fait suivit d'un glapissement. Le dragon arrêta de bouger. _Finalement !_ Puis elle sentit une odeur de brûlé. _Oh non..._

\- C'est quoi cette odeur ? Demanda Roks.

La rouquine se tourna vers son amie. Elle comprit de suite quand elle vit sa tête.

\- C'est pas vrai..., grogna-t-elle.

Elle passa ses mains sur son visage avant de se tirer les cheveux.

\- Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?!

\- Hé ! Tu crois que vivre avec toi est une partie de plaisir ?! Cria Eva.

Mais Roks ne répondit pas. Elle lui attrapa le bras et la tira jusqu'à une petite rue entre deux maisons.

\- Reste là. Je reviens dans quelques minutes, dit Roks.

La rouquine ne le lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, elle se retourna et disparut dans la foule de gens. Eva plissa les yeux et regarda vers le bas. Kayla lui rendit son regard, les pupilles dilatées, croyant probablement qu'Eva la trouverait trop mignonne pour lui en vouloir. La jeune fille la repoussa à l'intérieur de son sac, le refermant à nouveau.

\- Reste tranquille !

Et c'est ce que Kayla fit... pendant trois minutes. Puis elle recommença à bouger, à essayer de sortir du sac. Eva ferma les yeux essayant de se calmer. _J'aurais jamais dû l'emmener..._ Mais en même temps elle n'allait pas la laisser toute seule dans la forêt ! Qui sait où elle aurait pu s'échapper, où qui aurait pu la trouver. Non, c'était mieux si elle la garder tout le temps avec elle, au moins ainsi elle pouvait la surveiller.

Lorsque la dragonne se remit trop à bouger, elle enleva la protection sur son avant-bras droit et se mit à la taper. Au bout d'un moment Kayla prit ça pour un jeu et s'amusa à l'éviter tout en laissant échapper des rires reptiliens bizarres.

La jeune fille attendit encore quelques minutes, puis elle vit quelqu'un entrer à nouveau dans la rue. C'était Roks, avec à sa main des nouvelles rênes.

\- Je les ais, dit-elle simplement.

Eva les lui prit. Le cuir neuf et fraîchement graissé était doux sous ses doigts. Elle allait les mettre dans son sac, mais se retint au dernier moment quand elle se rappela qui se trouvait dedans.

Elle suivit la rouquine en-dehors de la ruelle, s'immergeant dans la foule. Il lui semblait qu'il y avait encore plus de personnes qu'une dizaine de minutes auparavant. Roksa se retourna vers elle, mais garda un œil où elle allait pour ne pas rentrer dans quelqu'un.

\- Rentre au camp avec elle, je vais aller chercher de la nourriture entre temps, dit-elle.

Eva se tourna vers elle, le sourcils froncés.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas t'accompagner ?

\- Ce sera trop compliqué avec elle, dit Roks en désignant le sac de la tête. On se voit au camp, rajoute-t-elle en se retournant.

Eva se précipita derrière elle, et lui attrapa l'avant-bras.

\- Non ! Attends. Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles seule. Et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose sans moi ?

Elles en avaient déjà discuté dans le passé, et aucune ne tenait à laisser l'autre voler toute seule. Ça devenait beaucoup trop dangereux en cas de problème. Pas que ce soit sûr à la base, mais bon...

\- Eva, j'ai pu me débrouiller pendant six ans toute seule, ce n'est pas un petit vol qui va me poser problème, dit-elle.

Elle arracha son bras de la main d'Eva. Pas que ça serve à grand chose, la jeune fille l'aurait lâché de toute façon sous le choc. Elle lui avait parlé avec tellement de... de.. mépris. Jamais Roks ne lui avait parlé comme ça. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, alors elle décida de ne rien faire.

\- Ok... Je t'attendrai dans la forêt, dit-elle avec une petite voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Roksa se retourna et partit, laissant Eva derrière elle. Cette dernière était abasourdie, blessée. Et Kayla profita de ce moment.

Roksa ne s'était pas éloignée d'une dizaine de mètres, qu'Eva cria.

\- Kayla, non !

Elle essaya de l'attraper, mais quand son bras rentra en contact avec elle, quelque chose de bizarre se produisit. Le rêve qu'elle avait eu la nuit précédente revint. Le vent dans ses cheveux, le soleil sur sa peau, le sifflement dans ses oreilles. Elle avait l'impression de voler. Mais voilà ce que c'était, une simple impression, comme si elle n'y était pas vraiment. Aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, la sensation disparut, la laissant haletante.

Mais bientôt des cris la sortirent de sa stupeur.

\- Un dragon !

\- Ecartez-vous !

\- Mais attrapez-le, bon sang !

Elle regarda son sac et vit que celui-ci était maintenant vide. _Et merde..._ Elle leva les yeux et vit Kayla sur un stand de poissons, ses dents étaient sorties et déjà deux saumons étaient dans sa bouche. La foule s'était écartée du dragon, comme s'il allait se jeter sur eux. Pour l'instant la plupart semblaient choqués, mais la jeune fille savait très bien que cela ne durerait pas. Et bien sûr elle avait raison. Le marchand à qui appartenait le stand réagit le premier. Il saisit le couteau à sa ceinture et le pointa sur Kay.

\- Lâche ça, monstre !

Il semblait que la foule n'avait besoin que de ça, car aussitôt que les mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres, les gens autour d'Eva sortirent le peu d'armes qu'ils avaient sur eux et les pointèrent sur Kayla. De suite la jeune fille vit rouge. D'un pas rapide elle se rapprocha du stand, poussa les gens en-dehors de son chemin, en faisant tomber plusieurs à la fois. La marchand allait abaisser son couteau, quand elle lui saisit le bras, serrant le plus fort possible. Il leva les yeux vers elle, le choc visible sur son visage.

\- La touche pas, connard, grogna Eva la mâchoire serrée sous la colère.

Puis elle lui envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre, le plus fort qu'elle put, l'envoyant valser en arrière. Elle perdit légèrement l'équilibre et trébucha, mais résussit néanmoins à rester debout. Elle eut à peine le temps de lever à nouveau la tête qu'elle sentit un poing entrer en collision avec sa joue. La force du coup l'envoya au sol. _Et ben, ils hésitent pas ici._ Elle leva les yeux vers la personne qui l'avait frappée – un homme trois fois plus large qu'elle, comme par hasard. Il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle, mais avant qu'il ait pu lui porter un nouveau coup, une boule noire lui sauta au visage, et un cri de surprise lui échappa. Eva pouvait entendre sa peau se faire déchirer par les griffes de Kayla, elle retint une grimace de dégoût. Puis elle se releva légèrement, et difficilement balaya les jambes de l'homme avec sa jambes gauche. Il tomba sur le dos, mais il ne perdit pas son temps et se releva de suite alors qu'Eva faisait de même. Il avait réussi à se débarrasser de Kayla et la tenait maintenant à bout de bras. N'attendant pas une seconde, la jeune fille saisit le couteau sur son avant-bras gauche, et le mit à la gorge de l'homme. Elle attendit quelques secondes, qu'il comprenne bien la situation dans laquelle il était.

\- Lâche-là, dit-elle froidement.

Eva pouvait le voir, une expression de pure haine sur son visage quand il regardait Kayla, et maintenant quand il la regardait elle. Il ouvrit la bouche, sûrement pour lui crier sa fureur au visage, quand ses yeux tombèrent sur le bras qui tenait le couteau. De suite son expression changea. Eva fronça les sourcils, et se risqua à quitter l'homme des yeux. Quand elle posa son regard sur son avant-bras, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de remettre la protection, et que sa veste était remontée au point de laisser voir sa marque.

Elle leva à nouveau les yeux sur l'homme, les sourcils froncés, ne comprenant pas. Sans avoir quitté la marque des yeux, ceux-ci avaient été envahis par la peur, alors que sa bouche se tordait dans une grimace de dégoût. Il lâcha Kayla, et de suite recula le plus possible d'elle.

\- Démon ! Cria-t-il alors que les yeux de tous les habitants se posèrent à leur tour sur la marque.

Toute autour d'elle, Eva entendit des personnes chuchoter, d'autres laisser échapper des bruits choqués, elle cru même voir quelqu'un s'évanouir. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, et même si elle le pouvait elle ne saurait pas quoi faire. Kayla se plaça entre ses pieds, grognant sur la foule qui les pointait du doigt et qui commençait à leur crier dessus, mais aucun n'osait les approcher.

D'un coup Eva sentit quelque chose de dur s'écraser sur son ventre, et pendant un moment elle se demanda si un villageois avait finalement eu le courage de l'attaquer, mais quand elle regarda vers le bas elle vit que ce n'était que sa protection et les nouvelles rênes. Elle avait dû les lâcher quand elle s'était jetée sur le marchand. Elle leva les yeux et croisa la regard de Roks.

\- Grouille-toi, le plus vite on dégage de ce village de merde, le mieux ce sera, dit-elle.

Elle commençait déjà à se frayer un passage à travers la foule. Pas que ce soit bien compliqué. Dès que les villageois avaient vu qu'elle était avec Eva, ils se précipitèrent pour s'écarter de son passage. Il fallut quelques secondes à la jeune fille pour comprendre ce qu'elle avait dit, mais dès que ça arriva à son cerveau elle ne perdit pas son temps et attrapa Kayla avant de suivre la rouquine, tout en continuant de se faire huer par la foule. _Mais c'est quoi leur problème à la fin ?_ Puis Eva se rappela l'expression sur le visage de Roks quand elle avait regardé sa marque. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Est-ce que c'était pour ça qu'elle avait agit de la sorte avec elle. La jeune fille osa encore moins poser la question maintenant qu'elle avait vu la réaction des villageois. _Est-ce-que c'est pour ça ? Est-ce-que comme eux elle pense que je suis un "démon" à cause d'une marque dont je ne connais même pas la foutue signification !_ Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, c'était lui demander ce que c'était, pourquoi les gens réagissaient comme ça quand ils la voyaient. Mais elle ferma sa bouche et se contenta de baisser la tête.

XXX

Finalement les deux amies et Kayla étaient revenues à leur camp de la veille, où leurs affaires les attendaient toujours. Roksa était en train d'essayer de rallumer le feu, tournant le dos à Eva. Cette dernière se trouvait avec Kay, essayant de la faire réagir à son nom, et à son grand étonnement la dragonne l'avait déjà appris, tout comme elle arrivait déjà à reconnaître l'idée générale des phrases qu'elle lui disait. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de partager cette incroyable découverte avec Roks, mais cela ne l'énerverait probablement que davantage. Depuis qu'elles avaient quitté le village, un silence lourd s'était installé entre les deux amies – quelque chose de tellement inhabituel entre elles. Or le silence n'avait jamais été le fort d'Eva.

Soudainement elle se tourna vers le dos de son amie, la colère ayant montée en elle déjà depuis plusieurs minutes. Mais le pire était le rejet.

\- Est-ce-que tu peux dire quelque chose ? Cracha-t-elle presque.

Les épaules de Roks se crispèrent, et elle s'immobilisa, laissant mourir la petite flamme qu'elle avait réussi à produire. Mais elle ne se retourna pas.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux que je te dise ? Demanda-t-elle avec une voix qui ne pouvait être plus indifférente.

Cela énerva Eva encore plus. _Je préférais presque son attitude froide..._

\- Oh, je sais pas moi, peut-être ce que signifie cette foutue marque, dit-elle sarcastiquement. Ou pourquoi depuis que tu l'as vu tu me traites comme un-... Comment il a dit déjà ? Ah oui ! Un _démon_! Finit-elle en criant.

Mais Roks n'avait toujours pas bougé. D'un coup Eva se leva, effrayant Kayla. Elle contourna la rouquine pour se trouver en face d'elle.

\- Dis-moi !

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu la voir, Roks se retourna à nouveau et s'éloigna d'elle, ne la laissant pas voir son visage. Cette fois Eva sentit ses yeux se remplir des larmes alors que le rejet se fit encore plus sentir.

\- Dis-moi, est-ce-que tu penses comme eux que je suis un monstre ? Et si oui pourquoi ?

Eva ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas comment une petite marque de rien du tout avait pu changer tout ça, tout ce qu'elles avaient construit ensemble. Et cela l'énerva énormément, le fait de ne pas comprendre pourquoi.

Roks laissa échapper un son étranglé qui aurait aussi bien pu être un oui qu'un non. Puis ses mains vinrent trouver son visage.

 _Je pensais qu'on était censé en être toutes les deux._

Eva attendit. Elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire, maintenant c'était à Roksa de choisir si elle voulait le faire également. Lentement elle baissa ses mains, les laissant pendre à ses côtés, mais elle continua de lui tourner le dos.

La jeune fille attendit encore, mais la rouquine resta muette. Eva baissa la tête, c'était fini. Elle avait déjà franchi des obstacles dans une relation, elle savait que certains étaient juste infranchissables. Et de plus, fallait-il que la personne avec elle veuille les franchir. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

\- Repose-toi, dit-Roks avec une voix neutre à nouveau. On aura un long voyage demain.

\- On va où ? demanda Eva avec un nœud dans la gorge.

\- On continue vers le Nord, il faudra qu'on trouve un bateau pour traverser la Mer.

Eva ferma les yeux. _Elle n'a toujours pas abandonné l'idée..._ Ne voulant pas compliquer encore plus les choses, et n'étant franchement pas d'humeur à commencer une nouvelle dispute, la jeune fille s'enroula dans sa couverture, se couchant en position fœtale au sol, tournant le dos à Roks. Kayla vint se coller contre sa poitrine et Eva la serra dans ses bras. Au bout de quelques secondes elle entendit Roks faire de même.

Il faisait noir. Le feu était éteint, et le froid de la nuit enfonçait ses griffes dans la peau d'Eva. Mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle serrait Kayla dans ses bras, en souhaitant que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre. Elle avait toujours était très tactile, Axel disait que c'était pour combler le manque d'affection de ses parents. Alors quand elle avait rencontré la rouquine, et qu'elle avait de suite jauger sa personnalité réservée, le fait qu'elle n'aime pas vraiment le contact des autres l'avait un peu ennuyé. Mais à l'instant elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle voulait s'accrocher à elle, et se persuader qu'elle ne la laisserait pas tomber, qu'elle resterait avec elle. Eva ne voulait pas être seule, plus jamais.

Pendant une heure elle resta dans cette position, n'osant même pas bouger. Elle se repassait en boucle les éléments de la journée dans sa tête. _Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait de mal ? Est-ce-que c'est au moins de ma faute ? Ou est-ce-qu'elle me détestait déjà avant l'incident avec les villageois ?_ Eva repensa à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée, plus précisément quand Kayla s'était échappée de son sac. Elle avait... sentit quelque chose, comme un rêve, mais éveillée. Et tout cela s'était passé quand elle avait touché Kayla. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais le fait de l'avoir touché – avec sa marque – avait provoqué quelque chose. Elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir ce moment de sa tête. Et honnêtement, c'était une bonne chose, une chose qu'elle accepta de tout cœur. Elle ferait tout pour ne pas repenser à ce qui venait de se passer dans la soirée.

Elle continua à réfléchir encore quelques minutes, mais au final elle en venait toujours à la conclusion que la seule personne qui pouvait détenir la réponse était la principale concernée. _Kayla._

Eva se mit en position assise, regarda la forme couchée qu'était Roks. Elle semblait endormie, la jeune fille pouvait même l'entendre ronfler légèrement, et la connaissant elle ne se réveillerait pas avant plusieurs heures. Sans s'en être rendue compte elle avait réveillée Kayla, et celle-ci la regardait avec de grands yeux ronds éveillés – Eva suspectait qu'elle ne se soit même jamais endormie. Ce qui tout à fait possible vu la force avec laquelle elle l'avait serrée dans ses bras pendant une heure.

Eva tendit son bras droit, montrant sa marque. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire si elle voulait savoir la vérité.

\- Montre-moi, dit-elle.

Kayla sembla comprendre – ce qui ne surprit pas Eva – et tendit sa patte droite, celle où se trouvait la même marque. La jeune fille inspira un bon coup, sachant que quoi qu'il arrive elle n'y serait probablement pas préparée. Puis d'un coup les deux marques se connectèrent et Eva eut à peine le temps d'écarquiller les yeux qu'elle se sentit partir.

XXX

 _Tout allait bien. Ils avaient encore évité une attaque sur le sanctuaire, et tout cela grâce à l'humaine, encore une fois. Et même si elle n'avait pas été seule pour les arrêter, elle était la raison qui faisait que cet endroit tienne encore debout. En général il ne faisait pas confiance aux humains, ils lui avaient causé trop de torts pour en être digne. Mais il lui arrivait parfois de faire une ou deux exceptions. Et il ne regrettait pas d'avoir-..._

 _Ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudainement. Tous ses semblables dans le sanctuaire s'étaient immobilisés en même temps que lui. Ils sentirent tous ce sentiment, comme si un éclair venait de tomber et que le coup résonnait dans leur poitrine, alors qu'en même temps une sensation de chaleur s'étalait dans cette dernière. Ils n'avaient pas senti ce sentiment depuis des décennies. Elle était finalement arrivée._

 _Il pouvait entrevoir son âme... déjà maculée par les épreuves de la vie, mais encore naïve... De suite il demanda à ses semblables de la trouver, ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire avec joie._

 _Elle était probablement encore jeune et inexpérimentée. Ils devaient la protéger, pour qu'à son tour elles les protègent._

* * *

 **Maintenant que j'y pense la plupart des conneries qui arrivent à Eva sont inspirées des miennes. Même l'histoire du crayon, sauf que dans mon cas c'était une paille =/ Oh non je sais ! Ce n'est que deux semaines après avoir mentionné qu'elle était tombée dans un lac que je suis tombée dans la piscine d'une amie ! Elle détint probablement sur moi...**

 **J'espère** **que le chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !**


	8. Chapter 7 : Les Jumeaux

**Et voilà ! Le chapitre le plus long de l'histoire ! 9000 mots rien que pour vous ! Un cadeau pour la rentrée (un peu en retard) qui était épuisante pour ma part, mais qui finalement ne s'est pas si mal passée =D J'espère que tout s'est bien passé de votre côté aussi !=)**

 **Invité : Contente qu'il t'ait plu =D**

 **Bris'Lames : Roksa a ses raisons, raisons que l'on va vite découvrir ;) Quand à la relation entre Kay et Eva j'avais peur de l'avoir mal écrit =/ Mais je suis trop contente que Kay te plaise !=) Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je ferais attention à ce que je fais subir à Eva =) et je n'ai pas l'intention de la tuer de sitôt ;)**

 **Petit à petit on se rapproche de la scène du prologue...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le soleil réchauffait sa peau. Des brins d'herbes caressaient la paume de ses mains et la plante de ses pieds. Une légère brise faisait danser ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule. La fraîcheur de l'air venait irriter ses narines. Un rire atteignit ses oreilles et piqua sa curiosité. Eve.

Roksanna ouvrit les yeux. Le première chose qu'elle vit, fut un étang dans lequel elle se trempait les pieds. Elle était assise sur l'herbe qui lui servait de berge. Elle leva les yeux et vit Eve dans l'eau jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Elle lui envoyait de l'eau avec ses mains, ce que Roksa s'empressa de lui rendre avec ses pieds, ce qui ne fit que faire rire encore plus la plus jeune. Un sourire s'étala également sur les joues de la rouquine. Tout était parfait.

\- Allez, viens Roks, dit Eva. Elle est hyper bonne !

\- Non Eve, j'ai pas envie de me baigner aujourd'hui, répondit-elle.

La brune se mit à bouder.

\- T'es pas drôle.

\- Non, dit la rouquine alors que son sourire s'agrandissait.

Tout était normal. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Et c'était justement pour cela que ça ne pouvait pas être réel... Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un souvenir pour être précis. Un souvenir d'un moment qui s'était passé il y a plusieurs semaines, avant que l'œuf n'éclose. Elle fronça encore plus les sourcils à cette pensée.

\- Alors la prochaine fois ? Promis ? Demanda Eve avec un sourire enfantin.

\- Promis, répondit Roksa qui ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à son tour en voyant son expression.

Les yeux de la brune se mirent à pétiller.

\- Alors regarde ça !

Elle écarta en grand les bras, ferma les yeux, et se laissa tomber en arrière. En même pas une seconde elle fut avalée par l'eau de l'étang, de petites vagues parvenant à ses pieds. Avec la chance qu'elle avait, elle avait probablement fait un plat du dos. Roksa rigola en y pensant.

Puis elle sentit une présence à côté d'elle, et se tourna vers celle-ci pour lui dire de dégager de son souvenir, mais sa respiration se bloqua totalement. Sur le coup, elle crut que c'était Eve, qui avait elle-ne-savait-comment réussit à sortir de l'eau sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, puis elle vit la crinière rousse similaire à la sienne.

\- Nikayla ?! Exclama-t-elle.

Mais la personne qui ressemblait tellement à sa sœur ne répondit pas. Elle se contentait de regarder l'endroit où Eve venait de disparaître sous l'eau. Les yeux de Roksa exploraient chaque trait de son visage dans l'espoir d'en trouver un qui ne collait pas avec l'image qu'elle avait de sa sœur, mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

\- Kay ? Laissa-t-elle échapper au bout de quelques secondes.

Finalement sa "soeur" se tourna vers elle.

\- Tu agis comme une gamine, dit-elle finalement.

Les sourcils de la rouquine se fronçèrent.

\- Pardon ?

Mais Nikayla s'était déjà retournée vers l'étang, et ne dit plus rien. Roksa fit de même, se demandant ce qui se passait. Tout allait tellement bien avant.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que sa sœur reprit la parole.

\- Tu te rappelles de cet après-midi, quand j'avais huit ans. Je suis rentrée à la maison avec un chiot que j'avais trouvé en ville. Maman a failli faire une crise cardiaque en le voyant.

Roksanna se rappelait très bien de cet après-midi là. Sa sœur était rentrée toute excitée dans la maison, alors qu'elle aidait sa mère dans la cuisine. Dans ses bras se tenait un chiot noir de la tête aux pieds. "Regarde Maman, Roks ! Je me suis fait un nouvel ami, il s'appelle Khamy ! C'est moi qui ait trouvé le nom !", elle pouvait encore entendre la joie dans sa voix.

\- Kham..., dit la rouquine.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de sa sœur en entendant le nom.

\- J'ai passé le reste de l'après-midi et de la soirée à jouer avec lui. Quand Papa est finalement rentré, lui et maman m'ont crié dessus pendant presque une demie-heure. Je ne me souviens même plus pourquoi. J'étais trop contente d'avoir un nouvel ami pour cela. À la fin ils m'ont envoyée dans ma chambre avec Kham. Je me rappelle m'être endormie avec lui. Mais quand je me suis réveillée il n'était plus là.

Son sourire se dissipa à ces mots. Un silence les suivit, pendant lequel Roksa n'osa pas parler.

\- Pendant longtemps j'en ai voulu à Papa et Maman, ajouta-t-elle tristement. Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que c'était toi qui l'avais fait disparaître.

Elle se tourna vers elle, alors que Roksanna baissait la tête, honteuse. Elle ne voulait pas croiser son regard, elle ne voulait voir tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle-même dans les yeux de sa sœur. Elle ne le supporterait pas.

\- Au début j'ai cru que c'était de la jalousie, dit-elle avec un rire amer. Ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai comprit que c'était bien plus compliqué que cela.

Lentement elle releva la tête, et croisa le regard de sa sœur. Mais elle ne vit ni haine, ni colère, ni mépris. À vrai dire elle ne voyait presque rien à travers les larmes qui s'accumulaient dans ses yeux. Elle n'était pas bête, elle savait très bien pourquoi sa sœur – où plutôt son inconscient – lui racontait cette histoire. Finalement Nikayla se retourna vers l'étang.

\- Tu vas la perdre aussi. Tu vas te retrouver seule à nouveau, dit-elle.

Sa voix était froide et vide de toute émotion. Un sanglot la secoua.

\- Je sais...

Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de contenir les larmes, mais rien ne fonctionnait. Ils lui avaient déjà tellement pris...

\- Je les déteste, je les déteste tous, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle était secoué de nouveaux sanglots.

Sa sœur se tourna vers elle brusquement, la faisant sursauter. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu azur. Ils brillaient et la fusillaient du regard.

\- Décidément tu ne comprendras jamais ! Quand est-ce-que tu vas te rentrer ça dans le crâne ?! Tu m'as perdue et tu la perdras aussi ! Et ce n'est pas la faute des dragons...

D'un coup les yeux et le visage de sa soeur n'étaient plus entourés par des mèches rousses, mais par des cheveux bruns qui volaient dans tous les sens à cause du vent. Eve. Le tonnerre grondait des kilomètres au-dessus de leur tête, et la pluie n'allait pas tarder à les tremper jusqu'aux os.

\- Eve, tenta de dire Roksa mais ça sortit plus comme un son étranglé qu'autre chose.

Et alors que la brune ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, la pluie finalement arriva.

Roksanna sursauta sur le sol, alors qu'elle sentait la pluie s'écraser sur son corps. Les gouttes glacées se mélangeaient avec les larmes brûlantes sur ses joues, lavant son visage qui maintenait les dernières traces de son rêve. Ou de son cauchemar... Eve ne l'avait jamais regardée de cette façon, rien que de se rappeler son expression lui donnait des frissons, et les yeux bleus n'aidaient pas. À moins que ce soit la pluie... Les dernières braises du feu furent vite éteintes par les épaisses gouttes. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle et Eve se retrouvaient sous la pluie, mais c'était la première fois que celle-ci était aussi énorme, et le tonnerre n'aidait pas... Roksanna repensa à la dernière fois qu'elles avaient vu des éclairs... ou plutôt un seul. Le fait de repenser à l'avertissement envoya une nouvelle vague de frissons. Tout ça c'était à cause de ce dragon – _Kay_. Elle en était sûre. Roksanna repensa à ce que Nikayla lui avait dit, " _Tu vas la perdre. Et ce n'est pas de la faute des dragons_ ". La rouquine fronça les sourcils. Et si elle avait raison ?

Un éclair tomba à quelques kilomètres à peine du camp, et Roksa sursauta. Mais ce n'était pas à cause du bruit de celui-ci, ou de sa lumière. C'était à cause de la couchette vide qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Eve...

XXX

Finalement, après des semaines dans les ténèbres, elle savait enfin ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle avait une mission. _J'ai une mission._ Ces quelques mots réussissaient à la faire sourire, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis qu'elle était rentré au camp avec Roksa. _N'y pense pas_ , se dit-elle. Kay avait finalement réussit à la débarrasser de ces pensées, et si Eva voulait quelque chose, c'est que ça reste ainsi pour l'éternité. Elle ne voulait pas faire face à ses problèmes, encore moins quand ils impliquaient son amie.

La jeune fille secoua la tête, comme pour arracher les émotions restantes concernant la rouquine de sa tête. De suite son esprit dériva vers un sujet bien plus agréable. Comme le poids qui se trouvait maintenant sur son dos et en travers de son torse. Son visage arbora à nouveau un sourire. Elle s'assura que Kay était bien dans son sac, puis escalada à nouveau le mur, accrochant ses mains aux rebords de la fenêtre, et se hissant jusqu'à celle-ci. Elle se glissa par la petite ouverture dans le mur de l'armurerie qu'elle venait de voler, et se laissa retomber sur ses pieds dans la petite ruelle qui la bordait. Elle sentit le fourreau de la lame frapper contre son dos. _Il faut que je pense à resserrer la lanière._

Après avoir vu ce que Kay lui avait montré, Eva savait que si elle voulait survivre et remplir sa mission, il fallait qu'elle ait mieux qu'un simple couteau sur son avant-bras. Elle avait envisagé plusieurs armes, allant de la hache jusqu'à la lance et en passant par une masse, mais ce qu'elle voulait vraiment c'était une épée. Une épée fine et facilement maniable, avec laquelle elle serait tellement rapide que ses opposants n'auraient même pas le temps de se défendre. Après plusieurs minutes de recherches dans l'armurerie, elle comprit finalement que ce genre d'épée n'existait pas. Les épées de cette époque étaient épaisses et lourdes, faites pour infliger un maximum de dégât, par pour tuer rapidement son adversaire, et encore moins un adversaire humain... Mais ça n'avait pas découragé la jeune fille, et même si la lame qui se trouvait maintenant sur son dos était légèrement différente de ce qu'elle avait imaginé, elle n'en restait pas moins _sa_ lame. Bien plus légère qu'une épée normale, et bien plus petite surtout, mais tout aussi efficace. La jeune fille avait en effet choisi un sabre comme arme – ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle supposait que c'était, vu qu'il avait était rangé avec les sabres, mais à son avis, ça ressemblait plus à une grande machette qu'autre chose. Elle trouva même un fourreau qu'elle pouvait accrocher en travers de son dos, avec le pommeau de la lame arrivant à son épaule droite – elle était droitière. Pas que ça change beaucoup de chose, elle ne savait même pas encore comment l'utiliser, mais elle apprendrait. Grâce à Kay, elle savait qu'elle pourrait apprendre.

Un coup de tonnerre résonna soudainement, au-dessus d'elle. Automatiquement ses yeux se levèrent vers le ciel, le scrutèrent comme s'ils pouvaient distinguer quelque chose dans cette pénombre. En effet, elle sentit la pluie plus qu'elle ne la vit arriver, trempant ses cheveux et ses vêtements sur son passage. Elle retint un grognement d'énervement, ce que ne fit pas Kay, qui laissa un son grave sortir du plus profond de sa gorge. D'abord Eva pensa que c'était à cause de la pluie, puis elle sentit un présence, ou plutôt deux.

Par réflexe sa main alla trouver la lame à son avant-bras, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle de celle qu'elle venait de voler. Sa main enserra le pommeau et sortit la lame de son fourreau. Le mouvement semblait à la fois étrange et familier, le cuir confortable contre sa paume.

Une voix se fit entendre derrière elle et la seconde d'après Eva s'était déjà retournée, la lame prête à frapper.

\- Mais regarde ce qu'on a trouvé Lek, dit une voix de femme.

Eva plissa les yeux, mais à cause de la noirceur de la nuit et de la pluie elle ne pouvait rien voir. Au moins cette fois ses cheveux restaient tranquillement dans le demi-chignon qu'elle s'était fait. _Manquerait plus qu'ils s'y mettent eux aussi..._

\- Une Marquée, répondit une voix d'homme derrière elle. Toute seule...

\- Perdue, continua la voix remplit de malice de la femme.

Eva ne savait plus vers qui se tourner, lequel pouvait être le plus dangereux. Son instinct lui disait vers l'homme – Lek. Il se trouvait à la sortie de la rue, sa seule possibilité de s'échapper. Mais elle ne voulait pas pour autant tourner son dos à la femme, malgré le fait que dans ce monde les femmes ne soient pas partout traitées également aux hommes, cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'elles pouvaient être tout aussi dangereuses qu'eux, il suffisait juste de la bonne motivation – Eva en était la preuve vivante.

Kay, sur son épaule gauche maintenant, grogna étant probablement arrivé à la même conclusion.

\- Heureusement qu'on la trouvé, hein Anya ? Demanda Lek avec un ton moqueur.

Eva n'aimait pas du tout ça. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un jeu du chat de la souris, et que les deux personnes devant elle avaient décidé de jouer avant de manger.

\- Qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver dans les rues..., continua Lek

\- Ou sur qui elle pourrait tomber... toute seule, dit Anya.

\- Perdue..., répondit Lek.

Là ils commençaient vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs. Eva ne savait pas si c'était à cause de leur ton moqueur, ou si c'était parce qu'ils disaient la vérité, mais son sang se mit à bouillir. Roksa recommençait à envahir son esprit. _N'y pense pas. N'y pense pas. N'y pense pas_ , se répétait-elle en boucle dans sa tête, mais rien n'arrivait à la distraire de la rouquine. Sa main se resserra sur le pommeau de sa lame.

\- Fermez-la, grogna-t-elle presque.

Ce que encore une fois, Kay ne s'empêcha pas de faire, sentant la colère et la détresse de la jeune fille. _Je ne suis pas seule,_ si dit-elle alors qu'elle serrait les dents. _Peut-être que si tu te le répètes assez tu vas finir par y croire,_ dit une voix moqueuse dans sa tête, qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à celle d'une des deux personnes devant elle. Finalement Eva était contente que la pluie se déverse sur eux, de cette façon personne ne pouvait voir ses larmes.

Lek et Anya l'ignorèrent et continuèrent leur petit jeu. Sans qu'elle ne l'ait remarquée, ils s'étaient approchés d'elle, mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas discerner leur visage, juste les cheveux noirs qui les entouraient.

Kay se prépara à bondir sur son épaule.

\- Heureusement qu'on est arrivé, dit Lek.

\- Avant que le pire n'arrive, continua Anya.

D'un coup Eva sentit une main sur son épaule et fit un bond sur le côté, brandissant son épée entre elle et la femme qui était apparue derrière elle sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Les deux personnes maintenant côte à côte à l'entrée de la rue éclatèrent de rire à son geste et la jeune fille serra encore plus fort les dents. Ils commençaient vraiment à lui courir sur le système. Elle pouvait sentir les griffes de Kayla s'enfoncer involontairement dans son épaule. _Au moins je ne suis pas la seule._

Puis le claquement de la pluie sur les pavés de la rue fut rejoint par un autre bruit... celui de quatre sabots. Eva fronça les sourcils. Elle regarda derrière Anya et Lek, et vit un cheval galoper vers eux. Les deux débiles devant elle semblèrent le voir aussi, et s'écartèrent de l'entrée de la rue seulement deux secondes avant que le cheval ne la passe. Ce dernier ralentit brusquement et faillit glisser sur les pavés mouillés, mais Eva ne bougea pas. Son épée pendait maintenant mollement le long de son corps tellement elle était choquée par la rouquine qui descendit du cheval. Pendent quelques secondes Eva pensa même que c'était une autre rousse, quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais non, c'était bien Vermine de qui Roks venait de descendre.

La rouquine se jeta presque sur elle, et la serra dans ses bras. Eva ne rendit pas l'étreinte, mais cela ne sembla pas stopper Roksa qui semblait vouloir lui casser les côtes.

\- Eve ! Où tu étais passée ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? Je t'ai cherchée partout !

Finalement elle s'écarta et l'examina, probablement à la recherche de blessures ou autre. La jeune fille ne savait pas comment réagir. Devait-elle être en colère ? Contente ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait être elle ?

\- Com...Comment tu m'as retrouvé ? Parvint-elle à bégayer.

Un sourire s'étala sur le visage de Roksa. Un sourire qu'Eva ne rendit pas.

\- Tes traces étaient tellement évidentes que même la pluie n'a pas réussi à les effacer.

Ce n'est que maintenant que la jeune fille remarqua que la pluie avait cessé. Elle regardait le sourire de Roks. Il y a encore quelques jours un sourire comme celui qu'elle lui envoyait à l'instant même ne l'aurait pas étonné. Mais maintenant ? _Est-ce-qu'elle va encore me poignarder dans le dos au moment ou je m'y attendrai le moins ?_

Elle ouvrit la bouche, même si elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire, mais quelqu'un la coupa.

\- Mais que c'est mignon, dit Lek.

\- Roksa, ça fait longtemps, continua Anya.

Eva se tourna vers eux, pouvant finalement les voir maintenant que le pluie avait cessé. Tous les deux étaient plutôt grands, même un peu plus que Roks, laissant Eva la plus petite. Tous les deux avaient le visage fin, un long nez droit et fin et des yeux bleus. La seule différence était leur sexe et le fait qu'Anya avait les cheveux beaucoup plus long que Lek, qui les avait très courts, ce qui était plutôt rare pour un homme dans le coin.

Roksa se tourna vers eux, elle ne semblait en aucun cas surprise, ou agressive, ou encore effrayée comme avec Markus. _Probablement plus des amis que des ennemis._ Néanmoins Eva resta sur ses gardes, elle n'avait pas aimé la façon dont ils avaient joué avec elle. Mais elle décida de quand même ranger son épée dans son fourreau.

\- En effet. Cependant je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir avant plusieurs années, dit-elle avec une voix sérieuse. La dernière fois que je vous ais vu vous alliez vers le Nord, et cette endroit est probablement le dernier endroit où je me serais attendue à vous trouver.

\- On pourrait dire la même chose de toi, dit Lek avec une voix sérieuse pour la première fois.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux, on se sentait nostalgique, répondit la voix toujours aussi moqueuse d'Anya. Apparemment on n'était pas les seuls à vouloir rentrer à la maison.

 _Quoi ? De quoi elle parle ?_ Puis Eva se rappela du comportement de Roks la veille en ville. Et si Kay n'était pas la seule raison de celui-ci ? " _Grouille-toi, le plus vite on dégage de ce village de merde, le mieux ce sera_ ". Ce sera mieux pour qui ? Pour Eva et Kay ? Ou pour elle ?

Les yeux de Roksa se durcirent.

\- Qu'est-ce-que vous faites là ? Demanda la rouquine.

Eva remarqua qu'elle s'était placée légèrement devant elle, et fronça les sourcils. Elle savait très bien se protéger, et elle n'avait sûrement pas besoin d'elle.

\- Oh, allez Roksy, ne prend pas ce ton sérieux. On se connaît depuis longtemps, et si je me rappelle bien, on se connaît très... intimement... également, dit Anya avec un sourire en coin.

Eva fronça les sourcils, et vit Roksa lui jeter un regard du coin de l'œil. Quand elle comprit ce que voulait dire la jeune femme, elle ne put empêcher la rougeur qui lui monta aux joues. Les jumeaux – ils étaient forcément jumeaux avec une telle ressemblance ! – éclatèrent de rire en voyant sa réaction, ce qui ne fit que la faire rougir encore plus. Kay, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait une telle réaction, se mit à ronronner près de son oreille, voulant savoir ce qui se passait.

\- Répondez juste à la question, dit Roksa.

Sa voix avait beau enfermer de la colère, Eva pouvait clairement y discerner une once d'embarras.

\- On a déjà répondu à ta question, dit Lek.

\- Maintenant à toi de faire de même. Surtout quand on voit avec qui tu fais le voyage, dit Anya en scrutant la jeune fille de la tête aux pieds. Une Marquée... Eva, n'est-ce-pas ?

La brune acquiesça lentement, n'aimant pas l'attention que lui portait la jeune femme.

\- On ne compte pas rester ici longtemps, répondit Roksa et en fusillant Anya du regard.

Mais cette dernière l'ignora, et continua de regarder Eva.

\- La ressemblance est troublante... Excuse-moi de te le dire comme ça, mais je trouve ça un peu morbide que tu te tapes une nana qui est le portrait craché de ta sœur, dit la jeune femme en levant un sourcil, fixant ses yeux sur Roks.

Eva écarquilla les yeux sous le choc. Et apparemment elle n'était pas la seule à être choquée.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Roks. Non, Eve est juste une amie ! S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

 _C'est moi, ou chaque jour je découvre un truc nouveau sur ma supposée meilleure amie ?_ Bizarrement la façon dont les yeux d'Anya s'éclairèrent à ses mots ne rassurèrent en aucun cas la jeune fille. Lek leva les yeux face au comportement de sa sœur.

\- Est-ce-qu'on peut revenir au sujet principale ? Où est-ce-que vous allez alors ? Demanda-t-il l'agacement clair dans sa voix.

Roksa et Eva tournèrent toutes les deux les yeux vers lui. La rouquine pour lui répondre, la brune pour échapper au regard d'Anya.

La rousse sembla hésiter quelques secondes, mais au bout d'une dizaine de secondes elle ouvrit la bouche.

\- On cherche d'autres Furies Nocturnes qui voudraient bien l'accueillir, dit Roksa en donnant un mouvement de tête dans la direction de Kayla.

\- Vous n'en trouverez jamais ici, on est encore trop au Sud, dit Lek en secouant la tête.

\- Il faut au moins passer par la mer du Nord, et là encore ce sera pas gagné, ils sont plutôt rares comme dragons, continua Anya qui avait finalement quitté Eva des yeux. Mais...il se peut que l'on puisse vous aider, continua la jeune femme.

D'un coup son frère se tourna vers elle et la fusilla du regard. Eva et Roksa froncèrent les sourcils. Les jumeaux se regardèrent et semblèrent échanger plus de mots qu'il n'en était possible avec un simple regard. Lek fronça les sourcils, mais finalement poussa un soupir. Ils se tournèrent à nouveau vers les deux jeunes filles, Anya avec un sourire sur le visage.

\- Il se peut, commença Lek lentement, que l'on connaisse un gars qui serait d'accord pour prendre un dragon sur son bateau, et nous amène au Nord.

\- "Nous" ? Demanda Roksa en levant un sourcil.

\- Il faut bien qu'on réussisse à vous faire monter sur le bateau, dit Anya. En plus aucune de vous deux n'est jamais allé au Nord, contrairement à nous. Sans nous, vous ne saurez même pas où aller.

Eva pouvait voir Roksa plisser les yeux. Elle non plus n'aimait pas l'idée de faire confiance à des étrangers. Mais, comme Anya l'avait dit, elle et Roksa n'étaient pas ce qu'on pouvait qualifier _d'étrangères._

Les secondes continuèrent de passer, et la jeune fille n'osa rien dire. D'un, elle n'avait aucune envie de parler à la rouquine, et de deux elle ne savait même pas quoi dire. En même qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait dire ? Elle ne connait presque rien de ce monde. Elle ne sait même dans quelle direction se trouve le Nord !

\- D'accord, dit finalement Roksa. Mais je veux savoir exactement où on va, et qui est cette personne que nous allons voir.

Le sourire sur le visage d'Anya s'agrandit encore plus, et le pli entre les sourcils de Lek disparut.

 _Je le sens mal..._

XXX

Eva était en train de ranger ses affaires, les accrochant à la selle de son cheval. Kayla était quelques mètres plus loin, dormant sur l'herbe, profitant des quelques rayons de soleil qui réussissaient à traverser l'épaisse couche de nuages dans le ciel. Celui-ci s'était levé il y a peine une heure, et la jeune fille était encore trempée, ses vêtements commençaient à peine à sécher. Mais le pire c'était ses cheveux. Les épaisses mèches emmêlées ne voulaient pas sécher. _En même temps avec les nœuds qu'il y a dedans..._ Mais une brosse était un luxe qu'elle ne pouvait s'offrir, pas avec une vie comme la sienne.

\- Eve, est-ce-qu'on peut parler ? Demanda quelqu'un derrière elle.

Le jeune fille se figea en l'entendant. Ça ne pouvait pas être un des jumeaux, ils les attendaient encore en ville. Et puis de toute façon, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui l'appelait "Eve".

\- Je t'ai déjà dit tout ce que j'avais à te dire. Tu n'avais qu'à être assez intelligente pour comprendre qu'hier était le moment pour que tu fasses de même, dit-elle d'une voix froide qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Un silence suivit ses mots.

\- Eve, s'il-te-plait, supplia Roks derrière elle.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux. _Non, ne craque pas. Pense à ce qu'elle t'a fait._ Elle se retourna brusquement.

\- Non. Tu as clairement montré que tu n'en avais rien à faire de moi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'accorderais ça.

Roksa sembla se recroqueviller sous ces mots, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Elle attendit quelques secondes puis hésita, et finalement ouvrit la bouche.

\- Alors qu'est-ce-que tu fais encore là ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petite voix, comme si elle avait peur que la brune lui fasse quelque chose en entendant ces mots.

Ils prirent de court la jeune fille. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais aucun son ne sortit de celle-ci. Elle fronça les sourcils. _Qu'est-ce-que je fais encore là ?_ Elle pouvait partir, allait où elle veut. Rester avec Kayla. _Plus rien ne me retient._

Mais elle savait que c'était faux.

\- Parce que j'ai fait une promesse. Et que contrairement à toi je la garde.

\- Je ne l'ai pas brisée, je suis toujours avec toi, dit la rouquine les yeux brillants.

L'expression d'Eva se durcit à ces mots.

\- Non. Tu avais dit quoi qu'il arrive. Pourtant le moment où tu m'as cru plus monstrueuse que toi à cause de ce que j'étais, tu m'as quittée, dit-elle avec un voix tout aussi dure.

Roksa s'approcha d'elle, les yeux écarquillés

\- Non, Eve, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, ce n'est pas pour ça ! Tenta-t-elle.

Mais avant que la rouquine ait pu la toucher, le jeune fille se retourna, ne supportant plus de la regarder. Elle secoua la tête.

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je fais ça..., murmura-t-elle.

Elle pourrait être déjà loin, elle avait une mission après tout. Mais non, comme une idiote elle restait ici. _Pathétique..._

\- Kay, appela-t-elle.

La dragonne releva la tête en entendant son nom. Elle se mit sur ses pieds et se mit à battre des ailes. Maladroitement elle vola jusqu'à l'épaule d'Eva, où elle se posa. La jeune fille monta sur son cheval.

\- Eve..., essaya une dernière fois Roksa.

Mais la jeune Marquée était déjà partie en direction de la ville, sans un regard en arrière.

XXX

C'était le voyage le plus bizarre qu'Eva ait jamais fait. La jeune fille était restée légèrement en retrait du groupe, pendant que les jumeaux et Roksa discutaient de choses insignifiantes, mais rapidement les échanges se terminèrent, et le silence tomba sur le groupe. Le temps sembla alors s'allonger, le soleil montant lentement dans le ciel jusqu'à son apogée, avant de redescendre aussi lentement qu'il était monté.

De temps en temps Eva pouvait voir du coin de l'œil Roksa qui essayait de croiser son regard, alors elle détournait les yeux, ne voulant avoir aucun contact avec la rouquine. Et quand ce n'était pas elle, c'était Anya qui s'y mettait. La seule personne qui semblait ne lui porter aucune attention, c'était Lek qui se trouvait au devant du groupe, comme par hasard à l'opposé d'elle...

La jeune fille poussa un soupir. Elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de taper sur quelque chose. Certaines personnes quand elles étaient énervées, voulaient crier, pleurer, ou juste être seules, mais elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de taper – sur Roksa de préférence. Pourtant une autre partie d'elle voulait la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire qu'elle était désolée, et recommencer comme avant. Mais c'était impossible... _Elle ne t'acceptera jamais pour qui tu es..._ Eva baissa les yeux vers sa sacoche, où Kay dormait tranquillement.

La jeune fille avait maintenant une raison, une vraie, pour chacune de ses actions. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, et elle savait comment le faire. Et elle savait que Kayla ne la laisserait jamais tomber, quoi qu'elle fasse. C'est tout ce qu'elle avait jamais voulu dans sa vie entière, dans l'ancien monde tout comme dans le nouveau. Eva aurait dû être joyeuse, pourtant elle avait toujours cette sensation dans son ventre, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. La jeune fille leva les yeux, et les posa sur Roks. _Peut-être parce que quelque chose ne va pas..._

Si le voyage avait était bizarre, ce n'était rien comparé à la soirée. Comme d'habitude Roks avait allumé un feu, puis ils avaient partagé la nourriture qu'ils avaient, avant de chacun s'installer sur une couchette autour du feu. Eva s'était positionnée à l'opposé de la rouquine, tandis que les jumeaux s'étaient mis ensemble sur le côté. Le silence s'était alors abattu sur le groupe, à part pour les quelques murmures et les discrets éclats de rire que la jeune fille pouvaient entendre sur sa gauche.

Tous pouvaient sentir la tension dans l'air, et tous essayaient de s'occuper pour mieux l'ignorer.

Eva était couchée sur le dos, Kayla ronronnait paisiblement sur son ventre, en train de dormir. Dans ses mains, juste au-dessus de son visage, se trouvait un morceau de la coquille d'œuf de la petite dragonne. La jeune fille l'avait trouvé en fin d'après-midi en fouillant dans son sac pour ses deux paquets de Skittles. Elle n'avait même eut le temps de se demander comment elle était arrivée là, avant qu'elle ne se coupe sur un des bords. Ensuite elle avait mis au moins un quart d'heure pour arrêter le saignement. Bien sûr, de suite Roks s'était inquiétée, et le fait qu'Eva l'ait envoyée bouler n'avait pas aidé.

La jeune fille continua d'observer la coquille, comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante sur terre. Elle pouvait sentir les yeux de Roksa sur elle, toute les dix secondes, et ça commençait à vraiment l'agacer. Pendant encore quelques secondes ce manège continua, avant qu'elle n'en ait vraiment trop marre. Elle rangea le morceau de coquille dans sa poche avant de poser délicatement Kayla sur sa couchette. Elle se releva et s'étira, puis sans dire un mot elle se mit en direction des arbres qui entouraient la clairière dans laquelle ils s'étaient installés. En même pas une seconde, Roks s'était également levée.

\- Où tu vas ? Demanda-t-elle.

Eva s'arrêta, et ses épaules se crispèrent alors que son sang se mit à bouillir. Quand est-ce-qu'elle allait se rentrer ça dans le crâne ? C'était fini ! C'était trop tard maintenant !

À son grand étonnement, la jeune fille se retourna calmement avant de dire avec une voix tout aussi calme :

\- Je veux aller prendre l'air.

Roks la regarda bizarrement, comme avant, à chaque fois qu'elle disait quelque chose de débile.

\- Eve, on est en extérieur, dit-elle lentement.

Eva la fusilla du regard quand elle entendit son ton.

\- Fais pas la débile, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, dit-elle.

Voyant que la rouquine allait encore objecter elle retourna près du feu et saisit leur gourde, avant de repartir en direction des arbres.

\- On a plus d'eau en plus, comme ça j'en profiterai pour aller la remplir au ruisseau, dit-elle en passant devant Roks.

La rouquine ne dit plus rien après cela, ce n'est que quand la jeune fille allait passer la barrière des arbres qu'elle l'entendit à nouveau derrière elle.

\- Fais attention à toi !

Eva se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle voulait qu'il lui arrive ? Ce n'est pas comme si les dragons allaient l'attaquer, du moins pas maintenant qu'elle avait était marquée.

Elle arriva rapidement au ruisseau, il ne se trouvait pas à plus de cinq cents mètres de la clairière, mais plus elle s'en approchait, et plus sa marque se mit à la démanger. Quand elle fut finalement arrivée au point d'eau la démangeaison s'était carrément transformée en douleur.

Le ruisseau était un endroit dégagé, avec pas beaucoup d'arbres aux alentours, la laissant donc pleinement éclairée par la lune qui était déjà haute dans le ciel. Elle s'agenouilla près du cours d'eau, avant d'arracher la protection à son avant-bras droit et de remonter la manche de sa veste. La Marque était toujours là, un symbole représentant un dragon, brûlé dans sa peau. Cette dernière était noircie, mais ses contours eux brillaient d'un bleu azur. Ce même bleu créait des craquelures autour de la marque, se confondant presque avec les veines qui se trouvaient sous la peau claire de la jeune fille, si ce n'était bien sûr pas pour le fait qu'elles brillaient.

Eva la plongea dans l'eau du ruisseau, espérant que ça fasse diminuer la douleur, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle resta pendant plusieurs minutes comme ça, au bout d'un moment sa main commença à s'engourdir à cause de la froideur de l'eau. Elle décida que ça ne servait à rien et sortit son avant-bras de l'eau. Elle allait remettre sa protection quand elle entendit une branche se casser derrière elle. Elle se retourna d'un coup, sa main au pommeau de son épée, mais cette dernière retomba le long de son corps quand elle vit qui se trouvait devant elle.

\- Alors, on s'est perdue ? Demanda Anya à quelques mètres d'elle à l'abri de la couverture des arbres.

La jeune fille lui lança un dernier regard, avant de se retourner et de remplir la gourde.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle pendant ce temps.

Elle commençait vraiment à l'énerver avec ce stupide jeu qu'elle jouait. Son frère au moins avait arrêté.

\- On commençait à s'inquiéter, ça fait un bout de temps que t'est partie, répondit-elle.

Eva fronça les sourcils. Vraiment ? Pourtant il ne lui semblait avoir passé que quelques minutes près du ruisseau. Elle sortit la gourde de l'eau et se retourna vers Anya.

\- Mais pourquoi t'envoyer toi ? Connaissant Roks-...

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, parce que tu aurais accueillis Roksy avec des bras grands ouverts, dit-elle avec un ton moqueur.

La jeune fille plissa les yeux. La colère commençait à monter rapidement dans son système, et la douleur de son avant-bras n'aidait pas.

\- Et tu penses que _toi_ je vais t'accueillir avec de grands bras ouverts ? Demanda-t-elle, la colère claire dans sa voix.

Dés que sa bouche se ferma, elle voulut retirer ce qu'elle venait de dire. _Et comme une débile t'es rentrée dans son jeu... Débile !_

\- Ça ne me dérangerait pas, ça c'est sûre...

Eva attrapa sa protection de la main gauche et serra la gourde dans l'autre. Elle se releva et se dirigea vers la forêt, ne voulant qu'une chose, c'était de rentrer au camp, de serrer fort Kay dans ses bras et s'endormir. Mais quand elle passa devant Anya, celle-ci saisit son avant-bras droit, et la jeune fille laissa la gourde tomber. Le bouchon sauta et toute l'eau se déversa par terre, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire, tout ce qu'elle voulait faire s'était se barrer d'ici.

\- Où est-ce-que tu vas ? Demanda Anya innocemment.

Eva faillit lever les yeux au ciel. S'il y avait bien une chose que cette fille n'était pas, c'était innocente.

\- Je rentre.

La jeune fille tenta de reprendre son avant-bras, mais Anya le tenait fermement. Quand elle la regarda à nouveau, elle vit que ses yeux étaient fixés sur la Marque.

\- C'est la première fois que j'en vois une. Tu es plutôt rare, tu sais, dit la jeune femme.

Elle leva sa main, l'approchant de l'avant-bras. Mais avant que ses doigts aient pu même l'effleurer, Eva tenta à nouveau d'arracher son bras de sa prise, elle ne réussit pas, mais au moins ça avait stopper la main d'Anya. Cette dernière leva à nouveau les yeux vers son visage – ils étaient remplis de colère. Sur le coup Eva baissa les yeux, mais quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal, elle les leva à nouveau.

\- Laisse-moi partir, dit-elle sa voix moins assurée que'il y a quelques secondes.

Elle s'attendait à ce que la jeune femme lui crie dessus avec tant de colère dans son regard, mais à son grand étonnement ses yeux se mirent à pétiller.

\- Javais jamais remarqué, mais tu as des petites tâches de rousseur, dit-elle en se rapprochant. C'est fou ce qu'on peut découvrir quand on regarde... d'un peu plus près.

Eva écarquilla les yeux, et se retrouva figée. _Non, elle va pas oser. Me dit pas qu'elle va oser._ Elle prit une inspiration, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

\- Anya !

D'un coup la jeune fille reprit le contrôle de ses membres et fit un pas en arrière. Elle sentit la prise sur son avant-bras se défaire. Elle regarda derrière elle et vit Lek approcher. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et sa mâchoire serrée. Même si sa colère était clairement dirigée vers sa sœur, Eva ne put s'empêcher de faire un autre pas en arrière, s'éloignant le plus possible des deux autres personnes qui se trouvaient avec elle.

\- Elle a seize ans, dit-il sans crier cette fois. C'est presque de la pédophilie à ce stade.

Anya leva les yeux au ciel, comme si elle trouvait la notion ridicule. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais son frère la coupa.

\- Rentre au camp, Roksanna va se demander se qui se passe sinon.

Elle fronça le sourcils, n'aimant pas qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Mais ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire elle lança un dernier regard meurtrier à Lek et fit un clin d'œil à Eva, avant de disparaître entre les arbres. Son frère ne la quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait totalement disparu, puis ils se tourna vers la jeune fille, une expression embarrassée sur le visage.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour elle. Est-ce-que ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille avait envie de lui crier que non, ça n'allait pas, que sa tarée de sœur avait de gros problèmes obsessionnels, et qu'elle devait franchement allait se faire soigner ! Mais elle regarda à nouveau son air embarrassé et elle ne put empêcher un petit sourire d'apparaître sur son visage.

\- Oui ça va, c'était rien ça, dit-elle avec un faux air assuré.

 _Non je ne vais pas bien ! J'ai failli subir un viol buccal !_

\- Je vais très bien, dit-elle avec une grimace hyperconfidente et un geste de la main bizarre pour l'accompagner.

 _Pourquoi t'as fait ce geste, mais pourquoi ? Maintenant il va te prendre pour une débile !_ Elle essaya de rattraper le coup en passant la main dans ses cheveux. _Ok... maintenant t'as vraiment l'air débile._ _Arrête de faire ça avec tes pieds ! Il va croire que tu es hyperactive ! Mais je suis hyperactive !_

Mais Lek ne sembla rien remarquer.

\- C'est juste que parfois, elle ne sait pas faire la différence et arrêter..., continua-t-il.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il la regarda bizarrement. _Quoi ? Pourtant cette fois je promets j'ai rien fait !_ Puis un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Pas le même sourire moqueur qu'il lui avait donné le matin même dans la ruelle, mais presque.

\- Quoi ? Roksanna ne t'as pas dit ce qu'on faisait ?

Eva fronça encore plus les sourcils.

\- Euhh... non. À vrai dire elle ne m'a rien dit du tout à votre sujet.

Le jeune homme leva les sourcils.

\- Whaouh..., dit-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux. Là je dois avouer je suis un peu déçu...

Son sourire était réapparut, et Eva sentit ses ovaires exploser...

Il tendit sa main en face de lui, et la jeune fille hésita avant de la saisir.

\- Et bien, vu qu'on va passer les prochaines semaines ensemble, je pense qu'il serait juste que l'on se présente. Je m'appelle Aleksander, mais tu peux m'appeler Lek. Moi et ma sœur venons de Brundhle, le même village que Roksanna. Après l'attaque qui a tué notre mère, on est parti au Sud pour se faire une nouvelle vie. Là-bas...disons que nous sommes tombés sur des gens peu recommandables, un peu dans le même genre que ceux que Roksa a rencontré quand on y pense. C'est juste qu'eux nous ont appris à survivre d'une façon un peu différente, et légèrement plus payante. Ce n'est qu'il y a quelques mois que nous sommes revenus dans le Nord pour offrir nos...services, on peut dire.

Au début, Eva fut perplexe, ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes qu'elle comprit finalement de quoi il voulait parler. Ses joues se mirent à chauffer, et elle ne savait plus du tout quoi dire. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma de suite. Elle continua ce manège pendant quelques secondes, avant de finalement dire quelque chose.

\- Et c'est une profession qui rapporte dans le coin ?

Elle ferma la bouche tellement rapidement que ses dents claquèrent. Elle avait envie de se mettre des baffes ! _Est-ce-que c'est possible d'être à ce point débile ?!_

Lek la fixa pendant quelques seconde avant de laisser échapper un éclat de rire.

\- On a de la clientèle sur toute la côte. Pourquoi ? Tu comptes te lancer dans "le plus vieux métier du monde", dit-il avec un air dramatique à la fin qui la fit rire.

\- Non, c'est pas vraiment mon genre, dit-elle.

Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Pas qu'il y est quelque chose de mal à travailler là-dedans ! Dit-elle précipitamment, embarrassée.

Bizarrement cela le fit rire, et un sourire de soulagement étira ses lèvres.

\- T'inquiètes pas, et puis c'est pas comme si on l'avait choisi après tout.

Eva fronça les sourcils. Lui et sa sœur devaient à peine être plus âgés que Roks. Cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient à peine sortis de l'enfance quand ils avaient dû... quand ils avaient... Une grimace de dégoût se forma sur son visage.

\- Comment on peut faire ça à des enfants ? Demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers Lek.

Il haussa les épaules, comme si le sujet ne l'affectait pas, mais Eva aurait parié que ce n'était qu'une façade.

\- Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de personnes tordues qui se trouve dans ce monde...

Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide, et son esprit probablement à des kilomètres d'ici. La jeune fille se sentit coupable de l'avoir mit dans cet état. _Vite, réfléchis ! Une diversion !_ Elle tendit soudainement sa main en face d'elle. Le mouvement brusque réussit à le sortir de ses pensées, et son attention se reporta sur elle.

\- Au fait je ne me suis pas présentée, dit-t-elle alors qu'elle réfléchissait déjà à un mensonge. Je m'appelle Evangeline, mais tu peux m'appeler Eva. Il y a quelques semaines j'ai quitté ma famille pour me diriger vers le Nord. Et c'est là que j'ai trouvé Kayla et que j'ai rencontré Roks. La suite est plutôt ennuyante, dit-elle en évitant de mentionner Markus.

Il la regarda, les yeux plissés pendant plusieurs secondes.

\- Je n'ai qu'une question, dit-il.

\- Je t'écoute, répondit-elle sans réfléchir.

Il attendit encore quelques secondes, la jaugeant.

\- Est-ce-que tu l'appelles vraiment "Roks" ?

Eva fronça les sourcils. Ce qui était sûre, c'est qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

\- Euhh...oui, répondit-elle lentement.

\- Devant elle ?

\- Oui, devant elle, dit-elle en le regardant bizarrement.

Il la regarda à nouveau, de la tête aux pieds, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

\- Whaouh... Je sais pas comment t'as fait, mais t'as vraiment réussit à la changer, dit-il avec un ton admiratif.

Ces mots piquèrent la curiosité de la jeune fille. _Qu'est-ce-qu'il veut dire par là ? Était-elle vraiment si différente avant ? Ou est-ce-qu'il n'a juste pas pris le temps de la connaître ?_

Elle hésita quelques secondes, mais finalement elle posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Comment elle était avant ?

Un sourire amère apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- Seule. Depuis la mort de sa sœur elle a toujours été seule, ce qui n'est jamais une bonne chose avec elle, dit-il sombrement. Et prête à tuer n'importe quelle personne qui lui donnerait un surnom aussi mignon, rajouta-t-il ensuite.

Cela allégea l'ambiance, et ils rirent encore une fois. Mais ça n'empêcha pas Eva de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire. Depuis qu'elle et Roks s'étaient disputées, elle avait l'impression que son esprit était dans un état de conflit constant. D'un côté elle en voulait à Roks, et n'était en aucun cas prête à lui pardonner, mais d'un autre elle avait besoin d'elle tout autant que la rousse avait apparemment besoin d'elle. Et ce que venait d'ajouter Lek ne faisait que donner raison à ce côté. _Pourquoi les choses ne peuvent-elles pas être comme avant ?_ Eva poussa un soupir, et le jeune homme en face d'elle sembla remarquer son changement brutale d'humeur. Il ouvrit la bouge, probablement pour lui demander si elle allait bien, quand quelqu'un le devança.

\- Eve, est-ce-que ça va ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers Roks, les sourcils froncés, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là. Bizarrement ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle remarqua à quel point Lek et elle était proche. Elle rougit et s'écarta de lui, c'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua que Kayla accompagnait la rouquine. La dragonne courut jusqu'à elle, prit son élan et vola dans ses bras. Eva par réflexe la serra fort dans ses bras. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle remarqua son état affolé. _Qu'est-ce-qui a bien pu la rendre comme ça ?_ D'un coup elle leva les yeux vers Roks et la fusilla du regard. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que la rouquine détestait la dragonne.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Demanda Roksanna voyant qu'Eva ne répondait pas.

La jeune fille répondit sans même réfléchir, d'un ton froid et méprisant.

\- C'est pas ton problème. Et puis de toute façon qu'est-ce-que tu fous là ?

Roks ne la regarda même pas quand elle répondit, elle s'était mise à son tour à fusiller Lek du regard.

\- Kay s'est mise à grogner.

Eva, dans sa rage, ne remarqua même pas que pour la première fois elle l'avait appelée par son prénom. Elle serra la dragonne encore plus fort dans ses bras.

\- Ça m'est égal en fait, cracha-t-elle. Je retourrne me coucher.

Puis elle se tourna vers Lek, toute la colère sur son visage remplacée par quelque chose de beaucoup plus doux.

\- Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit, Evie, répondit-il avec un sourire.

La jeune fille essaya de cacher le fait qu'elle rougissait. Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers le camp. Elle plissa les yeux en croisant le regard de Roksa quand elle passa devant elle. Elle pouvait même entendre Kay grogner par dessus son épaule. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que ce n'était pas à Roks qu'il était destiné.

XXX

 _Une semaine plus tard..._

C'était un jour agréable. Le soleil avait brillé toute la journée, les baignant de ses rayons. Les températures étaient bien plus élevées de ce que l'on pouvait espérer à cette période de l'année, aussi loin au Nord. Ils en avaient donc profité pour établir le camp près d'un étang. Le coucher de soleil se reflétait sur ce dernier, offrant une vue magnifique. Or c'est précieusement ça qui gênait Roksanna, la vue. La scène devant elle lui rappelait beaucoup trop son rêve pour qu'elle soit confortable. Et la principale raison était le fait que cette fois Eve n'était pas seule dans l'eau. Lek était avec elle. Ils étaient horriblement heureux et mignons ensemble.

Roksa détourna les yeux de la vue quand elle sentit que ces derniers allaient se mettre à saigner. Elle se trouvait à l'ombre, sous un saule pleureur, assise sur une de ses grosses racines qui plus bas plongeait dans l'eau de l'étang. Ça faisait une semaine. Une semaine, qu'Eve lui avait à peine dit deux mots, lui avait à peine jeté un regard. Roksanna n'avait jamais été autant entourée de personnes, pourtant elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule. C'était peut-être le fait de pouvoir voir ce qu'elle voulait mais de ne pas pouvoir l'atteindre qui lui donnait cette sensation. Elle n'en savait rien. À vrai dire elle était complètement perdue, entre ses pensées, ses émotions. Celles-ci se mélangeaient dans sa tête et formaient un grand tout qu'elle avait du mal à déchiffrer. Mais une chose ressortait encore et toujours de ce bordel : sa priorité restait Eve.

Avant les choses auraient été beaucoup plus simples, mais maintenant Eve était une Marquée, et même si elle avait du mal à se l'avouer, elle ne pourrait jamais séparer Kay et la jeune fille. Mais ce n'était plus le problème maintenant. La dragonne, elle pouvait faire avec. Ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas accepter en revanche, c'était le jeune homme devant elle. Ce n'était pas le même Lek qu'elle avait connu. Après il pouvait dire la même chose d'elle... Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser cette pensée de sa tête. Elle ne savait pas à quel jeu il jouait avec Eve, mais elle allait le stopper, peu importe les répercussions sur son amitié avec la jeune fille, ou plutôt ce qui restait de cette amitié.

Des éclats de rire la firent à nouveau lever les yeux. Ils s'amusaient maintenant à se jeter de l'eau l'un sur l'autre. La rouquine se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle les plissa en revanche quand elle vit qu'Eve avait enlevé sa veste pour se retrouver seulement en débardeur. Les quelques tâches de rousseurs sur ses épaules se voyaient beaucoup plus maintenant qu'elles avaient été exposées au soleil, tout comme celles de son visage.

Elle se retint de vomir. Tout cela semblait tellement... mal. Ça faisait tellement faux à ses yeux. À moins que Lek ait vraiment changé, mais là encore elle avait des doutes. Et même s'il avait vraiment changé, l'écart d'âge entre les deux paraissait quand même trop grand pour Roksa.

Encore une fois, sans s'y attendre, elle se retrouva submergée par toutes ses émotions, jalousie, colère, tristesse, méfiance. Tellement qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'Anya s'était assise sur sa droite sur une racine voisine de la sienne, fusillant également Eve et Lek du regard.

\- J'aime pas ça, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même mais à son grand étonnement quelqu'un répondit.

Sur sa gauche, Kayla grogna, ce qui semblait à Roks un signe d'approbation. La dragonne regardait également les deux jeunes dans l'étang, les yeux plissés et les pupilles fines. La rouquine leva un sourcil, surprise du fait qu'elle se rangeait de son côté.

\- Moi non plus, dit une autre voix sur sa droite.

D'un coup, Kay et Roks s'étaient retournées vers Anya, dirigeant leur regard remplit de colère sur elle. En effet elles savaient très bien pourquoi la jeune femme n'aimait pas "ça". Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'en faisait pas partie alors que son frère oui. Roks connaissait leur passé et leurs occupations, et elle ne laisserait pas Eve tomber entre leurs mains afin de servir de simple jouet.

Soudain, elle poussa la jeune femme dans l'étang, la faisant se prendre quelques racines au passage. Une paire d'yeux bleus, et une marron se tournèrent vers elle, mais elle s'en fichait. Tout comme elle se fichait d'Anya qui lui criait dessus quelques mètres plus bas.

Elle se tourna vers la dragonne sur sa gauche, plongeant son regard dans les prunelles bleu azur. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais elle sut à ce moment là que quoi qu'elle fasse, tant que c'était pour le bien d'Eve, Kay la suivrait. Lentement elle donna un hochement de tête, et à son grand étonnement la dragonne l'imita.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !=)**


	9. Chapter 8 : Voyage vers le Nord

Le froid lui mordait la peau. Eva n'avait envie que d'une chose c'était de bouger pour se mettre dans une position un peu plus confortable, et se réchauffer. Mais elle savait qu'elle devait se tenir immobile pour ce qui allait suivre. Le sol n'aidait pas non plus, il était aussi gelé que l'air, et son derrière commençait à s'engourdir, ainsi que ses jambes qui étaient croisées en tailleur sous elle.

Kayla grogna pour attirer son attention, et la jeune fille leva les yeux vers sa dragonne. Cette dernière avait grandi particulièrement vite dans la semaine qui venait de passer. En effet elle faisait maintenant la taille d'un gros chien, et ses ailes étaient maintenant assez grandes et puissantes pour la porter presque une heure. Kay plissait les yeux, mécontente du manque d'attention qu'elle recevait. Eva se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. S'il y avait bien une chose que sa dragonne détestait, c'était qu'on l'ignore. Et qu'on se moque d'elle... _Qui aurait cru qu'un dragon pouvait être susceptible ?_

La dragonne pointa la patte qu'elle avait tendue devant elle. La jeune fille comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire, et enleva la protection sur son avant-bras droit, elle remonta la manche de sa veste pour exposer sa Marque. Les bords et craquelures de cette dernière n'avaient toujours pas cessé de briller d'un bleu azur. Elle la tendit devant elle.

\- Prête ? Demanda Eva.

Sa dragonne, qui comprenait déjà la plupart des mots de leur langage, acquiesça. La jeune fille prit une inspiration. Ça faisait déjà une semaine qu'elles faisaient cela, mais elle ne savait pourquoi ça la stressait toujours autant.

Eva saisit la patte de la dragonne, de façon à ce que les deux Marques soient l'une contre l'autre. De suite elle sentit son esprit s'enfoncer dans le lien qu'elle partageait avec Kay, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre le sien. Leurs deux esprits fusionnèrent, avant d'être aspirés dans la Mémoire Ancestrale. Cette Mémoire était ce qui lui avait dévoilé ce qu'elle savait sur les Marqués, ou plutôt le peu qu'elle savait. C'était un endroit vaste, remplit de connaissances appartenant à tous les Marqués qui l'avaient précédée. Mais encore fallait-il réussir à les trouver. Néanmoins cette fois la jeune fille et la dragonne n'eurent pas de mal à le faire, cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'elles cherchaient ce genre d'information. Dans son esprit, Eva vit apparaître toutes les techniques de combat jamais utilisées par ses semblables. Elle n'en sélectionna qu'une petite partie, celle qui concernait les épées et couteaux particulièrement. Elle les imprima dans son esprit, les souvenirs de chaque mouvement jamais fait lors d'un combat s'incrustant dans toutes les cellules de son être.

Quand elle commença à ressentir une légère migraine, elle sortit de la Mémoire et remonta le lien dans le sens inverse. Elle en avait déjà eu assez pour la journée, il fallait qu'elle s'arrête avant qu'elle ne s'épuise totalement.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et lâcha la patte de Kay. Sa tête tournée légèrement, et ses yeux semblaient voir trouble. Elle attendit quelques minutes avec sa dragonne qui n'était pas en meilleur état – d'ailleurs elle commençait déjà à s'endormir. Finalement elle put à nouveau voir clair et se leva. Quand elle vit qu'au bout de quelques secondes elle tenait toujours sur ses jambes, elle sortit son épée du fourreau qui reposait sur son dos et commença à s'entraîner à faire les nouveaux mouvements qu'elle avait appris. Cela ne se voyait pas encore, mais la jeune fille prenait lentement du muscle à force de faire ses entraînements chaque jour, néanmoins cela n'expliquait en aucun cas sa soudaine poussée de force.

Eva était tellement concentrée sur les mouvements qu'elle réalisait, qu'elle n'avait même pas entendu la personne qui s'était approchée d'elle. Quand elle entendit finalement la respiration derrière elle, tout son être se tendit, l'adrénaline pulsant dans ses veines et sans même pouvoir s'en empêcher elle se retourna brusquement, lançant l'épée sur la personne. Ce n'est que trop tard qu'elle se rendit compte de qui il s'agissait. Elle réussit néanmoins au dernier moment à la détourner de sa trajectoire.

La lame alla se planter dans l'arbre sur lequel Lek s'était appuyé, à une vingtaine de centimètres seulement de sa poitrine. Il écarquilla les yeux sur le coup, regardant la lame avec horreur, mais rapidement son visage reprit une expression neutre, comme si le fait qu'on lui lance des épées à la tête était quelque chose qui lui arrivait souvent.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent à leur tour.

\- Ah, merde ! Dit-elle alors que ses mains couvraient sa bouche. Je suis désolée Lek !

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, et l'étincelle d'amusement qu'elle y vit la rassura de suite. Ses mains retombèrent le long de son corps. Un sourire s'étalait même sur le visage du jeune homme.

\- Rigoles pas. J'aurais pu te tuer ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Oh Evie..., dit-il avec un ton moqueur que la jeune fille avait appris à apprécier. Tu ne pourrais jamais me tuer... même si tu le voulais.

Eva leva un sourcil.

\- Tu crois ça ? Demanda-t-elle reconnaissant un défi.

\- J'en suis sûre, dit-il alors qu'il se déplaçait vers l'épée.

Il en saisit le manche et tira dessus. Mais l'épée était enfoncée trop profondément, et resta ainsi dans l'arbre.

\- Un petit problème Lek ? Demanda-t-elle avec une voix moqueuse à son tour.

Sans attendre de réponse elle se dirigea vers lui, quand elle arriva à sa hauteur il s'inclina exagérément devant elle.

\- Si Madame voulait bien-...

Mais avant qu'il ait pu finir, elle saisit le manche et tira. La lame sortit facilement du tronc. Pour se la péter elle l'a fit même tourner plusieurs fois dans sa main avant de la ranger dans son fourreau. Lek la regardait avec les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte. Mais il se reprit.

\- Ok... Là, mon ego vient de prendre un coup..., dit-il.

\- Oh pauvre chou... Toujours sûr que je ne pourrais pas te battre ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Plus que sûr, répondit-il.

Elle leva la main pour ressortir son épée quand il s'exclama :

\- Quoi ? Non ! Pas avec ça ! Tu pourrais me tuer !

Un sourire victorieux étira les lèvres de la jeune fille, et ce n'est que trop tard qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Par accident je veux dire !

Cependant le sourire ne quitta pas le visage d'Eva alors qu'elle retirait le fourreau de son dos, le posant près de Kay qui était toujours endormie. Elle se mit ensuite en position de combat face à lui. Il la regarda les sourcils levés.

\- Tu veux vraiment faire ça ?

\- Allez ! Ce sera drôle, dit-elle.

\- Ok..., dit-il.

Mais aussitôt que ce son était sorti de sa bouche, la jeune fille se jeta sur lui, son poing en avant. Bien sûr il para son coup, mais ça elle s'y attendait, elle l'avait déjà vu se battre avec sa sœur, alors elle lui envoya son pied dans l'estomac. Cela le prit de court et elle put finalement lui envoyer un coup de poing. De suite elle se mit hors de sa portée. Le jeune homme comprit rapidement que malgré le fait qu'elle faisait ça parce que c'était "drôle", elle ne rigolait pas sur la sériosité du combat en lui-même. Il se reprit et cette fois c'est lui qui envoya un coup le premier. Elle se baissa, et passa son bras envoyant son poing dans ses côtes au passage. Comprenant qu'elle misait tout sur sa petite taille et sa vitesse, il ne perdit pas de temps à se retourner pour lui faire à nouveau face. Même pas une seconde plus tard un poing volait vers son visage qu'il évita, un autre qu'il bloqua, puis la jeune fille lui envoya un coup de pied retourné. Cependant il l'attrapa, stoppant net Eva, qui perdit son équilibre. Il balaya le pied qui lui restait et elle s'écrasa sur son dos.

Eva sentit l'air se faire expulser de ses poumons sous le choc. Le temps qu'elle se reprenne, elle pu voir le sourire triomphant sur le visage de Lek. Elle serra les dents sous la colère. Elle prit appui sur le sol avec ses mains, et balaya à son tour ses pieds. Sans perdre de temps elle prit le couteau sur son avant-bras gauche, se plaça au-dessus de lui et lui mit le couteau à la gorge.

\- J'ai gagné, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle allait ajouter autre chose, quand sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge. Ses yeux venaient de se plonger dans les prunelles bleues foncées de Lek. Ce n'est que maintenant que la jeune fille sembla se rendre compte à quel point leurs deux visages étaient proches. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant quelque secondes, avant qu'elle ne relâche la lame dans sa main, la laissant toucher le sol prêt de la tête du jeune homme. Sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, son regard alla se poser sur ses lèvres. Quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle les remonta, embarrassée par les pensées qui venaient de traverser son esprit. Et elle ne semblait pas être la seule dans cette situation...

Lentement, la gorge maintenant libre, Lek commençait à rapprocher son visage de celui d'Eva. Inconsciemment, la jeune fille ferma les yeux. Elle attendit encore quelques secondes, avant de les rouvrir d'un coup. Ce n'était pas le contact de lèvres sur les siennes qui provoqua cette réaction, mais plutôt le toussotement de la rousse qui venait d'apparaître près de Kayla.

Gênée, Eva se releva d'un coup, remettant son couteau dans son fourreau. Quand elle sentit que le rouge de ses joues s'était légèrement estompé, elle se mit à fusiller Roksa du regard. Cette dernière lui aurait bien rendu la pareille, mais elle était trop concentrée à le faire sur Lek. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule...

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Demanda Eva la colère claire dans sa voix.

\- Sans le quitter des yeux, Roksa lui répondit.

\- Il faut qu'on se remette en route si on veut pouvoir espérer prendre le bateau cette après-midi.

Eva leva les yeux au ciel, même si elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, c'était une chose qu'elle faisait de plus en plus souvent en ce moment en présence de la rouquine.

Elle ramassa son épée et se dirigea vers le camp.

Cependant Lek, Roksa et Kay restèrent où ils étaient. Finalement le jeune homme se releva. La rousse en profita pour tourner son regard vers la dragonne la fusillant à son tour du regard. Kayla se recroquevilla sur elle-même, sachant que sur ce coup elle avait merdé.

Lek prit ce regard pour tout autre chose.

\- Tu sais que maintenant qu'elles sont liées, tu n'arriveras plus les séparer ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

À son grand étonnement Roksanna le lui renvoya.

\- Je sais.

XXX

Eva passait facilement à travers la foule dense dans la rue. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué. Dés que les gens autour d'elle voyaient la petite dragonne qui marchait à côté d'elle, ils s'écartaient de son chemin. Leurs murmures bourdonnaient dans ses oreilles, l'agaçant de plus en plus à chaque seconde qui passait. Eva tenta de penser à autre chose, ce qui n'était pas forcément mieux. Leur petit groupe était maintenant à pied, le bateau n'était pas assez grand pour abriter quatre chevaux. Ils avaient donc dû laisser Satan et Vermine – pardon, Henri et Cannelle – à un commerçant de la ville qui se chargerait de les revendre... La jeune fille prit une inspiration à cette pensée, tentant de retenir l'émotion qui remontait dans sa gorge. _Ce n'est qu'un cheval, reprends-toi !_

De temps en temps elle pouvait sentir Kayla se frotter à sa jambe, et donner des petits coups sur sa main avec son museau, pour la conforter et lui rappeler qu'elle était là. La jeune fille ferma les yeux une seconde, tentant de se reprendre. Elle reprit une inspiration, cette fois beaucoup plus fermement, rouvrit les yeux et releva la tête. Elle regarda chaque personne qui les entourait, les défiant de s'approcher d'elle et de sa dragonne. Chacun baissait les yeux à un moment ou un autre...

Cela continua encore pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au port. Plusieurs bateaux y étaient amarrés, et tous se ressemblaient. Pas énormes, sans pour autant être petits. Plusieurs grandes voiles accrochées à des mats, qui étaient eux-mêmes soutenus par les ponts des bateaux. Lek et Anya se dirigèrent vers un bateaux dont le pont était particulièrement encombré. Sans attendre Roksa, Eva suivit les jumeaux. Plus elle se rapprochait du bateau, mieux elle voyait les objets particuliers qui s'y trouvaient. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait même pas à quoi servait la moitié.

Puis, sans y être autorisés, Lek et Anya montèrent sur le pont grâce à la planche en bois qui reliait toujours le bateau au port. Cela choqua légèrement Eva, mais elle secoua la tête et les suivit tout de même. C'est à ce moment qu'elle discerna un homme au milieu de la masse d'objet. La surprise passa sur son visage quand il vit les jumeaux, mais une expression professionnelle la masqua alors qu'un sourire s'étalait en même temps sur son visage.

\- Monsieur Aleksander ! Mademoiselle Anya ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir. Alors que puis-je faire pour mes clients préférés parmi tous mes clients préférés ?

Eva leva un sourcil face à l'homme devant elle. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui dans le coin. Il donnait l'impression de venir d'un pays très au Sud avec sa barbe tressée et sa longue moustache, qui elle ne savait comment, arrivait à tenir horizontalement sur son visage. Sa peau était foncée et ses habits colorés, même s'ils paraissaient un peu délavés. Ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il n'était pas du coin, mais en même temps c'était attendu d'un marchand...

Un sourire apparut sur le coin des lèvres des jumeaux.

\- C'est un plaisir aussi Johann. On voulait te demander de...

A partir de ce moment, Eva décida que la conversation devenait beaucoup trop ennuyante. De plus elle n'aimait pas l'homme devant elle. Il avait cette... chose dans son regard. La même chose qu'ont tous les commerçants quand ils se demandent comment ils pourront retourner chaque situation, chaque contrat à leur avantage. La même chose qu'avaient ses parents dans leur regard quand ils étaient sur le point de finir un contrat. Eva détestait ses parents. Et puis de toute façon les objets sur le pont étaient beaucoup plus intéressants. Mais la jeune fille s'éloigna à peine de quelques mètres, qu'elle entendit un cri aigu qui lui perça les tympans derrière elle. Elle se retourna d'un coup, déjà prête à sortir son épée de son fourreau, mais elle s'arrêta net quand elle vit qui avait crié... Johann... Son regard était bloqué sur l'endroit où le trio était monté sur le bateau. Eva le suivit et vit que Kayla venait de monter sur le bateau. La jeune dragonne regarda autour d'elle, et voyant que tout l'attention était tournée vers elle, alla se réfugier près de la Marquée, se cachant derrière ses jambes. Eva retint un sourire en la voyant ainsi. Cependant ses yeux se tournèrent vite vers le marchand devant elle. Celui-ci avait pâli, mais il commençait à déjà reprendre de la couleur.

\- Est-ce-que... est-ce-que c'est une Furie Nocturne ?

Eva, qui depuis avait appris beaucoup grâce à la Mémoire Ancestrale, lui répondit.

\- Oui, c'est _ma_ Furie Nocturne, dit-elle en appuyant sur le _ma_.

Grâce à Lek elle avait pu voir de quoi était capable les personnes de ce monde. Et elle savait à quel point les Furies Nocturnes étaient rares. Elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

Le marchand sembla hésiter quelques instants, débattant dans sa tête avec lui-même. Il regarda une dernière fois Eva mais sembla abandonner l'idée qu'il avait à l'esprit. Il se tourna à nouveau vers les jumeaux.

\- Je suppose que vous voulez que le dragon vienne aussi ?

\- De préférence oui, répondit Lek.

Le marchand réfléchit pendant quelques secondes.

\- Très bien, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle abîme ma marchandise. J'ai déjà assez de problèmes avec les dragons sauvages...

Eva ne pu empêcher la joie qui se forma dans son ventre à ses mots. _Peut-être que je pourrais voir d'autres dragons !_ Elle n'avait pas vu un seul autre dragon que Kayla depuis qu'elle avait "activée" la Marque.

Et il faudra aussi que vous m'aidiez. Le voyage ne sera pas très long, mis je compte bien en profiter, dit-il. Mon épaule me fait toujours aussi mal après tout, dit-il plus bas.

XXX

Le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil venait à peine de se lever, Eva se trouvait sur le pont à l'avant du navire. Elle pouvait voir l'eau en dessous se faire repousser par la coque de ce dernier. Elle remonta les yeux vers le ciel, et pouvait voir la forme de Kay, voler au-dessus d'elle. Soudain la dragonne piqua vers le bateau, juste au-dessus de la Marquée. Mais avant même d'arriver à hauteur des voiles elle se redressa passant juste à côté d'Eva, faisant trembler le bateau et se tordre les voiles sous la force de sa chute et du mouvement d'air qu'elle créait avec ses puissantes ailes. Kayla continua de planer au-dessus de la mer, avant de remonter haut dans le ciel.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille, alors que la dragonne la moquait, en quelque sorte. Elle aimerait tellement être là-haut avec sa dragonne...

Johann arriva en courant sur le pont, l'air paniqué. Mais avant qu'il ait pu demander quoi que ce soit Eva répondit.

\- Calme-toi, c'est que Kay qui s'amuse. Et non, ton bateau n'a rien, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, même en essayant elle n'arrivait pas à surpasser l'énervement et l'exaspération qu'il provoquait en elle. Elle haussa les épaules intérieurement. _Parfois il y a juste des personnes que t'arrive pas à voir._ Ou alors c'est juste que dans sa tête il avait déjà le même label que ses parents. _Faut vraiment que j'arrête de faire ça..._

Le marchand sembla se calmer à ses mots, cependant cela ne l'empêcha pas de la regarder avec méfiance. Mais elle ne lui porta plus aucune attention et se retourna vers Kay, qui avait recommencé ses acrobaties dans le ciel. Au bout de quelques secondes, sans qu'elle l'ait invité, Johann se plaça à côté d'elle. Cela l'étonna, et elle se tourna vers lui. Mais il ne la regardait pas, il regardait la dragonne dans le ciel. Elle venait de plonger dans l'eau, elle en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, plusieurs poissons dans sa bouche. D'où elle était, Eva pouvait voir la joie pétiller dans ses prunelles bleu azur. Un sourire s'étala sur son visage.

\- J'ai entendu dire Monsieur Aleksander que vous cherchiez d'autres Furies Nocturnes, dit Johann.

Eva se retourna vers lui, le jaugeant du regard.

\- Est-ce-que tu sais où en trouver ? Demanda-t-elle.

Tout comme la veille, il sembla débattre avec lui même. À ce moment Eva comprit qu'il savait quelque chose, et elle pria n'importe quel déité qu'elle connaissait qu'il lui révèle ce qu'il savait. Finalement au bout de quelques secondes il poussa un soupir tout en baissant les yeux.

\- J'en ai déjà croisé une autre. Un mâle, précisa-t-il.

La jeune fille ne put empêcher ses yeux de s'illuminer à cette nouvelle, et elle jeta un coup d'œil à Kay qui était toujours haut dans le ciel.

\- Lui aussi a un cavalier, rajouta-t-il.

À ses mots la jeune fille écarquilla les yeux alors qu'elle le regardait. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais avant qu'un seul mot n'ai pu franchir ses lèvres une nouvelle secousse se fit sentir. Eva se tourna vers Kay, pensant que c'était elle qui l'avait provoqué, mais la dragonne était toujours haut dans le ciel.

\- Qu'est-ce-que c'était ? Demanda-t-elle au marchand.

Les sourcils de Johann étaient froncés alors qu'il se penchait par-dessus les boucliers qui entouraient le bateau.

\- Ça vient probablement de sous le bateau. Peut-être un dragon qui ne faisait que passer.

L'excitation et la joie envahir à nouveau la jeune fille alors qu'elle se penchait à son tour.

\- C'est vrai ? Où ça ?! Demanda-t-elle.

Mais elle ne vit rien, juste les vaguelette que le bateau avait créées qui disparaissaient déjà. Déçue, elle fit la moue et se remit droite, mais resta appuyée sur le bord du bateau.

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes après ça, durant lesquelles Eva continua de bouder, voulant voir comment un autre dragon réagirait face à elle maintenant que sa Marque était active. Elle se mit à la gratter inconsciemment – elle ne portait pas ses protections ce matin. Mais elle arrêta vite quand Johann reprit la parole.

\- Pas beaucoup de personnes arrivent à gagner la confiance d'un dragon. Encore moins celle d'une Furie Nocturne. Et rien que cela me suffit, pour savoir que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Alors il faut que je vous prévienne. Là où vous allez n'est pas le genre d'endroit où je mets les pieds pour faire du commerce. À vrai dire ce n'est pas le genre d'endroit où quiconque met les pieds, dit le marchand avec un ton sérieux.

Eva fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux. Elle essayait de savoir s'il se jouait d'elle ou non, mais il avait l'air sincère.

\- Êtes-vous sûre de vouloir y aller ? Continua-t-il.

La jeune fille continua de le fixer, réfléchissant, mais elle ne voyait plus son visage, elle voyait celui de Lek qui lui demandait de lui faire confiance, comme il lui avait demandé il y a quelques jours. Sa réponse à cette instant avait été 'oui'. Eva ne voyait aucun événement ces derniers jours qui aurait pu la faire changer d'avis.

Elle fixa à nouveau la marchand dans les yeux.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais ce que je fais, dit-elle.

Il sembla hésitant, mais au bout de quelques secondes il acquiesça.

Soudain le bateau se fit à nouveau secouer, mais cette fois beaucoup plus fort que les autres fois. Assez fort pour qu'Eva, qui était appuyée sur le rebord du bateau, tombe à l'eau... _Pourquoi c'est toujours moi ?!_

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de prendre une inspiration avant de plonger tête la première dans l'eau glacée de la Mer du Nord.

Roksa dormait tranquillement sur sa couchette installée dans le bateau, quand une énorme secousse fit trembler ce dernier, renversant plusieurs objets autour d'elle en même temps. De suite elle se releva et tomba face à face avec les jumeaux, qui eux aussi semblaient à peine réveillés. Ils se regardèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, avant que leur regard tombe sur la couchette vide d'Eva. Pourquoi c'est toujours _elle_?!

Les trois se relevèrent précipitamment, prenant l'escalier qui remontait sur le pont.

La rouquine s'attendait à plusieurs choses en arrivant là-haut. À une attaque de dragons. De vikings. Une tempête à la limite. Mais elle ne vit rien de cela. Elle vit juste Johann, penché par-dessus le bateau à l'avant du pont. Puis elle percuta. _Juste_ Johann. Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais Eve ne se trouvait nulle part. La panique lui saisit à nouveau le ventre. Elle avança vers le marchand d'un pas menaçant. Elle ne voyait pas non plus Kayla. Quelque chose de grave avait dû arriver.

Finalement Johann se rendit compte de leur présence quand elle le prit par la gorge, l'appuyant contre la rambarde du bateau, et ainsi le faisant à moitié pendre dans le vide.

\- Roksa, calme-toi !

Elle ignora la voix de Lek.

\- Où sont-elles ? Dis-moi ce que tu as fait d'elles ?! Lui cria-t-elle au visage.

Elle desserra assez les doigts pour le laisser parler.

\- Tombée...dans.. eau, réussit-il à dire.

Elle vit derrière lui les vagues qu'Eve avait dû faire en tombant. D'un coup elle le lâcha et se pencha par-dessus la rambarde, essayant de la localiser.

D'un coup elle entendit deux éclatements de rire derrière elle.

\- Whaouh... Elle rigolait pas quand elle disait que t'étais sur-protectrice, dit Lek toujours en rigolant et en aidant Johann à se tenir debout.

\- Ferme-la et aide-moi à la trouver ! Lui cria-t-elle tout en scrutant l'eau.

Il rigola à nouveau.

\- Calme-toi Roksa, elle est _juste_ tombée dans l'eau, elle va bien.

Sentant la rage et la peur pulser dans ses veines, la rouquine se retourna vers lui.

\- Et toi tu as _juste_ oublié qu'elle ne sait pas nager !

Son rire s'arrêta brusquement.

\- Qu-...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Une masse noire venait de plonger dans l'eau.

Eva passait vraiment une mauvaise matinée. D'abord sa dragonne se moquait d'elle, puis ce marchand qui sortait d'elle-ne-savait où venait la déranger pour ensuite l'avertir d'elle-ne-savait quel danger, et finalement elle était tombée dans de l'eau à 10 °C. _Mauvaise matinée, en effet..._

Du mieux qu'elle put elle tenta de battre des jambes et des bras, mais ça ne réussit qu'à la faire couler plus vite. Lentement elle voyait la surface de l'eau s'éloigner, et sa froideur s'enfoncer sous sa peau, essayant d'atteindre ses os. Ses poumons au contraire, la brûlaient. Tout ce que voulait faire la jeune fille c'est ouvrir la bouche et avaler une grande bouffée d'air. Mais elle se retint, gardant l'eau hors de son corps du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Il fallait juste qu'elle tienne encore une peu, quelqu'un viendrait la chercher. Mais chaque seconde qui passait semblait être une éternité et rapidement la jeune fille ne sut plus si elle était là depuis seulement vingt secondes ou deux minutes. Probablement le premier.

Ses efforts redoublèrent pour la ramener à la surface, mais rien n'y faisait, lentement elle se faisait submerger par les ténèbres. Elle commençait à entendre les battements de son cœur dans ses oreilles, le sang pulsant désespérément dans ses veines. Ses mouvements se firent de plus en plus faibles, toute force l'abandonnant. Chaque cellule de son corps la brûlait. Sa vision se faisait de plus en plus sombre. Mais juste avant que la noirceur ne prennent possession de ses yeux, quelque chose apparut devant elle. Deux yeux jaune acide. Ils furent rejoints par une autre paire de la même couleur, avant qu'Eva ne ferme les yeux, et que ses poumons furent remplis à nouveau.

La douleur dans sa poitrine était intenable. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux Eva se mit à tousser, expulsant toute l'eau dans ses poumons. Le sel lui brûlait la gorge et le fait de tousser lui faisait encore plus mal dans le torse. Elle se releva assez pour se mettre sur le côté, expulsant ainsi l'eau plus facilement. Quand elle sentit que ses poumons étaient assez dégagés pour respirer normalement, elle prit de grandes inspirations, restant couchée sur ce qui semblait être le pont du bateau. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir, elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux.

\- Eve, est-ce-que ça va ? Demanda une voix paniquée.

 _Roks_. Finalement la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de la rouquine au-dessus d'elle. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit plusieurs autres visages. Celui de Lek, d'Anya, celui de Johann. Elle vit même la tête de deux dragons un peu plus loin ! Mais il manquait quelqu'un.

\- Où est Kayla ? Demanda Eva avec une voix rauque.

Elle ne la sentait plus. Une chose que la Marquée avait toujours réussit à faire grâce au lien qu'elle partageait avec sa dragonne. Maintenant que ses poumons allaient mieux, la jeune fille se rendit compte que c'était sa Marque qui la brûlait. Quand elle la regarda elle vit qu'elle avait cessé de briller. Les craquelures et contours étant devenu d'un gris terne. La panique lui serrait la gorge. Essayant de remonter le lien qu'elles partageaient elle eut l'impression de heurter un mur. Elle ne pouvait même pas savoir où elle était !

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche, mais avant qu'un son ait pu en sortir, une boule noire lui fonça dessus, se lovant du mieux qu'elle pouvait dans ses bras avec ses ailes qui gênaient. De suite la Marque sur son bras se calma, et le lien réapparut. Eva poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle serra la dragonne, ne voulant plus qu'elle la quitte.

Au bout d'une minute, la jeune fille rouvrit les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle se tournant vers les jumeaux et Johann.

À son grand étonnement, c'est Roks qui répondit.

\- Deux ébouillant tueurs ont heurté le bateau. Ils ont probablement dû sentir ta présence. Ils ont réussi à vous sortir de l'eau toi et Kay, après qu'elle ait plongé pour te secourir.

À ses mots Eva serra encore plus la dragonne dans ses bras. Mais au bout de quelques secondes elle se sépara d'elle. Kay fit de même, la laissant se relever. En le faisant elles se rendit compte que sa Marque avait recommencé à briller. Elle n'y porta pas beaucoup d'attention et se dirigea vers les deux autres dragons. _Comment Roks les a appelés déjà ? Des ébouillants tueurs ? Charmant..._

Chacun étaient d'une couleur bleu-vert, avec une corne sur le museau et une grosse poche au niveau de la bouche et de la gorge. Instinctivement Eva tendit la main. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle savait qu'ils ne lui feraient aucun mal.

Le premier dragon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et pressa son museau contre sa main. Avec le bout de ses doigts, la jeune fille pouvait sentir la dure corne. Ses écailles étaient lisses, fines et mouillées, mais n'étaient en aucun cas visqueuses comme celle d'un poisson. Elle se tourna vers le deuxième dragon, et tendit sa main gauche. Il hésita à peine avant de faire la même chose que son congénère.

\- Merci, dit la jeune fille. À vous deux.

Les ébouillant tueurs émirent deux petits grognements qui ressemblaient étrangement à des ronronnements. Puis les deux l'aspergèrent de quelques gouttes d'eau tiède, ce qui fit rirent la jeune fille et la réchauffa en même temps. Les deux dragons la laissèrent les caresser une dernière fois, avant de se diriger vers la mer et de plonger pour rejoindre ses profondeurs.

Un sourire sur le visage, Eva se retourna vers les autres. Trois d'entre eux avaient des visages plutôt neutres, mais le quatrième avait une expression choquée sur le sien.

\- Comment vous avez fait ça ? Demanda Johann. Ces deux dragons attaquent mon bateau à chaque fois que je viens dans ces eaux, et je n'ai jamais réussi à les calmer comme ça !

Eva échangea un regard avec les jumeaux et Roks, demandant si ce serait sage de révéler sa nature au marchand. Après tout il voyageait beaucoup, qui sait à qui il pourrait le raconter ? Finalement elle haussa les épaules.

\- Je sais pas, mentit-elle. J'ai toujours su m'y prendre avec eux je suppose. Viens Kay, on va aller se sécher.

XXX

Les jumeaux, Roks et Eva continuèrent d'aider Johann avec sa marchandise toute la journée. Kayla dormit la plupart du temps. Autant dire que dans la soirée ils étaient tous crevés, et s'endormirent rapidement.

Cependant, l'esprit d'Eva était envahi par des cauchemars. Quand elle se réveilla dans la soute du bateau, l'odeur du sang restait dans ses narines, la chaleur du feu lui brûlait toujours la peau, et l'horreur et la tristesse ne voulaient pas quitter son être. Sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. C'était ridicule, elle se souvenait à peine de ce qu'elle avait rêvé. Pourtant la tristesse était toujours là.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes à fixer le plafond encore hantée par son cauchemar, la jeune fille décida de se lever, et d'aller prendre l'air. Elle s'enroula de sa couverture et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Le bateau tanguait légèrement et elle faillit tomber plusieurs fois, mais finalement elle arriva sur le pont. De suite elle se fit envahir par le froid de la nuit, ce qui lui rappela sa chute dans l'eau plus tôt. Les deux ébouillants tueurs n'étaient pas réapparus depuis. Cela attristait un peu la jeune fille, elle aurait bien aimé passer plus de temps avec d'autres dragons que Kayla. A part quelques petites vagues, la mer était plutôt calme, alors Eva décida de s'asseoir sur un des bords du bateau. La rambarde était assez large pour cela, et les boucliers qui la bordaient à cette endroit l'empêcheraient de tomber. Une fois assise, elle se mit à observer les étoiles, chose qu'elle faisait de plus en plus souvent. De un, parce que ça impliquait qu'il fasse nuit, et que dans ce cas elle était souvent seule, et de deux parce que c'était une chose qu'elle faisait rarement avant de venir dans ce monde. Une chose de plus qui la séparait de son monde natale.

Mais les milliers d'étoiles commençaient déjà à disparaître, le soleil se lèverait dans une heure au plus. Le ciel commençait déjà à s'éclaircir à l'Est.

Eva entendit une planche grincer derrière elle. Elle se retourna, même si elle savait déjà qui l'avait suivit.

\- On essaye de me surprendre Lek ? Je pensais que la dernière fois t'avait suffit pour savoir que c'était une mauvaise idée, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Oh, crois-moi, je n'ai pas oublié, dit-il lui aussi avec un sourire.

Il s'approcha et alla s'asseoir en face d'elle. Puis il reprit avec une voix moqueuse qui la faisait toujours rire :

\- Alors Mademoiselle Evie, que faîtes-vous ici à cette heure de la matinée ? Demanda-t-il en baissant sa voix d'une octave.

\- Oh, mais Monsieur Lek, je pourrais vous poser la même question, dit-elle en l'imitant.

Un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres.

\- Vraiment ? C'est la meilleur imitation que t'as pu faire de moi ? Je suis flatté..., dit-il avec un ton sarcastique.

\- Quoi ? Elle était très bonne mon imitation ! Tenta de se défendre Eva.

Elle poussa un faux soupir d'agacement.

\- Et arrête de détourner la conversation !

\- Hé ! Je t'ai posé la question le premier je te ferais dire, c'est à toi de répondre !

\- Gamin..., dit Eva en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Dit celle qui a quatre ans de moins que moi..., dit-il le sourire toujours sur son visage. D'ailleurs tu devrais faire attention, ce genre d'attraction pour les hommes plus vieux que toi..., commença-t-il en la taquinant.

Mais elle le coupa avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, ses joues brûlantes à cause de ce qu'il suggérait.

\- Tais-toi ! Je ne suis pas attirée par les hommes plus vieux que moi, dit-elle encore plus rouge.

Il prit un faux air outré – ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait – et pressa sa main contre son cœur.

\- Et moi qui pensais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous ! Dit-il dramatiquement.

Elle secoua la tête en riant, exaspérée et à la fois amusée par son comportement.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il n'y avait rien ! Dit-elle.

Ce n'est que trop tard qu'elle se rendit compte des mots qui venaient de s'échapper de sa bouche. Elle la ferma brusquement, encore plus rougissante. Un sourire victorieux était apparut sur le visage de Lek.

\- Je le savais ! Dit-il.

\- Tais-toi !

Eva détourna le regard, ne pouvant plus voir son sourire sans continuer à rougir. À son grand étonnement il ne dit plus un mot. La jeune fille continua de regarder les vagues qui frappaient contre les planches du bateau, l'ignorant du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Le silence se prolongea pendant plusieurs minutes, mais il le brisa finalement.

\- Est-ce-que c'est moi, où est-ce-que ta Marque brille plus fort que ce matin ?

Eva fronça les sourcils à sa question. Inconsciemment ses yeux descendirent vers son avant-bras droit, avant de remonter vers les yeux de Lek. Elle poussa un soupir.

\- Chaque jour elle brille plus, dit-elle finalement. Si ça continue comme ça je pourrais bientôt l'utiliser comme lampe torche.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'une lampe torche ? Demanda-t-il perplexe.

Eva voulait se mettre des baffes. _Sérieux ? T'as réussi à tenir face à Roks pendant des mois, et c'est devant lui que tu fais une erreur ?! Bon, en même temps j'avoue qu'avec ses yeux..._

\- C'est juste... une sorte de torche qu'on utilise là d'où je viens, dit-elle en évitant son regard.

 _Whaouh... Très convaincant... Franchement je me demande pourquoi t'as pas été prise au club de théâtre du lycée !_

\- Bref, elle brille de plus en plus, dit-elle en essayant de détourner son attention.

\- Bizarre, dit-il. Est-ce-que tu sais pourquoi elle fait ça ?

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Non, il n'y a rien à propos de ça dans la Mémoire.

Il sembla réfléchir pendant plusieurs secondes. Il saisit doucement son avant-bras, quand il vit qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il passa le bout de ses doigts sur la Marque. Sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, le jeune fille sentit des frissons parcourir son bras.

\- Peut-être que tu deviens plus puissante.

Eva repensa aux événements de l'avant-veille. La façon dont elle avait facilement sorti l'épée de l'arbre quand Lek n'avait même pas réussi à la faire bouger d'un centimètre.

\- Peut-être, dit-elle.

Il se tut à nouveau, mais ne lâcha pas son bras pour autant. Le cœur d'Eva se mit à battre plus vite, pourtant elle resta immobile, complètement figée. Lentement, le jeune homme remonta sa main le long de son bras, donnant des frissons à Eva. Elle commença à se relaxer quand son autre main se posa sur sa joue, et qu'il se rapprocha d'elle. Sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, ses yeux se posèrent sur les lèvres de Lek. Elle pouvait sentir sa respiration brûlante sur son visage, et elle ferma les yeux. Elle sentit une main contre sa nuque, poussant délicatement sa tête vers l'avant, et à ce moment là elle-...

\- Hum-hum, s'éclairci la gorge une voix féminine derrière eux.

Eva ouvrit brusquement les yeux, s'écartant brutalement de Lek. Elle perdit l'équilibre et faillit tomber dans l'eau... encore, mais au dernier moment réussit à se rattraper. _Manquerait plus que je me noie une deuxième fois..._

Elle tourna la tête vers la personne qui avait osé faire _le_ son – qui lui rappelait bien trop celui d'un certain crapaud blanchâtre avec une préférence pour le rose – et la fusilla du regard. _Mais elle ne peut pas se mêler de ses affaires celle-là ?_ Pensa Eva en voyant la rouquine devant elle. À son grand étonnement elle était accompagnée de Kayla. La jeune fille plissa les yeux en les voyant toutes les deux. Elle n'était pas débile, elle avait bien vu que les deux commençaient à se rapprocher, et à se liguer contre elle. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

\- Oui ? Demanda-t-elle.

Roks sembla surprise par le fait qu'elle lui parlait sur un ton civilisé, mais elle se reprit vite. Elle se tourna vers le large. Eva l'imita et remarqua le ciel qui avait déjà commencé à prendre des teintes violettes et rosâtres.

\- Le soleil se lève dans moins d'une heure, on arrivera à l'île probablement avant. Faut qu'on aide Johann avant de descendre du bateau, dit-elle.

Puis sans attendre de réponse elle se retourna et repartit sous le pont. La jeune fille baissa les yeux vers Kayla, elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle vienne la voir, lui dise bonjour avec de grosses caresses comme tous les matins, mais la dragonne lui jeta un dernier regard avant de suivre la rousse. À ce stade ce n'était même plus de la colère, c'était de la rage qui bouillonnait dans ses veines. _Comment ça se fait que tout le monde me tourne le dos ?!_ Elle avait envie de frapper sur quelque chose, mais prenant en compte qu'elle était beaucoup plus forte, ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée. Elle descendit sous le pont du bateau à son tour, claquant la porte derrière elle.

Pendant qu'elle rangeait ses affaires, elle fit tout pour ne pas croiser le regard de Roks. Mais elle n'en avait pas besoin, la rouquine ne lui jeta même pas un regard. _Peut-être que si tu ne lui avais pas tourné le dos la première..._

XXX

Roksanna faisait les cent pas, passant devant leurs sacs encore et encore, sans jamais faire une pause. Ils avaient quitté le bateau il n'y a même pas une demie-heure ! Comment se faisait-il qu'elle les avait déjà perdus ?! Les laissant tous les deux en plus ! Seuls ! La rouquine fit demi-tour, passant à nouveau devant les sacs. Kayla était posée dessus, dormant à nouveau, ne s'inquiétant même pas pour son autre moitié. Roksa leva les yeux au ciel. Est-ce-que c'était normal pour un jeune dragon de dormir autant ?

Elle allait faire à nouveau demi-tour, quand elle le vit, le sac entre les deux pattes avant de Kay. La sacoche d'Eva. Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle réfléchissait. La brune avait toujours son sac sur elle. Toujours. Jamais elle ne le laissait hors de sa vue, et même si elle faisait confiance à sa dragonne, jamais elle ne le lui aurait laissé. Probablement parce qu'elle risquait d'y mettre le feu en dormant ! Pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle commençait à voir de la fumée sortir des narines de Kayla. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : Kay allait éternuer. La rouquine se précipita vers le sac, l'arrachant aux pattes de la dragonne. Elle eut juste le temps de se coucher à terre, alors qu'une boule de plasma lui passait au-dessus de la tête. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle vit qu'aucun de ses habits n'avait pris feu. Elle se tourna vers la dragonne, et vit qu'elle ne s'était même pas réveillée. Elle leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel, en secouant la tête. Quand elle les redescendit elle vit que dans la chute la sacoche s'était ouverte. Elle tenta de résister, elle tenta vraiment, promis ! Mais comme la plupart du temps, sa curiosité prit le dessus, et avant même qu'elle le sache elle avait saisit le sac et commençait à fouiller dedans. La première chose qui attira son attention fut le carnet à dessin d'Eva. Roks se rappelait très bien la façon dont la brune l'avait caché de sa vue quand elle l'avait surprise en train de dessiner. Peut-être qu'il y avait des dessins d'elle dedans ?

Elle fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas bien ce qu'elle faisait. Eva considérait ce journal presque comme son journal intime. Et si elle la surprenait en train de le regarder ? En même temps ce n'est pas comme si elle ne la détestait pas déjà...

Elle poussa un soupir de frustration, et resta immobile pendant plusieurs secondes. Oh et puis merde ! Elle n'avait qu'à pas le laisser traîner après tout !

Elle l'ouvrit et commença à le feuilleter. De suite elle fut époustouflée par la précision des dessins à l'intérieur. Eva arrivait presque à les rendre vivant grâce à ces petits détails !

Roksa continua de fouiller, chaque nouveau dessin lui paraissant plus beau que le dernier. Rapidement elle trouva ce qu'elle était venue chercher. Des dessins d'elle. Seule, avec Eva, encore seule, cette fois avec un dragon, encore une fois avec Eva... Il y en avait des dizaines. Mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre à propos d'eux. Roksa mit plusieurs secondes à se rendre compte de ce que c'était. Toutes les scènes que les dessins montraient s'étaient vraiment passées. Ce carnet était vraiment un journal intime pour la jeune fille, pensa-t-elle. Mais au lieu d'y mettre des mots, elle y mettait des dessins.

Elle continua à feuilleter le carnet. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle le faisait, les jumeaux commençaient à la remplacer sur les pages. Elle retint les larmes de colère qui menaçaient de dévaler ses joues. Cela résumait bien la situation dans laquelle ils étaient...

Roksa fronça les sourcils, alors que ses yeux séchèrent brusquement. Elle ne reconnaissait plus les scènes devant ses yeux. Elle fronça les sourcils. Pourtant les dessins continuaient, tout aussi précis que les précédents, mais les scènes ne s'étaient pas passées. Elle réfléchit pendant plusieurs secondes, essayant de comprendre. Elle écarquilla les yeux soudainement alors qu'une idée folle et impossible venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Et si les scènes ne s'étaient juste pas enco-...

\- Roksynou ?

La rouquine allait se retourner pour crier sur la personne qui avait osé l'appeler comme ça, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps.

XXX

\- Attends ! Tu es sûr qu'elles ne vont pas se rendre compte qu'on est parti ?! Demanda Eva à bout de souffle.

Lek marchait rapidement devant elle, la tirant par le poignet. Elle ne savait pas où il l'emmenait, cela aurait dû la rendre nerveuse, mais elle ne ressentait rien de cela, juste de la curiosité. Et puis après tout c'était Lek ! Que pouvait-il bien lui arriver ?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai demandé à Anya de distraire Roksa.

Il se retourna vers elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Et puis, qu'est-ce-que tu en as à faire ?

Il se tourna à nouveau vers l'avant et continua de marcher rapidement, mais pas avant d'avoir jeté par-dessus son épaule.

\- Je croyais que tu la détestais ?

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils à ses mots. _Est-ce vraiment l'impression que je donne ? Que je la déteste ?_ Certe elle était rancunière, et leur amitié était en quelque sorte brisée, mais elle ne la détestait pas !

\- Je ne la déteste pas, dit-elle.

Elle ne sut pas s'il l'avait entendu, mais en tout cas il ne prit pas la peine de rajouter quelque chose. Il continua de la traîner, les éloignant de l'endroit près de la plage où Johann les avait déposés. Il avait refusé de le faire au port de l'île sur laquelle ils se trouvaient, disant que ce n'était pas sûr pour lui et sa cargaison. Eva ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler l'avertissement qu'il lui avait donné la veille. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit juste paranoïaque ? Ou que les habitants de cette île le déteste ? Cela semblait peu probable, malgré la méfiance de la jeune fille, le marchand avait été très poli et sympathique avec elle, la jugeant être une bonne personne. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à ses mots. Depuis l'apparition de sa Marque, peu de gens l'avait même traitée comme une personne tout court. Elle regarda le jeune homme devant elle. _Et Lek en fait partie._

Pourtant, elle le sentait. Quelque chose à propos de cette situation clochait, comme si elle avait manqué quelque chose.

\- Lek, dit-elle pour attirer son intention.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour lui montrer qu'il l'écoutait.

\- Je le sens pas, dit-elle honnêtement. Tu es sûr que ces personnes pourront nous aider ? Et puis qui elles sont ? Qui nous dit qu'elles accepteront ? Et si elles réagissent mal en voyant ma Marque ?

Elle s'arrêta, et défit sa prise sur son poignet en tordant ce dernier. Des fourmis commencèrent à courir le long de sa main quand le sang pu circuler à nouveau.

\- Johann m'a parlé d'une personne. Elle aussi possède une Furie Nocturne. Je suis sûre que si on allait la voir elle accepterait de nous aider. Et puis il semble se méfier de cette île...

Elle arrêta de parler quand elle vit Lek pousser un lourd soupir, alors que ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il lui tournait toujours le dos, elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Elle ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, mais la referma ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction.

Finalement il se tourna vers elle. Eva n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer son expression. Il s'approcha d'elle si vite qu'elle n'eut même pas le temps de reculer. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, la fixant dans les yeux.

\- Est-ce-que tu me fais confiance ? Demanda-t-il la scrutant de son regard.

Eva prit le temps de réfléchir, mais elle ne trouvait rien qui lui fasse changer d'avis, alors elle répondit la même chose que les fois précédentes.

\- Oui, dit-elle en lui renvoyant son regard.

Il la fixa encore quelques secondes, puis sans que la jeune fille ne l'ai vu venir, ses lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les siennes. Elle écarquilla les yeux sous le choc, mais elle les ferma rapidement quand il commença à bouger ses lèvres. Elle répondit à son baiser, alors qu'elle plaçait une de ses mains sur sa nuque. Ils continuèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, et alors qu'ils allaient se séparer, Eva sentit une vive douleur dans son cou. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Elle s'écarta rapidement de lui, le poussant loin d'elle et plaça une main sur le côté gauche de son cou. Ce qui l'avait piqué était toujours planté dedans. Elle le délogea d'un coup sec et le porta devant ses yeux. Une sorte de fléchette se trouvait dans sa main. Quand elle regarda de plus près elle vit qu'elle était vide.

Elle leva des yeux exorbités sur Lek. Sa tête commençait déjà à tourner, lui donnant envie de vomir. Mais ce n'était rien face du sentiment de trahison qu'elle ressentait.

\- Je te faisais confiance ! Cria-t-elle la colère à peine perceptible dans sa voix alors qu'elle commençait à perdre l'usage de sa bouche.

Elle ne savait pas si elle avait halluciné, mais elle crut voir un éclair de culpabilité passer sur son visage. Quelques secondes après toutes ses pensées s'effacèrent de son esprit alors que ses genoux cédèrent sous elle. Elle tomba sur le dos, ne pouvant même pas bouger un orteil. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire c'était fusiller Lek du regard alors que sa vision et son esprit sombraient dans l'obscurité.

XXX

Johann regardait la berge disparaître lentement au loin. Il aurait dû demander ce qu'ils voulaient faire sur cette île, ou au moins s'assurer qu'ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Mais il ne devait pas se sentir coupable, la jeune fille lui avait assuré qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, qu'elle était sûre de vouloir aller sur cette île. Pourtant cette pensée n'arrivait pas à enlever le poids qu'il sentait sur sa poitrine. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose de grave à elle et sa dragonne ? Le négociant secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire maintenant, à part mettre le cap sur l'île de Beurk. Il fallait qu'il les prévienne, ou au moins qu'il informe Harold qu'il existait bien une autre Furie Nocturne que Krokmou.

Johann secoua la tête en laissant échapper un soupir. Il aurait dû écouter son instinct et les amener là-bas.

* * *

 **Ahhhh... la joie d'avoir deux personnages qui sont nuls en communication...**

 **Pour commencer je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis tout ce temps pour poster un nouveau chapitre ! En même temps c'est plus les vacances d'été...**

 **Finalement l'histoire avance un peu ! Les choses commencent à devenir intéressantes ! =)**

 **Et merci à Akagitsune d'avoir ajouté mon histoire dans ses favoris !;)**

 **Bris'Lames : Et non je ne t'ai pas oublié =D Moi non plus je n'aime pas Anya, et pourtant c'est moi qui l'ai crée. Mais bon, il y a toujours ces personnages que l'on adore détesté, non ? Quand au mot "rare" que j'ai utilisé, tu es sur la bonne voie ;) Et pour Johann tu avais encore raison ! Et pour tes autres questions, je ne vais rien dévoiler !=)**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! J'aurais probablement l'air débile avec un sourire heureux collé sur le visage toute la journée après l'avoir lu =D**


	10. Chapter 9 : La fille au Furie Nocturne

Eva reprit lentement connaissance alors que la drogue quitté son organisme. Seule sa conscience semblait être éveillée, elle se battait pour se réveiller, reprendre le contrôle, mais la jeune Marquée n'arrivait pas à se rappeler pourquoi. Aucun de ses sens ne semblaient vouloir fonctionner, mais son esprit était encore trop embrumé pour s'en rendre compte. Elle n'avait aucune notion du temps, une minute pouvait en fait être une heure, mais ça n'ont plus elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. La seule chose dont elle avait conscience, c'était son esprit qui se battait pour reprendre le contrôle. Eva n'était pas encore assez réveillée pour ressentir des émotions, et encore moi pour former une pensée, alors elle n'y porta pas attention.

Le premier sens qui lui revint fut l'ouïe. Il lui semblait entendre des bruits, mais aucun qu'elle n'arrivait à analyser. Puis ce fut le toucher, alors qu'elle était à nouveau consciente d'avoir un corps. Il lui semblait sentir une surface dure et froide sous ce dernier. Elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir ses yeux, n'y à bouger d'ailleurs, elle ne se rappelait pas comment et n'essaya même pas de se rappeler. À quoi cela lui servirait ?

Eva serait bien repartit dans un doux état d'inconscience, mais son esprit se battait toujours, ce qui provoqua une première émotion chez elle : énervement. Elle la sentait se répendre dans son esprit, ravageant les dernière barrières que la drogue avait érigé dans son esprit. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent finalement. Cela ne lui suffisait pas pour voir, alors elle les força à s'ouvrir, utilisant cette nouvelle émotion. Aucune lumière ne l'accueillit, rien ne l'éblouit au point de l'obliger à fermer les yeux. Eva ouvrit grand les yeux et forma finalement sa première pensée : _où-est-ce-que je suis ?_

Elle resta dans cette position pendant ce qui lui semblait un bout de temps, réapprenant à cligner des yeux et à sentir l'air entrer et sortir de ses poumons. Elle commença à bouger ses yeux – n'étant toujours pas sûre de pouvoir contrôler son corps – et observa ce qui l'entouré. Des murs et un plafond d'une couleure sombre, peut-être fait de roche. Sa deuxième pensée se forma alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas répondre à la première : _Comment je suis arrivée ici ?_

Le flot de ses pensées reprit brutalement une allure normale. La partie de son cerveau qui gardait tous ses souvenirs semblait s'être réactivé alors qu'ils s'écrasaient contre son esprit, lui rappelant tout ce qui s'était passé. Ses émotions se transformèrent en une tornade, arrachant toutes les pensées logiques qu'elle avait pu avoir jusque là – donc pas beaucoup... Une seule néanmoins était plus présente que les autres : la colère, la rage qu'elle ressentait pour Lek et ce qu'il avait osé lui faire.

Tout cela la fit oublier de respirer normalement et elle avala sa salive de travers. _Je savais que j'avais oublié quelque chose_ _!_ Pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle crachait ses poumons. Son dos s'arca, et elle se coucha sur le côté pour éviter de s'étouffer encore plus. Ses toussotements s'arrêtèrent rapidement et elle pu à nouveau observer l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle se mit difficilement à quatres pattes. Ses yeux allaient comme trop vite pour son cerveau, lui donnant l'horrible impression d'être soûle. Eva détestait être soûle. Elle plissa les yeux et regarda autour d'elle, et les murs et plafond fait de pierre rencontrèrent à nouveau son regard. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit néanmoins de la lumière dans la pièce. _Où_ _la source de lumière alors ?_

Elle regarda sur sa gauche, et sur le côté droit du mur se trouvait une ouverture, une porte fait de barreaux verticaux. Sans même avoir à se lever elle savit qu'elle était enfermée. La peur commença à monter lentement en elle. Et cela n'arrangea rien quand elle se rendit compte que Kay et Roks n'étaient pas avec elles. Elle devait sortir d'ici.

Eva se leva maladroitement, n'ayant pas totalement reprit le contrôle de son corps. Elle s'écrasa contre les barreaux de métal, s'accrochant à eux pour éviter de tomber. Ils étaient rouillés sous ses doigts, pourtant elle avait beau tiré, ils ne lâchaient pas. Elle les secoua, poussa, tira à nouveau, utilisa sa nouvelle force, mais rien n'y faisait, ils ne bougeaient pas d'un centimètre. La jeune fille poussa un cri de frustration et donna un coup de pied dans la porte. Sans qu'elle ne puisse l'empêcher des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux. Sa respiration se fit irrégulière. _Qu'est-ce-que je fais là ? Pourquoi suis-je là ?_ Ces questions étaient dans son esprit depuis des mois. La peur lui tordait les entrailles. Elle n'était pas censée être là. Elle n'était pas censée être dans ce monde, dans cette prison, et encore moins dans cette situation. _C'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi cela devrait être moi ?_ Des dizaines d'autres personnes auraient pu tomber sur ce foutu œuf ! Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit elle ? Pourquoi elle ?!

Eva se passa les mains dans les cheveux, tirant dessus. _N'y pense pas maintenant. Il faut que tu trouves un moyen de sortir._ Elle tenta de réfléchir, mais elle n'arrivait pas à penser logiquement. La seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve Kay et Roks. _Mais je n'arriverais jamais à les retrouver sans sortir d'ici !_ Puis elle la vit. La serrure sur la porte, peut-être qu'elle arriverait à la crocheter ou à la briser. Mais avec quoi ? _La dague_ , pensa-t-elle de suite. Celle que Roks lui avait offert. Elle toucha son avant bras gauche, là où elle se trouvait normalement, mais ne réussit qu'à attraper de l'air. Ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle se rendit compte que ses protections avaient disparus, ainsi que la dague à l'intérieur, tout comme son épée et sa veste. Elle poussa un nouveau cri de frustration et se jeta à nouveau sur la porte. Mais elle n'eut pas plus de chance à l'ouvrir qu'il y a quelques minutes, ce qui ne l'arrêta pas pour autant.

\- Putain ! Cria-t-elle en lâchant brusquement la porte.

Peu importait à qu'elle point elle essayait, la porte ne bougeait pas. Eva s'asseya au fond de la cellule, dans le coin le plus sombre, entourant ses genoux de ses bras et enfouissant son visage à l'intérieur. La peur lui déchiquetait le ventre, et elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'arrêter. Elle était toute seule. Elle se savait pas où elle était. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était là. Elle ne savait pas où était Lek. Elle ne savait pas où était Kay ou Roks. Et elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour se sortir de cette situation. _Et en plus ! En plus, je n'ai aucun Skittles pour me récomforter !_ Pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle vu qu'elle n'avait pas non plus son sac. _Mission mon cul. Comment est-ce-que je pourrais protèger des dragons si je ne peux même pas me protèger moi-même ?_ Kay... Les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis plusieurs minutes coulèrent finalement.

Elle ne savait pas pendant combien de temps elle resta dans cette position, le désespoir s'infiltrant lentement dans son cœur. Mais un bruit attira son attention. Il venait de dehors, non loin de sa cellule. Eva n'avait eu qu'un bref regard de ce qu'il y avait dehors. D'autres cellules vides lui faisaient face, elles semblaient se trouver sur chaque côté d'un long couloir. Des torches illuminaient ce dernier, lui procurant un peu de lumière dans sa cellule.

Eva leva les yeux quand elle entendit à nouveau le bruit. Ça ressemblait à une respiration qui se faisait de plus en forte. Elle crut que quelqu'un se rapprochait, mais élimina rapidement cette idée quand elle se rendit compte que le son semblait venir de seulement quelques mètres de sa cellule. Y avait-il un garde qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué ? Lentement elle se leva, et se rapprocha des barreaux. Elle n'était qu'à mi-chemin quand la respiration se transforma en toussotements. Peut-être que la personne avait des problèmes pour respirer ?

\- Merde..., dit finalement la voix.

Eva s'arrêta net, le choc devait se voir sur son visage. Elle connaissait cette voix.

\- Roks ? Murmura-t-elle.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, puis le soulagement remplaça le désespoir dans sa poitrine. Elle se précipita aux barreaux, se collant contre eux et essayant de voir à travers.

\- Roks ! Cria-t-elle. Roks, est-ce-que c'est toi ?!

Son espoir monta en flèche quand elle entendit la voix de son amie lui répondre.

\- Tu peux pas la fermer ?! J'ai une foutue migraine..., finit-t-elle en grognant.

Eva n'avait jamais était aussi contente qu'elle lui cri dessus ! Mais cette joie disparut rapidement et la peur reprit place, quand elle se rendit compte de la gravité des conséquences de la présence de Roks. La jeune fille inspira, la peur au ventre.

\- Où est Kay ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

La rouquine ne lui répondit pas directement. La terreur s'installa quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne lui répondait pas du tout. Roks avait dit qu'elle avait une migraine, on avait sûrement dû la frapper à la tête. Et si elle avait une commotion ?!

Ou alors elle ne répondait pas parce qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave à Kay... Eva ne savait pas lequel était pire.

\- Roks ? Où est Kay ? Demanda-t-elle à nouveau plus fort cette fois.

Elle attendit seulement quelques secondes avant que la rouquine lui réponde.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Eva ferma les yeux, posant son front contre les barreaux, alors que l'information faisait son chemin dans son cerveau. Elle tenta de contrôler les vagues de peur et de crainte qui traversaient son corps. Au moins maintenant elle savait où était Roks, même si ce n'était pas forcément une bonne chose sachant qu'elle était dans la même situation qu'elle. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'empêcher, la question avait franchi ses lèvres.

\- Où est-ce-que tu es, Roks ?

\- Dans la cellule à côté, débile.

Eva remarqua la respiration irrégulière de son amie et le fait qu'elle ne l'avait toujours pas entendu bouger.

\- Est-ce-que ça va ?

À nouveau, le silence fut la seule chose qui lui répondit. Au début Eva pensa qu'elle avait peut-être perdu connaissance, mais elle retint un grognement quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle se demandait probablement si elle devait lui dire la vérité ou mentir. Elle sembla choisir la première option.

\- Non, dit-elle simplement.

La jeune fille attendit la suite, mais Roks ne sembla pas vouloir la donner. Elle allait lui demandait qu'est-ce-qui n'allait pas, mais elle ne voulait pas la brusquer au risque qu'elle refuse de lui dire.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? Finit-elle par demander.

À nouveau elle dû attendre plusieurs secondes avant que la rouquine se décide à lui répondre.

\- J'étais sur la plage avec Kay, commença-t-elle prenant son temps pour prendre de grandes respirations entres certains mots. Elle était en train de dormir...je ne faisait pas attention... quand Anya m'a surpris et frappé à la tête... j'ai réussi à me relever et à me battre... mais elle m'a eu à la cuisse puis m'a assommée..., finit-elle.

Eva pouvait entendre la douleur et la peur dans sa voix, et la seule chose qu'elle avait envie de faire c'était d'aller la voir et de la réconforter, de lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, même si elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas vrai.

\- Eve, j'ai mal, et je ne sais pas quoi faire..., gémit-elle.

Eva, qui avait toujours son front contre les barreaux, ouvrit les yeux, essayant de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient à nouveau de couler. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Roks comme ça, c'était lorsqu'elles étaient allé confronter Markus. Elle prit une grande inspiration, essayant de trouver le courage de lui mentir.

\- Je sais, mais ça va aller, je te le promet. Je vais tout arranger, dit-elle.

\- Okay, répondit doucement Roks.

La jeune Marquée ne savait pas si elle la croyait, mais elle savait qu'elle devait rester calme. Roks n'était manifestement pas en état de penser rationnelment – et le fait de s'être fait frapper deux foix à la tête y était sûrement pour quelque chose – c'était donc à elle de trouver le moyen de sortir de ce foutu endroit. Le seul problème étant qu'elle ne savait pas comment. Peut-être qu'avec un peu plus de temps elle aurait pu trouver, mais Roks était dans la cellule d'à côté, probablement en train de se vider de son sang, et Kay... elle ne savait même pas si elle était toujours en vie. Eva baissa ses yeux vers la marque sur son avant bras droit. Elle brillait toujours. C'était bon signe, non ?

XXX

Harold ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il s'attendait à se trouver dans son lit, mais la chose sur laquelle il était couché était beaucoup trop incofortable pour l'être. Il se leva lentement en se frottant les yeux, essayant désespéramment de se débarrasser du sommeil qui ne voulait pas les quitter. Il regarda autour de lui, et vit qu'il s'était endormi dans la forge. Devant lui sur la table se trouver la nouvelle armature de l'aileron de Krokmou, il l'avait fini tard la veille au soir, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir sinon.

Il s'étira, et se dirigea vers la sortie, laissant le nouvel aileron sur la table. Il fallait qu'il aille chercher Krokmou pour le lui faire essayer.

La première chose qu'il remarqua lorsqu'il mit le pied dehors fut l'agitation dans le village. Tout le monde se dirigeait vers le port, descendant les structures en bois qui menaient à ce dernier. Il fronça les sourcils, et se dirigea vers la falaise la plus proche. Il baissa les yeux et vit presque tous les Berkiens sous ses pieds, sur les docks, leurs yeux tournés vers l'horizons. Il leva les yeux, s'attendant à une attaque des Traîtres, à une horde de dragons sauvages, mais il ne vit qu'un seul bateau. Un bateau qui lui semblait familier. Le jeune dragonnier fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce-que Johann faisait ici si tôt après l'Hiver ?

Il allait se diriger vers les docks à son tour, quand il entendit un ronronnement derrière lui. Un sourire sur le visage, il se retourna vers Krokmou.

\- Alors mon grand, bien dormis ? Demanda-t-il quand il vit que le sommeil ne l'avait pas non plus totalement quitté.

Le dragon ronronna encore plus fort, et se frotta contre son cavalier demandant des caresses. Ce dernier se mit à lui gratter la tête, faisant attention à ne pas lui toucher la gorge. Il fallait que son dragon soit au moins en état de voler s'il voulait avoir une chance de savoir ce qui se passe.

\- Il faut qu'on aille voir ce qui se passe Krokmou, dit Harold.

Le Furie, entendant le sérieux dans la voix de son cavalier, ne protesta pas et le laissa monter sur son dos. Une fois qu'il sentit qu'il était bien positionné et avait le pied dans la pédale, il ouvrit grand les ailes et prit son envole. Les deux amis volèrent directement vers les docks, atterissant tout au bout, à côté de Stoïck.

\- Ah, fils ! Je me demandais quand tu allais te montrer, dit-il avec sa voix puissante qui en ferait trembler plusieurs.

Harold regarda autour de lui, mais ne vit aucun des autres dragonniers.

\- Est-ce-que tu as reçu des nouvelles de Johann disant qu'il viendrait plus tôt ? Il demanda à son père.

\- Non, sinon j'aurais prévenu tout le village, répondit-il.

La cavalier fronça les sourcils. C'était étrange. Il ne voyait pas ce qui aurait pu obliger le négociant à changer son tour habituel des îles du Nord. Peut-être que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Il dû se retenir de monter sur son dragon, de décoller et d'aller directement voir le négociant sur son bateau pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. De plus, ça n'aurait pas était vraiment nécessaire, le vent était puissant ce jour-là, et Johann ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à atteindre les berges de Beurk. Une planche fut rapidement lancée du bateau, permettant au négociant de les rejoindre sur le dock. De suite le jeune dragonnier se précipita vers Johann.

\- Johann, qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il rapidement avant même que son père ait pu parler.

Le négociant semblait inquiet, et bien qu'il était facilement effrayer, il ne changerait jamais son tour des îles si ce n'était pas important.

\- Monsieur Harold ! Dit-il précipitamment alors qu'une nouvelle émotion apparaissait dans son regard, de la honte. J'ai fait aussi vite que je pouvais, mais il faut que vous me compreniez ! Elle était déterminée, je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter !

Harold fronça les sourcils. Est-ce-qu'il s'était cogné la tête ? Ce qu'il ne disait ne faisait aucun sens !

\- Johann, calme-toi voyons, dit Stoïck alors qu'il donnait au négociant une tape dans le dos qu'il pensait sûrement réconfortante mais qui ne réussit qu'à l'envoyer au sol.

\- Raconte-nous ce qui s'est passé, demanda Harold alors qu'il l'empêchait de tomber au sol sous la force de la tape.

Johann prit une grande inspiration.

\- Une jeune fille accompagnée de son amie et de jumeaux que j'avais déjà aidé à traversé la Mer du Nord sont venu me voir il y a quelques jours. Il m'ont demandé de les amener sur une île dangereuse par laquelle je ne passe pas d'habitude, de peur de me faire voler ou pire tuer. Je l'ai prévenu pourtant ! Je lui ais dis que cette île était dangereuse et qu'elles ne devraient pas y mettre les pieds elle et son amie, je lui ais parlé de vous, mais elle ne m'a pas écouté, elle m'a dit qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, alors je l'ai cru ! Il faut que vous me pardonniez Monsieur Harold !

Le jeune cavalier fronça encore plus les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de grave, la jeune fille disait qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, non ? Et puis ce n'est pas comme si elle y était allé toute seule.

\- Johann, calme-toi, ce n'est pas grave..-

Le négociant le coupa.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas ! L'île, à laquelle je les ais emmené, c'est celle des Parenvrilles, finit-il en baissant les yeux.

Harold sentit son sang se glaçait. La Tribu des Parenvrilles était dirigée par Dagur, son "frère" comme ce dernier aimait bien l'appeler. Il était un taré qui ne voulait qu'une chose, c'est mettre la main sur Krokmou, son Furie Nocturne. Au mieux, la jeune fille et ses amis travaillaient pour Dagur, et Harold et ses amis devraient donc les surveiller de très prés. Au pire, ils ne savaient pas du tout où ils mettaient les pieds, et allaient probablement se faire tuer, ou pire... Et vu la honte que le jeune dragonnier avait vu dans les yeux de négociant, c'était probablement le deuxième option.

Il se tourna vers son père, ce dernier aillant pensait la même chose que son fils.

\- On doit aller les chercher, dit-il ne laissant à personne la chance d'argumenter.

Heureusement, personne ne le fit.

\- Monsieur Harold ? Demanda une petite voix à qui personne ne fit attention.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, fils, répondit son père.

\- Il faut que j'aille prévenir les autres cavaliers. Nous partirons le plus tôt possible, dit Harold alors que Krokmou grogna pour montrer qu'il était du même avis.

\- Monsieur Harold ?

\- Non, fils. Je ne te laisserais pas partir avec seulement quelques dragons pour attaquer toute l'île des Parenvrilles ! Nous ne connaissons même pas l'île ! Qui sait à quoi ressemble leurs défenses ?

\- Monsieur Harold ?

\- Papa, on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre autant de temps ! Qui nous dit qu'ils ne sont pas en train de les tuer en ce moment ?!

\- Monsieur Harold ?

\- Quoi ?!

\- Quoi ?!

Le père et le fils avaient crié en même temps, se tournant brusquement vers le négociant. Ce dernier se recroquevilla sur lui-même sous le poids de leur regard. Il prit ensuite une inspiration comme pour se donner du courage.

\- La jeune fille, Evie j'ai entendu un des jumeaux l'appeler, elle a en sa possession un dragon. Un Furie Nocturne pour être exacte, dit-il regardant la réaction d'Harold.

Ce dernier mis plusieurs secondes à comprendre ce que Johann venait de lui dire, mais lorsqu'il le fit il écarquilla les yeux, puis se tourna brusquement vers Krokmou. Ce dernier le regardait avec des yeux tout aussi grand, aillant également comprit la signification de ce que le négociant venait de dire. Les deux pensèrent ensuite la même chose : ils devaient partir, de suite.

* * *

 **Salut ! ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai pas posté un chapitre, je suis désolée ! En plus ce chapitre est plutôt court, il était censé être deux fois plus long, mais finalement j'ai préféré rajouté la scène avec Harold et Krokmou, je trouve que ça fait beaucoup plus de sens avec les chapitres suivants et ça fait un peu avancer l'histoire =D**

 **En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Bris'Lames : J'avais hâte qu'Eva commence à se battre comme une vraie guerrière et je suis contente que ça te plaise aussi =) Malheureusement pas de Kay pour ce chapitre, ça m'a un peu manqué de ne pas l'écrire =/ Mais elle réapparaîtra dans le prochain chapitre =) quand à la suite, j'espère que tu n'as pas peur du sang, les choses vont devenir un peu plus compliquées** **pour Eve et Roks...**

 **P.S. : Est-ce-que quelqu'un aimerait voir un couple Harold/Eva ? L'idée m'ait venu un soir et depuis elle ne m'a quitté. Je les ais toujours imaginé très proches dans cette histoire et je voulais savoir si ça intéressé quelqu'un de les voir en tant que couple plutôt qu'en tant qu'amis. Mais je vous préviens je n'ai jamais encore écris de relation amoureuse pour l'instant alors je ne sais pas encore à quoi ça pourrait ressembler dans cette histoire.**


	11. Chapitre 10 : Destins Croisés

**Avant que vous ne commenciez à lire je tiens à rappeler que cette histoire est Rated T. Ce chapitre contient des éléments violents et gores, ainsi que sexuels (rien de grave de ce côté là, je vous rassure).**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Eva était toujours assise contre les barreaux de sa porte, à écouter la respiration de plus en plus irrégulière de Roks, quand elle entendit une porte en métal s'ouvrir. Elle redressa brusquement la tête quand elle entendit plusieurs personnes se rapprocher de leurs cellules. Des voix graves les accompagnaient, et vu le son que faisaient leurs pas, ils étaient probablement énormes. Eva voyait leurs ombres se rapprocher. _Énormes en effet_ , pensa-t-elle. La peur s'infiltrait lentement dans ses entrailles. Quelque chose lui disait que ce qui se passait était pire que tout ce qui leur était déjà arrivé. Et le fait de ne pas savoir pourquoi la terrifiait encore plus.

Un garde se plaça finalement devant sa porte, la dépassant de plusieurs têtes. La jeune fille recula de plusieurs pas quand elle vit ses yeux. Ils étaient tellement... morts. Elle avait l'impression qu'aucune émotion n'y était jamais entrée. Un rictus apparut sur les lèvres de l'homme quand il vit son geste. Il prit une des nombreuses clés qu'il tenait dans sa main et ouvrit la porte de sa cellule. Eva prit encore plusieurs pas de recule quand il entra avec un autre homme.

\- Dagur veut te voir, dit le premier.

Voyant qu'ils ne décidaient pas d'attaquer, du moins pas sur le moment, la boule dans son ventre se desserra légèrement. Elle prit un air arrogant, ne voulant pas montrer qu'ils l'intimidaient. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et leva un sourcil.

\- Qui ? Demanda-t-elle avec une voix énervante même pour ses propres oreilles.

Le garde sembla surprit par sa question, mais se reprit vite.

\- Dagur, dit-il.

\- Qui ça ? Répéta-t-elle.

\- Dagur !

\- Dagur ?

\- Oui ! Dagur le Dérangé ! Ajouta en criant le garde.

\- Ah ! Dagur le Dérangé !... Non, connaît pas..., finit Eva avec un air innocent.

Elle pouvait presque entendre le ricanement dans la cellule d'à côté. Roks savait très bien qu'elle se foutait de lui à jouer l'imbécile, chose qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de faire quand les deux amies se faisaient attrapées lors d'un de leur vol – ce qui arrivait rarement. Mais cette fois jouer l'imbécile ne les sortirait probablement pas de cette situation.

Le garde sembla s'énerver. _Alors là je sais franchement pas pourquoi..._

Un cri étranglé sorti de sa gorge quand il serra cette dernière au point de l'étouffer, et la plaqua contre le mur. _Whaouh..._ , pensa Eva. _Dans les livres on parle toujours du fait qu'on a l'impression que nos poumons vont exploser à cause du manque d'air, mais on parle jamais du fait que la trachée en chie un max quand même..._ Il essayait de la lui broyer ou quoi ?!

\- Ecoute-moi gamine, j'en ais rien à battre si tu sais qui il est, où tu es, ou ce qui va t'arriver. Tout ce que je sais c'est que toi et ton amie je dois vous emmener voir Dagur. Et crois-moi, aprés ça ta grande gueule tu réfléchira à deux fois avant de l'ouvrir..., dit-il avec un sourire à la fin.

Eva ne bougea pas, et quand le garde comprit qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse, il la relâcha. Sur le coup elle se plia en deux, essayant de reprendre son souffle tout en se massant la gorge, mais elle se releva vite.

\- Aucun sens de l'humour, murmura-t-elle à cause de sa gorge.

\- T'as dit quoi ?

Pendant un bref instant, Eva cru qu'elle allait la fermer et simplement le suivre en-dehors de sa cellule, mais bon... Eva et la logique de toute façon...

\- J'ai dit 'aucun sens de l'humour', t'as pas assez de neurones pour comprendre une phrase aussi simple ?

 _J'ai même essayé d'écrire un livre une fois ! "Eva et les lois de l'illogicité" !_

Le poing qui s'écrasa sur sa joue envoya sa tête valser contre le mur de sa cellule et l'envoya au sol. De suite elle se releva sur ses coudes, face contre terre, et cracha le sang qu'elle pouvait sentir sur sa langue. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Néanmoins, ça ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre la voix venant de la cellule d'à côté.

\- Eve, ferme-la ! Cria Roks.

La jeune fille laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Ce ne fut que maintenant qu'elle se rendit compte : elles étaient foutues...

XXX

Kayla retint un grognement. Elle avait la certitude que sa dragonnière venait de faire quelque chose de débile. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. _Rien de nouveau..._

Elle était en train de voler au-dessus de la mer, ses yeux scannant la surface. Les chances qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle cherchait étaient minces, mais elle devait essayer, elle n'avait aucune autre option pour s'échapper avec les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux.

Quand Roksanna s'était fait assomée, aprés que la dragonne se soit cachée, Anya l'avait emmenée dans un grand fort construit dans la roche, et entouré d'un village. Même quand Kay avait vu sa Marquée se faire emmener, elle avait dû résister son instinct qui lui disait d'aller la secourir. Les humains étaient beaucoup trop nombreux et armés. Elle n'aurait pas fait le poids. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de les sortir de là, et vite.

XXX

Eva se fit brutalement arrachée du sol alors que les deux gardes lui saisissaient les bras. _Aucune délicatesse non plus_ , pensa-t-elle, mais cette fois elle se garda de le dire à voix haute. Elle sentit deux grosses menottes reliées par des chaînes se faire attachées à ses poignets derrière son dos. Ils ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de reprendre appuie sur ses pieds et la tirèrent vers la sortie de la cellule. Une fois dans le couloir, la première chose que la jeune fille vit fut ses armes, sa veste et ses protections jetés par terre à quelques mètres d'elle. Un peu plus loin se trouvé son sac. _Mes Skittles !_ Cependant elle ne fit aucun geste pour aller les récupèrer. Elle n'arriverait probablement pas à se défaire de la prise que les deux gardes avaient sur elle, et puis de toute façon le coup qu'elle avait pris à la tête l'empêcherait sûrement de tenir sa lame droite.

Un cri de douleur attira son attention sur ce qui se passait dans la cellule d'à côté. Cette fois la jeune fille n'hésita pas à se débattre quand elle vu deux autres gardes tirer Roks dans le couloir, l'obligeant à s'appuyer sur sa jambe blessée.

\- Arrêtez ! Cria-t-elle. Vous ne voyez pas que vous lui faîtes mal ?!

Mais elle avait beau se débattre et crier aussi fort qu'elle le voulait, ça ne servait à rien à part à lui donner l'impression que son crâne allait exploser.

Sous les gestes brusques des deux gardes, la blessure de Roks s'était rouverte, laissant couler abondamment du sang. Elle donnait l'impression qu'un couteau ou une petite épée avait traversé la cuisse de la rouquine. Eva n'avait jamais eu autant envie de tuer Anya.

Insensibles aux gémissements de douleur de Roksa et des cris de colère d'Eva, les quatres gardes les tirèrent vers la porte au bout du couloir. Ils les firent passer encore par plusieurs couloirs, avant d'arriver devant une grande double-porte fait en bois. La jeune fille reprit appuie sur ses pieds, se préparant pour ce qu'elle pourrait trouver derrière cette porte.

Un des gardes qui la tenait ouvrit les deux portes d'un coup sec, ce qui était plutôt impressionnant vu le poids que ces dernières semblaient faire. Eva fronça légèrement les sourcils quand elle vu ce qu'il y avait derrière. Une grande salle avec un sol et des murs faits de pierre, ainsi qu'un haut plafond recouvert de poutres de bois les accueuillis. Jusqu'à maintenant, rien de surprenant, hormis le fait que la pièce était vide. Enfin... si on ne comptait pas le grand trône d'os qui résidait en son centre. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent quand elle pu discerner un crâne humain parmi les ossements. _Oh mes Dieux... Mais quel taré a pu faire ça ?!_

Elle n'eut pas à chercher trés longtemps pour trouver la réponse. Le Taré en question, ou plutôt Dérangé, était assis sur ledit trône. Bien que plutôt fin, il était grand, portait une armure faite de cuir et de fer, un casque de métal portant deux grandes cornes verticales ornait sa tête, cachant les cheveux roux qui ressortaient de celui-ci à l'arrière de son crâne. Malgré sa pose relaxée, Eva pouvait voir ses yeux fous les fouiller du regard, ce qui envoya des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Une sorte de tatouage en formes de marques de griffes orné son oeil gauche, comme si son regard de fou furieux ne lui donnait pas un air assez menaçant.

Eva avait du mal à le quitter des yeux, comme s'il était un animal féroce, et que la seconde où elle lui tournerais le dos, il en profiterais pour attaquer. Cependant un mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention, et son regard se posa sur les Jumeaux. De suite, elle sentit son sang se mettre à bouillir sous la colère. Ses yeux passaient rapidement d'Anya à Lek, comme si elle essayait de décider lequel elle détestait le plus. Mais quelque chose rendit Eva perplexe, ils étaient tout les deux couverts d'hématomes et d'un peu de sang.

En tout cas, la jeune fille aurait bien aimait continué à les fusiller du regard pendant encore quelques heures, mais une voix la ramena dans le moment présent.

\- Ouhhhh... Je sens comme une petite tension dans l'air, chantonna l'homme sur le trône.

Son regard intérressé passait d'Eva aux Jumeaux, semblant savoir beaucoup plus qu'il n'était censé. La jeune fille fronça encore plus les sourcils, elle n'aimait pas ça.

\- Quelqu'un a eu son cœur brisé ? Continua-t-il sur le même air ce qui enragea encore plus Eva.

Elle avait déjà était trahie par Roks, maintenant par Lek, et sa dragonne avait disparue, sans compter le fait qu'elle aurait bientôt ses lunes, dire qu'elle avait dépassé le stade de l'instabilité émotionnelle était un euphémisme !

\- Ferme ta foutue gueule toi, on t'as rien demandé !

De suite elle sentit les mains qui lui entouraient les bras se resserrer douloureusement. Elle pouvait presque entendre Roks grogner intérieurement. Dagur quand à lui, s'était brusquement redressé dans son siège, son visage prenant une couleur qui se rapprochait de celle de ses cheveux.

\- Est-ce-que tu sais à qui tu es en train de parler ?! Je suis Dagur le-

Mais elle ne le laissa pas finir.

\- Oh mes Dieux..., dit-elle agacée en levant les yeux au ciel. Tout le monde ne fait que me dire ça, mais au final je sais toujours pas qui tu es !

Son visage devint un peu plus rouge.

\- Je suis Dagur le Dérangé, pourfendeur de crânes, tueur de monstres, le grand, le redoutable-

\- Super, le coupa-t-elle à nouveau. Maintenant qu'est-ce-que tu nous veux ?

Elle crut qu'il allait exploser, mais au contraire il se calma.

\- Oh, pas grand chose, dit-il à nouveau avec une voix légère. Juste ton dragon...

La jeune fille plissa les yeux se préparant à lui dire d'aller se...

\- Vois-tu, quand j'ai appris que tu étais une Marquée, commença-t-il alors que ses yeux se tournèrent vers les Jumeaux avant de revenir vers elle, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'imaginer toutes les possibilités... Une Marquée ! Tu sais combien de dragons je pourais contrôler rien qu'en te possédant ?!

Eva dû se retenir de ne pas grogner à ses mots. La seule personne à qui elle appartenait était Kayla.

\- Mais pas une Marquée de n'importe quel dragon ! Non ! Une Marquée de Furie Nocturne ! Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire fou qui donna à Eva des frissons dans le dos.

Il s'était lentement levé de son trône et s'était mis à marcher vers elle.

\- Enfin, je ne veux pas t'ennuyer à mourir avec une histoire longue de vingts secondes, mais le Furie Nocturne est... en quelques sortes... un peu le dragon de mon pire ennemi. Et même mon Skrill n'a pas réussit à le vaincre alors..., finit-il.

Finalement il arriva devant elle. À son approche, les gardes qui la retenaient l'avaient lâché, préférant reculer. Il la dominait avec sa taille de géant, et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, serrant douloureusement.

\- J'ai vraiment besoin de ton Furie, tu comprend Eva ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il la fixait droit dans les yeux. Donc je ne vais te le demander qu'une seule fois. Où est ton Furie Nocturne ?

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la grande salle à la suite de ses mots. Tout le monde fixait Eva, mais elle ne fit aucun mouvement et ne dit aucun mot. Elle se contenta de fixer Dagur du regard, se demandant comment une personne aussi répugnante à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur pouvait avoir de si beaux yeux. _C'est vraiment pas juste..._

Après plusieurs longues secondes de silence, Dagur comprit qu'elle ne dirait rien et lentement un sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Bien, comme ça on pourra de suite passer à la partie amusante..., dit-il en lui tapotant le bout du nez avec son index avant de se reculer de quelques pas.

Eva fronça le nez à son geste. _La partie amusante ?_ Se demanda-t-elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se questionner plus longtemps, car il se tourna vers Roks.

\- À quel point elle saigne ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Beaucoup, répondit un des deux gardes qui tenait Roks.

À ses mots Eva ne pu s'empêcher de lui jeter un rapide coup d'œil. Sa peau était blanche et son visage crispé montrait à quel point elle avait mal. Quand elle baissa les yeux, la jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son amie. La plaie saignait abondamment, coulant le long de sa jambe. Peu importe qu'elle l'ait trahis, sa soeur allait crever si on ne stoppait pas le saignement rapidement.

Un soupire résonna dans la salle.

\- Inutile alors... Tue-la, dit Dagur d'un ton ennuyé.

\- Quoi ?! Cria Eva alors qu'elle se tournait à nouveau vers le Taré devant elle.

Elle se remit à se débattre contre les gardes qui avaient à nouveau saisit ses bras, quand elle entendit le son d'une épée qui se faisait retirer d'un fourreau.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit ! Cria-t-elle. Tu ne-

\- Ah non ? La coupa-t-il. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle est ton amie ? Booh-ooh, je vais pleurer..., dit en faisant semblant de chialer.

Eva serra les dents quand elle se rendit compte que des larmes avaient commencé à se former dans ses yeux. Alors elle fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit et lui cracha dessus. La seconde d'après elle fut face contre terre, le genou d'un des deux gardes qui la retenait entre ses omoplates. Une douleur vive envahit sa tête alors qu'une puissante lumière blanche envahissait son champ de vision. Lorsque ses yeux purent à nouveau voir les couleurs normalement, elle releva la tête et fusilla le Taré devant elle. Un sourire étirait maintenant ses lèvres.

\- On va tellement s'éclater ! Dit-il en chantonnant. Maintenant tue-la, ordonna-t-il en se retournant vers le garde.

Eva ne voyait rien de ce qui se passait derrière elle, mais elle entendit trés clairement l'épée se faire brandir. Elle allait mettre son pied dans l'entre-jambe du garde qui la retenait quand elle entendit Dagur pousser un lourd soupir agacé, les yeux levés au ciel.

\- Pas ici, imbécile ! La dernière fois l'odeur a mis des mois à disparaître !

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et le nez à moitié dégoûtée, à moitié exaspérée par le comportement du viking. _Est-ce-que je suis toujours aussi chiante et exaspérante ? Tu m'étonnes que j'énerve les gens..._

Le garde dû avoir une réaction similaire car Eva ne l'avait toujours pas entendu bouger.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu attends ?! Cria Dagur. Sors-la dehors et tue-la !

Eva entendit les grognements de douleur de Roks alors qu'elle se faisait traîner en-dehors de la pièce. La Marquée n'avait jamais ressentit un désespoir aussi profond, alors qu'on lui arraché sa soeur. Elle essaya de se tordre le cou contre le sol pour essayer de la voir une dernière fois, mais les portes s'étaient déjà refermées. Les larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues s'écrasaient sur le sol, et elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de les contenir. C'était finit, pourquoi continuer à se battre ? Le mieux qui pouvait lui arrivé maintenant était de mourir, le pire étant d'être utilisée comme otage pour permettre à Dagur de contrôler les dragons. _Tu sais trés bien pourquoi tu dois continuer à te battre. Kay est en sécurité, ou du moins beaucoup plus en sécurité qu'ici, et tu dois faire en sorte que ça reste ainsi !_

Eva rouvrit les yeux, ces derniers toujours remplis de larmes, et leva la tête vers le Dérangé. Il était à nouveau assis sur son trône, le sourire sur son visage indiquant qu'il était en train de prendre son pied.

\- Finalement seuls, dit-il. Relève-la.

La jeune fille sentit le poids entre ses omoplates disparaître, puis elle fut tirée brutalement par les chaînes sur ses poignets, lui tordant douloureusement les bras. Elle serra les dents, le sang était toujours présent sur celles-ci, lui laissant un goût métallique dans la bouche qui lui donnait envie de vomir.

Le garde lui saisit le bras gauche. Quand Eva vit qu'il n'y avait plus de garde sur sa droite elle se retourna et se rendit compte qu'à part le garde qui la retenait, Dagur, les Jumeaux et elle, il n'y avait plus personne dans la grande salle. Son cœur se serra quand elle pensa à la raison qui faisait qu'il n'y avait plus qu'eux dans la salle. Lentement elle se retourna vers Dagur, ses yeux lui donnant l'impression de la brûler sous la puissance du regard qu'elle lui lançait. Au bout de quelques secondes elle se rendit compte que ce sentiment était plutôt agréable.

Dagur et Eva se fixèrent. La jeune fille ne sut pas vraiment pendant combien de temps, mais elle ne le quitta pas du regard. Cela sembla l'énerver car son sourire se transforma légèrement en froncement de sourcils. Puis sans détourner le regard il s'adressa au garde.

\- Frappe-la.

Eva n'eut même pas le temps de bouger avant que le poing du garde s'écrase sur sa mâchoire. Il avait beau y avoir mit beaucoup de force, elle réussit à rester debout. La douleur était tellement vive qu'elle crut qu'il lui avait brisé la mâchoire, mais au bout de quelques secondes elle réussit à la faire bouger. Elle se redressa.

\- Encore.

À nouveau il la frappa, mais avec le poing gauche cette fois. Elle serra les dents pour empêcher le cri qui menaçait de s'en échapper, et réussit de justesse à rester debout. Elle se redressa.

\- Encore.

À nouveau un coup de poing. À nouveau elle resta debout et retint le cri de douleur niché dans sa gorge. À nouveau elle se redressa.

\- Encore, dit-il avec un ton las.

Cette fois le coup était plus fort que les autres et elle s'écrasa sur le sol. Le sang coulait d'entre ses lèvres, s'en échappant pour aller s'échouer sur la pierre du sol. Eva plissa les yeux alors qu'elle avait l'impression que la douleur de sa mâchoire et dans son crâne ne s'arrêterait jamais. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement. _Ne pleure pas. Ne pleure pas. Ne pleure pas._

\- Relève-la.

Le garde saisit à nouveau ses chaînes et les tirèrent. Eva se retrouva sur ses genoux à fixer le Taré devant elle, ce qui était assez compliqué à cause des larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper à tout instant. Il avait une mine boudeuse sur le visage.

\- C'était plutôt décevant, non ? Même pas un petit cri ? Demanda-t-il.

Eva cracha le sang qui lui restait dans la bouche au sol. En le faisant, ses yeux se posèrent sur Lek et Anya dans le coin de la pièce, ils n'avaient pas bouger depuis qu'elles étaient rentrées dans la pièce, même pas quand Roks... La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers Dagur.

\- Maintenant dis-moi où est ton Furie Nocturne ?

Encore une fois elle se contenta de le fixer, sans rien dire. Elle le voyait lentement perdre son sang-froid. Finalement il prit une grande inspiration.

\- Continue.

Le garde ne perdit pas une seconde et recommença à la frapper, n'attendant pas avant de lui asséner un deuxième coup, puis un troisième, puis un quatrième, ensuite elle arrêta de compter. Elle arrêta aussi rapidement de retenir ses cris. Elle tomba au sol mais il continua. La ruant de coups de pieds, lui brisant probablement des côtes, mais Eva n'entendit aucun os se briser, c'était probablement bon signe, non ?

Il s'arrêta. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, Dagur lui en avait probablement donnait l'ordre, elle ne pouvait pas savoir, le seul son qu'elle pouvait entendre était celui du sang pulsant dans ses oreilles. Les larmes coulaient maintenant sur ses joues mais elle s'en fichait, tout comme elle se fichait du sang qui coulait de son nez et de sa bouche. Elle devait tenir bon. Elle n'avait pas le choix, et de toute façon elle ne savait même pas où se trouvait Kay !

Cette fois le garde ne prit pas la peine de la relever. Il la laissa au sol, couchée sur son côté, là où ses côtes lui faisaient le moins mal, ses bras toujours immobilisés dans son dos. Elle fixa son regard sur Dagur.

\- Tu peux me frapper autant que tu veux, je ne sais même pas où elle se trouve, dit-elle avec une voix rauque à cause de ses cris.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oh, pitié ! S'écria-t-il exaspéré. Tu me prends pour un débile ? Je suis au courant pour votre petit lien minable ! Deux corps connectés par leur esprit bla bla bla... Appelle-le !

Eva fronça les sourcils. Elle ne savait même pas qu'elle pouvait faire cela ! Néanmoins elle se garda de le dire. Il sembla prendre son silence pour un refus et se leva brusquement de son siège. Quand le garde vit la rage dans ses yeux il recula de plusieurs pas, voir de plusieurs mètres.

Il donna un coup à Eva, la faisant ainsi rouler sur son dos. La seconde d'après son pied était sur sa gorge, pressant tellement fort qu'il l'empêchait totalement de respirer. Se faire étrangler deux fois en moins d'une heure ne sembla pas plaire à sa trachée, qui se mit à la brûler. Eva ne pouvait même pas utiliser ses mains pour réduire la pression.

\- Trouve-le et appelle-le ! Je le veux ! Lui cria-t-il appuyant encore plus fort avec son pied.

Des points noirs apparaissaient dans le champs de vision d'Eva, et elle essaya de parler avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Dagur sembla voir qu'elle essayait de parler et souleva légèrement son pied. Eva prit le peu d'inspiration qu'elle réussit à trouver, oxygénant du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses poumons.

\- Arrête d'essayer de me faire croire que tu vas me tuer, dit-t-elle s'arrêtant pour tousser. Je sais très bien que tu ne peux pas, tu as besoin de moi, réussit-elle à dire.

Ses yeux se plissèrent sous la colère quand il se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison. Mais ensuite un sourire étira ses lèvres, ce qui lui donna des frissons.

\- C'est vrai, dit-il alors que son sourire s'agrandissait.

Il leva son pied, puis la seconde d'après il tenait sa mâchoire pour empêcher sa tête de bouger, assis à califourchon sur le haut de ses cuisses. Il sortit un couteau de sa botte et le tint devant son visage, l'approchant dangereusement de ses yeux. Eva tenta d'écarter son visage, mais il tenait toujours sa mâchoire, appuyant douloureusement sur les hématomes qui commençaient à se former. Elle serra les dents quand elle vit le couteau se rapprocher de son œil gauche, mais finalement il le dévia, le plantant dans le haut de sa joue et le descendant la long de sa pommette. Eva se mordit la langue, battant faiblement des jambes alors qu'elle sentait la lame glisser le long de son visage.

Après ce qui lui semblait plusieurs minutes, mais ce qui était probablement seulement quelques secondes, la lame quitta sa peau, et la jeune fille put respirer à nouveau normalement. Sa pommette la brûlait et elle sentait le sang couler abondamment.

\- Toujours rien ?

Eva ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait plus être obligée à regarder son visage. Elle serra ses mains autour des chaînes qui les retenait, espérant vainement qu'elle réussisse à les briser.

Soudainement elle sentit la lame s'enfoncer dans son épaule gauche et elle poussa un cri de douleur. Elle se débattait sur le sol, espérant que la douleur s'arrête. Lentement elle sentit Dagur tourner la lame dans son épaule, ce qui lui arracha de nouveaux cris de douleur. Elle essaya de penser à Kay, de se rappeler pourquoi elle faisait ça, elle s'accrochait à l'espoir que tout ça finisse bientôt, même si elle savait que cela était peu probable. Ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues, se mélangeant au sang qui s'échappait toujours de sa coupure.

\- Tu peux tout arrêter tu sais... Dit-il. Dis-moi où est ton Furie et j'arrêterais tout...

Il se pencha en avant, jusqu'à que ses lèvres soient seulement à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Eva ferma les yeux fortement, retenant ses larmes alors qu'elle tentait d'ignorer la bosse qu'elle sentait pressée contre le bas de son ventre.

\- Même si je dois avouer que ça me décevrait un peu...

Eva tourna le visage sur le côté quand elle sentit son souffle contre son oreille. Alors qu'elle ne pensait pas que sa pouvait être pire, elle sentit sa langue remontait sa joue, léchant son sang et ses larmes.

XXX

Lek sentait de la bile remonter de son estomac. Regarder ce dérangé faire ça à Evie le rendait malade. Il devait se retenir de ne pas courir vers elle et de l'aider. Il baissa brusquement les yeux. Il ne devait pas. C'était la seule façon pour que lui et sa sœur retrouvent leur liberté, d'être débarrassés de Dagur et il n'allait pas la gâcher à cause de ses sentiments. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, ça aurait était lui et sa sœur dans la position d'Evie. Et il s'était juré que ça n'arriverais plus, il s'était juré que plus jamais il ne serait utilisé de cette façon. Il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire, il n'y avait aucune raison de se sentir coupable. Pourtant quelque chose dans son ventre lui disait le contraire. Il y avait la culpabilité bien sûr qui lui poignardait l'estomac, mais il y avait aussi autre chose, quelque chose de beaucoup plus chaleureux, quelque chose qui l'obligeait à s'inquiéter pour Evie. Cette chose lui donnait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de lui dire que tout irait bien, de faire en sorte que tout irait bien pour elle. Qu'est-ce-qui lui arrivait ? Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça pour sa sœur, il n'avait jamais eu envie de faire ça avec sa sœur, et pourtant il l'aimait ! Mais elle non plus n'avait jamais agit comme ça avec lui...

Il se tourna vers elle. Elle fixait Dagur et Evie. Il vit le désir dans ses yeux ce qui le rendit encore plus malade. Il savait qu'elle avait un truc pour la jeune Marquée, mais ça... c'était malsain. Elle était excitée par ce qui se passait devant elle !

Il secoua la tête, il voulait sortir d'ici. Mais Dagur leur avait ordonné de ne pas bouger et de regarder. Où était-elle cette liberté ? Qu'est-ce-qui lui disait qu'il tiendrait sa promesse de les laisser partir ? Et s'il les obligeait à rester ? Devraient-ils s'échapper encore une fois ? Devraient-ils encore revenir pour essayer d'acheter leur liberté ? Et s'ils ne pouvaient jamais être libres ?

Lek avait besoin de réfléchir, mais les cris d'Evie continuaient de résonner dans ses oreilles et ne semblaient jamais s'arrêter.

XXX

Kay survolait l'île. Le soleil était couché depuis au moins une demi-heure, lui permettant de se camoufler dans le ciel qui devenait de plus en plus noir. Elle cherchait une petite entrée dans le grand fort de pierre. Elle n'avait encore aucune idée de comment elle allait réussir à les sortir de là, et cela commençait à l'inquiéter. Plus le temps passé, plus les chances qu'elle les revoit s'amincissaient.

Une couleur familière attira son regard. Ce qui semblait être la porte principale de la forteresse venait de s'ouvrir, et Roksa avec trois hommes venaient d'en sortit. Kay la reconnut de suite avec ses cheveux couleur de feu. Cependant ses veines se glacèrent quand elle vit un des hommes brandir une épée. Sans même réfléchir elle plongea vers son amie. Elle se retint tout de même de lancer une boule de plasma, le bruit attirerait beaucoup trop d'attention.

Les trois hommes ne la virent même pas arriver. Un moment ils étaient sur le point de tuer Roksa, la seconde d'après Kayla les avait envoyé voler contre le mur, les assommant contre la paroi en pierre brute. Elle s'assura qu'ils étaient bien inconscients, puis se tourna vers la rouquine. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de vérifier si elle était blessée, qu'elle l'attaqua, enserrant son cou de ses bras dans un des câlins les plus désespéré que Kayla avait jamais reçu. Elle laissa le soulagement la submerger alors qu'elle avait retrouvé une des deux personnes les plus importantes au monde pour elle. Elle l'entoura de ses ailes, comme pour la protéger. La jeune femme avait sûrement besoin de ce sentiment de sécurité se dit la dragonne. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur du sang et de la peur sur elle. Elle ne baissa pas sa garde pour autant et jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle. Le village semblait désert, mais il fallait néanmoins qu'elle trouve un endroit où cacher Roksa jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait réussi à trouver sa Marquée. À contre-cœur elle s'écarta de la rouquine.

\- Kay, Eve est toujours à l'intérieur. Il faut qu'on aille la chercher ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que Dagur est train de lui faire en ce moment...

Roksa n'arrivait pas à tenir debout et se laissa lentement tomber en position assise avec l'aide de Kayla. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa jambe. La dragonne se rapprocha et vit que ce qui semblait être un objet pointu avait traversé sa cuisse. La blessure saignait toujours, si elle ne l'arrêtait pas vite elle allait se vider de son sang. Mais le problème c'est qu'elle ne connaissait aucune façon d'arrêter un saignement qui ne nécessitait pas un matériel particulier. Le problème étant qu'elle n'avait aucune de ces choses sous la main. En fait elle n'avait même pas de mains pour les utiliser ! Il ne restait qu'une autre solution, et Roksa n'allait probablement pas l'aimer. Kayla ouvrit sa bouche et commença à rassembler du gaz dans le fond de sa gorge. Elle n'allait pas l'aimer du tout...

XXX

Eva continua de fermer les yeux le plus fort possible. Elle ne voulait pas voir son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien. Tout en lui la dégoûtait, lui donnait envie de vomir. Alors elle gardait également la bouche fermée, autant pour éviter de dégueuler que pour empêcher les gémissements coincés dans sa gorge de s'échapper.

Elle sentit sa main saisir le couteau logé dans son épaule. Sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher un petit cri lui échappa.

\- Evie, Evie, Evie..., dit-il comme s'il réprimandait un enfant.

D'un coup sec il retira le couteau de son épaule. Sa gorge était irritée à cause de tous ses cris, mais ça n'en empêcha pas un nouveau de s'échapper de sa gorge. Elle pouvait sentir son sang former une petite flaque sous elle, mais bizarrement, la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser c'est que le sang allait probablement rester pendant des mois incrusté dans la pierre.

Sans réfléchir Eva ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait toujours le tête sur le côté, elle fixait la porte, se laissant même espérer qu'elle s'ouvrirait et que quelqu'un viendrait la chercher. Mais la voix du Taré devant elle la ramena dans la réalité.

\- Tout pourrait déjà être fini... La douleur pourrait disparaître, dit-il en se redressant. Tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser te torturer juste pour protéger un dragon ?!

Sa voix était moqueuse, comme si c'était drôle. Mais Eva ne comprenait pas la blague, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait comprendre était la douleur qu'elle ressentait. _Ne dit rien, penses à pourquoi tu fais ça. Penses à Kayla._

Elle sentit sa main lui saisir la mâchoire et tourner son visage vers le sien.

\- Tu me laisserais te faire n'importe quoi, juste pour protéger un dragon ?

Sa voix était incrédule, mais un sourire étirait toujours ses lèvres. Eva ne répondit rien et se contenta de le fixer sans vraiment le voir. _Penses à Kayla._

La main qui serrait sa mâchoire glissa lentement le long de son cou, sur le haut de sa poitrine, avant d'arriver sur le haut de son débardeur. En moins d'un seconde il le déchira. Eva sentit l'air froid sur son ventre, sa poitrine était toujours couverte par son soutien-gorge. Il plaça le couteau à la base de son cou, mais pas assez fort pour percer la peau, et lentement fit descendre la lame le long son corps, jusqu'à la base de son ventre, traçant une ligne le long de son torse avec son propre sang.

La jeune fille ferma à nouveau les yeux, comme si le fait de ne pas le voir le rendait moins réel. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de sentir sa seconde main suivre la ligne le long de son corps. Ses muscles se raidirent alors qu'elle la sentit sur son ventre et se diriger plus bas.

Puis un bruit sourd retentit au-dessus de leur tête. Tous arrêtèrent de bouger, se demandant ce qui se passait. Ce n'est que quand la porte claqua contre le mur et qu'un garde entra qu'ils se tournèrent vers celui-ci.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?! Aboya Dagur.

Le garde, essoufflé, essaya de reprendre son souffle avant de parler.

\- C'est le Conquérant... Il attaque l'île...et il n'est pas seul. En plus des dragonniers...quelque-uns de nos soldats ont repéré des bateaux au large, finit-il en s'appuyant contre le cadre de la grande porte.

Les yeux de Dagur se plissèrent, puis il regarda Eva au sol, mais celle-ci ne lui portait aucune attention, elle regardait la porte qui s'était ouverte. Quelqu'un était venu la chercher.

Le Taré resta encore quelques instants dans cette position avant de se relever. La jeune fille n'avait jamais était aussi soulagée de sa vie, et tout ses muscles se relâchèrent brusquement. Elle se remit à respirer normalement, elle eut l'impression qu'un poids immense venait d'être soulevé de son corps. Quelqu'un était venu la sauver.

Dagur se dirigeait vers la grande porte, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, il s'arrêta.

\- Ramène-la dans sa cellule, ordonna-t-il. Tue toute personne ou dragon qui essaye de l'approcher.

Puis il sortit de la salle. Eva resta dans sa position, à fixer les poutres du plafond. Un homme entra dans son champs de vision. Le garde qui était il y a quelques secondes dans le cadre de la porte, était maintenant au-dessus d'elle. Il se baissa pour l'attraper et elle essaya de reculer, sans grand succès...

Il la saisit par les bras et la hissa sur ses pieds. Ses jambes n'arrivaient pas à la soutenir, mais le garde n'en avait rien à faire, il se mit à la tirer. Elle eut à peine le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à l'endroit où les Jumeaux se tenaient, avant de se retrouver dans le couloir, à faire le même chemin qu'elle avait fait il y à peine une heure. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand elle se rendit compte que Roks avait toujours était vivante à ce moment là. La légèreté qui l'avait envahis il y a quelques minutes disparut, remplacée par la tristesse.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la porte qui menait au long couloir où se trouvaient toutes les cellules. Le garde l'ouvrit d'un coup sec avant de la refermer brutalement derrière lui. Le bruit sortit Eva de ses pensées et elle vit qu'ils s'approchaient de sa cellule. Elle commença à se débattre faiblement, essayant de se remettre sur ses pieds. Elle ne voulait pas retourner dedans. Elle ne voulait pas retourner dans cette pièce sombre, capable de sentir le sang de Roks dans la cellule d'à côté, sentant son propre sang s'échapper de sa joue et de son épaule, se demandant si elle subirait le même sort.

Le garde ouvrit la porte de sa cellule.

\- Non..., dit-elle avec une voix rauque à cause de ses cris.

Elle se débattit plus fortement, essayant de se défaire de sa poigne, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle allait lui crier de la lâcher, quand une voix le fit pour elle.

\- Lâche-la ! Dit une voix masculine.

Le garde au contraire resserra sa prise sur son bras. Il se tourna vers la voix, obligeant Eva à faire de même. La première chose qu'elle vit en se retournant fut un bouclier fait de métal, cachant presque totalement la personne qui le tenait. Un dragon noir était peint dessus, et Eva ne connaissait qu'un seul dragon de cette couleur. Elle fronça les sourcils. _Qu'est-ce-qu'il pensait pouvoir faire avec-_

Le jeune homme sembla enclencher quelque chose, et de suite un bola sortit du centre du bouclier lui fonçant droit dessus. Elle allait essayer d'esquiver, mais les cordes s'étaient déjà enroulées autour du garde qui la retenait. Il poussa un cri de surprise alors qu'il tombait, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Elle tomba face au sol. La brutalité de la chute expulsa l'air de ses poumons, et la douleur de son épaule se raviva. _Il fallait que je tombe sur la gauche..._ Eva serra les dents et ferma les yeux, espérant que la douleur passe. Elle pouvait presque à nouveau sentir la lame être retournée dans la plaie.

Un bruit sourd et à la fois métallique résonna à côté d'elle alors que le garde se faisait assommé. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que la personne qui avait lancé le bola s'était rapprochée. Elle entendit un autre bruit métallique alors qu'il posait son bouclier prés de sa tête. Elle tenta de se relever.

\- Attends, ne bouge pas, je vais te détacher, dit-il alors qu'il fouillait le garde à la recherche de clés.

Elle s'immobilisa, mais pas parce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle venait d'entendre quelque chose, dans sa tête. Ou plutôt, elle l'avait senti ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment, c'était bizarre, comme un chant, non une mélodie peut-être ? Ça devenait de plus en plus fort, comme pour attirer son attention. Comme si quelqu'un voulait attirer son attention. Puis Eva comprit ce que c'était : un Appel. _Kayla._

Elle sentit les menottes autour de ses poignets se détacher. La seconde d'après elle avait saisit la chose le plus prés d'elle – le bouclier – et s'était retournée d'un coup, frappant la personne qui venait de la libérer à la tête. Le jeune homme tomba au sol, assommé. Eva lâcha le bouclier au sol. Elle mordit sa lèvre alors que la culpabilité l'envahissait. Il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, mais sa dragonne passait avant. _Et si elle était en danger ? Je ne vais quand même pas la laisser se faire blesser pendant que je fais ami-ami avec... c'est qui au fait ?_

La jeune fille regarda de plus prés le jeune homme. Et jeune il était... _Il n'a pas l'air plus âgé que moi !_ Brun, des tâches de rousseurs, un peu trop fin par contre... Elle ne pouvait pas voir la couleur de ses yeux, dommage... _en même temps à qui la faute ?!_

Elle secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées. Elle devait sortir d'ici et retrouver sa dragonne. Elle vit ses armes prés de la cellule. Elle tenta de se mettre sur ses pieds. L'Appel que lui envoyait Kay semblait la rendre plus forte, la jeune fille pouvait presque sentir l'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines. Elle réussit du premier coup à se remettre en position debout, s'appuyant sur le mur avec sa main gauche, sa main droite étant en train d'essayer d'arrêter le saignement de son épaule. Mais ça ne la stoppa pas, même à moitié morte elle aurait essayé de répondre à l'Appel. Une fois arrivée à ses armes, elle se laissa tomber à genoux, ne faisant pas attention à la douleur qui s'y formait. Elle lâcha le mur et son épaule et saisit sa veste, ainsi que le couteau que lui avait donné Roks. Elle découpa grossièrement un long morceau de tissu, et le noua du mieux qu'elle put autour de son épaule, passant sous son bras. Elle ne le serra pas trop fort ne voulant pas que ça la gène, il faudrait qu'elle sorte rapidement si elle ne voulait pas se vider de son sang.

Elle jeta ce qui restait de la veste sur le sol, elle était inutilisable. Le froid mordait la peau d'Eva, et ce n'est que quand elle baissa les yeux qu'elle se rendit compte que son débardeur pendait sur ses épaules, ne couvrant plus rien. _C'était mon débardeur préféré !_ Pensa-t-elle, elle allait tuer ce Taré pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Eva saisit le fourreau qui contenait son épée. Elle le glissa par-dessus son épaule. De suite le poids qui reposait sur son dos la calma. _Maintenant que ça c'est fait..._ La jeune fille se jeta sur son sac, et ouvrit brutalement la poche intérieure. Un rire de folle qui aurait probablement fait jalouser Dagur lui sortit de la gorge. Ils étaient là ! Ses deux petites pochettes rouges qui contenaient sa raison de vivre ! _Enfin... juste après Kay et Roks bien sûr..._ Elle eut l'impression de recevoir un coup dans la poitrine à cette pensée. Il n'y avait plus que Kay maintenant.

La jeune fille saisit ses protections d'avant bras et de genoux qui étaient toujours sur le sol et les fourra dans le sac. Elle glissa son couteau dans sa botte et passa la lanière de son sac par-dessus son épaule. Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte au fond du couloir. Elle devait retrouver Kay, elle était probablement en danger. Alors qu'Eva allait passer la porte, elle s'arrêta. Lentement elle se retourna vers le jeune homme toujours inconscient sur le sol. Et si le garde se réveillé avant lui ? Et s'il se faisait capturer comme elle ? Il essayait juste de l'aider, ce n'était pas juste. L'Appel la tirait vers la sortie mais ses doutes eux la retenaient. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une idée, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser là, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus rester là.

Un son la fit sursauter. Un toussotement. Le garde était en train de se réveiller. _Bon, au moins ça règle mon problème... en quelque sorte._ Eva sortit son épée de son fourreau, lentement elle marchait vers le garde, savourant chaque seconde. La vengeance remuant de plus en plus à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Il lui arrivait encore de se réveiller, hurlant, en plein milieu de la nuit, sentant le sang du garde couler sur sa tête, celui de Markus sur ses mains. Mais là c'était différent. Elle ne le faisait pas pour se défendre, elle le faisait parce qu'elle le voulait. Elle le faisait pour empêcher quelqu'un d'autre de mourir ou pire, d'être le prisonnier du Taré.

Le garde la vit s'approcher de lui. De suite la haine s'installa dans son regard. La seconde d'après la peur la remplaça quand il vit l'épée dans ma main. Eva avait beau essayer de la faire taire, une partie d'elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement quand elle vit qu'elle était la personne qui lui faisait aussi peur.

Elle attaqua. Rapidement. Le garde ne la vit probablement pas venir. Une seconde il la regardait depuis le sol, la seconde d'après la lame de l'épée était enfoncée dans son estomac. En moins de deux minutes le garde était mort. Eva rangea machinalement l'épée dans son fourreau, aucune expression visible sur son visage. Dans son esprit par contre, c'était le chaos. Elle ne savait discerner une émotion d'une autre, alors elle les mit de côté, décidant qu'elle avait mieux à faire, comme survivre par exemple. Survivre assez longtemps pour aider Kay.

 _Merde..._ , pensa-t-elle. _J'ai oublié de nettoyer le sang de ma lame... Y en aura plein dans mon fourreau maintenant !_

Eva quitta le garde des yeux, et le posa sur le jeune homme. Elle pouvait déjà voir ses paupières trembler alors qu'il essayait de les ouvrir. Il fallait qu'elle parte, et le plus vite possible. Elle pouvait presque sentir Kay devenir désespérée. Elle se mit à courir, cette fois elle passa la porte du couloir sans se retourner. Il y avait peu d'intersections, et la jeune fille fit tout pour essayer de retourner vers la salle où elle avait était emmenée. Dagur était sortit par la grande porte pour aller voir ce qui se passait dehors, la sortie devait donc se trouver par là. Après quelques minutes elle arriva finalement en face des grandes double-portes. Elle se retourna, et vit qu'un autre couloir menait à la grande salle. Il était plus grand que celui duquel elle venait de sortir. Sans même réfléchir elle se dirigea vers lui. Mais alors qu'elle allait y entrer, une voix la stoppa. Dans sa hâte elle n'avait pas entendu une des deux portes s'ouvrir.

\- Evie, dit la voix de Lek.

Eva s'arrêta net. Toutes les émotions et voix qui créaient le chaos dans son esprit depuis quelques minutes s'étaient tues. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi ressentir. D'un côté la honte d'avoir cru qu'il l'aimait lui donnait envie de se rouler en boule et de pleurer, d'un autre côté cela provoqué de la rage en elle, rage d'avoir était aussi naïve, d'avoir laissé un autre humain se rapprocher d'elle, de lui avoir donné la chance de briser son cœur.

Lentement Eva se retourna. La première chose qu'elle remarqua en le voyant n'étaient pas ses hématomes, ses coupures ou même le sang sur son visage. C'était ses yeux rouges et gonflés, comme s'il avait pleuré. Cependant elle garda un visage de marbre, elle ne laissait aucune de ses émotions dicter ses expressions.

\- Où est Anya ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Evie, je suis désolé, dit-il sans répondre à sa question. Je pensais faire la bonne chose, j'étais stupide, je voulais...je voulais juste, essaya-t-il de dire mais sa voix se cassa sur la fin.

Eva ne dit rien, elle n'en avait rien à faire de ce qu'il disait. Elle en avait marre, elle voulait juste rentrer chez elle. Et pour l'instant chez elle c'était Kay.

\- Où est Anya ? Répéta-t-elle plus fort.

Elle avait un jumeau, elle n'allait pas laisser l'autre s'échapper. Et elle comptait bien leur faire payer. Elle sortit son épée de son fourreau, le sang du garde toujours présent sur la lame.

\- Je vais te laisser un choix, dit-elle. Soit tu prends ton épée et tu te bats, soit tu meurs, lentement et douloureusement.

Elle ne lui donnait pas une chance. Elle voulait juste le voir se battre pour survivre, elle voulait voir l'espoir dans ses yeux lentement s'éteindre alors qu'il se rendait compte que c'était un combat qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner. Le faire souffrir ne servirait à rien, il était déjà habitué à la douleur physique.

Un sourire apparut sur le coin de ses lèvres, mais ses yeux restèrent tristes.

\- On sait très bien qui va gagner Evie... à quoi ça sert si tu vas me tuer de toute façon ?

\- Il semblait las, comme s'il savait qu'il allait mourir quoi qu'il fasse.

\- Je veux te voir te battre ! Cria-t-elle.

\- Non, dit-il.

La colère, la honte, la douleur. Tout remontait en même temps.

\- Bats-toi ! Cria-t-elle.

\- Non, répéta-t-il.

Elle le poussa de toute ses forces.

\- Bats-toi !

\- Non.

Quelque chose sembla se briser en elle. Elle lui donna un coup de pied qui l'envoya au sol. Elle laissa tomber son épée et saisit le devant de sa veste, le frappant encore et encore de son poing. Quand elle sentit que sa main était sur le point de se briser elle arrêta. La douleur remontait le long de son bras, mais elle l'ignora.

\- Bats-toi, ordonna-t-elle une dernière fois.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, dit-il doucement alors que du sang s'échappait de sa bouche.

Les larmes coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues quand elle comprit ce qu'il impliquait pas ses mots. Et elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il ne pouvait pas... il ne pouvait pas... Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait !

Elle se laissa tomber sur son torse, cachant son visage contre son cou pour ne pas qu'il voit ses larmes. Elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Lentement sa main descendit le long de sa jambe jusqu'à sa botte, où elle y saisit le couteau. Après quelques secondes elle se releva, le laissant voir les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. La tristesse remplissait toujours ses yeux.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, réussit-il à murmurer.

Elle ferma les yeux pour empêcher les nouvelles larmes de couler. Elle ne pouvait pas...

\- Evie, je t'ai-

Elle enfonça le couteau dans sa poitrine.

Une fois de plus les couloirs résonnèrent de son cri d'agonie.

XXX

Eva ne savait pas comment elle était sortie. L'adrénaline avait depuis longtemps cessé de faire effet. Tout comme l'Appel. Après... après Lek la jeune fille s'était rendu compte qu'il avait cessé. Cela aurait pu être inquiétant, mais elle pouvait toujours sentir Kay à l'autre bout du lien, elle n'était pas morte.

La jeune Marquée releva la tête pour voir où elle se trouvait. Elle s'était échappée par l'arrière de la forteresse. Tout le monde se trouvait sur le devant, des dragons étaient en train d'attaqués. Elle n'avait pas bien vu mais il lui semblait avoir vu des dragonniers sur leurs dos, mais elle ne s'était pas arrêtée pour regarder. Elle n'en avait rien à faire, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était retrouver Kay, et d'une manière ou d'une autre dégager de cette île. Elle n'arrivait pas à communiquer avec sa dragonne. Pas encore. Mais elle pouvait la sentir venir vers elle depuis la berge où Johann les avait déposé. Tout ça semblait s'être passé il y a si longtemps...

Avant même qu'elle ait pu la voir, une masse noire lui avait foncé dessus. Par habitude, elle enserra son cou de ses bras, les écailles sous ses mains et la chaleur de la peau de la dragonne étant réconfortantes pour la jeune Marquée. Le soulagement remplit Eva, et pendant quelques secondes elle oublia tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Bien trop tôt à son goût la Furie s'écarta et tourna autour de la jeune fille à la recherche de blessures. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes face à son épaule, mais ne dû pas juger sa blessure urgente. Au bout de quelques secondes à continuer à l'inspecter, la dragonne fit signe à Eva de monter sur son dos. Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas encore assez grande pour voler avec elle, mais elle pouvait au moins courir jusqu'à la berge. Eva avait l'air en trop mauvaise état pour marcher.

Encore une fois pour la jeune fille tout devint flou. C'est comme si son esprit ne voulait qu'une chose : s'éteindre. Il s'était passé trop de choses, trop de souffrance, trop d'émotions. Mais il semblait que les Dieux n'en avaient pas fini avec elle.

Quand finalement Kay s'arrêta de courir, Eva – qui était couchée sur son dos – leva la tête. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- Roks ? Murmura-t-elle.

Elle ne savait pas comment, mais Roksa réussit à l'entendre. Elle était assise sur le sable, face à la mer, mais se retourna rapidement en l'entendant. Sans attendre une seconde elle se leva, et commença à courir vers elle du mieux qu'elle put. Eva descendit de Kay et se cassa la gueule une fois que ses pieds posèrent le sol. Mais elle se releva et se mis à courir également.

Elles faisaient peine à voir.

En moins de trois secondes elles étaient dans les bras de l'autre, pleurant de joie de la voir vivante. Eva n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle était en vie ! Elle ne savait pas comment et elle s'en fichait. Elle s'accrocha à elle, ne voulant plus jamais la lâcher. Comme si elle avait peur que si elle le faisait elle risquait de disparaître.

\- Ne me quitte plus jamais comme ça, dit Roks.

Eva savait qu'elle parlait des semaines précédentes. Et elle ne pu, ni ne voulait, s'empêcher de dire les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche ensuite.

\- Ne me traite plus jamais comme un monstre.

La jeune fille sentit les bras de la rouquine se resserraient autour d'elle. Elle restèrent dans ses position encore quelques secondes avant que Roksa ne s'écarte, ne la lâchant pas pour autant.

\- Je ne te verrais jamais comme un monstre Eve, dit-elle. Tu n'es pas un monstre à cause de ce que tu es, mais à cause ce que tu fais. Et crois-moi tes actions sont loin d'être monstrueuses.

Elle serra à nouveau Eva dans ses bras. Mais la jeune fille ne la serra pas aussi fort qu'il y a quelques secondes. _Si elle savait..._ La jeune Marquée repensa au garde et à... et à Lek. _Et si j'étais vraiment un monstre ?_

* * *

 **Ouf ! Finalement terminé ! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu !**

 **sheshanabarraud : Merci ! =) Quand au couple Harold/Eva je ne suis pas encore sûre =/ Mais s'il arrive vraiment ce ne sera pas avant un bon bout de temps, après tout l'histoire sera longue ;)**

 **Faylda : Contente que ça t'es plus =D Et j'ai trop hâte de lire la suite de ton histoire !**

 **Bris'Lames : Mouais... le sauvetage d'Harold su Krokmou est un peu loupé pour le coup... XD Mais ne t'inquiètes pas nos quatre héros ont plein de chances de se sauver l'un l'autre !=) Malheureusement pas beaucoup d'Harold dans ce chapitre, mais on le reverra rapidement dans le prochain ! Je suis trop contente que tu trouves que les personnages sont reconnaissables, c'est souvent ce qui fait peur =) Quand au réveille d'Eva, c'est ce que j'ai ressenti après mon opération, j'arrivais pas à me réveiller ! Je suis même tombée du brancard ! L'infirmière a bien dû se marrer ! Et je suis contente que tu m'ais écrit un autre commentaire sur le couple Harold/Eva, j'avoue que de ce côté je suis un peu paumée et ça m'a beaucoup aidé =D**

 **A la prochaine !**


	12. Chapter 11 : Ange ou Abomination

**JOYEUX NOËL ! Voici mon cadeau pour vous (oui je sais j'ai mis un bout de temps depuis le dernier chapitre mais je suis désolée !)**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 **Je tiens à préciser qu'après la mini scène du début, les scènes suivantes se passent toutes chronologiquement, même pendant les changements de point de vue.**

* * *

Eva pouvait sentir l'air de la nuit caressait son visage. Elle regarda en l'air. Il n'y avait pas un nuage à l'horizon, et aucune lumière pour cacher les étoiles. Les soleils de la Voie Lactée brillaient de mille feux ce soir-là, et comme tous les soirs elle prit le temps de tous les observer.

L'expression "le calme avant la tempête" ne lui avait jamais paru aussi approprié.

Sa dragonne la sortit de sa rêverie en la secouant légèrement. La jeune fille baissa les yeux vers elle. Kay donna un coup de tête vers ce qui se trouvait devant elle. Eva n'avait pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir ce qui se trouvait devant elles, le feu des torches de l'île de Kunkert se reflétait déjà sur les écailles de la Furie. Elle prit une grande inspiration alors qu'un regard déterminé apparut sur son visage. La jeune Marquée saisit les poignées de la selle et se pencha en avant, poussant ainsi sa dragonne à prendre de la vitesse. L'île se rapprochait de plus en plus. À nouveau, les cris de souffrance apparurent dans son esprit, mais cette fois Kayla était avec elle. Sa dragonne lui transmit son calme, atténuant ainsi les voix. La jeune Marquée poussa un soupir de soulagement, et posa sa main sur la tête de Kay, la remerciant.

Eva se retourna, s'assurant que Roks et Kham, son dragon, les suivaient toujours. Ses cheveux couleur de feu étaient attachés en une multitude de tresses, et les mèches qui encadrées son visage étaient attachées sur l'arrière de son crâne, dans une coiffure similaire à celle d'Eva. Son corps était recouvert d'une armure simple et légère qui n'handicaperait en aucun cas son dragon ou elle-même lors de vols ou de combats. La jeune fille espérait que ce serait assez. Aprés tout ils n'étaient que quatre contre une île entière de vikings... _Facile_...

Eva hocha brièvement la tête pour lui signaler qu'elle était prête, et Roks hocha la tête à son tour. La jeune fille se retourna vers l'île.

 _Allons-y._

Elle s'assura une dernière fois que son épée était bien sécurisée sur son dos, avant de commencer son ascension dans le ciel. Il ne leur fallut ensuite que quelques secondes pour qu'elles plongent dans le vide, Kay lançant sa première boule de plasma sur le village endormi.

\- FURIE NOCTURNE ! COUCHEZ-VOUS !

XXX

 _Quelques jours plus tôt..._

Eva ouvrit les yeux, se réveillant brusquement, comme aprés un cauchemar. Elle était en nage et complètement désorientée. Aucun bruit n'atteignait ses oreilles. Elle tenta de se lever. Tous ses muscles lui faisaient mal, la pierre rigide sous ses doigts en était probablement la cause. _Attends, pierre ?_ La jeune fille regarda le sol, passant même sa main par-dessus pour s'assurer que la matière rugueuse et froide était bien réelle. _Mais où je suis ?_ Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle se rendit compte. D'un coup elle redressa la tête, son regard se posant sur chaque recoin de la pièce. _Non, non, non... ce n'est pas possible !_ Elles avait quitté cette pièce depuis des semaines, et s'était jurée de ne jamais y remettre les pieds ! Comment elle avait pu arriver ici ?!

En moins d'une seconde elle était sur ses pieds. Naturellement sa main alla chercher le pommeau de son épée au niveau de son épaule droite, mais il n'y était pas. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu plus sous la peur. Elle rechercha sur elle, cherchant tous les endroits où elle avait l'habitude de cacher une arme, mais elle n'en trouva aucune !

\- C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Eva s'immobilisa, la peur lui broyant le ventre, et rapidement ses mains se mirent à trembler. _Calme-toi, ce n'est pas réel. Ça ne peut pas être réel._

Lentement elle se tourna. Face à elle se trouvait Lek. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il tenait dans ses mains le couteau que Roks lui avait offert. _Celui que j'ai enfoncé dans sa poitrine._ Elle pouvait presque ressentir la bile monter dans sa gorge. Elle rassembla le peu de courage qui lui restait.

\- Lek...

\- Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que tu es désolée ? Si je me rappelle bien c'est ce que je t'ai dis aussi, juste avant que tu ne me plante un couteau dans le ventre ! Dit-il avec un ton cassant.

De suite le visage d'Eva se durcit. Pendant plusieurs secondes ils se regardèrent. _C'est seulement un rève..._

\- Non, dit-elle finalement. En fait j'allais te dire que tu pouvais aller te faire. Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait ! Et ce n'est pas tes rêves minables qui vont me faire sentir coupable ! Cria-t'elle.

Même pour elle, ses mots sonnaient faux.

Un sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres. Il la toisa du regard, un rire moqueur échappant ses lèvres.

\- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, on sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas vrai, monstre.

La colère s'empara d'elle à ses mots.

\- Tu peux parler ! Cria-t-elle.

\- Non, en fait je suis mort, continua-t-il avec son air moqueur.

Avant elle aurait pu trouver ça mignon, mais maintenant elle voulait seulement lui foutre son poing dans le visage. Néanmoins ça n'empêcha pas ses mots de l'atteindre, et elle eut l'impression que la bile dans sa gorge allait finalement ressortir.

\- D'accord, dit-elle. Peut-être que je me sens coupable. Peut-être que je ne peux pas fermer les yeux la nuit sans ressentir et voir ton sang littéralement sur mes mains. Peut-être que ton image me hante ! Cria-t'elle alors qu'elle se rapprochait de lui. Mais n'imagine pas une seconde que si je devais le faire à nouveau je ne le refairais pas.

Cela sembla le mettre en colère.

\- Je t'aimais !

\- Et moi je te faisais confiance ! Lui répondit-elle. Je suppose qu'on a tous les deux était déçu.

Ses yeux se plissèrent. Eva eu largement le temps de voir le coup arriver, mais elle ne le stoppa pas pour autant. En moins d'une seconde elle se retrouva à terre, du sang dégoulinant d'entre ses lèvres. _Je le mérite_ , se dit-elle alors qu'elle voyait les gouttes rouges parsemer la pierre sous ses doigts. Elle se retourna pour faire de nouveau face à Lek.

\- Quoi ? Je croyais que tu voulais que je me battes ! Cria-t-il.

Il la frappa à nouveau, envoyant sa tête sur le côté. Elle était étendue sur le dos, ne faisant aucun mouvement pour se défendre.

\- Et après tout, n'étais-ce pas la preuve ultime que tu m'aimais ?! Continua-t-il.

Il lui donna un coup de pied.

\- Tu voulais que je me battes, tu voulais voir l'envie de te tuer dans mes yeux, pour que quand tu plonges ton épée dans ma poitrine tu ne ressentes aucune culpabilité !

Il s'accroupis prés d'elle, se rapprochant de son visage.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu m'offrir plus belle preuve d'amour, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Mais seulement quelques secondes plus tard son visage arbora une mine triste, et son regard se perdit dans le loin.

\- Mais bon, je suppose que ça n'aurait jamais pu marcher entre nous. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent quand la seule chose que ta petite-amie veut en te voyant c'est te poignarder en plein coeur...

Il poussa un soupir exagéré, puis la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Je suppose que c'est un au revoir alors, dit-il.

Eva ne disait toujours rien, se contentant de le fixer. Elle ne savait plus si elle voulait le frapper ou pleurer. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensés, il se baissa pour poser un baiser sur son front.

\- Ne pleure pas Evie, dit-il avec une voix qui pouvait passer pour réconfortante. Aprés tout, tu me reverra ce soir.

Il leva le couteau au-dessus de son coeur.

\- Bonne journée ! Rajouta-t-il. Et n'oublie pas que je t'aime !

Eva ne savait pas ce qui lui avait fait le plus mal, les mots qu'il venait de prononcer ou le couteau qui venait de se planter dans son cœur.

La jeune fille s'éveilla brusquement. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de tater sa poitrine, là où le couteau avait traversé sa cage thoracique pour trouver son coeur, mais elle ne sentit aucun liquide chaud couler entre ses doigts. Elle se laissa être submergée par le soulagement. Et ce n'est quelque secondes plus tard qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où elle était. À vrai dire elle ne reconnaissant rien du tout, elle était plongée dans le noir complet. Elle fronça les sourcils, il faisait beaucoup trop chaud pour que le soleil ne se soit pas encore levé. La jeune fille tenta prudemment de placer une main en face d'elle, mais elle ne pu pas la bouger de plus de quelques centimètres. Eva était enfermée, comme dans un cocon. C'était loin d'être désagréable, surtout après le cauchemar qu'elle venait d'avoir – d'autant plus que la jeune Marquée avait une petite idée de comment elle avait atterrit dans cette position – mais le fait de ne pas voir la lumière du jour la stressée légèrement, et un sentiment de claustrophobie commençait à s'emparer d'elle. Alors elle fit la première chose qui lui vint à la tête, et commença à gratter ce qu'elle pensait être le ventre de sa dragonne. Alors que les ailes qui l'entouraient commençaient à s'ouvrir elle ne pu s'empêcher de se demander : Kay savait-elle qu'elle faisait un cauchemar et avait-elle essayé de la réconforter ? Aprés tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait un cauchemar, et ce n'était pas non plus la première fois que Lek était venu hanter ses rêves, mais normalement Roks venait toujours la réveiller avant que le rêve ne devienne trop horrible. Cela avait causé à la rouquine plusieurs nuits blanches et insomnies, et Eva ne savait pas quoi faire pour permettre à son amie de dormir, hormis le fait de rester éveillée elle-même.

Deux grands yeux bleus la sortirent de ses pensées.

\- Salut ma belle, dit Eva en souriant.

Kay lui fit un sourire édenté en entendant ses mots.

\- Quoi ? Dit Eva en élargissant encore plus son sourire. Tu aimes que je t'appelle "ma belle" ?

La dragonne lui lécha la joue, puis frotta sa tête à son ventre, demandant toujours plus de caresses.

\- Qui est la plus belle Furie Nocturne du monde entier ? Demanda Eva en rigolant.

À chacun de ses mots Kay devenait plus agitée et heureuse, se frottant à sa dragonnière et se mettant sur le dos pour qu'elle lui caresse le ventre.

\- Tu es la plus magnifique dragonne de l'Archipelle !

Kay ronronnait plus fort qu'un tracteur tellement elle était contente. Puis une voix endormie s'éleva de la pile de couvertures sur leur gauche.

\- Arrête de lui dire ça elle va finir pas te croire, dit Roks avec un sourire en coin.

La Furie releva la tête et se mit à lui grogner dessus. La rouquine éclata de rire. Eva quand à elle essayait de cacher le sien. Roksa sortit de sa montagne de couvertures – ce qui était un exploit quand on prenait en compte le fait que le soleil n'était levé que depuis six heures – et se dirigea vers le ruisseau à côté du quel elles avaient installé leur camp.

\- Ton dragon va finir narcissique si tu continue Eve, dit-elle en passant à côté de la Marquée et de sa Furie.

À ses mots Kay plissa les yeux, avant de lui tourner le dos, la tête haute, comme si elle ne la voyait pas.

\- Et susceptible, rajouta la rouquine en voyant son geste.

Eva finalement éclata de rire, et les yeux plissés de Kayla se posèrent sur elle. Elle essaya de s'arrêter, mais échoua lamentablement.

\- Avoue-le quand même, dit-elle à sa dragonne avec un nouvel éclat de rire. Elle a raison.

\- J'ai toujours raison ! S'éleva la voix de Roks quelques mètres plus loin.

Eva l'ignora et regarda la Furie. Cette dernière l'ignora à son tour et lui tourna le dos, s'éloignant d'elle, avant d'ouvrir grand ses ailes et de s'envoler.

\- Tu sais très bien que tu m'adore ! Cria la jeune fille sachant très bien que malgré sa hauteur elle l'entendrait.

Ce n'est qu'à l'instant, en la voyant voler dans le ciel, qu'elle se rendit compte de la taille qu'avait maintenant Kay. Quand elles avaient quitté l'île des Parenvrilles la Furie n'avait pas était assez grande pour voler avec Eva, et encore moins avec Roks en plus. Elle était donc allée chercher l'aide des deux ébouillants tueurs qui avaient sortie la jeune fille de l'eau lorsqu'elle était tombée par-dessus bord. À seulement eux-deux, ils avaient réussis à les ramener sur cette île, où les deux jeunes filles et la dragonne avaient décidé de rester pendant plusieurs semaines. Ces quelques semaines avaient était bénéfique pour toutes, mais surtout Kay apparemment. _Il semble qu'elle ait atteint sa taille adulte_ , pensa Eva alors qu'elle la regardait pêcher du poisson au loin. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

XXX

Harold et Krokmou atterirent sur Beurk alors que le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher. Tout les deux avaient la tête basse et une mine lasse. Le jeune dragonnier descendit de son dragon en poussant un soupir, et regarda vers l'horizon qui se trouvait derrière eux, là où les rayons du soleil se faisaient lentement avaler par l'océan qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que Krokmou et lui, ainsi que les autres dragonniers de l'île, s'étaient mis à chercher les deux jeunes filles et le Furie Nocturne qui s'étaient échappés de l'île des Parenvrilles. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé. Cela commençait à démoraliser tout le monde, tout les autres dragonniers de l'Académie lui disaient d'abandonner, que ça ne servait plus à rien maintenant, qu'elles étaient probablement déjà loin. Harold se retourna vers Krokmou, celui-ci arborait une expression triste. Il n'avait jamais vu son dragon aussi découragé, vaincu... Il posa sa main sur la tête du Furie, grattant doucement ses écailles.

\- Moi aussi, mon grand, dit-il en soupirant.

Les sourcils du jeune homme se fronçèrent. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant. Il devait les trouver. Ils le devaient.

Un son derrière eux attirèrent leur attention, et dragon et dragonnier se retournèrent en même temps vers la Vipère qui venait d'atterir. Une viking blonde portant une hache descendit de son dos et se dirigea vers eux.

\- Rien trouvé, dit Astrid une fois qu'elle fut arrivée à leur hauteur. Et vous ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Elle avait comprit rien qu'en voyant son regard. Ses épaules s'affaisèrent et elle baissa les yeux. Elle n'avait pas envie d'abandonner. Astrid Hofferson n'abandonnait jamais. Mais elle savait également reconnaître une cause perdue quand elle voyait une. Elle releva les yeux vers Harold. Est-ce-que cela voulait dire qu'elle allait arrêter ? Bien sûr que non ! Elle était une viking, elle était bien trop têtue pour abandonner.

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun.

\- On les trouvera Harold, dit-elle avec conviction. J'en suis sûre.

XXX

\- Est-tu sûre de vouloir le faire ? Demanda Roksa alors qu'elle suivait Eva vers une clairière à une centaine de mètres du camp.

Cette dernière était plutôt grande, et permettrait à Kay de déployer ses ailes sans pour autant être gênée par les arbres alentours.

\- Pour la trois cent quatre-vingts quatorzième fois, oui Roks, j'en suis sûre ! Répondit Eva sans pouvoir s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel avec un sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

Depuis que les deux amies avaient quitté l'île des Parenvrilles, la rouquine était devenue particulièrement protectrice de la Marquée, et ce qui avait d'abord agréablement surpris Eva – surtout quand on pensait à la façon dont les deux jeunes filles s'étaient traitées l'une l'autre pendant les semaines précédents leur capture – était rapidement devenu très énervant. Sans compter le fait que Kay, qui avait atteint sa taille adulte dans la semaine, avait commencé à comprendre son rôle par rapport à la Marquée, et la laissait maintenant rarement hors de sa vue.

Eva, quant à elle, avait encore du mal à comprendre qui elle était dans ce monde, et qu'est-ce-que les gens attendaient d'elle. Elle avait beau fouiller dans la Mémoire Ancestrale, elle n'avait toujours pas de réponse exacte. La Mémoire Ancestrale était comme une base de données, si on ne savait pas quels mots-clés taper, aucun résultat précis n'apparaîtrait. Qu'est-ce-qui faisait qu'elle était spéciale ? Qu'est-ce-qui faisait qu'elle était une Marquée ? Etait-ce simplement le fait qu'elle était liée à un dragon ? Ou y avait-il autre chose ?

\- Et si tu tombes ? Demanda Roks alors qu'elle remontait à son niveau.

Eva s'arrêta et lui fit face. Le regard qu'elle lui lança était à moitié amusé, à moitié exaspéré.

\- Kay me rattrapera ! Tu lui fais confiance, non ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- À Kay ? Oui. À toi ? Non.

Eva recula la tête, en fronçant les sourcils. L'expression sur son visage oscillait entre choquée et indignée.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, dit Roks en haussant les sourcils. Toi et moi savons très bien que tu serais capable de tomber de son dos avec ses quatre pattes encore au sol.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre, et resta ainsi pendant quelques secondes, avant de la refermer. Elle ne la rouvrit que quand elle eut trouvé un argument très convaincant.

\- C'est pas vrai ! cria-t-elle.

Roksa se contenta de lever un sourcil. Eva leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ferme-la, dit-elle en se remettant à marcher.

\- J'ai rien dit !

\- Tu l'as pensé !

Cette fois c'est Roks qui leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je pense toujours que c'est une mauvaise idée, dit-elle alors que les trois amies entrèrent dans la clairière.

Eva poussa un soupir. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire comprendre ? Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de sentiment que l'on pouvait exprimer avec des mots. Elle ne savait même pas si elle pouvait l'exprimer tout court.

\- Roks, j'en ai besoin, dit-elle en se tournant à nouveau vers la rouquine.

\- Besoin de quoi ? De te briser la nuque ? Demanda-t-elle avec un faux air innocent.

La jeune fille se retint de lui crier dessus.

\- Non, j'ai besoin d'être là-haut, dit-elle.

Roksa regarda sur le côté, s'esclaffant presque, comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire était débile.

\- Ecoute, commença Eva. Je ne sais peut-être pas quel est ma place, mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle n'est pas ici. Elle est là-haut. Et si faire ceci me rapproche même seulement un peu de la réponse que je cherche, alors je vais le faire.

Elle quitta la rouquine du regard, et ses yeux se perdirent dans le ciel nuageux qui commençait déjà à s'assombrir après la journée que les deux jeune filles avaient passé à s'entraîner. Les épais nuages bloquaient presque totalement les étoiles qui commençaient à apparaître.

\- De plus, je veux le faire. Quand mes nuits ne sont pas remplies de cauchemars, le ciel reprend possession de mon esprit. Cela fait des semaines que j'en rêve, peut-être même depuis que Kayla a éclot.

Elle plongea à nouveau son regard dans celui de Roksa.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y aller, dit-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Sans attendre de réponse, la jeune fille lâcha la rouquine et se dirigea vers sa dragonne. Cette dernière semblait surexcitée, sautant autour de la clairière, se roulant dans l'herbe haute de temps en temps. Quand elle vit sa Marquée s'approcher d'elle, Kay sautilla rapidement vers elle, sa langue pendant de sa bouche édentée. Eva se mit à lui gratter le dessus de la tête.

\- Alors ma belle, prête ? Demanda Eva avec un sourire.

La Furie lécha la joue de la jeune fille en réponse, la fixant de ses yeux bleus azur. _Je suppose que c'est un 'oui'._ Eva prit une inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage. Elle avait beau le vouloir, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être terrifiée à l'intérieur.

Elle regarda une dernière fois Roksa derrière elle. Elle la regardait avec un regard réprobateur. Eva décida de l'ignorer. Elle monta difficilement sur sa dragonne, elle n'avait pas de selle et Kay ne cessait de bouger. Elle eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir que sa dragonne avait déjà ouvert ses ailes.

\- Kay ! Atten-AAAAHHH !

La Furie Nocturne avait déjà décollé, ses ailes battant puissamment le vent qu'elles arrivaient à attraper. Elles volaient pratiquement à la verticale, gagnant de l'altitude à une allure fulgurante. _Et dire qu'il y a encore quelques semaines je me plaignais de mon cheval ! Ça c'est dix fois pire !_

Eva fermait tellement fort ses yeux que ceux-ci lui faisaient mal. Elle avait déjà arrêté de crier depuis plusieurs secondes voyant que ça ne servait à rien – à part à faire rigoler encore plus Kay. La jeune fille décida plutôt de se cramponner encore plus fort au cou de sa dragonne avec ses bras et ses jambes. Elle avait la même sensation que celle qu'elle ressentait dans les manèges à grande vitesse, celle qui te faisait sentir trois fois plus lourd que tu ne l'était réellement et qui t'écrasait contre ton siège. _Seulement là j'ai pas de siège contre lequel m'écraser !_ Elle avait l'impression que cette sensation ne s'en irait jamais, mais il ne fallut que quelques secondes de plus pour qu'elle se sente légère à nouveau. Inconsciemment Eva desserra ses bras et ses jambes quand elle sentit sa dragonne se remettre en position horizontale. Ses membres étaient crispés et douloureux. _Je vais la tuer_ , pensa la jeune fille alors que Kay continuait de rire et de lâcher des rugissements de joie. _Mais dés qu'on sera au sol_ , rajouta-t-elle quand elle sentit le froid lui mordre la peau. _Mais à quelle altitude nous a-t-elle amené ?_

Trop curieuse pour son propre bien – et celui de son estomac – Eva ouvrit les yeux. Légèrement d'abord, ce qui l'empêcha de voir grand chose. Mais elle prit une grande inspiration, et décida de les ouvrir en grand. Mais elle ne vit rien, et ce n'était pas à cause du fait que le soleil s'était couché depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Kay l'avait emmené au-dessus des nuages, et maintenant une étendue de vide se présentait face à elles. Rien ne les entourait. Un sentiment de liberté commença à éclore dans la poitrine d'Eva, grandissant de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il la possède entièrement. Elles étaient seules au monde. Juste elles et le vent sur leurs écailles et dans leurs cheveux. En face d'elles Eva pouvait voir les derniers rayons du soleil percer les nuages, dans une faible tentative d'éclairer le ciel.

La jeune fille sentit sa dragonne la secouer pour attirer son attention. Elle lui faisait signe de regarder vers le haut, et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la beauté du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Des centaines, des milliers, voir des millions d'étoiles parsemaient le ciel. Eva avait l'habitude de les voir, mais du sol. Alors qu'être là-haut, entourée par la voûte céleste, c'était la chose la plus incroyable qu'elle avait jamais vu ! Elle avait l'impression d'avoir l'Univers à portée de main.

N'ayant plus peur, la jeune Marquée se laissa tomber sur le dos de sa dragonne. Les deux amies restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, à simplement regarder les étoiles. C'était calme, une chose que les deux jeune filles et la dragonne avaient recherché après s'être échappées de l'île, et Eva l'avait finalement trouvé. Cependant elle pouvait sentir sa dragonne s'agiter sous son dos, celle-ci voulait faire bien plus que seulement planer au-dessus des nuages et regarder les étoiles. Elle poussa un soupir et à contre-cœur se releva en position assise. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle vit que sa dragonne était agitée pour une toute autre chose. Des dragons avaient émergé des nuages, et s'étaient dispersés autour d'eux. Eva pouvait voir Kay les regarder chacun à tour de rôle, essayant d'estimer s'ils étaient une menace ou non. La jeune fille quand à elle les trouvait plutôt inoffensifs – enfin, autant que des dragons peuvent l'être. Elle pouvait même en reconnaître quelques uns, pourtant elles n'avait jamais vu ces espèces de sa vie. Eva fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner vers sa dragonne. Elle leva les yeux au ciel quand elle vit que cette dernière était toujours aussi méfiante. Ne pouvait-elle pas voir qu'ils ne leur voulaient aucun mal ? Ou est-ce-que ses ridicules instincts protecteurs étaient aussi puissants que ça ?

\- Calme-toi Kay, dit-elle en posant sa main sur le haut de sa tête. Tu ne vois pas qu'ils ne nous veulent aucun mal ?

Depuis déjà quelques semaines, Eva avait découvert une sorte de lien empathique entre elle et sa dragonne. Elle pouvait ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait, tout comme Kay pouvait le faire. Mais ce n'était pas la chose la plus incroyable. La jeune Marquée avait également découvert qu'elle pouvait transférer ses émotions l'une à l'autre. Si Eva était en colère elle pouvait inciter Kay à le devenir également. Si Kay était heureuse elle pouvait inciter Eva à le devenir. C'est comme ça que la jeune fille réussit à calmer sa dragonne, lui transmettant son propre calme. Mais sa dragonne resta méfiante, ne faisant toujours pas confiance aux autres cracheurs de feu.

Eva sentit les ailes de sa Furie battre plus fort et sans même réfléchir se cramponna à nouveau au cou de sa dragonne. Cependant cette fois elle ne ferma pas les yeux ni ne hurla. Un sourire s'étalait sur son visage alors que Kay commençait à plonger. Avant d'entrer dans les nuages elle regarda derrière elles et vit que les dragons les suivaient. Son sourire s'agrandit, et elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner vers le sol qu'elle sentit l'humidité des nuages sur son corps. Kay fit encore quelques battements d'ailes puissants avant de les replier contre son corps. Elles accélérèrent et finalement émergèrent des nuages. Elles étaient maintenant au-dessus de l'Océan, fonçant vers la surface de l'eau. Eva n'était jamais allée aussi vite de sa vie. Ses vêtements battait contre son corps et ses cheveux contre son visage, le vent lui faisait plisser les yeux et lui glaçait le corps. _Il faut vraiment que je me trouve un meilleur équipement si je veux continuer à voler._ Alors qu'elle pensait qu'elles ne pouvaient pas aller plus vite, Kay rentra encore plus ses ailes, opposant ainsi encore moins de résistance à l'air. La surface de l'eau se rapprochait de plus en plus, et des frissons parcoururent le dos d'Eva quand elle s'en rendit compte. À seulement ce qui lui semblait être une dizaine de mètres de l'eau, sa dragonne ouvrit grand ses ailes, les redressant brusquement. La seconde d'après, elles rasèrent l'eau à toute vitesse, créant un sillon sur leur passage. Eva regarda de chaque côté de sa dragonne, et pu voir leur reflet dans l'eau. Quand elle leva à nouveau les yeux, elle pu voir les autres dragons, plus lents, qui les avaient finalement rejoint. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Eva leva les bras en l'air et cria de joie. Elle fut rapidement suivit par Kay, puis des autres dragons.

Elle ne connaissait peut être pas son rôle dans ce monde, mais elle connaissait sa place. Et ça lui suffisait pour l'instant.

XXX

Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever à l'horizon, mais Eva et Roks étaient déjà debout depuis une heure. La jeune Marquée ne savait pas par quelle miracle elle avait réussit cette prouesse, mais elle avait réussi à réveiller la rouquine, sans se faire crier dessus, sans se prendre un coup, et en moins de cinq minutes. C'était un record !

Les deux jeunes filles avaient pris l'habitude de s'entraîner au combat au moins une fois par jour. Eva avait déjà appris presque tout ce qu'elle pouvait quand il s'agissait d'épée ou de combat à main nu, alors elle avait décidé d'apprendre à Roksa. Cette dernière avait d'abord refusé, prétendant qu'elle savait très bien se défendre toute seule. Après qu'Eva ait réussit à lui mettre le cul par terre elle avait rapidement changé d'avis. Elles avaient donc commencé par le combat à main nu, et Eva devait l'avouer, Roks apprenait vite, très vite même, ce qui était normal quand on savait quel genre de vie elle avait vécu. Elles avaient ensuite commencé le combat au couteau, ou Roksa avait déjà un peu plus d'expérience. Eva aurait voulu ensuite continuer avec les épées, mais malheureusement elles n'en possédaient qu'une, mais ça n'empêcha pas la jeune fille de lui apprendre quelques mouvements de base. Les deux amies voulaient absolument pouvoir se défendre, elles ne voulaient pas se retrouver dans une situation similaire à celle dont elles venaient juste de sortir.

Durant leurs entraînements, Kayla partait souvent voler ou pêcher, ramenant ainsi de la nourriture au camp. Une routine s'était installée dans les quelques semaines qu'elles avaient passé ici, et les trois amies savouraient chaque seconde de cette paisible vie. Aucune ne savait ce qu'elles feraient ensuite. Roksa craignait qu'elles commencent rapidement à s'ennuyer malgré la paix qu'elles venaient de trouver, et Eva commençait à penser la même chose. Elles étaient guérit, physiquement du moins, et il faudrait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre elle décident quelle serait la prochaine étape. Mais pas maintenant. Pour l'instant elles profitaient encore.

Eva se posa sur l'herbe, s'étalant de tout son être sur l'étendue verte qui lui chatouillait les bras et la nuque. Roksa et elle venaient juste de finir leur entraînement de la journée, et Eva était exténuée. Elle entendit la rouquine s'asseoir à côté d'elle et la regarda.

\- Tu deviens très forte à ça, tu sais, dit-elle essoufflée.

\- Forte à quoi, demanda-t-elle. Te botter le cul ?

\- Haha, fit-elle faisant semblant de rire. J'ai trop bien fait mon boulot...

Roks éclata de rire, avant de se coucher à son tour et de regarder le ciel. Quelques nuages le parsemaient, laissant facilement passer les rayons du soleil qui réchauffaient leur peau. De temps en temps un dragon passait très haut au-dessus de leurs têtes, allant pêcher ou s'amusant seulement avec d'autres dragons.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Roksa.

Eva savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, la question n'avait pas quitté son esprit depuis son vol sur Kayla la veille. Elles ne pouvaient pas rester sur cette île indéfiniment. Un jour elles auraient envie de partir, et ce désir commençait déjà à germer dans leurs esprits et dans leurs cœurs. De plus, le Taré était probablement à sa recherche. Eva réprima un frisson. Qu'elle le veuille ou non elle le recroisa probablement un jour. Et il n'était pas le seul, son île ne s'était pas fait attaquer comme par hasard au moment où Roks et elle étaient dessus. Ils, les vikings qui avaient attaqué, avaient dû savoir d'une façon ou d'une autre qui elle était et où elle était. Elle poussa un soupir. Elle ne voulait pas y penser pour le moment.

\- Et si on allait chercher de l'eau ? Demanda-t-elle en réponse.

Eva se sentait lâche d'éviter ses problèmes de cette façon, mais pour une certaine raison elle n'en avait rien à faire.

Elle se leva, et tendit sa main à Roksa. Elle la saisit et Eva la releva. La rouquine savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle ne commenta pas. Toutes les deux se dirigèrent vers le ruisseau qui se trouvait prés du camp. D'autres dragons s'y trouvaient, la plupart faisaient partis de ceux qui avaient volé avec Kay et Eva, d'autres étaient là depuis que les trois amies étaient arrivées sur l'île. Les deux jeunes filles commencèrent à récolter de l'eau, mais Eva ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux plus de quelques secondes les dragons qui les entouraient. Une idée commençait à germer dans sa tête.

\- Au fait, aujourd'hui je t'ai battu, plusieurs fois. Est-ce-que ça veut dire que mon entrainement est fini ? Demanda Roks qui ne voyait pas le sourire qui se formait sur les lèvres d'Eva.

\- Je pense que oui, répondit-elle. Mais ne t'inquiète pas un nouveau va bientôt commencer.

Roksa fronça les sourcils, avant de se tourner vers son amie.

\- Comment ça ?

Les yeux d'Eva pétillaient.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps que l'on te trouve un dragon.

XXX

Harold n'arrivait pas à dormir, alors il faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, passant répétitivement devant son lit depuis des heures. Krokmou qui était couché sur ledit lit continuait néanmoins de le regarder passer devant lui. De toute façon le lit était beaucoup trop petit pour lui et dés qu'il s'endormait il tombait par terre la tête la première. Alors il fixait son dragonnier, espérant que son va et vient l'empêcherait de dormir... autant dire que ce n'était pas une réussite.

Harold fut à nouveau interrompu par un gros bruit sourd.

\- Krokmou, arrêtes de t'agiter. J'essaye de réfléchir, dit-il tout en continuant son va et vient.

Le dragon en question poussa un rugissement indigné mais le jeune viking n'y porta pas attention. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils recherchaient les deux jeunes filles et la Furie Nocturne, mais personne n'avait rien trouvé, même pas un indice ! Ça commençait à les rendre dingue. Astrid pensait qu'il devait arrêter d'en faire autant une obsession, qu'ils les trouveraient, peut-être pas maintenant, mais qu'ils les trouveraient un jour. Mais elle ne comprenait pas ! C'était peut-être la dernière Furie Nocturne, avec Krokmou bien sûr, comment ne pouvait-il pas en faire une obsession ? Surtout quand on pense au fait que sa dragonnière était une Marquée ! Les vikings pensaient qu'ils avaient tous disparus, et cela depuis des décennies ! À vrai dire, Harold n'en avait jamais vraiment entendu parler, tout comme la plupart des jeunes vikings de l'île. Les seules fois où ils en avaient entendu parler c'était dans les histoires que leur racontaient leurs parents le soir quand ils étaient petits, ou dans le cas d'Harold, Gueulfort, quand dés huit ans il avait commencé à travailler dans la forge. Et en général ils n'étaient pas décrit comme les héros de l'histoire. Mais c'est également ce que les vikings disaient des dragons avant, alors les Marqués étaient probablement pareil, non ? Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Harold repensa à sa rencontre avec Krokmou. Une des premières choses qu'il avait fait c'était d'aller faire des recherches quand Gueulfort leur avait présenté le Livre des Dragons. Peut-être qu'il existait également un livre sur les Marqués ! Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas y penser plus tôt ?!

\- Viens Krokmou, il faut qu'on aille au Grand Hall ! Dit-il alors qu'il se dirigeait précipitamment vers les escaliers.

Quand il arriva en bas il remarqua que le feu était totalement éteint, il devait être plus tard que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il ne s'attarda pas et sortie par la porte d'entrée, rapidement suivit par son dragon. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, mais il ne tarderait pas. Les deux amis coururent vers la Grand Hall, gravirent les centaines de marches qui y menaient avant de pousser les deux grandes portes et de les refermer derrière eux. Il n'y avait personne dans l'énorme salle, et aucune des torches n'étaient allumées.

\- Euh, tu vois quelque chose mon grand ? Demanda Harold avec hésitation.

Il ne voyait pas grand chose, mais le peu de lumière qui filtrait sous la porte lui permettait de voir les tables les plus prés devant lui. Krokmou fit un son négatif avant de se diriger vers la torche prés de la porte et de l'allumer. De suite le viking y vit beaucoup mieux, il saisit la torche et se dirigea vers l'arrière de la salle, là où ils gardaient les cartes et le peu de livres qu'ils possédaient. Harold approcha la torche de leurs tranches, faisant attention à ne pas les brûler. Ce n'était vraiment pas pratique, alors il posa la torche dans un des emplacements prévus pour ça sur le mur avant de saisir une bougie et de l'allumer. Il retourna prés des livres.

 _\- Lois de Beurk, Histoire de Beurk, Blessures de Dragons : Tout ce qu'il faut savoir pour les guérir_ , commença à murmurer Harold alors qu'il lisait leurs titres.

Finalement il tomba sur ce qu'il cherché.

 _\- Livre des dragons_ , dit-il. S'il y a quelque chose sur les Marqués dans tous ces livres, c'est probablement dans celui-là, non ? Dit-il en se tournant vers Krokmou.

Ce dernier se contenta de hausser les épaules. Le viking ouvrit le livre, cherchant de suite vers la fin. Il s'agissait ici de l'ancienne copie du _Livre des Dragons_ , sans les nouvelles informations ajoutées par Varek dans la nouvelle version. Peut-être qu'il y avait un passage vers la fin qui parlait des Marqués, ou peut-être qu'ils étaient juste mentionnés quelque part, mais Harold eut beau cherché, et le relire plusieurs fois, il ne trouva rien dans le livre. Il poussa un soupir d'agacement et le remit à sa place. Il recommença à chercher. Il y avait apparemment plus de livres qu'il n'y pensait. Qui aurait cru que les vikings lisaient autant ? Il chercha pendant encore un quart d'heure mais ne trouva rien. Il n'aurait quand même pas à se taper toute l'autobiographie d'Hamish II ?! Cependant ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça. Hamish II avait beaucoup voyagé, peut-être qu'au court de ses voyages il avait croisé des Marqués, qui sait ? Mais alors qu'Harold allait saisir l'épais volume, un autre livre attira son regard. _Mythes et Légendes_. Il avait pensé que le livre ne parlerait que de leurs Dieux, ou même de créatures qu'il n'avait jamais vu comme les trolls, mais après tout, les Marqués n'avait pas était vu depuis des décennies, certains commençaient même à remettre en cause le fait qu'ils aient existé.

Harold saisit l'ouvrage et alla s'asseoir à la table la plus proche, posant la bougie à côté pour pouvoir continuer de voir. Rapidement il alla de page en page, scrutant chaque paragraphe à la recherche du mot "Marqué". Il lui fallut arriver à plus des deux tiers du livre pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Une page entière leur était consacrée, avec le mot "Marqué" écrit en gros sur le haut. Prenant en compte le fait que son dragon ne pouvait pas lire mais qu'il pouvait le comprendre, Harold lu à voix haute.

 _\- "Les Marqués, appelés comme ça à cause de la Marque qu'il partage avec leur dragon, sont des abominations. Ils sont considérés depuis des siècles comme des erreurs de la nature. Beaucoup de cultures les ont longtemps considérés comme des hybrides, ni humain, ni dragon, mais le lien qu'ils partagent avec un de ces démons a alors remis en cause cette théorie. Un Marqué est maintenant reconnu par nos anciens comme une âme de dragon enfermée par erreur dans un corps humain. Le Marqué est alors reconnu par les autres dragons, et accueuillis parmis eux comme l'un des leur. Un dragon se désignera comme son autre moitié, cherchant à compléter le Marqué, dans une faible attente à le faire se sentir plus comme un dragon lui-même. Ils sont plus fort, plus rapide qu'un humain. Le feu ne peut les tuer. Et leur esprit remplit de rage ne peut être appaisé. Ne soyait pas trompé par leur apparence, ils ressembleront à n'importe quel humain. Les Marqués sont des démons qui ne cherchent que chaos et vengeance. Ils sont des abominations qu'il faut exterminer."_

Quand Harold eut finit, Krokmou se mit à grogner et à fusiller le livre du regard. Pendant un moment le jeune viking cru qu'il allait y mettre le feu, mais le Furie sembla se retenir.

\- Calme-toi mon grand, dit Harold alors qu'il posait sa main sur le haut de sa tête. Je suis sûre que les trois quarts dans choses là-dedans son fausses de toute façon. Et en plus ça ne nous avance pas du tout...

Le viking poussa un soupir, et laissa tomber sa tête sur la table. Peut-être qu'Astrid avait raison, et qu'ils ne les trouveraient probablement jamais...

Krokmou s'approcha de son dragonnier, lui poussant doucement la tête du bout du museau. Harold tourna la tête vers lui, fixant son regard sur lui.

\- Si seulement tu pouvais parler, tu me dirais tout ce que tu sais sur les Marqués, dit-il.

Le Furie émit un son triste.

\- T'inquiète pas mon grand, on les trouvera. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui, mais un jour.

XXX

 _Ce n'est pas réel._ Eva se répétait cette phrase sans cesse dans son esprit, nuit après nuit. Mais ça ne rendait pas la douleur plus facile à endurer. Ses côtes et son visage lui faisait mal, et elle ne voulait qu'une chose, c'était se réveiller, de passer la journée avec Kayla et Roksa, et d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer cette nuit et ce qui se passerait dans la suivante, et la suivante...

Lek lui donna un autre coup dans le ventre, mais elle se retint de crier. _Ce n'est qu'un rêve_ , se répétait-elle sans cesse, _tu es censée pouvoir le contrôler !_ Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elle savait comment le rêve finirait, avec un couteau dans son cœur, et bizarrement elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attendre ce moment avec impatience.

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers Lek. La colère déformait les traits de son visage. _Il a le droit d'être en colère_. Elle regarda passivement son poing s'approcher de son visage, et ce n'est que quand sa tête percuta le sol sous la force du coup qu'elle le quitta des yeux.

\- Quoi ? Tu abandonnes ?! Cria-t-il. Ce n'est pas la Eva que je connais.

Eva se contenta de le regarder.

\- Regarde-toi ! Tu es pitoyable ! Rajouta-t-il. Rongée par la culpabilité. Hantée par l'homme que tu as tué, dit-il avec dédain.

Elle fonça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas. De quoi parlait-il ?

\- Je t'ai tué toi, dit-elle avec incompréhension.

\- Tu as déjà tué avant ! En quoi cette fois était différente ?! Dit-il en agitant le couteau dans ses mains.

\- Je t'.., commença-t-elle avant de se rectifier. Tu m'aimais !

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Et ?

Eva ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais ne trouva rien à dire. Elle essaya de trouver une raison de ressentir cette culpabilité, mais elle ne trouvait rien.

\- Quoi ? Tu étais amoureuse de lui ? Il était innocent peut-être ? Ou est-ce-que tu pensais pouvoir le sauver de lui-même ?

\- Oui, peut-être ! Cria Eva.

\- Peut-être ! Ce n'était que des possibilités Eva, des possibilités qui avait très peu de chance de se réaliser ! Ne te sens pas coupable pour ce qui aurait pu arriver ! Nous devions survivre, et c'est ce que nous avons fait !

Eva allait répondre, quand..- _Attendez, 'il', 'nous', de quoi Lek parle ?_ Quand la jeune fille leva les yeux, elle tomba face à elle-même, une réplique exacte d'elle-même, excepté pour ses yeux, ils étaient bleus, le même bleu que les yeux de Kayla. Elle était tellement choquée, qu'elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle lui tendit la main et Eva la saisit sans réfléchir. Sa jumelle la releva facilement, avant de poser sa main sur son épaule, dans un geste qui semblait affectif. Elle regarda ce visage qui lui était si familier et pourtant si étrange à regarder.

\- Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-elle avec une voix tremblante.

\- Qui nous sommes Eva, dit sa jumelle en souriant. Nous sommes des survivantes. Nous faisons ce que nous devons faire pour survivre et protéger notre famille.

Elle regarda vers le bas, et Eva suivit son regard. Elle était en train de presser le couteau dans sa main, et la jeune fille le saisit pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'île, que ce soit en rêve ou dans la réalité. Elle releva les yeux vers les prunelles bleues de sa jumelle. Elle colla son front contre celui d'Eva, et elles fermèrent toute les deux les yeux. La jeune fille sembla finalement ressentir la paix intérieur qu'elle recherchait depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur l'île.

\- Ne te sens pas coupable pour ce qui aurait pu arriver, mumura sa jumelle avant de s'écarter d'Eva.

Quand la jeune fille rouvrit les yeux, elle faisait à nouveau face à Lek. Mais cette fois, elle avait le couteau. Elle approcha son visage du sien, avant de poser sa main sur sa joue. Il était aussi couvert de sang et d'hématomes que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, sur l'île des Parenvrilles. Un larme coula sur sa joue, et Eva dû elle-même retenir ses larmes.

\- Evie, je t'aime, dit-il.

Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, pensant qu'elle allait briser, mais finalement elle les rouvrit pour les plonger à nouveau dans ses yeux.

\- Je ne peux changer mes actions passées, dit-elle. Et une partie de moi ne pourra probablement jamais arrêter de se sentir coupable, mais je ne regrette pas mon choix. Tu ne peux plus nous faire de mal là où tu es.

Sa main serra le couteau plus fermement, et les larmes coulaient maintenant abondamment sur ses joues. Puis dans un souffle, elle murmura ses derniers mots.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Lek.

Elle enfonça le couteau dans sa poitrine, et il tomba sur elle. Elle n'osait pas sortir le couteau. Elle tenta de le rattraper du mieux qu'elle pouvait, l'enserrant de son bras gauche au niveau de la taille alors que sa tête venait reposer au niveau de son épaule. Alors qu'elle pensait qu'il expirait son dernier souffle, il murmura quelque chose à son oreille.

\- C'est faux...

Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Quoi ? Souffla-t-elle sans comprendre.

Pensait-il qu'elle ne l'aimait pas ?

Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée et Eva pouvait sentir le sang qui s'échappait de sa bouche sur son épaule. Alors qu'elle pensait qu'il n'allait rien répondre, il dit une dernière chose.

\- Anya... peut...toujours...

XXX

Eva ne comprenait pas. Elle détestait ne pas comprendre. Elle se sentait légère, plus légère qu'elle n'avait jamais était ces dernières semaines. Mais elle ne comprenait pas, et ça l'énervait. _Je suppose que dés qu'un de nos problème s'en va, un autre arrive, n'est-ce-pas ?_

 _Anya._ Elle devait bien avouer qu'elle l'avait oublié. Elle avait essayé d'enterrer tout ce qui s'était passé sur l'île des Parenvrilles, elle avec. Anya était toujours vivante. Étais-ce de ça que Lek avait essayé de la mettre en garde, ou plutôt de ça que son inconscient avait essayé de la mettre en garde ? Le fait qu'Anya pouvait toujours leur faire du mal ? Et si elle voulait se venger ?

Eva secoua la tête. _N'y pense plus. Après tout tu es sur une île, paumée au milieu de nulle part, comment veut-tu qu'elle te retrouve ?_ La jeune fille mis donc toute ses pensées à propos d'Anya de côté et décida de se concentrer sur ses tractions. Avec sa maladresse habituelle en plus, elle risquait de finir le cul par terre en moins de deux. Chaque matin, si elle ne s'entraîner pas avec Roks, elle venait se muscler, développer son agilité, son endurance. Roksa et Kay pensaient que c'était une perte de temps, qu'elle était déjà bien assez forte comme ça. Mais Eva ne les écoutait pas, elle ne voulait plus jamais se sentir faible et impuissante.

La jeune fille entendit quelqu'un approchée derrière elle, mais n'arrêta pas pour autant. Elle connaissait ces pas.

\- Déjà réveillée ? Demanda une voix derrière elle.

Eva fit une dernière traction avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol, trois mètres plus bas. Elle n'eut même pas mal à ses articulations.

\- Je devrais te poser cette question, répondit-elle à la rouquine en se tournant vers elle.

Cette dernière la regardait époustouflée.

\- Je sais pas de quel souvenir de la Mémoire t'as appris ça, mais c'est trop génial. Pourquoi tu m'apprend pas plutôt ce genre de truc, c'est beaucoup plus pratique pour voler des choses !

La jeune fille sourit en entendant son amie, avant de baisser la tête, regardant ses jambes. Elle n'avait presque rien sentit.

\- Je ne pense pas, dit-elle en levant à nouveau les yeux vers son amie. À mon avis ça vient plus du fait que je sois une Marquée, qu'autre chose..., rajouta-t-elle avec hésitation.

Une expression déçue apparue sur le visage de son amie.

\- Oh..., fait-elle avant de froncer les sourcils. Est-ce-que tu pouvais faire ça avant ?

\- Je ne crois pas, non... Pourquoi ? Demanda Eva.

Roksa prit une expression pensive.

\- Peut-être que tes capacités se développent au fur du temps, et que de nouvelles apparaissent, tu ne crois pas ? Il y a encore quelques semaines ta Marque ne brillait même pas, et maintenant elle ne veut plus s'éteindre ! La nuit t'es obligée de la cacher pour pas qu'elle ne t'empêche de dormir !

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher vers son bras droit. Il était recouvert d'un vêtement, mais elle pouvait très bien imaginée la Marque qui se cachait dessous. Un symbole noir qui ressemblait à un dragon, plus précisément un Furie Nocturne, dont les contours et les craquelures autour brillaient d'un bleu azur, la même couleur que les yeux de Kayla.

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose, mais ce que venait de dire Roksa percuta finalement son cerveau. _De nouvelles capacités ?_

\- De nouvelles capacités ?! Dit-elle avec enthousiasme. Tu penses que de nouvelles vont apparaître ? Je me demande bien ce que ça peut-être ! Imagine, des ailes géantes qui me poussent dans le dos ! Ou alors des boules de plasma, je pourrais cracher du feu, comme un vrai dragon !

\- Ouais... espère pas trop pour les deux derniers, dit Roksa en levant les yeux au ciel. Bref, à cause de tes tendances à frimer j'ai oublié pourquoi j'étais venu ici à la base.

\- Frimer ?! Cria Eva indignée.

\- On ne pourra pas survivre plus longtemps comme ça. Les ressources de l'île commencent à s'épuiser, en plus il nous faut des affaires qu'elle ne peut nous fournir. Et tu as besoin d'une selle, dit-elle.

\- Tu en as besoin d'une toi aussi, répliqua Eva.

Roksa poussa un soupir de frustration.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit Eve, je n'ai pas besoin d'un dragon !

Mais la jeune fille ne l'écoutait plus, elle était beaucoup plus intéressée par les formes derrière elle, en particulier une, qui se rapprochait de la rousse. _Il a dû sentir son énervement_ , se dit la jeune fille.

\- Et même si j'en voulais un, où est-ce-que tu voudrais que j'en..-

Roks se coupa net quand elle sentit un dragon se frotter à elle, demandant qu'elle le caresse. Elle n'avait jamais touché qu'un seule dragon jusqu'à maintenant, Kayla, et encore, ses contacts avec la dragonne restaient rares et limités. Jamais elle ne laisserait la Furie se frotter à elle de la sorte.

\- Apparemment tu viens juste d'en trouver un, dit Eva en essayant de contenir son rire.

\- Haha, très drôle ! Cria Roks n'aimant pas qu'on se moque d'elle.

 _Au moins ça lui fait un point commun avec Kay..._

\- Oh mes Dieux, Eve ! Il vient juste de changer de couleur ! Qu'est-ce-que je fais ?!

Et en effet, le dragon venait de devenir entièrement jaune, excepté pour les tâches bleues sur son corps qui restèrent de la même couleur. La jeune fille dû à nouveau se retenir d'exploser de rire. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi paniquée !

\- Calme-toi Roks ! C'est ce qu'il essaye de faire en changeant de couleur !

La rouquine se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Eva dû se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel face à son ignorance. Elle dû se rappeler que tous n'avaient pas accès à une Mémoire Ancestrale.

\- Ce dragon est un Hobblegrunt. Il peut changer de couleur selon son humeur et également influencer celle des autres de cette façon. Il essaye juste de te calmer !

\- Comment est-ce-qu'il peut le savoir ?! Demanda Roksa.

\- Grâce à la sorte de couronne sur sa tête je crois, répondit Eva.

\- Tu crois ?!

\- Respire Roks. Je t'ai toujours dit que t'étais trop stressée !

La rouquine allait répliquer mais le Hobblegrunt l'en empêcha, la poussant légèrement. Elle ravala son commentaire et essaya de se calmer. Eva attendit une minute, puis elle pu voir Roks se décontracter sous ses yeux. Le dragon, visiblement content de ce qu'il avait fait, arrêta de se frotter à elle, et se contenta de la fixer. La jeune femme ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire. Eva regardait la paire, un sourie sur les lèvres.

\- Il a l'air de t'aimer. Essaye de le toucher, l'encouragea-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'a très bien entendu. Allez, fais-le !

Timidement Roksa commença à avancer sa main vers le dragon, mais elle n'eut pas à aller beaucoup plus loin. Dés que le Hobblegrunt vit qu'elle essayait d'établir un contact, il s'approcha lui-même de sa main, ne demandant que des caresses de la part de la rousse.

La jeune fille les laissa faire connaissance encore quelques minutes, avant de les interrompre.

\- On ira voler des villages sur les îles alentours. Mais d'abord on doit faire quelque chose.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Roks ne quittant le dragon jaune des yeux.

\- Ton dragon est aveugle si tu n'avais pas remarqué. Il a sûrement développé une technique pour pouvoir voler. Il vous faudra tous les deux vous habituer à voler l'un avec l'autre.

Roksa se tourna vers elle, une expression agacée sur le visage.

\- Merci, mais j'avais remarqué qu'il est aveugle, dit-elle.

Elle mis au moins vingt secondes pour se rendre compte de ce que Eva venait de dire.

\- Attends, comment ça "voler" ?!

XXX

Les jeunes filles et leurs dragons ne partirent que le lendemain, tôt dans la matinée, alors que le soleil n'était toujours pas levé. Roks avait mis plus de temps qu'elles ne pensaient à apprendre à voler sur Kham, le Hobblegrunt aveugle. Ils se sont même pris un arbre au début de l'entrainement ! Et Eva avait tellement rigolé qu'au finale elle aussi s'en était pris un...

Tard dans la soirée, alors que Roksa volait déjà mieux et que les deux amies étaient fatiguées de leur après-midi, elles ont décidé qu'elles partiraient le lendemain. Alors qu'elles venaient de quitter l'île à dos de dragon, elles avaient élaboré le plan. Celui-ci était plutôt simple, ils étaient beaucoup trop tôt pour que les villageois soient déjà réveillés, elles ne prenaient donc pas beaucoup de risques. Il fallait juste qu'elles ne se fassent pas voir avec leurs dragons. Roksa s'occuperait de la nourriture, et Eva des selles et des vêtements.

Elles continuèrent de voler vers l'Ouest, et seulement quelques minutes plus tard, l'île de Kunkert apparaissait. Eva se retourna vers Roks, lui disant d'un simple geste de la tête qu'elle était prête. La rouquine lui rendit le geste et la Marquée se tourna à nouveau vers l'île. Elles la contournèrent de loin, ayant décidé d'atterrir à l'arrière de cette dernière, là où la forêt était épaisse. Une fois à terre, elles dirent à leur dragons de les attendre là. Ils étaient beaucoup trop gros et trop voyant pour aller au village avec elles. Kay n'était pas contente de cette décision, et elle le fit comprendre, mais finalement elle céda, laissant les deux dragonnières aller au village. Rapidement, Eva et Roks se séparèrent, partant chacune faire leurs tâches.

Le village était désert, et le peu de gardes qu'il y avait étaient dans des tours, à scruter le ciel à la recherche de dragons. La jeune fille erra entre les différents bâtiments pendant encore quelques minutes, à la rechercher d'un atelier à tissu ou autre. Elle détestait les petits villages de la sorte, elle préférait les villes où toutes les rues étaient linéaires et disposées de façon logique. Finalement elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, collé à une chaumière. _Probablement le propriétaire._ Eva appuya sur la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit. Elle n'était même pas fermée ! _Faut dire aussi, avec tout petit village comme celui-là, tout le monde se connaît..._ Elle ne perdit pas de temps à entrer et à refermer la porte derrière elle. De suite elle saisit son sac à bandoulière qu'elle avait vidé juste avant de partir. _Excepté pour les Skittles bien sûr. Ceux-là je les garde toujours avec moi !_ Elle commença à fourrer des habits dans le sac, tout ce qui lui semblait aller à elle ou à Roks. Quand elle pensa en avoir assez, elle referma le sac et regarda une dernière fois autour d'elle pour voir si elle n'avait rien oublié. Elle hésita quelque seconde, mais finalement saisit plusieurs aiguille et du fil. On se sait jamais quand ça peut servir. Quand elle fut sûre qu'elle avait tout pris, elle s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne dehors, et se dirigea vers ce qu'elle pensait être les écuries. De suite, une forte odeur qui lui fit froncer le nez lui assaillit les narines. _Au moins elles sont faciles à trouver..._ Eva se retint de se boucher le nez. Elle avait besoin de ses deux mains s'il y avait un problème, elle n'avait pas prit son épée et son couteau pour rien. Elle ne fit pas attention aux chevaux, et se dirigea directement vers l'arrière-salle. Elle n'avait vu aucun harnachement dans la première pièce, ils devaient forcément être dans la seconde. Il y faisait sombre, mais Eva pouvait voir plusieurs selles vers le fond. Elle en saisit une plus petite que les autres, qui semblait aller à Kay. _Il faudra juste rallonger la lanière et en accrocher une autre et ça devrait le faire._ Elle en saisit une autre qui semblait être ajuster à la forme de Kham et elle se dirigea vers la sortie, les deux selles sous les bras. Elle sortit, s'assurant toujours qu'il n'y avait personne dehors, et avec un sourire sur le visage. Jamais aucun de leurs vols ne s'était aussi bien passé !

Eva lâcha d'un coup les selles, un sentiment de pure terreur lui remplissant la poitrine. _Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?_ Mais cette pensée eut à peine le temps d'effleurer son esprit qu'un violente douleur apparue dans sa tête. Elle s'effondra, tenant sa tête dans ses mains dans une faible attente de calmer la douleur. Pendant plusieurs secondes elle continua de se tordre de douleur sur le sol, serrant les dents pour s'empêcher de crier et d'ainsi alerter les villageois de sa présence. Alors qu'elle pensait que ça allait finalement s'arrêter, elle commença à entendre des cris dans sa tête. Des dizaines de cris non-humain qui lui demandaient de l'aide. Eva mis un moment à comprendre : il y avait des dragons sur cette île.

\- Eve ! Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Réponds-moi, Eve !

La jeune ouvrit les yeux en entendant la panique dans la voix de son amie. Elle se tenait à côtés d'elle, elle n'osait pas la toucher. Le choc s'inscrivit sur ses traits.

\- Eve, tes yeux !

Eva ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait, mais elle s'en fichait, les cris continuaient dans sa tête, lui communicant leur peur et leur souffrance. Elle saisit la main de son amie.

\- Roks ! Il y a des dragons, il faut qu'on aille les chercher !

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Des dragons, ici ? Pourquoi ils auraient des dragons.

\- Je sais pas, mais faut qu'on aille les récupérer ! Ils ont peur Roks, il me demandent de l'aide, je peux les entendre.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle entendit ses mots.

\- Tu peux les entendre, dans ta tête tu veux dire ?

Eva acquiesça, fermant à nouveau les yeux quand une nouvelle vague de cris se fracassa contre son esprit.

\- Il faut qu'on aille les chercher !

\- Non, Eve. Tu n'es pas en état. En plus le soleil va bientôt se lever !

\- Non, tu ne comprend pas ! Les dragons, ils-

\- On reviendra ce soir Eve, on ne tiendrait pas deux minutes si on se faisait repérés !

Les cris avaient beau être toujours présent dans son esprit, elle devait quand même avouer que Roks avait raison. Elles se feraient probablement tuées, et les dragons seraient toujours prisonniers sur l'île.

\- Est-ce-que tu peux marcher ? Demanda la rouquine le stresse évidant dans sa voix.

\- Je crois.

Roksa l'aida à se relever, et quand elle vit qu'elle pouvait tenir debout elle la lâcha.

\- Rejoins Kay et Kham dans la forêt, je porterais tes affaires. Ne te fais pas voir et attends-moi là-bas.

Eva la regarda, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle ne venait pas avec elle.

\- Où tu vas, toi ?

\- Je vais passer par l'armurerie, il faut qu'on s'équipe si on veut faire un raid ce soir.

Puis elle se retourna et se mit à courir. Sans attendre, Eva fit de même dans la direction inverse, se dirigeant vers la forêt. Le soleil commençait déjà à apparaître à l'horizon, et les villageois ne tarderais pas à sortir de leurs maisons, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche. Le plus elle s'éloignait du village, le plus les voix disparaissaient dans sa tête, jusqu'à ce que son esprit soit à nouveau silencieux. Eva poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de les bloquer d'une façon ou une autre, sinon ça aller grandement l'handicaper lorsqu'elle ira se battre ce soir. Une fois arrivée à la forêt, elle vit Kay et Kham qui l'attendaient à l'entrée. Elle se jeta au cou de sa dragonne, contente qu'elle ne faisait pas partie des dragons qui poussaient des cris de souffrance dans sa tête. Elles n'attendirent pas longtemps avant que Roks réapparaissent. Kham devint jaune quand il la vu arriver. Elle portait difficilement les sacs où elle avait ranger ce qu'elle avait volé.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda Eva.

\- Oui ça va, je crois que personne ne m'a vu. Et toi ?

\- Les voix ont disparu, dit-elle en lui prenant plusieurs sacs des bras.

\- Il faudra trouver un moyen de les bloquer, mais en attendant il faut qu'on dégage de cette île.

Eva ne répondit pas, se contentant de monter sur dragonne, tenant les sacs du mieux qu'elle pouvait, en passant même plusieurs à Kay qui les porta grâce à ses pattes. La jeune fille ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait dedans, mais c'était super lourd. Leurs dragons s'envolèrent, contournant à nouveau l'île pour ne pas se faire voir, puis montant dans les nuages. Il faisait plus froid là-haut, mais au moins ils seraient discrets. Juste avant d'être totalement engouffrée par les nuages, Eva se retourna vers l'île. La peur et la souffrance qui étaient apparu dans son ventre il y a quelques minutes plus tôt se transformaient lentement en rage. Elle tuerais tout ceux qui avaient osé les toucher.

 _Je reviendrais_ , se dit-elle. _Je vous le promet._

XXX

Harold sortit du Grand Hall, il s'étira, mais cela n'enleva nullement les douleurs qu'il ressentait dans tout son corps. Il avait passait le reste de la journée à chercher des informations sur les Marqués dans les autres livres, mais tous disaient à peu prés la même chose : Les Marqués sont des monstres assoiffés de sang à la recherche de vengeance et de chaos, des abominations qu'il faut exterminer. Bien sûr Harold n'en croyait pas un mot.

Le viking regarda le ciel et se rendit compte que le soleil allait déjà bientôt se levé. Il s'était endormi la veille en fin d'après-midi sur une des tables du Grand Hall, Krokmou à ses côtés. Les autres dragonniers étaient venus le voir dans la journée, Astrid était même venu l'aidé. Mais ils n'avaient trouvé aucune information utile qui leur permettrait de localiser la Marquée et le Furie Nocturne. Tous avaient presque abandonnés les recherches.

Harold et Krokmou allèrent s'asseoir sur une des falaises du village qui surplombait les docks et la mer. Le soleil se levait à l'Est, derrière eux, mais ça n'empêcher en aucun cas les deux amis de profiter du spectacle. Normalement à cette heure de la matinée, ils auraient probablement commencé les recherches, mais tous les deux avaient abandonné. Après l'attaque sur les Parenvrilles, les vikings de Beurk avaient rapidement repris leurs activités quotidiennes, oubliant rapidement qu'une Marquée était apparue, certains commençaient même à remettre en question ce que Dagur lui avait dit. Il fronça les sourcils à cette pensée. De toute façon ça ne changé pas le fait qu'un bon nombre des Beurkiens sur les bateaux avait vu un Furie Nocturne s'envolait, et sans dragonnier, donc il ne pouvait en aucun cas s'agir de Krokmou.

Harold était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit presque pas le petit grognement que Krokmou fit pour attirer son attention. Il se tourna vers son dragon.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a mon grand ?

Le Furie fit signe avec sa tête vers l'horizon. Harold fronça les sourcils mais suivit son geste du regard. Une épaisse fumée noire montée vers le ciel. Elle semblait venir de l'horizon, ou plutôt d'une île à l'horizon. Il y avait des tas d'îles qui se trouvaient à l'Ouest de Beurk, peut-être l'une d'entre elle avait était attaqué ? Trop curieux pour avoir même envie de s'en empêcher, Harold monta sur Krokmou, et tous les deux s'envolèrent vers l'île. Les autres dragonniers ne tarderaient probablement pas à le suivre quand ils verraient la fumée à leur tour. Jamais le jeune viking n'en avait vu une aussi épaisse après une attaque, qu'elle soit causée par des dragons ou des vikings. L'attaque avait dû être sacrément violente.

Le jeune homme mis presque une heure à s'y rendre. Ne sachant pas si les vikings qui vivaient sur l'île deviendraient violents en voyant Krokmou, il préféra qu'il reste caché dans la forêt sur l'arrière de l'île. Dés qu'il descendit de sa selle, il se mit à courir vers le village, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Peu de bâtiments étaient encore debout, le feu les avait totalement ravagé. Harold cru entrevoir des corps dans les débris, et détourna rapidement le regard. Il y avait peu de vikings dehors, et le peu qui étaient encore debout aidaient les blessés, les emmenant dans un grand bâtiment de pierre au centre du village, un des rares encore intacts. Vu les dégâts qui avaient était fait, seul des dragons auraient pu causer l'attaque. Mais lui et Krokmou avaient tué la Reine ! Pourquoi auraient-ils attaqué ? Il fallait qu'il sache. Harold vit non loin de lui un viking qui fouillait les débris, probablement à la recherche de survivants. Il s'approcha de lui en courant, et le viking sembla surprit quand il le vit arriver sur lui.

\- Doucement, mon garçon. Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ? Demanda le viking avec un sourire fatigué.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? Demanda à son tour Harold un peu essoufflé.

Le viking fronça les sourcils et le regarda bizarrement.

\- Tu n'étais pas là hier soir ou quoi ?

\- Répondez juste à la question s'il-vous-plaît, dit Harold.

L'homme fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

\- Des dragons, répondit-il simplement. On n'en avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois, mais hier deux dragons ont de nouveau attaqué et-...

\- Attendez, le coupa Harold. Seulement deux ?

Deux dragons n'avaient pas pu causé ce carnage à eux seuls !

\- Et bien, au début ils étaient deux, mais après avoir libéré nos dragons ils étaient nettement plus nombreux ! S'exclama le viking.

Harold mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce que le viking disait, et il dû se rappeler que tous les vikings ne partageaient pas leur manière de vivre. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose finalement... Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils quand ils se rappela des morts et de tous les blessés que cette attaque avait causé.

\- Un des dragon qui a attaqué était même un Furie Nocturne ! Et encore, ce n'est pas le plus bizarre.

Il écarquilla les yeux entendant ses mots. Un Furie Nocturne ? Il ne pouvait s'agir que de... Oh non...

\- Qu'est-ce-qui est le plus bizarre ? Demanda-t-il même s'il avait une petite idée de quoi il s'agissait.

Le viking se pencha légèrement en avant, comme s'il s'agissait d'une confidence.

\- Les deux dragons du début, il avaient tout les deux quelqu'un sur le dos !

\- Pas possible..., souffla Harold.

L'homme se recula à nouveau.

\- Ouais, moi non plus j'y aurais pas cru si on me l'avait dit. Les Anciens commencent déjà à ressortir des vieilles histoires de... mince comment ils les ont appelé déjà...

\- Des Marqués ? Proposa Harold.

\- Ah ! Ouais c'est ça, des Marqués !

Harold restait là, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. Le viking commençait à lui jeter des coups d'oeil soupçonneux.

\- Mais dit-moi gamin, ils sont où tes parents ?

Le jeune dragonnier fut sortie de ses pensées, et regarda l'homme. Merde, mensonge vite.

\- Euh, ils sont allés aider des blessés, je devrais probablement aller les rejoindre, ils ont probablement besoin de moi !

Puis il se mit à courir, les cris du vikings derrière lui l'appelant devenant de moins en moins forts, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne les entendent plus. Il fallait qu'il parte de cette île, qu'il dise au autres dragonniers ce qui venait de se passer. Alors qu'il remontait sur Krokmou, des phrsaes qu'il avait lu dans les livres lui revenaient dans la tête. Et si les Anciens qui avaient écrit ces livres avaient raisons ? Et si les Marqués étaient dangereux, violents, assoiffés de sang, et qu'ils ne recherchaient que la vengeance et le chaos ? Aprés tout quand il l'avait aidé, la première chose qu'elle avait fait c'était de l'assomé, puis elle avait tué le garde qui l'avait retenu.

Harold ne voulait pas pensé comme ça, surtout quand Krokmou semblait penser l'inverse, mais les preuves étaient là.

Et s'ils étaient vraiment mauvais ?

* * *

 **Alors ? C'était comment ? Dîtes-moi !**

 **Les choses commencent à s'accélérer, et dés le chapitre prochain les choses sérieuses commencent à arriver ! je vous préviens, ça va faire mal !**

 **Erefal : Merci ! ça fait très plaisir =D Par contre je dois avoué, pour le délai j'ai pas assuré... Mais il fallait que je planifie la suite, alors j'ai préféré prendre mon temps ! =)**

 **Foxsleepy : Un roman ?! Merci ! =D C'est trop gentil ! Je suis contente que les persos te plaise !=)**

 **Bris'Lames : Je dois avoué que moi aussi Dagur m'a donné la gerbe dans quelques passages, et pourtant c'est moi qui écrivait ! Ce chapitre a était très dur et fatiguant à écrire ! Mais je ne suis pas encore sûre de l'ajouter pour la suite =/ Il faut que je vois comment je pourrais ajouter mes personnages dans les dernières saisons de façon à ce qu'ils aient une vrai importance dans celles-ci, et j'ai déjà une petite idée ;) Quand aux dragons du sanctuaire, je pense que tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre ;) Mais on en verra plus dans le prochain !**

 **A la prochaine ! =D**


	13. Chapter 12 (partie 1) : Vrai Visage

"Donnez un masque à un homme, et il vous montrera son vrai visage". Eva n'avait jamais vraiment compris cette phrase. Elle ne savait même plus où elle l'avait entendu, et encore moins qui l'avait écrite. L'idée derrière ces mots lui avait toujours semblé ridicule. Comment pouvait-on montrer qui on était vraiment en portant un masque ? N'était-ce pas d'ailleurs le but de porter un masque ? Mais elle était ignorante à cette époque, stupide même, pas que cela ait vraiment changé quand elle y pensait. Mais maintenant elle comprenait. L'humain est un être prisonnier. L'humain est un être qui ne sera jamais libre, il sera à tout jamais enchaîné par ses obligations, ses lois, ses congénères. S'il n'aide pas quelqu'un, il devra faire face à la désapprobation des ses semblables. S'il vole, il devra faire face à la loi. S'il tue quelqu'un il devra être stoppé. L'humain a peur des conséquences de ses actes. Mais quand il porte un masque, il devient n'importe qui et personne à la fois. Qui pourrait-on humilier quand on ne sait même pas qui a fait un acte honteux ? Qui la loi pourrait-elle punir quand elle ne sait même pas qui l'a transgressé ? Qui pourrait-on stopper quand on ne sait pas qui est le tueur ? Avec un masque, l'humain peut céder à tous ses désirs, même les plus sombres, sans se soucier des conséquences de ses actes. Avec un masque l'humain peut finalement s'affranchir de ses chaines et devenir libre. Mais Eva ne portait pas de masque, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, ni loi, ni homme, ni femme, ni dragon. Seule sa morale pouvait encore l'arrêter, mais celle-ci restait silencieuse.

 _En attendant j'en connaît d'autres qui eux ne restent pas silencieux._ Eva enfonça sa lame dans la poitrine de l'homme en face d'elle. Les cris de souffrance dans sa tête devenaient de plus en plus fort le plus elle se rapprochait des cages.

La jeune fille retira l'épée du torse du viking, grimaçant au son que cela produit. Avec la demi-douzaine de raid qu'elle avait déjà fait, on aurait pu penser qu'elle était habituée à tout ça, mais il lui semblait que chaque raid était pire que le dernier. L'odeur de sang, de transpiration et de corps brûlés faisait remonter la bile dans sa gorge. La vue du sang, et des intestins et autres organes qui sortaient des corps de ses victimes lui donnaient des frissons. Le son des armes qui s'entrechoquaient, des cris, et de la chair qui se faisait taillader lui donnait envie de devenir sourde. Le sang des personnes qu'elle avait blessé et tué jaillissait de leurs blessures, la peignant d'un rouge grossier qui se mêlait à la peinture noir qu'elle s'était étalée autour des yeux. Ses cheveux, ses habits et son armure étaient humides. À chaque fois qu'elle levait son épée pour porter un coup, le sang sur la lame coulait le long de celle-ci, venant imprégner ses mains. Elle voulait arrêter. Elle voulait monter sur Kayla et partir loin du champs de bataille et ne jamais y remettre les pieds. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle devait les sauver. En plus d'être son devoir, c'était ce qu'elle voulait, et si elle devait passer par là pour atteindre son but, alors elle le ferait.

Les vikings de cette île étaient massifs, hommes et femmes confondus. Leurs armes étaient grosses, haches et masses pour la plupart, et donc faciles à éviter pour elle. Elle était rapide, beaucoup plus qu'une simple humaine, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se prendre des coups. Elle pouvait sentir du sang sur sa langue, et quelques unes de ses côtes lui faisaient mal, mais elle était persuadée qu'elles n'étaient pas cassées. Si c'était le cas, dire qu'elle aurait du mal à se battre serait un euphémisme. Eva se battait déjà depuis une minute avec un homme. Plus beaucoup n'osaient les approcher Roksa et elle, préférant au contraire essayer d'arrêter le feu qui se propageait, ou de mettre les plus faibles à l'abri. Dés qu'elle vit une ouverture dans sa défense, elle l'a saisit et lui enfonça sa lame dans le ventre. Elle ne fit pas attention à son cri de douleur, mais plutôt au viking qui fonçait sur Roksa. Sans réfléchir, ses instincts prenant le dessus, elle saisit de la main gauche un des deux couteaux qui étaient attachés dans un fourreau sur le bas de son dos, et la lança sur l'homme. La lame se planta dans l'épaule du viking, le faisant lâcher la hache qu'il tenait à la main. La jeune fille était constamment inquiète pour son amie dans ces moments. Eva était plus forte, plus rapide, et avait de meilleurs réflexes. Mais Roks était juste une bonne guerrière, et cela ne suffisait pas quand on se battait avec parfois plusieurs vikings à la fois. Elle avait insisté pour qu'elle reste dans les airs avec son dragon, mais la rouquine avait refusé, disant qu'en aucun cas elle ne laisserait Eva et sa stupidité seules.

La jeune fille retira son épée du ventre de l'homme en face d'elle au même moment que Roksa assommait le viking avec lequel elle se battait grâce à un de ses bâtons en métal. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'il ne se relèverait pas, elle joignit les bouts des ses bâtons ensemble, les enclenchant de façon à ce qu'ils forment maintenant une lance plutôt courte. Même si elle ne les sortit pas, Eva savait que si elle appuyait sur un des motifs qui décoraient l'arme, une lame sortirait à chaque bout de la lance. La jeune fille pensait que c'était l'arme la plus cool qu'elle avait jamais vu, et si elle n'avait pas déjà une épée, elle aurait probablement choisit celle-ci, même si cela voulait dire qu'elle devrait réapprendre à se battre. Les deux amies l'avaient trouvé sur l'île de Robminrg lors de leur second raid. De suite Roks avait adoré l'arme et avait décidé de la garder, et avait ainsi commencé à s'entraîner avec Eva. Bien sûr la jeune femme avait encore beaucoup à apprendre, mais pour l'instant elle se battait assez bien pour se défendre sur un champ de bataille, même si la Marquée ne la laissait jamais seule.

Eva sursauta quand une boule de plasma explosa sur sa droite. Elle se tourna vers l'explosion où se trouvaient maintenant plusieurs hommes à terre. Elle pouvait voir Kayla reprendre de l'altitude. _Arrête de rêvasser, ou tu vas te faire tuer !_ À cause de l'explosion, plusieurs maisons aux alentours commençaient à prendre feu. Il fallait qu'elles arrivent le plus vite possible aux cages et qu'elles s'échappent de cette île avant qu'elles ne soient coincées par les flammes. Eva pouvait facilement les traverser, mais Roks allait probablement avoir beaucoup plus de mal...

Elle retira son couteau de l'épaule de l'homme, avant que Roks ne l'assomme avec sa lance. Elles se mirent à courir vers les grandes structures en métal qui contenaient les cracheurs de feu. Heureusement les cages se trouvaient à l'extérieur, et non dans une grotte. Les villageois ne pourront pas leur tendre de piège. Ces derniers savaient d'ailleurs ce qu'elles voulaient. Les rumeurs voyageaient rapidement, et les îles s'attendaient maintenant à leur raid qui pouvaient arriver à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Des vikings étaient positionnés devant les cages, prés à se battre. Les deux amies échangèrent rapidement un regard, avant de courir vers eux, armes brandies. Les villageois devant elles firent de même. Eva, plus rapide que n'importe quel humain, devança rapidement Roksa, et se lança sur la première viking. Cette dernière essaya de lui donner un coup de hache, mais la jeune Marquée ne ralentit pas et passa sous son bras, lacérant son ventre avec son épée. Elle eut à peine le temps de se remettre droite qu'un deuxième viking arriva sur elle. Elle évita de justesse un de ses coups, et saisit son bras. Il essaya de se défaire de sa poigne, mais elle était trop forte. Elle leva son pied, et lui donna un coup dans l'abdomen qui l'envoya s'écraser brutalement contre une des cages. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se relever qu'il fût engouffré par les flammes du Vipère qui occupait la cage. Cela stoppa net Eva, et elle dû s'arrêter une seconde pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le choc prenant rapidement possession de son corps alors que l'adrénaline se dissiper tout aussi rapidement.

Elle ne vit pas la flèche arriver.

\- Eve !

Roksa la poussa au sol, hors de la trajectoire de la flèche. L'air quitta ses poumons brutalement quand elle percuta le sol. Son bras lui faisait mal. _Ça aurait pu être pire,_ se dit-elle alors qu'elle se rendait compte qu'aucune flèche ne s'était enfoncée dans son corps. Eva se releva rapidement quand elle pensa au fait que l'archer qui venait de tirer allait probablement recommencer. Mais ses gestes étaient maintenant maladroits, et elle était fatiguée. Depuis combien de temps se battaient-elles ? Elle avait l'impression que le raid n'avait commencé qu'il y a cinq minutes. La jeune fille ne ramassa pas son épée qui était tombée au sol, mais le bouclier d'un des vikings. Alors qu'elle se protégeait, elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit aucun archer. Elle regarda à nouveau, mais toujours rien. Kay avait dû s'en charger. Eva se retourna vers Roksa, et son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Elle laissa tomber le bouclier, et le choc reprit possession d'elle, rapidement suivit de la peur. _Elle est à terre. Pourquoi elle est à terre ? Elle aurait dû se relever. Pourquoi elle est encore à terre ?_

\- Roks ? Demanda-t-elle tout bas.

Elle ne bougea pas. _Peut-être qu'elle ne m'a pas entendu. Oui c'est probablement ça. J'ai parlé trop doucement, elle ne pouvait pas entendre._

\- Roks ? Parvint-elle à dire à peine plus fort.

Sa respiration se fit plus rapide. Ce n'était plus de la peur, mais de l'horreur qu'elle ressentait maintenant. Mais elle devait savoir. Elle se jeta sur la rouquine, la retournant brutalement sur le dos.

\- Roks ?!

 _Qu'est-ce-qu'on ait censé faire dans ces situations ?!_ Elle prenait de grandes inspirations alors que ses mains se mettaient à trembler, ce qui faisait un énorme contraste avec Roksa, qui ne semblait pas respirer et était complètement immobile. _Oh mes Dieux. Oh mes Dieux. Oh mes Dieux. Qu'est-ce-que je dois faire ?!_ Puis un éclair de lucidité sembla scinder ses sentiments en deux, accédant ainsi à sa raison. _La flèche ! Il faut que je la retire !_ Eva ne savait pas comment retirer une flèche, et encore moins si c'était la bonne chose à faire, mais il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose ! Elle chercha le torse de la jeune femme, mais ne trouva rien. Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle cherchait tout son corps, mais elle ne trouva aucune blessure. _C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

Eva poussa un hurlement quand elle sentit une main saisir son avant-bras. Elle fit un saut en arrière, tapant répététivement la main pour qu'elle la lâche.

\- Lâche-moi La Main !

Il lui fallut encore quelques secondes pour voir que _La Main_ était accroché à un bras. Elle arrêta d'un coup de la taper. Elle sentit un sentiment de joie naître dans sa poitrine qui fut rapidement détruit par la détentrice de la main.

\- Derrière-toi imbécile !

Ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle les entendit, les voix dans sa têtes qui essayaient de la prévenir. Par pur réflexe Eva saisit la lance de Roks, appuyant sur l'œil du dragon qui était gravé dessus, priant pour que ce soit le bon motif, en même temps il y en avait tellement ! Ses prières furent apparemment entendue, car de suite une lame sortie à chaque extrémité de la lance. La jeune fille eut à peine le temps de se retourner, brandissant la lance, qu'elle sentit quelque chose s'empaler dessus. Les yeux vides du viking la regardaient, alors qu'un sentiment de mal-être s'emparait d'elle. Après quelques secondes elle appuya à nouveau sur l'œil, et les lames se rétractèrent. Le corps tomba au sol, joignant les autres. C'est à ce moment que la jeune fille se rendit compte de la présence de tous les vikings au sol. _Roks s'en est probablement chargée toute seule après que l'homme que j'ai combattu se soit fait brûlé vivant._ Elle était impressionnée.

\- Est-ce-que tu avais vraiment à le tuer ? Demanda Roks.

Eva se retourna vers elle.

\- Il nous aurait tué, répondit-elle n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la referma secouant la tête. Elle se releva et se dirigea vers les cages, ne lançant même pas un regard à Eva.

\- La prochaine fois que je te sauve la vie, fais juste attention à pas m'assommer avec tes protèges coudes, dit-elle froidement.

Eva se contenta de la fusiller du regard. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait vouloir la prendre dans ses bras et en même temps vouloir l'étrangler. Mais lorsqu'elle regardait le village en feu devant elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de comprendre sa colère. Personne n'est innocent dans ce monde, mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que nous méritons tous de mourir. Mais Eva devait assurer la survie de son peuple. Et les humains à ses pieds n'en faisaient pas partie.

La jeune Marquée se dirigea à son tour vers les cages, et se mit à les ouvrir en même temps que Roksa. Les dragons s'envolèrent par dizaines, détruisant les derniers espoirs que les villageois avaient de les vaincre.

XXX

Eva était épuisée. Ses muscles la faisaient souffrir, ses yeux n'arrivaient même plus à rester ouverts, et elle avait froid à cause du sang qui tâchait ses vêtements et son armure. Plusieurs fois Kayla avait dû la secouer parce qu'elle se mettait à glisser en-dehors de sa selle. Mais elle était heureuse. Les dragons étaient maintenant à nouveau libre, et elle était sûre que les vikings ne recommenceraient pas avant un bout de temps.

Elle allait à nouveau fermer les yeux quand elle sentit que Kay avait entammé sa descente. Elle regarda devant elle et vit que les quatre amis étaient arrivés sur l'île. Malgré le fait qu'ils faisaient des raids maintenant au moins une fois par semaine, ils avaient décidé de rester sur l'île qui les avait accueuillis aprés que Roks, Eva et Kayla se soient échappées de l'île des Parenvrilles. Il leur suffisait juste de ramener de la nourriture de temps en temps pour se réapprovisionner, Kham et Kay se chargeaient de leur ramener du poisson, et l'eau douce y était abondante. Finalement les deux jeunes filles avaient une maison, un point d'ancrage. Elles avaient même commençaient à aménager l'île. Elles ne dormaient plus à même le sol, mais dans une cabane qu'elles avaient construis sur une des falaises de l'île qui faisaient face à l'océan. Chacune y avait sa chambre, et il y avait même un lit dedans ! La dernière fois qu'Eva avait dormis dans un lit c'était dans son ancien monde ! Bref, les chambres et la maison en général étaient assez grandes pour que leurs dragons vivent avec elles, et dorment avec elles.

Quand Eva posa les yeux sur la maison, elle ne put empêcher un sourire de se former sur son visage, comme à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait. Elle était la preuve qu'Eva commençait à avoir une vie dans ce monde qui ne tourner pas seulement autour de la survie. Pour la construction, les deux amies s'étaient beaucoup inspirées des maisons qu'elles avaient vu sur les îles qu'elles avaient visité lors de vols ou même de raids. Faite entièrement en bois, la maison ressemblait beaucoup à la moitié d'une boule qu'on avait alors coupée en deux avec son toit voûté. Elle possédait un porche fait de longues planches de bois qui tenait au-dessus du vide grâce à de grosses poutres bloquées contre la falaise. Le bois de la maison était recouvert à certains endroits de couleurs vives tel que du bleu où du rouge, lui donnant un air moins monotone.

Eva et Kay se posèrent sur le porche, mais Roks et Kham restèrent en l'air.

\- Je vais à la source, j'ai besoin de me débarrasser de tout ce sang, dit Roks.

La jeune fille allait dire que Kay et elle la rejoindraient dans quelques minutes, mais la rouquine était déjà partie. Eva fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle regardait son amie s'éloigner d'elle. Kay se mit à ronronner prés d'elle, frottant sa tête contre son bras. De suite un sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Eva, et elle se tourna vers sa dragonne, et lui caressa la tête alors qu'elle pouvait sentir le calme que la Furie lui transmettait rentrer dans son être, et appaisant sa colère et sa frustration.

Quand elle retira sa main, celle-ci était noire, couverte de cendres et de suie.

\- Toi aussi tu as besoin d'une bonne douche, dit-elle. Attends-moi ici, je vais aller me chercher d'autres habits.

Kay ronronna, et s'assis sur les planches, la regardant s'éloigner. Eva referma la porte d'entrée derrière elle, et pris à peine le temps de remarquer que le feu dans la pièce commune s'était éteint avant de foncer à l'étage. Elle voulait se débarrasser du sang qui la recouvrait. Elle passa la porte de la chambre de Roksa, et entra dans la sienne. Le peu d'affaires personnelles qu'elle possédait étaient étalées dans la pièce, ses dessins étaient éparpillés sur son bureau, son sac traînait au milieu de la pièce, et quelques couteaux étaient plantés dans les murs. Une plante se trouvait sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, et une bougie était sur la table de nuit prés de son lit. Elle n'y fit pas attention et se dirigea vers le meuble où se trouvaient les quelques habits qu'elle possédait. Elle ouvrit les tiroirs, en saisissant quelques-uns, et les referma rapidement. Eva ne tarda pas à ressortir de la maison, ses habits tenus de façon à ce qu'elle ne les tâche pas. En la voyant arriver, Kay se leva, la laissant monter sur son dos. La dragonne se rapprocha du bord du porche, et sans ouvrir ses ailes, se laissa tomber dans le vide. Eva s'accrocha aux poignées de la selle, essayant de cacher son sourire même si la dragonne ne pouvait pas le voir. À seulement quelques mètres de l'eau, Kay ouvrit grand ses ailes, arrêtant brusquement leur chute. Il ne leur fallut pas plus d'une minute pour arriver à la source d'eau.

Les deux amies se posèrent et virent Roks et Kham déjà là. Eva ne dit rien, et la rouquine fit de même. La jeune fille se tourna vers Kay, lui retirant rapidement sa selle. Il faudrait qu'elle la nettoie également. Elle poussa un soupir. Tout ce qu'elle voulait faire c'était dormir et faire tout ça demain... voir même la semaine prochaine si elle pouvait... ou même jamais. Jamais avait l'air bien.

Elle laissa tomber la selle et se rapprocha de l'eau. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Roks, qui frottait furieusement la lame de sa lance pour retirer le sang. Aussi cool que ces lames étaient, Roksa les utilisait très rarement, voir jamais, cela voulait donc dire que le sang qu'elle essayait d'enlever était celui de l'homme que Eva avait tué. Son estomac commença à se tordre, mais elle l'ignora. Elle se pencha au-dessus de l'eau, pour enlever le sang et la peinture noire sur son visage, mais elle se stoppa net en voyant sa réflexion. Il y a une grande différence entre imaginer son visage couvert du sang et le voir réellement. Elle se faisait peur à elle-même. Les éclaboussures sur son visage allaient dans tous les sens, et avaient coulé à certains endroit, entraînant la peinture avec elles. La jeune fille ferma les yeux, ne pouvant plus continuer à se regarder. Quand elle les ouvrit à nouveau, c'était pour regarder Roksa. Les peintures noirs sur son visage étaient intacts, si ce n'est pour les quelques endroits où elles avaient bavé à cause de la sueur qu'avait causé ses efforts. Pas une trace de sang n'apparaissait sur sa peau claire. Eva regarda une dernière fois sa réflexion avant de se laisser tomber en arrière, s'asseyant sur l'herbe verte.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle sans regarder la rouquine.

Les frottements s'arrêtèrent, et elle mis quelques secondes à répondre.

\- Désolée de quoi ? Demanda Roksa.

Eva ne la regardait toujours pas.

\- De t'avoir entraîné là-dedans. Avec la vie que t'as eu..., tenta-t-elle de dire mais elle dû prendre une inspiration. Je ne pensait pas que ça irait si loin cette histoire de raid, je suis désolée.

Pendant ce qui semblait être une minute, Roksa ne parla pas, et Eva pu sentir les battements de son cœur accélérer.

\- Tu peux tout arrêter tu sais, dit-elle finalement.

Un sourire triste apparut sur les lèvres d'Eva. Bien sûr que non elle ne pouvait pas arrêter, pas alors que autant de dragons étaient en train de souffrir. C'était son rôle, son devoir, la seule raison pour laquelle elle avait atterri dans ce monde.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas, dit-elle.

Elle entendit un soupir venir de derrière elle.

\- Eve, dit-elle. Tu ne te sens pas coupable de m'avoir entraîné là-dedans, enfin peut-être un peu, mais tu te sens surtout coupable à cause de tes actions. Tu n'a pas à tuer toutes ces personnes. À chaque raid je ne tue personne. Je ne suis en aucun cas désolée d'avoir était entraînée là-dedans.

À ces mots, Eva se retourna vers elle.

\- Tu te fiche de moi ? Demanda-t-elle n'arrivant pas à y croire. Tu l'as dit toi-même, quand il s'agit de survie, la ligne entre le bien et le mal s'eff...

\- Ce n'est pas de la survie ça Eve ! C'est un massacre !

Eva était choquée par ce qu'elle venait de dire. La vision de l'homme qui se faisait brûlé vivant revenait encore et encore dans son esprit. Elle était perdue. Pourquoi tout devait être si compliqué ? Elle voulait juste protéger les siens ! Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose !

Un son attira l'attention des deux jeunes filles. Elles virent Kham s'envoler dans les airs. Eva fronça les sourcils. C'était bizarre, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de partir comme ça. Les deux amies se regardèrent, toutes les deux ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait.

\- Tu crois qu'on l'a énervé ? Demanda-t-elle à Roks.

La rouquine se tourna à nouveau vers le ciel.

\- Il serait devenu rouge dans ce cas, mais il était violet, répondit-elle pensive. Il était curieux, il a dû voir ou entendre quelque chose. Il faut qu'on le suive.

À peine eut-elle dit ces mots que Kayla sortit de l'eau, l'air ravit. Elle détestait l'eau.

N'ayant pas le temps de rattacher la selle, les deux jeunes filles montèrent directement sur son dos, s'accrochant comme elles pouvaient. La dragonne ne tarda pas à étendre ses ailes et à s'envoler, essayant de trouver vers où Kham était parti.

Les trois amies montèrent haut dans le ciel, mais aucune n'arrivait à localiser Kham. Pendant plusieurs minutes elles survolèrent l'île sans rien voir. Eva pouvait sentir Roks devenir de plus en plus inquiète derrière elle. Bien qu'elle ne le montrait pas souvent, elle aimait beaucoup son dragon. Contrairement à Eva et Kay elle n'avait pas besoin d'être constamment à côté de lui ou en train de le toucher, pourtant Kham semblait être du genre tactile. Eva avait toujours pensé que c'était grâce à la couronne sur sa tête qui lui permettait de sentir les humeur des dragons et des humains. Cela lui permettait de savoir que Roksa l'aimait et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

Kay les secouèrent, sortant ainsi Eva de ses pensées. Elle venait de le trouver. Elle commença de suite à descendre, prenant rapidement de la vitesse. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes aux jeunes filles pour comprendre pourquoi. Il y avait un autre dragon avec lui, un dragon beaucoup plus grand.

De suite Eva tendit son esprit vers le dragon, voulant savoir qui il était. Elle avait rapidement découvert lors des raids que le lien télépathique qu'elle partageait avec les dragons marchait dans les deux sens. Mais cette fois au lieu d'ouvrir son esprit à tous les dragons, elle se concentra seulement sur un seul. Peu de dragons lui interdisaient d'entrer dans leur esprit, mais celui-là n'avait même pas à le faire. Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'atteindre son esprit qu'elle fut stoppée, comme si un mur venait de se matérialiser entre leurs deux esprits. Une violente douleur explosa dans sa tête, et Eva l'attrapa dans ses mains alors qu'elle retirait son esprit. _Qu'est-ce-qui vient juste de se passer ?_

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de se questionner plus longtemps, car Kay se posa sur le sol. Roksa, trop inquiète pour Kham, n'avait même pas remarqué qu'Eva avait essayé de pénétrer dans l'esprit du dragon. Dés que la Furie fût posée, elle sauta par terre, courant vers son dragon.

\- Kham ! appela-t-elle.

De suite le Hobblegrunt se tourna vers elle, tout comme le deuxième dragon. En voyant Roksa courir vers eux, il se mit à grogner et à s'approcher d'elle d'une façon menaçante. Eva pouvait voir le feu qui commençait à prendre forme dans sa gorge.

\- Roksa, arrête-toi ! Cria-t-elle alors qu'elle se jetait également au sol.

Bizarrement elle ne sa cassa pas la gueule, mais ce qui était encore plus bizarre c'est que la rouquine l'écouta. Elle se stoppa net en voyant le grand dragon se diriger vers elle.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se mit sur ses pattes arrières et qu'il ouvrit grand les ailes que Eva remarqua qu'il en possédait quatre. Peu d'espèces de dragon possédaient quatre ailes, et en cherchant rapidement dans la Mémoire Ancestrale, elle reconnut de suite celle-ci. C'était un Stormcutter. Et bien qu'elle ne doutait pas que celui-ci pouvait être très sympa quand il le voulait, les deux jeunes filles n'auraient pas beaucoup de chance de s'en sortir vivante si elles devaient se battre contre lui, avec ou sans dragons à leurs côtés.

Malgré le fait que le dragon devant elle était protégé contre ses intrusions mentales, Kay ne l'était pas, et la probabilité qu'elle la rejette était très petite. Alors quand elle sentit sa dragonne s'avancer pour se positionner entre elles et le Stormcutter, elle lui dit de rester en arrière. La dragon verrait probablement ça comme une attaque, et l'énerver encore plus était la dernière chose qu'Eva voulait.

Alors que la Marquée allait dire à Roksa de reculer, un son étrange résonna dans la clairière dans laquelle le groupe se trouvait. Les deux jeunes filles froncèrent les sourcils et se regardèrent. Cela ressemblait à pleins de petits claquements, et ça ne venait pas de leur côté. En entendant ce bruit, la Stormcutter replia lentement ses ailes, continuant de les regarder comme si elles pouvaient attaquer à tout moment. Eva pouvait presque voir Kay plisser les yeux, alors qu'elle sentait toute la méfiance émanait de sa dragonne. Elle tenta de la calmer grâce à leur lien, mais ça ne fit que l'énerver. Un grognement s'échappait maintenant de sa gorge et Eva savait qu'elle était prête à tirer une boule de plasma à tout moment. Ce n'est que lorsque ses ailes furent complètement repliées que Kay se calma légèrement. Eva pouvait voir la forme de ce qui avait produit le bruit et ses sourcils se froncèrent encore plus. S'il y avait une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas, c'était de voir un humain derrière le dragon. L'homme ou la femme était recouvert d'une armure de la tête au pied. La seule chose visible étaient ses doigts qui tenaient le grand bâton qui avait produit les bruits étranges. Mais sa forme avait beau être humaine, son comportement était loin de l'être. La personne était accroupi, dans une position qui ressemblait plus à celle d'un dragon qu'autre chose. Lentement elle se releva et sortit de l'ombre de son dragon et Eva put voir que son armure était recouverte de cornes sur la tête, les bras et les jambes. Une cape rouge était accrochée à ses épaules et elle portait un bouclier à la main.

Les deux jeunes filles se lancèrent un autre regard. La personne en face d'elles semblait être un dragonnier comme elles, et si elle avait entendu parler de leur raids ? Eva jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Kham. Il semblait excité avant qu'elles n'arrivent, ses écailles étaient entièrement jaunes, et il agissait comme s'il connaissait ces personnes. Les yeux des deux amies étaient encore fixées l'une sur l'autre quand elle comprirent finalement. Ils n'étaient pas venus pour elles, mais pour Kham.

Eva se tourna vers le dragonnier.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle, puis après plusieurs secondes elle ajouta : Qu'est-ce-que vous lui voulez ?

La dragonnier tourna à peine la tête vers elle. Le Stormcutter quand à lui se tourna vers elle brusquement, comme s'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle était là. Son attention avait tellement était focalisée sur Roksa, qu'il ne l'avait même pas vu. Mais lorsque ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur elle, ils s'écarquillèrent. Il la regarda de haut en bas plusieurs fois, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire qui elle était. Eva avait souvent cette réaction de la part des dragons, comme s'ils pouvaient voir qu'elle était une Marquée rien qu'en posant les yeux sur elles. Elle ne savait pas comment le cacher, et ça devenait à chaque fois de plus en plus énervant.

Elle se tourna vers le dragonnier, qui faisait maintenant face à Kham. Il tendit sa main vers lui, paume tournée vers le ciel, comme une invitation. Eva ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils se connaissaient déjà. Comme par réflexe, Kham sembla se diriger vers la main tendue. Roksa recula d'un pas en voyant son geste, comme si elle était choquée.

\- Kham ! Dit-elle la trahison lacérant sa voix.

Le Hobblegrunt se stoppa net, et se retourna vers elle. La couronne sur sa tête semblait vibrer, et les écailles sur son corps semblaient vouloir revêtir plusieurs couleurs à la fois. Après de longues secondes à fixer Roksa, il se retourna vers le dragonnier. La rouquine prit une grande inspiration en voyant son geste, et Eva pouvait voir les larmes commençaient à se former dans les yeux de son amie. Elle fusilla le dragonnier du regard. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant envie de faire du mal à quelqu'un de sa vie. La colère qu'elle ressentait dans sa poitrine s'étalait dans son corps, parcourant ses veines. Les sentiments de Kay firent échos aux siens et sa dragonne se plaça à côté d'elle.

Kham regardait le dragonnier et sa main tendue, puis il leva les yeux vers le Stormcutter. Il commença lentement à se rapprocher, mais s'arrêta à nouveau. Eva pouvait presque voir le dilemme dans lequel il était, et elle dût se retenir d'entrer dans son esprit pour influencer son choix. Le lien entre lui et Roks était puissant, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il reste avec elle alors qu'il aurait préféré retourner d'où il vient.

Après ce qu'il lui semblait être des heures, mais qui n'était probablement qu'une minute, les écailles de Kham se calmèrent et ne prirent qu'une seule couleur. Un bleu pâle. Il n'avait jamais prit cette couleur, et Eva ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander qu'est-ce-que ça voulait dire ?

Le Hobblegrunt se dirigea vers le dragonnier, et Eva dû attendre une seconde pour comprendre ce que cela voulait dire. Le choc de son geste semblait résonner dans sa poitrine, et elle fixa Kham, n'osant pas regarder dans la direction de Roks. Kham ignora la main tendue du dragonnier, et vint blottir sa tête contre sa poitrine, fermant les yeux alors que le dragonnier le caressait. Pendant quelques secondes ils restèrent dans cette position, mais finalement Kham releva la tête et s'écarta. Eva comprit finalement ce qu'il faisait et le soulagement s'empara d'elle quand le dragon regarda une dernière fois le dragonnier avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers Roksa. La rouquine n'attendit pas qu'il revienne à elle, elle courut vers lui et se jeta à son cou. Ses écailles devinrent immédiatement jaunes, et un ronronnement de plaisir s'échappa de sa gorge. Des larmes coulaient maintenant sur les joues de Roks, des larmes de joie cette fois. Eva ne put empêcher le petit sourire qui apparaissait lentement sur son visage. Elle se tourna vers Kay, mais celle-ci fixait toujours le dragonnier. Eva, ne comprenant pas le comportement de sa dragonne, le regarda également. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son expression à cause du masque, mais elle pouvait voir son bâton pendant mollement à ses côtés, alors qu'il regardait Roks et Kham. Il se tourna vers son dragon, ce dernier avait les pupilles dilatées au maximum et le fixait. Il baissa la tête et se frotta contre le bras du dragonnier. Il allait poser la main sur la tête de son dragon, quand un rugissement retentit au-dessus de leurs tête.

Tous stoppèrent leur gestes. Le dragonnier fut le premier à lever la tête, et il fut rapidement suivit des autres. Mais aucun dragon ne volait dans le ciel. _Les nuages épais qui le recouvrent le cachent peut-être_ , pensa Eva. Un son en face d'elle attira son attention, et elle vit le dragonnier, qui était maintenant sur le dos de son dragon, décoller. _Il n'est pas venu seul_. _Pourquoi serait-il venu avec d'autres dragons ?_

Mais la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de se questionner plus longtemps. Elle voulait savoir qui il était, il était donc hors de question qu'elle le laisse s'échapper. Elle se tourna vers Roks.

\- Il ne faut pas qu'on la laisse s'échapper !

Elle monta sur Kay, toujours sans selle, et les deux amies foncèrent vers le ciel, rapidement suivis par Kham et Roks. Eva s'accrocha comme elle put au cou de sa dragonne alors qu'elles volaient en ligne verticale. Le Stormcutter avait beau avoir quatre ailes et être très habile dans les airs, aucun dragon n'était plus rapide qu'un Furie Nocturne, et rapidement les deux amies gagnèrent du terrain et se rapprochèrent du dragonnier. Mais alors qu'elles allaient le rattraper, un dragon sur sa droite surgit et fonça droit vers elles. Kay dévia brutalement de sa trajectoire pour l'éviter, et empêcher les griffes du dragon d'entailler Eva. Après plusieurs secondes à dégringoler dans les airs, Kay arriva finalement à se stabiliser. La jeune fille se releva et regarda vers le ciel. Le Stormcutter s'enfonça dans les épais nuages, et il fut rapidement suivit d'un deuxième dragon, plus petit. _Non seulement il est venu avec un autre dragon_ , pensa Eva, _mais il est également venu avec un autre dragonnier._ Le deuxième dragon avait sur son dos une personne. Elle eut à peine le temps de voir sa forme recouverte d'une armure, que le dragon s'enfonça également dans les nuages.

Kay n'attendit pas que sa dragonnière se remette de son choc pour les suivre. Elle recommença à battre des ailes, pénétrant à son tour dans l'épaisse couche nuageuse. Eva se retourna, s'assurant que Roks et Kham les avaient bien suivis. Lorsqu'elle regarda à nouveau devant elle, elle ne vit rien à part de vagues formes nuageuses, mais Kay continua d'aller tout droit, tournant de temps en temps, le plus rapidement possible. _Elle les cherche à l'odeur_ , pensa Eva en voyant les narines de sa dragonne s'agiter. Mais les nuages se faisaient de plus en plus épais, le brouillard tombait en-dessous des nuages, et plus les minutes passaient, plus leurs chances de les retrouver s'amoindrissaient. Lorsque Kay s'arrêta, le soleil commençait déjà à entamer sa descente vers l'horizon. Elle tournait sur elle-même, reniflant l'air, mais il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, elle avait perdu leur trace. Quand elle le réalisa, Kay baissa les appendices qui lui servaient d'oreilles.

Eva se pencha en avant, posant sa main sur sa tête.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma belle. On les retrouvera, dit-elle.

Les dragonniers n'étaient pas nombreux, et Eva était sûre qu'elle n'aurait pas de mal à retrouver ceux-là. Roks et Kham arrivèrent à leur hauteur.

\- Vous les avez trouvé ? Demanda Roks mais en voyant leurs expressions elle dû se rendre à l'évidence que non.

\- On les a perdu, répondit Eva.

Roks sa tourna vers elle. Eva ne savait pas si l'expression sur son visage était désespérée ou énervée.

\- Vous les avez perdu ?! Je croyais que le Furie Nocturne était le dragon le plus rapide au monde ?!

\- Il l'est ! défendit Eva.

\- Apparemment pas, vu que Kay n'a pas réussit à les suivre !

À ses mots Kay poussa un petit rugissement contrarié.

\- Oh désolé Kay, je savais pas que les Furies Nocturnes étaient susceptibles par contre, dit Roks avec une voix moqueuse.

Kay rugissa à nouveau, et Eva décida d'intervenir.

\- Arrêtez, toute les deux ! Cria-t-elle. Vous n'aidez vraiment pas !

Roks fusilla une dernière fois Kayla des yeux, avant de se tourner vers Eva.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait maintenant ?

Eva baissa les yeux alors qu'elle réfléchissait. Ça ne servait à rien de rester ici et de continuer de les chercher. Le soleil allait se coucher dans pas plus d'une heure et Kay avait perdu leur trace, elles n'avaient donc aucun moyen de les localiser. La seule solution était de rentrer au camp, de finalement se débarrasser de tout ce sang et de reprendre les recherches le lendemain.

Elle releva les yeux vers Roks.

\- On rentre sur l'île, on continuera les recherches demain, dit-elle.

Roksa se contenta de hocher la tête.

De suite, comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Kay plongea vers le sol pour sortir des nuages et essayait de se repérer. Encore une fois, Eva s'assura que ses deux amis la suivaient, avant de regarder à nouveau vers où elles allaient. Elles sortirent de la couche nuageuses, rapidement suivis de Kham et Roks, et se redressèrent, regardant leur alentours. La mer les entourait de tout côté, à perte de vue, excepté pour l'île qui se trouvait à un kilomètre en face d'elles. Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que c'est la nôtre ? Demanda Eva en regardant à nouveau l'île.

\- Ça m'étonnerait, répondit Roks. On les a poursuivis sur une distance beaucoup plus grande qu'un seul kilomètre.

Eva se tourna à nouveau vers elle.

\- Peut-être qu'on a tourné en rond ?

Roksa se contenta de lui lancer un regard désespéré.

\- On a qu'à aller voir, dit-elle. La pire des choses qui pourrait nous arriver c'est trouver la prochaine île où se passera notre raid.

Eva haussa les épaules, et les deux amies se dirigèrent vers l'île. Elle restèrent assez prés des nuages et du brouillard qui commençait à tomber sur la mer, de façon à pouvoir facilement se cacher si jamais les habitants commençaient à tirer. Rapidement elles arrivèrent au-dessus de l'île. Le brouillard les cachait peut-être, mais il les empêchait également de voir ce qui s'y passé. Mais Eva n'avait pas besoin de voir, elle pouvait sentir les dragons sur l'île. _Et ils souffrent tous..._

Il ne fallut pas plus à la jeune fille pour demander à sa dragonne de les faire descendre.

\- Eve, attends ! Cria Roksa.

Elle barra la route à Kay, qui en fut soulagée. Elle n'aimait pas quand sa dragonnière perdait le peu de logique qu'elle avait quand elle entendait les dragons dans sa tête.

\- Il y a des dragons en bas, il faut que j'aille les aider !

Eva avait une étrange impression de déjà-vu.

\- On a déjà fait un raid il y a moins de deux heures Eve, on ne survivra pas un autre !

Malgré le calme que Kay essayait de lui donner à travers leur lien, Eva n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Sa respiration se fit plus profonde et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Ne rien faire la faisait physiquement et mentalement souffrir. Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de se concentrer, pour faire taire les voix. Pendant quelques secondes elle crut avoir réussit, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix plus forte que les autres trouve son esprit. Cette voix était tellement forte. Elle souffrait, et elle était impuissante. Elle avait peur, mais pas peur pour elle. Sa souffrance semblait résonner dans sa cage thoracique et sa peur lui tordait les entrailles. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait lui casser les côtes. Elle ne savait comme c'était possible, mais Eva savait que Kay pouvait le sentir aussi. Elles devaient faire quelque chose. C'était comme savoir que quelque chose d'horrible allait arriver, et ne rien pouvoir faire. Ça lui donnait l'envie de s'arracher le cœur. Sans avoir besoin de parler, Eva et Kayla se mirent d'accord.

Quand la Marquée ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux, Roksa écarquilla les yeux et recula légèrement.

\- Eve, tes yeux, dit-elle avec une voix tremblante. Ils sont à nouveau...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir. Eva et Kay fonçaient déjà vers le sol. Rapidement elles quittèrent la sécurité du brouillard et des nuages. De suite elles purent mieux voir ce qui se passait en bas. La voix dans sa tête devint de plus en plus fort, et rapidement les rugissements de son esprit se mêlèrent aux rugissements du Furie Nocturne devant ses yeux. Eva fut surprise de voir l'humain qui l'avait sauvé sur l'île de Dagur, mais elle ne laissa pas cette information la déconcentrer. Au contraire. C'était pour lui que le Furie Nocturne était inquiet. Il fallait qu'elle le sorte de là. Sans avoir à le demander oralement, Kay commençait déjà à préparer une boule de plasma, produisant ainsi le son si reconnaissable des Furies Nocturnes. Il fallait qu'elle le sépare de ce Cauchemar Monstrueux. À seulement une vingtaine de mètres du sol, Kay tira la boule de plasma, l'envoyant sur les chaînes qui entouraient la cage. L'explosion envoya le jeune viking au sol, mais au point le Cauchemar Monstrueux n'était plus un problème, il s'était envolé dés qu'il avait vu qu'il était libre.

Kay et Eva reprirent de l'altitude, préparant déjà leur deuxième boule de plasma. Les vikings au sol criaient et couraient dans tous les sens, se rassemblant prés des lances-bola. Eva espérait que l'humain utiliserait ce temps d'inattention des vikings pour aller libérer son dragon, pendant qu'elle se chargerait de tous ceux qui essayeraient de s'en prendre à eux. Elle irait bien l'aider au sol, mais ce serait trop risqué pour Kay et elle. Il fallait qu'elles restent en l'air, sinon elles étaient foutues.

Les deux amies foncèrent à nouveau vers le sol, Eva disant mentalement à Kay de viser les vikings qui se trouvaient encore autours de l'arène pour dégager un chemin sûr à l'humain. L'explosion envoya une dizaine de viking en arrière. Eva esquissa un sourire avant de se tourner à nouveau vers l'arène alors qu'elles reprenaient à nouveau de l'altitude. L'humain utilisait une des chaînes de la voûte de l'arène pour escalader les murs, il était déjà presque en haut.

\- Encore une Kay, et après je pense que ce sera bon, dit-elle à sa dragonne.

Elles plongèrent à nouveau, Kay préparant à nouveau sa boule de plasma. Eva pouvait sentir sa fatigue à travers leur lien et dans les tensions dans son dos. Ses battements d'ailes devenaient saccadés, et ses tirs moins précis.

\- T'inquiète pas, ma belle. C'est bientôt finit.

Elle tira la boule de plasma, qui toucha les vikings prés du Furie Nocturne. Eva poussa un cri de joie alors qu'elle vit l'humain arrivait à son dragon, un sourire était apparu sur son visage.

Malheureusement pour elles, Kay aussi les regardaient. Et aucune d'elles ne virent le bola arriver.

* * *

 **Finalement de retour ! Cette rentrée a était horrible mais j'ai finalement finis ce chapitre =)**

 **Je tiens à préciser que contrairement aux autres noms de villes que j'ai inventé jusqu'à maintenant, Robmingr n'a pas était choisi au hasard, et il révèle en quelques sortes ce qui se passera dans la suite de l'histoire... Et il n'est d'ailleurs pas le seul indice. J'ai presque dévoilé l'histoire entière dans ce chapitre ! Si vous avez des théories n'hésitez pas à les partager dans les commentaires ! J'ai vraiment envie de les connaître ;)**

 **Bris'Lames : Tu as demandé de voir Valka, et bien la voilà ! =D Et non je ne l'ai pas placé là juste parce que ça faisait un bout de temps qu'on ne l'avait pas vu. Sa présence est nécessaire pour le reste de l'histoire, et le second dragonnier sera plus que sûrement impliqué ;) Pour Kham, je dois avoué que je n'avais pas du tout pensé au fait que ça pouvait sembler bizarre à vous les lecteurs, faut dire que quand on sait la suite, on oubli facilement que les lecteurs eux ne la savent pas... Mais je tiens à te dire que c'est totalement logique, mais il faudra attendre un bout de temps avant de savoir pourquoi, mais il se peut que ça ait un rapport avec le second dragonnier ;)**

 **Je ne le dis pas assez souvent, mais merci de lire cette fic ! Franchement quand j'ai commencé je ne pensais pas que vous seriez aussi nombreux et ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! =D**

 **A la prochaine !**


	14. Chapter 12 (partie 2) : Roksanna

**Salut les gens ! ça fait un bout de temps (ce qui commence à devenir une habitude), mais finalement j'ai fini le chapitre ! Je ne pense avoir quelque chose d'important à dire... alors je vais juste répondre aux commentaires et vous laissez lire !**

 **Dark FrozenVI : J'espère que le reste de l'histoire t'as plu, ainsi que les origines de Roks ! Et qu'est-ce-que tu penses de Kay ?=) En tout cas merci ! ça fait très plaisir !=D**

 **Bris'Lames : Je suis trop heureuse que l'intro sur le masque t'ais plus, j'ai mis un bout de temps à trouver comment commencer ce chapitre !=) Quand au nouveau dragonnier oui c'est un OC, et si tu cherche dans les précédents chapitres je suis sûre que tu pourrais trouver de qui il s'agit ;) Tes théories ont presque toujours était justes jusqu'à maintenant, et celle sur Valka n'est pas loin de la vérité, mais je crois que tu ne vas pas aimé la raison pour laquelle elle la rencontre à nouveau ! Mais ça va prendre encore quelques chapitres avant d'arriver là !=D Quand à Robmingr ça ne m'étonne pas que tu n'est rien trouvé sur internet ! Disons que quand j'ai choisi ce mot là j'ai accidentellement mélangé les lettres du mot original... accidentellement bien sûr ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Eva n'aimait pas être paniquée. La panique ne sert qu'à ralentir une personne, à l'empêcher de réfléchir, à lui faire faire des erreurs. Et dans un moment de panique, les erreurs sont souvent mortelles. Mais Eva avait été chanceuse, elle était ressortie indemne de sa chute. Sa dragonne en revanche n'avait pas eu cette chance. La jeune fille ferma les yeux alors que son cri de douleur résonnait à nouveau dans ses oreilles, et ses côtes semblèrent se resserrer sur son corps, pressant douloureusement le cœur dans sa poitrine. C'était insupportable. Heureusement les ailes de Kayla étaient restées indemnes, elle ne se le serait jamais pardonnée si sa dragonne avait été clouée au sol à vie par sa faute. Mais ça ne changeait pas ses actes. Eva continuait encore et toujours à être détruite par ses propres sentiments. Et la panique qu'elle ressentait à cette instant ne faisait que lui rappeler le fait qu'ils la rendaient faible. Amour, peur, colère, vengeance, tristesse, panique. Elle les avait tous ressenties, et en retour ils l'avaient tous détruites chacun un peu plus. Alors la seule question qu'elle avait en ce moment n'était pas : _Comment je vais sortir d'ici ?_ C'était : _Quelle stupide décision va me faire prendre ma panique ?_

XXX

Eva avait froid, soif, faim et elle était épuisée. Bien que le sang soit sec maintenant, ses vêtements n'étaient pas assez chauds pour lutter contre le froid de sa cellule, et son armure n'aidait guère. Son estomac suivait un schéma étrange. Un moment il se tordait dans son ventre, réclamant d'être rempli, mais la seconde d'après la jeune fille sentait la bile remontait dans sa gorge alors que la nausée la reprenait. Cela ne semblait pas normal, et elle ne savait pas si c'était son état émotionnel qui causait cela ou son état physique. Probablement un mélange des deux. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Elle ne se rappelait même plus quand est-ce-qu'elle avait dormi pour la dernière fois. Dire qu'elle devait avoir mauvaise mine était un euphémisme. Pourtant la seule chose que son compagnon de prison pensa à lui demander était :

\- Pourquoi est-ce-que tu es couverte de sang ?

Son ton accusateur s'élevait de la cellule d'en face. Il était appuyé contre les barreaux de sa propre cellule, ses yeux verts la regardant, la mettant mal à l'aise. Cependant elle ne le montra pas, mais elle se garda également de dire toute remarque sarcastique à laquelle elle aurait pu penser. Ils étaient seuls dans les cellules, et probablement le seul qui serait capable de l'aider à s'échapper, il valait mieux ne pas le vexer.

Eva se tourna vers lui, et essaya de sortir la réplique la moins sarcastique qu'elle trouva.

\- Je ne sais pas si t'as déjà était sur un champs de bataille, mais tu en ressort rarement immaculé, dit-elle.

 _Bon, niveau sarcasme j'aurais pu faire mieux._

La jeune Marquée fronça les sourcils quand elle se rendit compte que Roks était ressortie aussi blanche que neige du dernier champs de bataille, pourtant il avait été l'un des plus violent qu'elles avaient fait. Elle se renfrogna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Mais cela ne servit qu'à mettre la surface cramoisie de sa peau sous ses yeux. Sa respiration et ses gestes devenaient de plus en plus agités. Elle leva la tête vers le ciel, essayant de se calmer, mais son corps n'était que les répercussions de ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Et la tornade de sentiments qui ravageait son esprit ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Finalement elle décida de s'asseoir au sol, son dos contre le mur, et d'arracher avec ses ongles le sang sec qui se trouvait sur ses joues, ne réussissant qu'à étaler la peinture foncée autour de ses yeux, lui donnant l'impression d'avoir pleuré des larmes noires.

Ses yeux ne la quittaient pas, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à se calmer.

\- Ouais, j'ai vu tes champs de bataille, ou plutôt ce que tu en laisses. Des villages brûlés, des dizaines de morts, des familles entières déchirées.

Son ton n'était pas accusateur, il n'en avait pas besoin, pas avec un regard comme ça. De temps en temps, Eva levait les yeux pour de suite les baisser quand elle se rendait compte qu'il la regardait toujours. Le fait qu'il la regarde la rendait encore plus nerveuse et faisait naître des sentiments en elle qui lui faisaient baisser la tête. Son regard était braqué au sol. Elle préférait étudier tous les détails de la pierre sur laquelle elle était assise plutôt que d'affronter son regard.

\- Arrêtes de me regarder, dit-elle les dents serrées.

Elle en avait marre. De quel droit pouvait-il remettre en question ses actes ? Les seules personnes qui pouvaient la juger étaient Roks et Kay. _Mais ne sont-elles pas d'accord avec ce qu'il te dit ?_

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as honte de ce que tu as fait ? Je me fiche de ce que tu ressens ! Ça ne t'es vraiment pas venu à l'esprit, même pendant une seconde, que ses gens avaient une famille ?! Cria-t-il.

Eva tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, elle pouvait sentir ses yeux commencer à la brûler.

\- Et qu'est-ce-que j'étais sensé faire ?! Les laisser vivre en paix pendant que _ma_ famille était en train de souffrir à cause d'eux ? Cria-t-elle en retour. Au moins maintenant ils savent ce qui leur attend s'ils recommencent.

Alors qu'elle pensait qu'il la laisserait finalement tranquille, le jeune homme répliqua.

\- Ils ne savent rien du tout ! Tout ce qu'ils savent maintenant c'est qu'un démon est venu détruire leur village et massacrer leur famille !

La tête d'Eva se releva à ses mots. Elle se leva, marchant lentement vers les barreaux de sa cellule. Elle s'arrêta à seulement quelques centimètres d'eux, et le jeune homme sembla vouloir reculer d'un pas malgré la protection des deux murs de fer qui les séparaient. Les yeux de la Marquée n'avaient jamais autant brûlés.

\- De quoi est-ce-que tu viens de me traiter ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le calme de sa voix ne cachait nullement la furie qui se tapissait dessous. Cependant le jeune homme ne se dégonfla pas, et ses yeux restèrent accusateurs. Ses traits arboraient maintenant une expression de colère.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi ils te traitent. Tu ne laisses que chaos et destruction sur son passage, attisant la vengeance du peu de survivants que tu laisses.

La Marquée attrapa les barreaux sous la colère.

\- Je ne fais que mon devoir en tant que Marquée ! Cria-t-elle.

\- Et qui t'as dit que ton devoir était de massacrer des familles entières ?

Eva lâcha les barreaux sous l'énervement. _Ne peuvent-ils pas comprendre qu'il n'y a aucun autre moyen ?!_ Que croyaient-ils ? Qu'il suffirait qu'elle se pointe, montre quelques-uns de ses pouvoirs, et leur disent d'arrêter de faire du mal aux dragons ? La dernière fois qu'une personne avait vu sa Marque, les gens s'étaient écartés d'elle, ils l'avaient regardé comme si elle était un démon. La jeune fille lui tourna le dos. Elle ne pouvait pas lui montrer à quel point ses sentiments la rendaient faible.

\- Il n'y a aucun autre moyen, dit-elle en regardant le sol. Les humains me détestent, ils ont encore plus peur de moi que des dragons. Ils pensent que je suis un monstre.

\- Si tu continues comme ça, tu en deviendra un.

Elle se tourna vers lui, un sourire triste au coin des lèvres.

\- C'est déjà trop tard pour ça.

Bizarrement aucune larme ne coulait sur ses joues. Peut-être qu'elle avait finalement compris que c'était la vérité, et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le changer.

\- J'ai vu des monstres, tu es loin d'être comme eux. Tes intentions sont bonnes, tu dois juste trouver un meilleur moyen pour les réaliser.

Elle leva un sourcil, le sourire toujours présent.

\- J'en doute fort, dit-elle.

\- Je peux te faire changer d'avis, dit-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Eva croisa les bras et leva la tête.

\- Ça m'étonnerait, dit-elle. Roks dit que je suis la personne la plus bornée qu'elle ait jamais rencontré.

À ses mots un rire s'échappa de sa bouche.

\- Oh crois-moi, j'ai vu pire.

Eva ne répondit pas. Le silence qui suivait ses mots était...calme. Il n'y avait plus aucune tension dans l'air. La culpabilité qui naissait en elle à chaque fois qu'il la regardait avait disparu. Elle ne réfléchissait plus, ne paniquait plus, ne ressentait plus rien. Elle ne ressentait que du calme. Elle ferma les yeux et profita de ce court moment.

Il lui arrivait parfois dans ce genre de moment de se demander où elle se trouverait au même instant, si elle n'avait pas quitté son ancien monde. Probablement en cours où chez elle en train de se faire un marathon de films. Tout semblait si simple à cette époque. Ennuyeux certes, mais simple.

Eva poussa un soupire. Ça ne servait à rien de penser à cela. Elle ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur le garçon en face d'elle.

\- Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, dit-elle.

\- Ouais. Je sais pas toi, mais moi j'ai pas trop envie de découvrir ce qu'il a préparé pour nous, répondit-il alors que ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur elle. Au fait c'est normal ? Tes yeux je veux dire ?

Eva ne répondit pas. Elle détestait ses yeux. Dés qu'ils changeaient de couleur les gens avaient peur d'elle. Même Roks ne pouvait s'empêcher de reculer quand elle les voyait. La jeune fille ferma les yeux, tentant de se calmer, mais les voix de souffrance des dragons étaient trop fortes dans sa tête, cependant elle pouvait les sentir diminuer. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand elle se rendit compte que malgré la distance qui les séparait, Kayla essayait quand même de les faire taire. Elle essaya de lui parler grâce à leur lien, mais elles étaient trop éloignées. Même si le lien qui les unissait devenait plus fort chaque jour, il ne leur permettait pas de communiquer séparées par une si grande distance. Il était cependant assez puissant pour qu'Eva sache que sa dragonne allait bien, du moins aussi bien qu'elle pouvait être avec une patte cassée et en étant enfermée dans une cage. _Mais bon, ce ne sont que des détails, n'est-ce-pas ?_

Eva sentit ses yeux reprendre leur marron foncé d'origine. Elle prit une inspiration, tentant de garder l'état calme dans lequel l'avait plongé Kay. Elle regarda le grand mur entièrement constitué de barreaux de sa cellule. Les écarts entre les barres de fer avaient beau être grand, ils n'étaient pas assez large pour passer entre. Elle agrippa donc les barreaux et commença à tirer.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? Demanda le jeune homme dans la cellule d'en face.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'Eva se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas son nom. Elle haussa mentalement les épaules, ils feront les présentations plus tard, ils avaient des choses plus importantes sur les bras en ce moment.

\- Ça se voit pas ? Je m'étire ! Avec tous ces raids j'ai les épaules tellement noués...

Elle le vit levé les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu n'arrivera pas à les tordre, tu le sais ça ? Demanda-t-il en croisant les bras.

\- Je suis plus forte qu'un vulgaire humain, répondit-elle les dents serrées alors qu'elle tirait de toutes ses forces.

\- Merci pour le vulgaire humain, murmura-t-il alors qu'il pensait probablement qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

Elle ne releva cependant pas. Elle était trop occupée à lui prouver qu'il avait tord.

\- Ce que je voulait dire, c'est que ces barreaux sont fait pour retenir des dragons, tu n'as aucune chance de les tordre, dit-il l'exaspération claire dans sa voix.

Un sourire apparut sur le coin des lèvres d'Eva.

\- On parie ?

Eva observait les barreaux quinze minutes plus tard, la tête inclinée sur le côté, les yeux plissés, et formant une moue avec son visage. Il lui semblait avoir entendu un craquement.

\- Je crois que celui-là est un peu tordue...non ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le garçon au yeux verts.

Il était assis contre l'un des murs de sa cellules, une expression d'exaspération consternée collée sur le visage. Il se releva tout en levant les yeux au ciel, voyant que les barreaux n'avaient pas bougé d'un millimètre.

\- Est-ce-que maintenant on peut mettre un vrai plan en place ? Demanda-t-il.

Eva poussa un soupir exaspéré tout en levant la tête.

\- Très bien, qu'est-ce-qu'on fait ? Demanda-t-elle en reposant les yeux sur lui.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je sais pas moi, t'as pas une idée de plan ?

\- Je n'arrive même pas à prévoir quand est-ce-que je vais manger mes Skittles, comment veux-tu que j'ai la moindre idée d'un plan ?!

À ses paroles l'eau lui monta à nouveau la bouche. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas mangé ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est quoi des Skittles ?

Les yeux de la Marquée s'illuminèrent à cette question, contente qu'il présente de l'intérêt pour ses bonbons préférés.

\- Des bonbons au goût de fruits ! Dit-elle

De suite une expression perplexe apparu sur le visage du garçon.

\- C'est stupide, dit-il. Ne serait-il pas plus simple de manger des fruits directement ?

À ses mots une expression horrifiée apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille, alors qu'elle portait une main à sa poitrine dans un geste indigné.

\- Comment oses-tu critiquer les bonbons Skittles en ma présence ?! Cria-t-elle.

Après ça elle continua de hurler, lui exposant les cent trente-sept raisons et demi pour lesquels les Skittles étaient les meilleurs choses qu'il y avait sur cette terre.

Le jeune homme baissa sa tête, la posant contre les barreaux de sa cellule.

\- Oh mes Dieux, je vais mourir avec une personne presque aussi stupide que les Jumeaux et Rustik combinés...

XXX

Eva était en train d'exposer la raison quatre-vingt-trois, quand des voix interrompirent son monologue. Elle plissa les yeux en tournant la tête vers l'endroit d'où les voix provenaient, quand elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir, de suite elle put entendre les voix plus clairement. Elle se tourna vers le garçon au yeux verts pour lui demander ce qu'ils devaient faire, quand elle le vit avachi contre les barreaux de sa cellule. Il semblait endormi.

\- Est-ce-que tu m'as au moins écouté ?! Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Sa voix sembla le sortir de son sommeil. Il sursauta et manqua de se prendre le sol, mais de justesse il se rattrapa aux barreaux.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il encore à moitié endormi.

\- Non mais j'y crois pas ! Tu aurais pu au moins faire semblant d'écouter ! Kay et Roks le font tout le temps !

Il la regarda bizarrement à ses mots, mais de suite après ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il venait finalement d'entendre les voix qui se dirigeaient vers leurs cellules. Il se colla contre ses barreaux, essayant de voir qui arrivait.

\- Est-ce-que tu m'écoutes au moins ? Ben non je suis bête...

Ils tourna ses yeux verts vers elle.

\- Ils arrivent ! Il cria tout en tentant de murmurer.

\- Ouais je sais ! Et pourquoi tu murmures ? Tu crois que quoi ? Qu'ils font juste un tour pour se dégourdir les jambes et qu'en arrivant devant nos cellule ils vont être là : "Oh mes Dieux ! J'avais complètement oublié que ce matin on les avait emprisonné là !", dit-elle en imitant le ton qu'avait les vikings en général. Faut te détendre le slip, tu sais ?

C'est maintenant elle qu'il regardait avec les yeux écarquillés, passant son regard sur son corps, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

\- Mais qu'est-ce-qu'ils t'ont donné ? Dit-il finalement en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je sais pas moi ! De l'artichaut peut-être ? J'ai toujours eu des problèmes avec les artichauts dans ma vie. Je sais pas pourquoi ils semblent pas m'aimer, finit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Maintenant en plus de la regarder avec les yeux écarquillés, il la regardait avec la bouche grande ouverte. Puis l'instant d'après l'expression exaspérée était de retour sur son visage. Il passa ses mains sur ce dernier, avant de la regarder à nouveau.

\- Ne dit rien, s'il-te-plaît, dit-il. Laisse-moi gérer la situation.

\- Si tu veux, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais je ne promet rien, rajouta-t-elle quelques secondes après avec un sourire.

Elle aimait tellement l'effet qu'elle avait sur les gens la première fois qu'ils la rencontraient. Surtout dans des moments comme celui-ci. En général plus le moment était grave, moins son comportement était sérieux. Cela pouvait paraître stupide pour certains, mais c'était sa façon de faire face à ces moments. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours une limite. Une limite que Dagur avait dépassé en envoyant Roksa a sa mort et en torturant Eva. La jeune fille sentit de la sueur froide apparaître sur son dos. _La panique ne sert qu'à te ralentir et à te faire faire des erreurs_ , pensa-t-elle en essayant de se calmer. _Au moins cette fois Roks est en sécurité._ La jeune fille poussa un soupire et de suite toutes les expressions sur son visage qui auraient pu trahir sa peur disparurent. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement, ses yeux prirent un air rieur et un rictus apparut sur ses lèvres, formant un masque derrière lequel elle se cachait.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les hommes qui venaient de s'arrêter devant leurs cellules. Ils étaient quatre en tout. Tous portaient des casques avec des cornes, et tous arborer également d'épaisses barbes, sauf un qui ne possédait qu'une moustache. Eva vit en face d'elle que le jeune homme avait ouvert la bouche, probablement pour parler, après tout il ne semblait pas manquer particulièrement d'air. La jeune Marquée le devança.

\- Salut ! Lança-t-elle joyeusement.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle. Les quatre vikings la regardaient les sourcils levés, le jeune homme lui la fusillait du regard. Elle l'ignora, et alla s'appuyer sur les barreaux de sa cellule, passant la tête entre les bouts de ferraille.

\- Laissez-moi deviner, votre chef veut nous voir, et vous êtes là pour nous y emmener, dit-elle.

Elle entendit l'auburn en face d'elle laissé tomber sa tête contre un des barreaux. Elle l'ignora. Elle baissa les yeux et poussa un soupire exagéré et leva à nouveau les yeux vers les soldats.

\- Bon d'accord, je suppose que je n'ai pas la choix, dit-elle.

Elle n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'ils ouvrent la porte de sa cellule pour qu'elle puisse tous rapidement leur briser la nuque. En face d'elle le garçon s'agitait à nouveau. Il pointait l'un des soldats en particulier, faisant de grands gestes vers lui. Elle avait envie de lui demander pourquoi il gesticulait comme ça, mais tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle.

\- Par contre aujourd'hui n'est vraiment pas mon meilleur jour, dit-elle en se pointant du doigt. J'espère que votre patron me pardonnera, rajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

L'auburn continuait toujours de faire ces gestes, et ça commençait à vraiment l'irriter. Qu'avait-elle manqué ?

Le soldat qu'il pointait se mit à avancer vers elle. Il faisait parti de ceux qui avaient une barbe. Il se pencha lentement vers elle, s'abaissant à son niveau.

\- Crois-moi, je me fiche de l'état dans lequel tu est, dit-il avec un sourire qui lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Le sourire qu'Eva arborée tomba légèrement et ses sourcils se froncèrent. _Attendez, quoi ?_ Eva le regarda de plus prêt et vit la façon dont son armure était plus imposante que celle des autres, la façon dont il était plus grand et musclé, et même la façon dont il se tenait. _Il ont vraiment dû me donner de l'artichaut pour que je ne vois pas que c'était le chef..._ ou alors c'était le fait qu'elle n'avait pas bu, ni mangé, ni dormi depuis deux jours. _Je préfère quand même l'explication de l'artichaut._

Eva se rattrapa vite, souriant à nouveau de toutes ses dents. Ce changement était légèrement contraignant pour son plan, du fait qu'ils n'avaient donc plus à ouvrir la cellule. _Pas grave, j'ai cas lui donner d'autre raisons d'ouvrir la porte._

\- Sérieux ? C'est _toi_ le chef ? Ils devraient te faire porter un bandeau ou un truc du genre, parce que là j'ai vraiment eu du mal à te reconnaître, dit-elle.

Les sourcils du vikings se froncèrent alors que la colère apparaissait sur ses traits. _Bingo_ , pensa-t-elle. Elle entendit à nouveau quelque chose cogner contre les barreaux de la cellule d'en face. Elle ne pouvait pas voir à cause de l'homme en face d'elle, mais elle avait une petite idée de qui il s'agissait.

\- Est-ce-que tu sais qui je suis ? Demanda-t-il avec une voix déjà remplie de rage.

Eva recula de quelques pas, le regardant de haut en bas, comme si elle voulait l'examiner, alors qu'elle s'éloignait juste de lui. Il se mettait en colère plus rapidement que prévu, et les coups n'allaient pas tarder à pleuvoir. Autant éviter de s'en prendre un.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se mit à secouer la tête tout en haussant les épaules, les sourcils levés.

\- Non, aucune idée, pourquoi ? Vous êtes quelqu'un d'important ? Demanda-t-elle avec un air faussement intéressé.

Eva était mauvaise actrice, et la malice qui émanait de sa façon d'agir ne trompait personne. Le viking savait très bien qu'elle se foutait de lui, mais dans ce cas ça pouvait être une bonne chose.

\- Mon nom est Alvin le Traître, et tu devrais me montrer du respect ! Dit-il en se grandissant.

Eva se mit à tapoter son menton de l'index, en levant les yeux, comme si elle essayait de retrouver où elle avait entendu son nom. En vérité elle ne l'avait jamais entendu de sa vie.

\- Alvin, Alvin, Alvin..., dit-elle comme en pleine réflexion. Le Traître vous dîtes ?

\- Oui, Alvin le Traître, grogna-t-il.

Elle leva les sourcils et prit une expression perplexe.

\- Non je vois pas, dit-elle.

La rage envahissait chaque seconde un peu plus ses traits. _On y presque_ , pensa Eva. Presque de quoi ? De se prendre un poing en plein nez ? Alors là oui, elle y était presque...

\- Est-ce-que vous êtes sûr d'être quelqu'un d'important ? Dit-elle en continuant de reculer discrètement.

Elle pouvait maintenant voir l'auburn dans la cellule en face. Il la fusillait du regard tout en lui faisant non de la tête. Mais elle ne fit pas attention à lui, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle posa à nouveau ses yeux sur le viking en face d'elle. Un sourire cruel se dessinait lentement sur son visage, et Eva recula à nouveau, mais cette fois elle ne prit pas la peine de le cacher. Dagur avait beau être taré, au moins il faisait sa taille. L'homme en face d'elle faisait trois fois sa taille, s'il le voulait il pouvait lui briser tous les os du corps à mains nues.

\- Tu crois que je ne vois pas ton petit jeu ? Si je le voulais je pourrais amener ton dragon ici et le tuer devant tes yeux, dit-il sur un ton menaçant alors que son sourire s'agrandissait.

De suite le masque de malice qu'Eva portait se fractura. Toutes les émotions qu'elle avait essayé de repousser au plus profond de son esprit remontèrent. Malgré l'immense peur qu'elle ressentait, c'était la rage qui apparaissait sur son visage. Et cette rage se reflétait dans ses yeux...

\- Si tu fais quoi que c-

\- Je le savais, dit-il avec un ton triomphant alors qu'il observait ses yeux qui n'arboraient plus leur brun naturel mais un bleu azur.

Eva recula à nouveau de quelques pas, la respiration agitée. Il avait utilisé la même technique, exactement la même ! Et elle était quand même tombée dans le panneau comme une débile ! Elle le fusillait du regard, comme si cela allait servir à quelque chose maintenant. L'homme en face d'elle rigola.

\- Je ne voulais pas le croire, mais si, la gamine avait raison ! Dit-il avec un nouvel éclat de rire.

Eva se demanda brièvement qui était la "gamine", mais elle avait d'autres choses plus importantes à gérer en ce moment. Alvin se tourna vers l'auburn.

\- Et devinez qui vient de devenir inutile...

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Le dernière personne qui avait était jugée inutile par leur ravisseur était Roks, et elle avait faillit être tuée. C'est à ce moment que l'auburn décida de parler.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ? Demanda-t-il.

D'où elle était, Eva pu voir que le viking avait haussé un sourcil.

\- Quoi ? Ta petite amie t'as même pas dit ce qu'elle était ? Demanda-t-il avec un ton moqueur.

Les deux jeunes se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre comme par réflexe, avant de vite détourner les yeux. De suite les iris d'Eva reprirent leur couleur normale, alors qu'elle se mit à trouver le sol sous ses pieds très intéressant.

\- Je sais qu'elle est une Marquée ! Répondit-il avec force. Et elle n'est pas ma petite amie, rajouta-t-il ensuite en murmurant comme s'il était gêné.

Le Traître sembla lever les yeux au ciel à ces mots, comme si la dernière chose qui lui importait à l'instant c'était sa vie amoureuse. _Ce qui est probablement le cas..._

\- Il veut m'utiliser pour contrôler les dragons, dit Eva en fusillant le Traître du regard.

\- Exacte, répondit Alvin alors que les yeux de l'auburn s'écarquillaient.

Son sourire s'agrandit rien qu'à cette idée, ce qui donna à Eva l'envie de vomir. Les yeux verts du garçon se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Elle ne t'aidera pas, dit-il. Elle a déjà était torturée par Dagur et elle n'a pas cédé. Elle préférerait mourir plutôt que de faire du mal à sa famille.

Bien qu'Eva trouvait ça touchant, elle ne répondit pas. _Et s'il menace Kayla ?_ Serait-elle prête à sacrifier sa dragonne pour le bien de tous les dragons et peut-être même celui des humains ? Ou ferait-elle passer Kay avant ? Et puis de toute façon ne mourrait-elle pas en même temps que Kay à cause de leur lien ?

\- Crois-moi, je me fiche du fait qu'elle soit d'accord ou non. Elle n'aura aucun choix, répondit le viking avec un sourire.

À ses mots, les sourcils d'Eva se froncèrent et elle releva les yeux vers lui. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Sortez-les de là, dit Alvin.

Une lueur d'espoir apparut, et Eva fut assez intelligente pour ne pas le montrer. C'était probablement sa seule chance de s'échapper, et elle ne la laisserait pas passer. De suite elle se mit à chercher toutes les sorties, et toutes les routes qui lui permettrait de les atteindre. Elle observa toutes les armes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, et où se trouvaient les soldats qui les portaient. Malgré la fatigue, et l'état physique dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi prête à se battre. L'adrénaline commençait déjà à couler dans ses veines, et Eva savait qu'elle ne ferait pas effet très longtemps, la laissant ensuite dans un état pire que celui dans lequel elle était en ce moment.

Elle vit un des gardes se diriger sur le côté de sa cellule pour activer le système qui lèverait les barreaux en face d'elle. De l'autre côté du couloir elle pu voir l'auburn qui hocha discrètement la tête dans sa direction. Elle lui répondit par le même geste avant de poser les yeux sur le viking qui venait d'actionner le mécanisme. C'était dans ses moments que tout semblait ralentir et s'accélérer en même temps. Eva pouvait voir ses pieds lentement se rapprocher d'elle, et en même temps faire avancer le soldat trop vite, chaque pas la rapprochant du moment où elle allait attaquer. Il tenait des menottes dans sa main gauche. Le même genre que les gardes de Dagur lui avaient mis. Elles étaient épaisses et reliées par une grosse chaîne. Eva savait qu'une fois qu'elles seraient à ses poignets elle ne pourrait s'en défaire.

Pendant une demi seconde elle ferma les yeux, entendant son pied heurter le sol. Elle pouvait presque entendre sa main droite qui se levait pour la saisir. _Ne panique pas. Ne ressens rien. Les émotions ne servent qu'à te ralentir et à te faire faire des erreurs._

Eva ouvrit les yeux, les posant sur l'homme en face d'elle. Rapidement elle saisit sa main avant même qu'il n'ait pu saisir son bras. Elle tordit son poignet, et pu sentir la résistance que les tendons de ce dernier lui offrirent avant qu'elle ne le brise. Avant même que le viking n'ai pu émettre un cri de douleur, elle lui envoya un coup de poing dans le sternum. Le coup était tellement puissant qu'elle pu entendre un craquement, et l'homme alla s'écraser contre un des murs de sa cellule, lâchant les menottes sous le choc de son poing. Eva secoua sa main, comme si ça allait faire partir la douleur. Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'esquisser une grimace à cause de cette dernière, qu'un deuxième garde se mis à courir vers elle. Elle ramassa rapidement les menottes, en prenant une dans chaque main, tendant la chaîne qui les reliait. Le garde se jeta sur elle, abaissant sa hache de toute ses forces. Eva dévia facilement son coup grâce à son avant-bras et attrapa son épaule droite. Rapidement elle posa son pied sur sa jambe, l'utilisant pour se hisser sur son dos. Elle passa sa jambe gauche par-dessus son épaule gauche, avant de rapidement faire de même du côté droit. Finalement sur ses épaules, elle s'accrocha du mieux qu'elle pu avec ses pieds, puis passa la chaîne par-dessus sa tête avant de la resserrer autour de son cou. Il lâcha son arme et naturellement les mains de l'homme montèrent à son cou, mais la jeune fille se mit à tirer sur les deux menottes de toute ses forces pour l'empêcher de coincer ses doigts entre la chaîne et la peau. Un bruit étranglé sortit de sa bouche avant que l'air ne soit totalement coupé. Il essaya de se débarrasser d'elle, se secouant dans tous les sens, mais elle tenu bon. Il recula brutalement et Eva sentit son dos entrer en collision avec le mur de pierre, mais encore une fois elle ne lâcha pas. Ça prenait beaucoup plus de temps que ce qu'on montre dans les films, et les bras et les épaules de la jeune fille commençaient à la brûler. Puis elle commença à sentir l'homme sous elle se fatiguer. Ses gestes étaient de plus en plus maladroits et il avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Lentement, il tomba sur ses genoux, et il ne fallut que quelques secondes de plus pour qu'il bascule en avant. Les pieds d'Eva touchèrent le sol en même temps qu'elle lâcha la menotte dans sa main gauche, pour ne pas se faire entraîner avec la tête de l'homme. Elle ne savait s'il était mort ou seulement inconscient à cause du manque d'oxygène, et honnêtement elle s'en fichait. Un bruit derrière elle lui rappela qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle se retourna.

\- N'essaye même pas, dit Alvin quand il vit ses yeux se plisser.

L'auburn avait réussi à se débarrasser du troisième garde, celui avec une moustache, mais le viking tenait maintenant une épée sous sa gorge. Eva serra la menotte dans sa main droite, se demandant comment elle allait se sortir de cette situation. Ses yeux se posaient un peu partout dans la pièce, cherchant une solution, mais elle n'en trouva aucune, du moins aucune qui n'impliquait pas la mort du jeune homme. Pendant un instant elle considéra l'idée. Valait-il la peine ? Serait-elle prête à risquer la sécurité de tous les dragons pour lui ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu attend ?! Va-t-en ! Cria-t-il avant que l'épée ne soit pressait à nouveau sur sa gorge.

Eva prit une inspiration, ne croyant pas la chose débile qu'elle allait faire. Lentement elle leva les mains en l'air, pour montrer qu'elle ne tenterait rien. Elle fusilla le Traître du regard alors qu'un nouveau sourire apparaissait sur son visage.

\- À genoux, dit-il.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, alors Alvin ne serait plus qu'un tas de poussière à l'heure qu'il est, mais malheuresement pour Eva ce n'était pas le cas, et elle dû se laisser tomber sur ses genoux, tenant toujours ses mains en l'air.

\- Mets les à tes poignets, dit-il en montrant les chaines. Et dans ton dos, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu m'étrangle moi aussi.

Lentement Eva accrocha la menotte droite, avant de passer ses mains dans son dos et de faire de même avec la gauche. La seule fois où elle s'était sentit aussi vulnérable était la fois où elle s'était retrouvée dans la salle du trône de Dagur. Rien que le fait d'y penser lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle s'était jurée de ne plus jamais se retrouver dans ce genre de situation, alors comment se faisait-il qu'elle se retrouvait là ?

L'auburn semblait s'excuser du regard, mais Eva détourna les yeux. _Tu fais encore et toujours les même erreurs. Ce sont toujours tes sentiments qui finissent par te détruire._

XXX

Eva marchait le long des couloirs de la forteresse de l'île des Traîtres. Alvin tenait son bras, la menant à ce qu'elle supposait être l'endroit où il gardait tous les dragons qu'il arrivait à capturer. Les fers à ses poignets lui faisaient mal. Elle se serait bien plein au garde qui les avait attaché, mais il se trouvait que c'était elle qui les avait mises. Cette pensée lui donnait envie de se mettre des baffes. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi stupide ? Elle venait de sacrifier la sécurité des dragons, la sienne, et probablement celle des humains, et pourquoi ? Pour sauver un humain qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer ?! Mais bizarrement elle ne le regrettait pas. Pour une fois au lieu de tuer une personne, elle en avait sauvé une. Cela faisait naître une étrange chaleur dans sa poitrine. _Ressent-on cela à chaque fois que l'on sauve une vie ?_

Eva se rendit compte qu'elle s'était mise à ralentir quand la main qui lui tenait le bras la tira violemment en avant. La jeune fille risqua de peu de se prendre le sol en pleine figure, mais elle se rattrapa au dernier moment. Elle foudroya du regard celui qui l'avait tiré, mais le Traître ne faisait pas attention à elle. Il regardait loin devant lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres, comme si c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie, comme si deux de ses hommes ne venaient pas de mourir sous ses yeux. Alvin ne semblait pas dérangé par cela. Eva aurait bien dit qu'il était un monstre, mais il se trouvait qu'elle non plus elle n'en avait rien à faire, et pourtant c'était elle qui les avait tué.

L'auburn se trouvait derrière eux, lui aussi avec des fers aux mains, et le soldat avec la moustache qui le tenait. Eva ne lui en voulait pas, ce n'était pas de sa faute, ou alors si, mais on pouvait remonter loin avec cette façon de penser... Ils ne seraient pas dans cette situation s'il ne s'était pas fait prendre otage, mais il ne se serait pas fait prendre otage si Eva n'avait pas révélé accidentellement qu'elle était une Marquée, mais Eva ne l'aurait pas révélé si elle ne s'était pas fait capturer, mais elle ne se serait pas fait capturer si le dragon de l'auburn n'avait pas demander son aide même inconsciemment, mais il n'aurait jamais eu à demander son aide si Alvin ne les avait pas capturé...etc. Dans ce genre de situation c'est rarement la faute d'une seule personne, donc non, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Cependant il ne semblait pas de cette avis. Depuis qu'on lui avait passé les fers aux poignets il n'avait pas une seule fois croisé son regard, le gardant fixé vers le sol.

Finalement Eva pu apercevoir une porte au fond du couloir. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à son niveau, et Alvin l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied. Malgré le fait qu'elle savait très bien ce qui se trouvait derrière la porte, la jeune fille ne pu empêcher les larmes qui se formèrent dans ses yeux quand ils se posèrent sur les dizaines de dragons enfermés devant elle. Les cages étaient positionnées de chaque côté du couloir qui se présentait face à eux. Tous se tournèrent vers elle à son entrée, et maintenant qu'elle y faisait attention, elle pouvait entendre leurs appels et leurs esprits agités. Parmi eux elle chercha celui de Kay ou même celui du Furie de l'auburn, mais elle ne trouva aucun des deux. Cependant elle pouvait toujours sentir sa dragonne à travers le lien qu'elles partageait, au moins elle savait qu'elle n'était pas loin et toujours en vie.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une des premières cages. Elle contenait un Vipère avec des écailles violettes qui rappelaient à Eva les couleurs de Kham lorsqu'il était curieux. L'image du dragon en train de lever la tête dans son esprit la fit presque sourire. Ce qui la retint fut l'état dans lequel se trouvait le Vipère. Ses écailles étaient pâles, comme s'il était malade ou qu'il n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour depuis un bout de temps. Il était maigre, et tout dans sa position montré qu'il avait peur et qu'il avait mal. Eva pouvait sentir ses mains se mettre à trembler et elle enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes. Elle pouvait sentir ses yeux se remettre à la brûler alors que leur brun naturel se transformait lentement en bleu.

\- Tu vas payer, dit-elle en continuant de fixer le dragon devant ses yeux.

Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder, elle savait que si elle le faisait elle ne pourrait plus se contrôler. Elle enfonça un peu plus ses ongles dans ses paumes quand elle entendit un rire retentir à côté d'elle.

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur, Marquée ou non, dit-il en se tournant vers elle.

Eva garda les yeux fixés sur le dragon.

\- Pour l'instant, répondit-elle.

À peine ces mots eut-ils échappé sa bouche qu'elle sentit une main lui saisir les cheveux, tirant sa tête en arrière. Elle serra les dents pour se garder de crier sous la douleur soudaine. L'instant d'après elle sentit une lame se poser sur sa gorge. Le Vipère dans la cage commença de suite à s'agiter, et même si elle ne les voyait pas, Eva pouvait entendre les autres faire de même. Mais ce qui la surpris le plus fut la réaction de l'auburn.

\- Lâche la ! Cria-t-il en tentant de se jeter sur le Traître.

Cependant le garde le tenait fermement, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à se débattre.

Les yeux d'Eva se mirent d'autant plus à briller quand sa propre colère se mélagea à celle des dragons qui l'entouraient. Elle tenta de construire un mur autour de son esprit pour s'en protéger, mais leur colère était trop forte.

\- Tu ne vas pas me tuer, dit-elle.

Elle entendit plus qu'elle ne vit le rictus se formait sur ses lèvres.

\- Bien sûr que non, tu m'es inutile morte, répondit-il à voix basse.

Il se tourna vers le Vipère, et tira à nouveau plus fort sur ses cheveux. Le dragon se mit à grogner quand il vit la grimace de douleur qui apparut sur son visage. Eva voulait lui dire que tout allait bien, que jamais il n'oserait la tuer, mais elle savait qu'à peine elle aurait ouvert la bouche qu'Alvin lui ferrait à nouveau du mal, ce qui affolerait encore plus le Vipère.

\- À terre, ordonna le Traître au dragon.

Le Vipère se mit à nouveau à grogner en entendant ces mots. Le viking n'aima pas ça. Eva sentit la lame être pressée plus fort sur sa gorge, et du sang se mit à couler de la plaie que la pression venait de créer.

\- À terre, ordonna à nouveau Alvin.

Pendant plusieurs secondes rien ne se passa. Eva crut même qu'il allait à nouveau lui faire du mal, et elle aurait cent fois préféré cette alternative à celle qui se passait devant ses yeux. La jeune fille regarda horrifiée le Vipère lentement se baisser au sol. À la surprise de tout le monde, il alla jusqu'à baisser la tête, et les yeux. Eva sentit la bile remontait sa gorge quand elle comprit ce que ça impliquait. Alvin n'avait même pas besoin du fait que les dragons l'écoutent elle, il suffisait qu'il la menace ou qu'il lui fasse du mal et les dragons l'écoutaient lui.

Des larmes dévalaient maintenant les joues de la jeune fille. Elle sentit le Traître se retourner et sa prise sur ses cheveux l'obligea à faire de même. De suite ses yeux se posèrent sur les dizaines de cages. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Un à un, chaque dragon se baissa, gardant la tête et les yeux au sol. Eva n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'hurler. Hurler de rage, hurler d'horreur, hurler aux dragons de se relever, hurler à Alvin de les laisser partir. Mais elle ne fit rien de tout cela. Elle se contenta de fermer les yeux, comme si cela allait rendre la vision devant elle moins réelle.

\- Et devinez qui vient de devenir inutile, répèta le Traître cette fois avec un sourire sur le visage.

Eva détestait ce sourire, elle avait envie de lui arracher de la façon la plus sanglante possible. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent quand elle comprit les mots qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche.

\- Ne le touche pas ! menaça-t-elle le couteau toujours sur la gorge.

La jeune fille sentit la lame être pressée plus fortement sur sa gorge, mais avant que le viking n'ait put lui dire de la fermer, les murs et les barreaux des cages se mirent à trembler alors qu'un bruit sourd retentissait au-dessus de leur tête. Eva leva la tête et vit de la poussière et des petites pierres tomber du plafond. En baissant les yeux, son regard croisa celui de l'auburn. Elle leva un sourcil, mais il fit non de la tête, indiquant que ça ne venait pas de son village. Elle leva à nouveau les yeux, comme si elle pouvait voir à travers la pierre qui causait ces secousses. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une personne. D'autres secousses agitèrent les murs et des explosions retentirent à la surface. _Au moins je sais qu'elle n'est pas seule_ , pensa Eva alors qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en faire pour son amie.

Les dragons autour d'eux s'étaient relevés et commençaient à s'agiter dans leurs cages, se mettant à grogner au viking qui la tenait, certains se risquaient même à cracher du feu. Eva savait qu'à eux seuls ils pourraient brûler tous les vikings dans cette pièce – même si ça ne leur permettrait pas de sortir – et ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça, elle ne craignait pas le feu. L'auburn en revanche...

\- Sauvage, ramène le gamin dans sa cellule ! On se chargera de lui plus tard, dit Alvin.

Eva eut à peine le temps d'échanger un regard avec lui avant qu'on le poussa à travers la porte. La jeune fille sentit la pression de la lame sur sa gorge et celle sur ses cheveux s'évanouir. De suite elle sentit la main du viking saisir son bras violemment, la seconde d'après elle se retrouva dans le couloir qui menait aux cages, avant même que les dragons aient pu réagir. Alvin la tira à travers de nombreux autres couloirs, toutes les vingts secondes ils devaient s'arrêter à cause d'une nouvelle explosion qui faisait dangereusement trembler les murs. _Ils essayent de me sauver ou de m'enterrer ?!_ Après ce qui sembla être une éternité pour la jeune fille, le viking poussa violemment une porte du pied et ils furent accueillis par l'air nocturne. La scène devant leurs yeux était un chaos total. Les grosses torches permettait d'illuminer les dizaines de dragons qui attaquaient la forteresse et les différents bâtiments qui se trouvaient sur l'île. La plupart étaient en feu ou étaient en train de le devenir. Eva pouvait sentir leur chaleur sur sa peau bien qu'ils se trouvent à plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Une odeur de bois et de chair brûlés flottait dans l'air. Les dragons crachaient des flammes de tout côté, et si la jeune fille n'était pas immunisée au feu elle aurait eu peur d'être brûlée. En revanche le viking à ses côtés ne l'étaient pas, et à chaque jet de flammes ou de lave il devait se protéger. Eva allait prendre avantage de cette faiblesse quand elle sentit la lame sur sa gorge. _Encore ?!_

À leur sortie de la forteresse les dragons s'étaient tous tournés vers eux – Eva étant ce qu'ils cherchaient – alors quand ils virent le couteau sur sa gorge, ils arrêtèrent tous ce qu'ils faisaient. La rapidité à laquelle toutes les flammes s'éteignirent auraient pu être drôle si Eva ne s'était pas trouvée dans cette situation. Les dragons s'immobilisèrent, la plupart volant sur place. Ses yeux se posaient sur tous, à la recherche de Roks et Kham, mais elle ne les trouva pas. Le jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas possible, c'était forcément eux qui avaient attaqué, ils étaient les seules à savoir qu'elle se trouvait ici.

Alvin se mit à rire quand il vit que tous les dragons étaient maintenant à son commandement. Il fallait qu'Eva trouve un moyen de se sortir de là, mais chaque plan auquel elle réfléchissait était impossible à cause de la chaîne autour de ses poignets.

Puis Eva la sentit. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. Maintenant elle était celle qui riait.

\- Tu vas payer, dit-elle le sourire clair dans sa voix.

Elle sentit la lame à nouveau percer sa peau, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas peur de toi, répondit-il.

Son sourire s'agrandit à ses mots.

\- Je sais, dit-elle. Mais ce n'est pas de moins que tu devrais avoir peur.

À peine ses mots eut-ils quitté sa bouche, qu'un cri strident retentit au-dessus de leurs têtes. Les yeux du viking se levèrent vers le ciel. Eva pouvait presque voir sa bouche s'ouvrir d'où elle se tenait. Elle vit Kay se préparer à tirer. Elle ne perdit pas un instant, aussitôt que le couteau sur sa gorge disparu, elle leva sa jambe avant de donner un coup de pied au viking derrière elle. Alvin recula de quelques pas sous la force du coup mais ne tomba pas. Eva n'y fit pas attention et se jeta à terre quand elle entendit sa dragonne finalement tirer le coup. Elle eut à peine le temps de fermer les yeux qu'elle entendit la boule de plasma exploser à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle sentit une secousse faire trembler la terre sous son corps et de la terre lui atterrit dessus. La jeune fille attendit quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vit fut Kay remonter dans le ciel pour éviter de s'écraser au sol à cause de sa vitesse. Eva se retourna pour voir le Traître allongé sur le sol à une dizaine de mètres d'elle, d'où elle était elle pouvait voir son torse se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, elle poussa un grognement de frustration.

Dans le ciel les dragons s'étaient remis à attaquer les vikings, continuant de répandre le feu sur les bâtiments. Eva tenta de se relever, chose difficile avec ses bras immobilisés. Un bruit sourd retentissait dans ses oreilles à cause de l'explosion et elle se sentait désorientée. Elle secoua la tête mais ne réussit qu'à faire empirer sa migraine. Elle regarda à nouveau le ciel et plissa les yeux en essayant de chercher sa dragonne. Eva se rendit compte que Roks et Kham étaient réapparut ainsi que l'auburn et son Furie Nocturne. Elle était probablement dû aller les libérer. La jeune fille regarda à nouveau autour d'elle, le Traître était toujours au sol, mais il lui semblait que sa respiration était déjà plus rapide, il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Eva réussit finalement à se relever, en même temps elle vit Kay se poser à côté d'elle. Elle eut à peine le temps de se stabiliser sur ses pieds que sa dragonne se jeta sur elle, manquant de peu de la faire tomber.

\- Kay ! Cria-t-elle.

Mais sa dragonne l'ignora, lui tournant autour à la recherche de blessures. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'en avait aucune, ou du moins aucune qui ne nécessitait qu'on la soigne immédiatement, sa dragonne frotta sa tête à son ventre, autant pour rassurer la jeune fille que pour se rassurer elle-même. Eva lui aurait bien rendu ses caresses, mais elle était légèrement dans l'incapacité de le faire pour l'instant.

Elles entendirent une personne atterrir non loin d'elles et Kayla se mit à grogner avant même de savoir de qui il s'agissait. Elle se mit devant Eva avant de sa retourner vers ce qu'elle estimait être une menace. Néanmoins elle s'arrêta net quand elle se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de Roksa. Kham lui était déjà repartit dans le ciel, les couvrant grâce à ses tirs. Il fut rapidement joint par l'auburn et son Furie.

\- Eh ben, dit Roks en s'approchant d'elles, je savait que vous m'en voudriez mais je ne pensais pas que ce serais à ce point.

Eva ne put empêcher le sourire d'apparaître sur son visage.

\- Comment je pourrais t'en vouloir quand tu avais raison ?

Roks s'esclaffa.

\- Eve, tu es l'exemple même de l'illogisme, s'il y a bien une personne qui pourrait m'en vouloir après ça, c'est toi.

La rouquine la serra dans ses bras, et Eva aurait aimé lui rendre l'étreinte. Après quelques secondes Roksa se recula.

\- Et je n'avais pas totalement raison, on est toujours vivantes, non ? Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Pour l'instant, répondit Eva elle aussi avec un sourire.

Son amie fronça les sourcils, penchant exagèrement la tête.

\- Depuis quand de nous deux tu es la pessimiste ? Demanda-t-elle avec un ton moqueur.

Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et se baissa, se mettant à hauteur de ses mains.

\- Ne bouge pas, je vais te débarrasser de ces chaines, dit-elle.

Eva la vit du coin de l'œil sortir quelque chose de sa poche et l'insérer dans le cadenas des chaines.

\- Est-ce-que tu es en train de forcer le cadenas ? Demanda-t-elle un sourcil levé.

\- Je pourrais, répondit-elle, mais ne serais-ce pas beaucoup plus simple d'utiliser les clés que ton petit ami m'a donné quand je suis allé le libérer ?

La jeune fille sentit la pression exercée par la menotte sur sa main droite disparaître. Malgré le fait qu'elle en soit soulagée, ça ne l'empêcha de lever les yeux yeux au ciel.

\- Mais qu'est-ce-que vous avez tous à croire qu'on est en couple ! Demanda-t-elle exaspérée. La dernière chose que je cherche en ce moment est un petit ami ! J'ai assez de problèmes comme ça.

\- Problèmes ! De suite les grands mots !

Eva sentit la pression exercée par la deuxième menotte disparaître. Elle ramena ses deux mains devant elle, s'étirant les épaules et se massant les poignets.

\- Les dragons ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je les ais libéré en même temps que j'ai libéré Kay et l'autre Furie, répondit Roksa.

Eva se tourna vers la rouquine, les sourcils froncés.

\- Alors qu'est-ce-qu'on fait encore là ?

La rouquine se baissa, ramassant quelque chose qu'elle avait laissé au sol en atterrissant. Elle les lança dans sa direction, et Eva attrapa son épée rangée dans son fourreau dans la main droite, et ses couteaux dans la main gauche. La jeune fille regardait ses armes, les yeux écarquillés. _Attends, elle a libéré tous les dragons, elle a libéré l'auburn, puis elle a libéré Kay et le second Furie, et elle a récupéré mes armes, et tout ça en combien de temps ?_

\- Justement, on ne devrait plus être là, faut qu'on dégage de cette île le plus vite possible, répondit Roks alors qu'Eva plaçait toutes ses armes sur son corps.

La Marquée releva les yeux de son avant-bras, où elle venait de placer sa dague, quand elle vit un viking se jetait sur Roksa par derrière avec une hache. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et le moment d'après elle s'élançait à son tour. Elle percuta l'homme de plein fouet, son épaule s'enfonçant dans ses côtes. Ils atterrirent tous les deux sur le sol. Sans même réfléchir la jeune fille leva son poing, lui décochant une droite. Il fut assommé sous la force de son coup. Soulagée la jeune fille se retourna vers Roks, pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Ce n'est que trop tard qu'elle vit la flèche.

Comme au ralenti, elle vit la flèche se diriger vers Roksa. Elle allait la prévenir, mais c'était trop tard.

Dans un éclat de sang la flèche toucha sa cible.

\- Roks ! Cria-t-elle alors qu'elle vit sa sœur tomber au sol.

Elle eut à peine le temps de voir la deuxième flèche arriver. Par pur réflexe elle l'évita, elle était trop choquée pour réfléchir. Les bruits de combat autour d'elle s'étaient réduits au silence. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait voir était sa sœur étendue sur le sol. Une vive douleur perça sa cuisse, et elle s'éffondra à terre n'arrivant plus à tenir debout. Elle baissa les yeux et vit une troisième flèche dans sa cuisse. Eva saisit le bouclier du viking qu'elle venait d'assommer, se cachant derrière. Elle sentit une autre flèche se planter dedans. Des larmes coulaient maintenant sur ses joues, et elle tenta de ramper vers Roksa tout en se protégeant avec le bouclier. Elle s'attendait à sentir une cinquième flèche se planter dedans, mais à la place elle sentit le souffle d'une explosion. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus le bouclier et vit Kay tirer plusieurs boules de plasma sur l'endroit d'où semblaient venir les flèches. Il ne fallu pas plus à Eva pour lâcher le bouclier et se précipiter sur Roksa du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec sa jambe blessée. Elle se laissa tomber prés de sa sœur et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Pitié, dis-moi que t'es pas morte. Pitié, pitié, pitié, dis Eva alors qu'elle la secouait légèrement.

À son grand soulagement Roksa entrouvrit les yeux, et un sourire s'étala sur le visage d'Eva malgré les larmes qui le ravageaient.

\- Eve, j'ai mal, gémit la rouquine alors que ses mains essayaient d'attraper la flèche.

\- Je sais, répondit Eva.

Ses mains attrapèrent celles de la rouquine, l'empêchant d'enlever la flèche. Elle pouvait sentir le sang qui s'échappait de la blessure sur ses doigts.

\- La douleur va partir, je te le promet. Il faut juste qu'on parte d'ici avant, dit-elle.

Elle se tourna vers le ciel.

Kay ! Cria-t-elle hystériquement à sa dragonne qui venait de reprendre son envol.

La Furie, ayant sentit la peur de sa moitié, atterrit rapidement prés d'Eva. Cette dernière s'était à nouveau tournée vers Roks. Elle lâcha les mains de cette dernière, et saisit la flèche dans sa cuisse, la brisant difficilement. Elle retint un cri de douleur, avant de saisir celle dans l'abdomen de Roks. La rouquine ne retint pas son cri de douleur quand elle brisa le morceau de bois.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura Eva en la reprenant dans ses bras. Je vais devoir te porter.

Elle pouvait entendre d'autre boules de plasma être tirées autour d'elle, touchant les vikings qui essayaient de les approcher. Kay se coucha sur le sol, essayant de faciliter le plus possible l'accès à son dos aux deux jeunes filles. La Marquée passa son bras sous les jambes de la rouquine, avant de se relever difficilement. Elle la posa du mieux qu'elle put sur le dos de sa dragonne, avant de monter derrière elle, la tenant pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Sans avoir besoin qu'on lui dise, Kayla prit son envol. Ils furent rapidement suivis par l'auburn et son Furie, et Kham, sa couleur actuelle reflétant son inquiétude pour sa dragonnière.

\- Il faut la ramener à mon village, dit l'auburn. On pourra la soigner là-bas.

Eva acquiesça vivement sans dire un mot, gardant ses yeux fixés sur la rouquine.

Ils survolèrent l'île, évitant quelques flèches et bolas qu'on leur lançait. Eva tenant fermement Roksa dans ses bras, déterminée à ne pas la laisser tomber. Elle perdait énormément de sang, et ses larmes ne cessaient de couler, tout comme celles d'Eva. Elle avait beau appuyer du mieux qu'elle pouvait sur la blessure, le sang ne s'arrêtait pas de couler. Sa peau devenait de plus en plus blanche. Ils n'avaient même pas encore atteint l'extrémité de l'île qu'Eva comprit que Roks ne survivrait pas le voyage jusqu'au village.

\- On doit se poser ! Elle perd beaucoup trop de sang ! Cria-t-elle par-dessus le vent.

\- Là-bas, entre les rocher ! Pointa l'auburn.

Il ne fallut pas un mot de plus à Eva pour qu'elle demande à sa dragonne de plonger vers le sol. Kay se mit à descendre avant de se poser délicatement sur le sol, pour ne faire encore plus de mal à Roksanna. Eva descendit de sa dragonne, sa sœur dans les bras. Elle la déposa délicatement au sol, tenant toujours le haut de son corps dans ses bras.

\- Ça va aller, lui dit-elle. On devra juste te soigner ici.

\- J'ai mal, Eve. S'il-te-plaît, fais que ça s'arrête, gémit-elle.

Eva dû ravaler un sanglot à ses mots. Elle la serra plus fort, mettant sa main à l'arrière de sa tête quand elle vit que la rouquine n'arrivait plus à la maintenir en l'air. Elle colla son front à celui de sa sœur alors qu'elle sentait Kay s'allonger derrière elle, les entourant de son corps. Elle regarda Roks dans les yeux.

\- Je vais aller chercher de l'aide Roks, ça va aller. Tout va s'arranger.

Mais à ces mots, Roksanna saisit faiblement ses mains.

\- Non, dit-elle. Ne me laisses pas. Pas maintenant.

Eva hocha de la tête.

\- Promis, je ne pars pas, dit-elle la serrant plus fort.

Roksanna s'accrochait à ses mains, ne voulant plus les lâcher. Sa respiration était saccadée.

\- Eve, je crois que je suis en train de mourir, murmura Roksanna.

\- Non, ça va aller, on doit juste aller chercher de l'aide.

Roksanna secoua doucement la tête, les larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues.

\- Non, je t'en supplie. Ne me.. Reste avec moi. Je ne veux pas être seule. Pas maintenant.

\- Je te promet Roksanna, je ne te quitterais pas, plus jamais.

Un faible sourire apparut sur son pâle visage. Faiblement elle leva la main et la posa sur la joue de la Marquée qui la saisit dans la sienne.

\- Merci... pour.. tout.. Evangeline...

Son sourire se fana, et ses yeux se fermèrent.

Des larmes brûlantes dévalaient maintenant les joues d'Eva et un sanglot la secoua. Elle serra la main sur sa joue, mais Roksanna ne la serra pas en retour.

\- Roks ? Demanda faiblement Eva.

Elle sentit sa dragonne se serrer un peu plus fort contre elle.

\- Roks ? Demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

Elle la secoua légèrement.

\- Ne me fais pas ça, je t'en supplie ! Pleura-t-elle.

Elle la serra contre sa poitrine, fermant ses yeux remplis de larmes.

\- Non, gémit-elle. Ouvre tes yeux, Roks. Roksa ?

Mais elle ne répondait pas. _Ce n'est pas possible. Ça ne peut pas être possible ! Elle lui parlait à l'instant, pourquoi ne lui répondait-elle plus ?!_

\- S'il-te-plaît, je ferais tout ce que tu veux ! Roks ? Roksanna ?!

Elle regarda son visage sans expression et un hurlement s'échappa de sa gorge sans qu'Eva ne puisse l'en empêcher, résonnant sur les rochers qui les entourés. Dés qu'il s'éteignit, un deuxième se fraya un passage dans sa gorge avant de se transformer à nouveau en sanglots. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et se tourna brusquement. Son regard rencontra les yeux verts de l'auburn. Elle pouvait voir la tristesse sur ses traits. Il serra son épaule un peu plus fort.

\- C'est fini, dit-il. Elle est morte.

\- Tu mens ! Cria-t-elle. Elle t'as sauvé ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?!

Il s'agenouilla prés d'elle.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il, mais elle est morte.

Eva le regarda sans comprendre. Elle ne voulait pas comprendre. Elle se tourna vers elle. Pourquoi n'ouvrait-elle pas les yeux ?

Elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était restée avec elle. Alors pourquoi n'ouvrait-elle pas les yeux ?

Eva serra un peu plus fort le corps dans ses bras, sentant un trou béant se former dans sa poitrine.


	15. Chapter 13 : Evitka

\- Allez Kayla ! Avance ! Je peux pas te sortir de la chambre tout seul ! Cria Harold essoufflé.

Les deux mains collées sur le dos de la dragonne, il poussait de toutes ses forces pour la faire sortir de la pièce. Cela faisait déjà un quart d'heure qu'il y était – temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour la pousser du lit jusqu'à la porte – mais la Furie ne se laissait pas faire. Il pouvait sentir la transpiration lui couler du front, et n'avait aucun mal à imaginer sa peau pâle maintenant rouge sous l'effort. Déjà qu'il était pas très musclé, alors si en plus il devait pousser un dragon qui faisait vingts fois son poids !

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil au deuxième dragon dans la pièce.

\- Tu peux pas m'aider ?! Demanda-t-il, l'énervement et l'épuisement transparaissant dans sa voix.

Le Furie aux yeux verts se contenta de le regarder, et de lui donner son plus beau sourire édenté.

\- Reptile Inutile..., souffla le garçon entre ses dents.

Krokmou éclata de rire devant l'acharnement du jeune homme, alors que le deuxième Furie continuait de se plaindre, ne voulant pas sortir de la pièce. Il prit une nouvelle inspiration avant de se remettre à pousser de toutes ses forces. Voyant que ça ne servait pas à grand chose, le viking colla son dos à celui de la dragonne, tentant de la faire bouger avec ses jambes, alors qu'elle continuait de pousser des grognements.

En temps normal, Harold n'obligeait pas les dragons à faire des choses qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de faire, mais Kay commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter. Elle ne mangeait plus, elle ne dormait plus, et elle passait ses journées enfermées dans cette pièce. K et lui venaient chaque jour, lui apportaient du poisson, lui parlaient, essayaient même de jouer avec elle, mais rien n'y faisait. Il avait donc décidé ce matin de prendre les choses en main, et lui avait proposé de sortir prendre l'air, même pendant seulement cinq minutes, mais la dragonne avait refusé. Heureusement, le jeune viking avait un second plan ! Un plan qui d'ailleurs, impliquait un certain dragon aux yeux verts, qui en ce moment même se foutait de lui ! Harold fusilla à nouveau son dragon du regard. C'est donc sans lui qu'il avait entrepris de faire sortir la dragonne lui-même.

\- Allez ! C'est que cinq minutes ! Promis ! Tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Il se retourna, la poussant à nouveau avec ses mains. Il y était presque ! Il pouvait voir le cadre de la porte se rapprocher, il n'avait qu'à la lui faire passer, et il aurait réussi ! Il redoubla ses efforts, tout en maudissant le fait qu'Astrid avait décidé d'aller voler ce matin, elle aurait pu l'aider, du moins plus que K.

Un sourire commençait à s'étaler sur le visage d'Harold quand il vit que Kayla commençait à passer le cadre de porte, mais la dragonne le vit également, et elle étira brusquement ses ailes pour ne pas quitter la chambre. Cependant le jeune homme ne se laissa pas faire et poussa un dernier grand coup, et la dragonne trébucha sous la force de ce dernier, passant finalement la porte. L'auburn, sentant soudainement le vide sous ses mains, tomba avec elle dans le couloir de l'autre côté de la porte. Harold eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir le plancher avant de se le prendre en plein face. Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il s'aperçut que Kayla était tombé sur lui. Il se demandait même si elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès, quand d'un coup il se souvint d'une chose qui pouvait paraître insignifiante face à sa douloureuse victoire, mais qui pouvait également lui faire tout recommencer depuis le début.

\- Krokmou ! cria-t-il paniqué.

Mais son dragon comprit de suite, et avant même que Kayla ait pu se relever, le Furie aux yeux verts avait traverser l'ouverture en un bond, refermant la porte derrière lui d'un coup de queue. Il atterrit à côté de la tête de son dragonnier, un sourire étirant à nouveau sa bouche. Harold allait le remercier, quand il sentit le poids sur son dos disparaître. Il se releva d'un bond, faisant abstraction des douleurs dans son corps, et se posta devant la porte.

\- Non ! Cria-t-il à la dragonne face à lui.

Kayla le regardait comme si elle se demandait comment elle allait le bouffer. Cependant le jeune homme ne se démonta pas et fixa ses yeux verts dans les yeux bleus aux pupilles fines de la Furie.

\- Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, rajouta-il.

Elle lui lança un regard noir. Harold leva un sourcil et laissa quelques secondes passer. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il pointa la porte du bout du doigt.

\- Dehors. Tout de suite.

Pendant un moment il crût qu'elle allait lui lancer une boule de plasma à la tête, mais Kayla se contenta de laisser bruyamment l'air sortir de ses naseaux, montrant son énervement, avant de se retourner. Traînant les pieds, elle se dirigea vers la sortie, un K heureux sautillant partout autour d'elle. Un sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme en voyant son dragon ainsi. Harold allait les suivre, mais il s'immobilisa, la sourire se figeant avant de lentement disparaître. Il se tourna vers l'épaisse porte en bois. Kayla n'était pas la seule personne pour laquelle il s'inquiétait. À vrai dire, ces derniers jours le jeune homme n'avait pas passez une heure éveillée sans avoir pensé à elle. Malgré tous les soins que semblait lui procurer Gothik, la Marquée ne semblait pas allait mieux. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir avant d'entrouvrir la porte, s'assurant d'abord que Kayla n'était plus dans le couloir. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fine ouverture, observant le lit où Eva était allongée. Kayla et elle étaient arrivées il y a trois jours, et en trois jours elle n'avait pas esquissé un seul geste ou même une fois entrouvert les yeux. Elle était restée immobile. Si Harold n'avait pas pu voir sa poitrine faiblement se soulever, il aurait pu croire qu'elle était morte. Mais d'après l'Ancienne, la jeune fille s'accrochait à la vie, et ses jours n'étaient plus en danger. Cependant, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle allait un jour se réveiller.

Harold pensa à Kayla qui lentement se laissait mourir de faim, et le désespoir envahit son cœur. Si elle ne se réveillait pas... il secoua la tête avant d'avoir pu finir cette pensée. Elle allait se réveillait. Il le fallait.

XXX

 _L'eau de la mer glaçait la peau de ses jambes. Elle s'élevait jusqu'à ses cuisses, devenant lentement rouge alors que le sang qui s'échappait de la blessure de la Marquée se dissipait dans l'eau. Kay se tenait à ses côtés, un peu plus loin sur la berge, accompagnée de Kham. Le jeune viking se trouvait un peu plus loin avec son Furie. Eva posa une main tremblante sur le bois du vieux bateau devant elle. Au milieu de la vieille carcasse reposée Roksanna. Étendue sur son dos, les yeux fermés, elle semblait endormie. Ses cheveux couleur de feu étaient étendus autour de sa tête. Leur vive couleur tranchait avec la pâleur de sa peau. Ses mains reposaient sur son ventre. Elle semblait paisible, si ce n'était pour le sang qui la recouvrait._

 _Eva avait voulu l'enterrer, mais elle ne voulait pas que sa sœur repose à jamais sur cette terre souillée._

 _Elle n'avait envie que d'une chose, c'était saisir la main de Roksanna. Sa main si pâle, molle et sans vie dans le faible espoir que, peut-être Roksa saisirait la sienne en retour. Mais ses espoirs étaient vains. Roksanna était morte, personne ne pouvait y changer quoi que ce soit._

 _Eva dû fermer les yeux, ne voulant pas laisser couler d'autres larmes. Elle avait assez pleuré pour toute une vie. Elle avait cessé d'espérer que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve._

 _Elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux quand elle sentit qu'ils étaient à nouveau secs. Elle resserra sa main autour du manche de la dague. C'était celle que Roksanna lui avait offerte alors qu'elles se connaissaient depuis seulement quelques semaines. Elle se rappelait de ce jour comme si c'était hier. Elle s'était énervée contre elle parce qu'elle l'avait laissé attendre seule dans la rue. Cela semblait si futile maintenant, si loin, il lui semblait qu'une éternité était passée depuis ce jour. Tellement de choses étaient arrivées, Markus, l'éclosion de Kayla, leur dispute, les jumeaux, Dagur... Comment les choses avaient-elles pu aussi mal tourner ? Que s'était-il passé ?_

 _C'était de sa faute, depuis le début elle avait était la cause de toutes leurs misères, elle et cette foutue Marque. Si elle n'avait jamais était Marquée, jamais elle n'aurait rencontré Roksanna, et alors jamais elle ne serait morte. C'était de sa faute. Si seulement elle l'avait écouté, si seulement elle avait attendue pour attaqué, si seulement elle n'avait pas foncé tête baissée. Si seulement elle avait était plus rapide._

 _Elle se pencha en avant et déposa la dague entre les doigts froids et raides de Roksanna. S'appuyant sur le vieux bois du bateau, elle s'inclina en avant, jusqu'à ce que son visage soit prés du sien. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue pâle. Elle devait à nouveau retenir ses larmes._

 _\- Ce n'est pas un adieu Roks, murmura-t-elle. On se reverra, je me fiche que ce soit au Valhalla ou dans une autre vie. Nous nous verrons à nouveau, et je te promet que les premiers que tu m'entendra dire seront 'je suis désolée'. Je suis désolée Roksanna, tu méritais tellement mieux que ça..._

 _Sa voix se brisa, et elle ne put continuer. Elle dû poser une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et enleva sa main, se mordant la lèvre à la place. Une larme coula sur sa joue, avant de se détacher de sa peau et d'atterrir sur celle de Roksa. Eva l'essuya de son pouce. Elle se pencha lentement en avant, avant de poser délicatement un baiser sur le front de sa sœur._

 _\- Jamais je ne t'oublierais, murmura-t-elle._

 _Puis elle se releva, caressant une dernière fois sa joue. Elle vérifia que la dague était toujours entre ses doigts, avant de se reculer. Elle se positionna face à la coque du bateau. Les larmes coulant librement maintenant sur ses joues. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle n'allait plus jamais la revoir. Et si elle oubliait son visage ?_

 _Eva ferma les yeux, comme si cela rendait la chose moins réelle, puis elle poussa de toutes ses forces, et lentement le bateau se mit à s'éloigner de la berge. Difficilement elle rejoignit le banc de sable, s'arrêtant aux côtés de sa dragonne. Ils regardèrent tous le bateau s'éloigner, aucun n'osait détourner les yeux. Eva avait du mal à tenir debout. Elle ne savait pas si c'était les émotions qui la submergeaient, ou la perte de sang. Probablement un mélange des deux. Sa vision devenait trouble alors que l'embarcation s'éloignait toujours plus. Kham décida à ce moment de prendre son envol, il monta dans le ciel, puis plana jusqu'au bateau où reposée Roksanna. Alors qu'il passait au-dessus, il ouvrit la bouche, laissant sortir un jet de flamme._

 _Alors que le bateau prenait feu, Eva s'écroula au sol._

XXX

Harold soupira. Seulement une vingtaine de minutes après avoir quitté la maison de Gothik, ils étaient déjà de retour, Kayla à nouveau collée au lit de sa Marquée, ne la lâchant pas des yeux, comme si une seconde d'inattention lui ferait manquer le signe que la jeune fille se réveillait. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient ouverts et remplis d'espoir. Le jeune viking dû détourner les yeux. Chaque fois qu'il les regardait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait une possibilité qu'Eva ne se réveille jamais. Il n'osait imaginer l'effet que cela aurait sur sa dragonne, si d'ici plusieurs semaines elle n'avait même pas entrouvert les yeux. Kayla ne pouvait pas se laisser mourir de faim à cause du désespoir. Cela lui était impossible. Le lien qui unit un dragon à son Marqué est si puissant, que c'était comme s'ils ne possédaient qu'une âme. En se laissant mourir, il y aurait une grande chance que Kay tue également sa Marquée, et Harold était certain qu'elle ne laisserait jamais cela arriver.

Les causes du sommeil d'Eva étaient nombreuses, mais sa principale restait néanmoins l'énorme quantité de sang qu'elle avait perdue à cause de la flèche qu'elle s'était prise dans la cuisse. Il n'avait pas osé l'interrompre pendant les funérailles de Roksanna, comprenant qu'elle avait besoin de ce moment pour dire au revoir à sa meilleure amie, même s'il se doutait qu'elle avait encore un long chemin à parcourir avant qu'elle n'arrive à accepter sa mort. Maintenant qu'il la voyait dans cette état, il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir forcée à monter sur sa dragonne, pour la ramener sur Beurk pour qu'elle se fasse soigner. Gothik avait affirmé que la perte de sang n'était plus un problème, et que la jeune fille ne courait plus aucun risque, mais elle avait également affirmé que cela aurait pu avoir de graves conséquences sur son corps, et que c'était pour cela qu'elle ne se réveillait pas. Enfin ça et la déshydratation, la sous-nutrition, le manque de sommeil et le choc émotionnel qu'elle avait reçu.

Un son résonna dans le couloir et tous se tournèrent vers la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit. Kayla ne laissait pas beaucoup de personnes rentrer dans la chambre, ne voulant pas que quelqu'un – humain ou dragon – fasse du mal à sa Marquée. Elle tolérait Harold parce qu'il avait aidé Eva, plusieurs fois, et elle laissait Gothik approcher sa Marquée parce qu'elle la soignait. De plus, à chaque fois qu'elle lui grognait dessus elle se prenait un coup de bâton sur la tête. Mais ce qui avait beaucoup surprit le jeune homme, c'était qu'elle laisse également Astrid l'approcher. Peut-être que la Furie l'aimait bien, ou peut-être qu'elle était reconnaissante que la viking les ait aidé à transporter Eva jusqu'à la maison de l'Ancienne pour que cette dernière puisse la sauver. Ou peut-être même un peu des deux, le jeune homme ne savait pas. Il remarqua cependant la façon dont Kayla jeta à peine un coup d'œil dans la direction de la blonde quand celle-ci referma la porte derrière elle, et alla s'adosser au mur à l'opposé du lit. Un sourire étira la coin des lèvres du viking quand il vu son visage fermé.

\- Tu viens de plus en plus souvent, non? Demanda-t-il avec un faux air innocent.

Astrid se tourna vers lui, le fusillant du regard quand elle entendit le ton qu'il utilisait.

\- Ne serait-ce pas pour fuir une certaine personne ? Rustik peut-être ?

\- C'est le seul endroit où je suis sûre qu'il ne viendra pas me chercher, dit-elle en se tournant vers Kay.

Rustik avait tendance à suivre Astrid partout où elle allait, mais même lui n'était pas assez débile pour essayer de rentrer dans la chambre de la Marquée. Kay lui avait déjà brûlé le derrière la dernière fois, et quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'avait pas envie de recommencer de sitôt.

\- Et moi qui croyait que tu t'en faisais pour elle, dit Harold toujours un sourire au coin des lèvres.

La jeune viking se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel en réponse.

\- Du nouveau ? Demanda-t-elle.

Harold poussa un nouveau soupir, ses yeux se posant à nouveau sur la Marquée.

\- Non, répondit-il.

Il se tourna vers Astrid, et vit la façon dont elle regardait Eva. Il n'était pas stupide, il savait quels sentiments la jeune viking avait pour la Marquée depuis qu'elle avait vu elle aussi les îles massacrées qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle. Elle se méfiait d'elle. Elle estimait sa dangerosité pour eux, s'ils pouvaient la considérer comme une alliée, ou si comme pour tous les autres villages, elle allait réduire le leur en cendres. Harold se doutait même qu'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle venait dans sa chambre était pour la surveiller de prés. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, lui même avait douté de la bienveillance de ses intentions, et dire qu'il ne doutait plus en ce moment même serait un mensonge, mais il avait vu également la personne qu'elle cachait derrière le masque froid et sans émotions qu'elle portait durant ses raids. Ses intentions étaient bonnes pour la plupart, il fallait juste qu'elle trouve un meilleur moyen pour les réaliser. Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui apprendre, lui montrer la façon dont il faisait les choses, comment il avait réussit à comprendre les dragons. Peut-être alors qu'elle comprendrait qu'il y avait d'autres façons d'atteindre ses buts que la violence.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et cette fois Kayla ne se tourna même pas vers cette dernière, sachant très bien qui venait de la traverser. Gothik venait chaque jour, matin et soir, pour s'assurer qu'Eva allait bien, et pour changer ses pansements, tout en s'assurant que la plaie ne s'infectait pas. Harold se tourna vers la fenêtre à son arrivée : le soleil était déjà couché. Il s'était écoulé plus de temps qu'il ne le pensait. L'Ancienne se dirigea directement vers le lit, ne les saluant même pas. Ils étaient là chaque jour de toute façon. Comme chaque jour, elle vérifia la respiration de la jeune fille, les battements de son cœur, ses réflexes. Puis elle souleva les couvertures, c'est à ce moment qu'Harold détourna les yeux, décidant qu'un nouveau coup de bâton sur la tête n'en valait vraiment pas la peine. Et puis de toute façon, il savait très bien ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle allait commencer par retirer les vieux pansements, puis vérifier que la blessure guérissait bien, puis elle appliquerait à nouveau une de ses pommades qu'elle préparait elle-même – personne n'osait demander ce qu'elle mettait dedans – puis elle recouvrirait sa cuisse de nouveaux pansements.

Le jeune homme se mit à gratter son dragon, en attendant que l'ancienne ait finit, ce dernier les accepta volontiers, se mettant à ronronner. Lorsque Harold entendit les couvertures êtres remises en place, il se tourna à nouveau vers le lit. Il n'eut pas besoin de demander, le visage de l'Ancienne était fermé, ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion, mais Harold voyait la façon dont ses épaules s'étaient affaissées, il entendait le soupir qui s'échappait de ses lèvres, il percevait la lenteur de ses gestes quand elle recouvrit la jeune fille de l'édredon. Gothik se laissait elle aussi lentement gagné par le désespoir.

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Kay, qui était toujours à moitié couchée sur le lit de sa Marquée, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Harold ne savait pas si les dragons pouvaient pleurer, mais il lui semblait que ses grands yeux brillaient un peu plus que d'habitude. La dragonne avait déjà perdue deux de ses amis – Roksanna et Kham – elle ne survivrait pas si Eva l'abandonnait elle aussi. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune fille. Elle avait déjà l'air morte. Ses tâches de rousseur ressemblaient à des tâches de sang contre sa peau pâle, ce qui ne faisait que ressortir la cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue gauche, lui rappelant à jamais ce que lui avait fait subir Dagur. Les longs cheveux bruns qui encadraient son visage blafard paraissaient noirs. Sa respiration était tellement faible que le jeune homme ne voyait même pas sa poitrine se soulever. Il devait se retenir d'allait à son chevet pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours vivante, il était sûr que si son cœur avait arrêté de battre, Kay s'en serait rendu compte. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur la Marquée, ses sourcils se fronçant. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et cela l'énervait. Normalement il avait toujours un plan B, voir même un plan C et D, et s'il n'en avait pas il trouvait toujours quelque chose à faire, un idée lui venait à l'esprit et tout s'arrangé. Mais là, rien ne lui venait. Il ne savait même pas s'il pouvait faire quelque chose. Si seulement ils pouvaient communiquer avec elle, savoir si elle était consciente, savoir s'ils pouvaient faire quoi que ce soit pour la sortir de cette état. Mais ils ne savaient même si son sommeil était vide ou s'il était remplit de rêves.

XXX

Eva ouvrit les yeux. Le bleu du ciel accueillit son regard. Un bleu si pur, si profond... il lui faisait penser aux yeux de Kayla. Pendant plusieurs secondes elle resta ainsi, allongée sur le dos, à regarder le ciel. Elle ne voulait pas bouger. Elle ne voulait rien faire. Elle n'était même pas sûre de vouloir continuer à respirer. _Roksanna est morte._ Eva ferma les yeux, voulant s'arracher à la vue devant ses yeux, essayant de garder tous ses sentiments enfouis au fond d'elle. Elle savait que le barrage qu'elle érigeait ne tiendrait pas. Il allait se briser, la brisant également. Mais elle avait des choses plus importantes à faire. L'hiver ne serait pas là avant plusieurs mois, alors il fallait qu'elle trouve d'où venait toute cette neige.

Eva se releva en position assise, observant ses alentours. Elle était entourée par de la neige, pourtant elle ne sentait pas le froid. Le vent faisait doucement voler ses cheveux, lui caressant le visage, pourtant elle ne pouvait sentir sa fraîcheur. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. _Suis-je morte également ?_ Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel azur sans y trouver le soleil, pourtant elle pouvait voir la lumière se répandre autour d'elle et se refléter sur la neige. Elle ne comprenait pas. Était-elle vraiment morte ? Dans ce cas, où était Roksanna ?

Eva se mit debout sans difficulté, ce qui était bizarre considérant le fait qu'elle se rappelait très clairement s'être pris une flèche dans la cuisse. Malgré le fait qu'il n'y est pas de soleil, la lumière l'éblouissait. Elle plaça une main en visière alors qu'elle scrutait l'horizon, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice qui lui indiquerait où elle se trouve. Elle fût surprise par le fait que la neige s'arrêtait à quelques mètres de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, laissant place au vide. Elle se dirigea vers ce dernier, s'arrêtant au bord. De l'eau se trouvait une dizaine de mètres plus bas. Elle regarda à nouveau autour d'elle, et se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait sur une sorte d'immense Iceberg, Eva pouvait même en apercevoir d'autres tout autour d'elle, recouvrant le vaste Océan qui l'entourait. À certains endroits celui-ci semblait même être recouvert d'une épaisse couche de glace. La lumière se reflétait sur les étendues de neiges, d'eau, et de glaces, rendant le tout magnifique. _Moi qui est toujours eu peur de la mort, ce n'est pas si mal en fait. C'est calme, et pur. Tout le contraire de la vie._

La seule chose qui lui manquait était Kay.

Un grondement résonna autour d'elle, et l'Iceberg se mit à bouger. Eva manqua de tomber en avant, dans l'eau, mais elle se rattrapa de justesse. _Faut croire que même dans la mort je ne peux trouver la paix._ Eva fléchit les genoux pour éviter une nouvelle fois de tomber. D'où elle était, elle pouvait voir d'énormes bulles d'air remonter à la surface de l'eau. Y avait-il quelque chose de vivant là-dessous ? Ou du moins aussi vivant que l'on peut être dans la mort ? Elle se pencha en avant pour mieux voir, tout en faisant attention à ne pas glisser dans la neige, alors que des paquets de la poudre blanche tombaient du bord. Elle pouvait voir une masse gigantesque sous l'eau, sans pouvoir la reconnaître. Soudainement, deux énormes cornes percèrent la surface, rapidement suivies par la masse blanche. Cela surprit tellement Eva qu'elle tomba en arrière, se retrouvant à nouveau assise dans la neige. Elle ne pouvait que regarder le dragon devant elle. Il était magnifique, et... rare. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé en voir un jour ! En effet, ce n'était que grâce à la Mémoire Ancestrale qu'elle avait réussit à le reconnaître. Elle observa les écailles blanches aux bouts noirs qui se dressaient sur sa tête, ses yeux bleus et les deux énormes cornes qui se trouvaient de chaque côté de sa bouche. Pendant un bref moment elle se demanda même si le Bewilderbeast devant elle était le même qu'elle voyait dans la Mémoire. Eva ne pouvait que le fixer, les yeux grands ouverts d'émerveillement. Il semblait imposant, puissant et sage tout à la fois. La seule raison pour laquelle Eva se releva fut pour s'agenouiller devant lui et baisser la tête, montrant son respect. Elle l'entendit émettre un court souffle, comme un rire réprimé, et elle leva à nouveau les yeux, les plongeant dans les siens.

"Tu peux te relever, mon enfant", elle l'entendit dire dans sa tête. Sa voix était grave et semblait résonner à l'intérieur de son crâne.

Eva se releva, continuant de le regarder avec des yeux écarquillés. Rarement elle avait ressenti autant de joie dans sa vie, mais une autre chose aurait pu la rendre encore plus heureuse, même si elle doutait qu'elle puisse se réaliser.

\- Suis-je morte ? Demanda-t-elle. Et si oui, est-ce-que je peux revoir Roks ? Continua-t-elle avec espoir.

Le Bewilderbeast sembla à nouveau rire, mais Eva ne se vexa pas. Elle se doutait que ceci n'était pas la réalité, le jeune viking – dont elle ne connaissait toujours pas le nom – avait probablement trouvé un moyen de la ramener sur son île et de la soigner. Eva espérait juste que Kay allait bien.

"J'ai le regret de t'annoncer que tu es bel et bien vivante."

Eva esquissa un sourire triste. Elle sentait le barrage se brisait, mais elle fit tout ce qu'elle put pour contenir le flot d'émotions, il lui fallait encore un peu plus de temps. La jeune fille hésita avant de demander la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Où est-elle en ce moment ?

"Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? Moi-même je suis encore vivant" répondit-il calmement.

Eva se sentit stupide d'avoir posé la question et planta son regard dans la neige, la déception envahissant légèrement son cœur à sa réponse. Elle voulait juste savoir si elle allait bien, ou si elle avait finalement trouvé la paix qu'offrait la mort.

\- J'ai juste pensé que... vu que vous êtes..., se mit-elle à balbutier sans vraiment finir sa phrase.

Elle se tut, et releva les yeux vers le Bewilderbeast, un étrange sentiment envahissant sa poitrine. Une familiarité qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

\- J'ai l'impression de vous connaître, dit-elle.

Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la Mémoire Ancestrale. Cela lui semblait plus personnel, comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Ses lèvres semblèrent se retrousser en un sourire.

"En effet, ce n'est pas la première fois que nous nous rencontrons. Mais la dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu n'étais qu'une enfant, un nourrisson."

Eva fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait plus. _Qu'est-ce-qu'il veut dire ?_

"Mais tu as bien grandit, et d'une façon que moi-même je n'aurais pu imaginer" continua-t-il avec ce qui semblait être de la fierté dans sa voix. "Tu es courageuse, puissante, déterminée, et le plus important de tous, tu es quelqu'un de bien."

Eva ne savait pas quoi répondre, à ce stade elle ne savait même plus ce qui se passait. Mais il continua quand même, et cette fois avec un léger rire.

"Sans compter le fait que tu es intelligente. Tu as était très dure à trouver, je dois l'admettre. Mes dragons ont eu beaucoup de mal à te débusquer, et ce malgré ta nouvelle popularité auprès des humains"

A ses mots, Eva laissa un soupire échapper ses lèvres alors qu'elle baissait les yeux, la honte se reflétant dans sa position. Elle sembla se replier sur elle-même, et se mit à gratter la Marque, qui se trouvait sur son avant-bras, à travers la manche de son haut. Malgré sa tête baissée, elle leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Croyez-moi, je n'en suis pas fière, dit-elle avant de détourner les yeux.

Il sembla se rapprocher du bord où elle se trouvait, ses yeux bleus à la hauteur des siens.

"Je te crois, et je sais aussi que tes intentions sont bonnes" répondit-il.

En l'entendant dans sa tête, Eva laissa échapper un rire narquois de ses lèvres, un rictus apparaissant sur ses dernières.

\- Bonnes, mauvaises, cela importe peu. Toutes ces personnes et Roksa sont mortes par ma faute, répondit-elle avec un air méprisant.

Quelques semaines auparavant Eva se serait considérée comme une bonne personne, mais maintenant elle avait de plus en plus de mal à le faire. Elle commençait à se détester, à se dégoûter elle-même.

Le Bewilderbeast sembla se rapprocher un peu plus. La seconde d'après, Eva sentit un souffle glaciale sur sa peau. La première sensation qu'elle avait depuis qu'elle avait atterrit ici. Elle leva les yeux vers le dragon, ne prenant pas la peine d'enlever la glace qui s'était formée dans ses cheveux quand il lui avait soufflé dessus.

"On peut rarement blâmer une seule personne dans ce genre de situation."

Eva baissa les yeux en secouant la tête, ne croyant pas ce qu'il disait.

"Regardes-moi" lui ordonna-t-il gentillement.

La jeune Marquée releva les yeux tout en croisant ses bras, comme pour se protéger. Elle semblait être recroquevillée sur elle-même.

"Certes tu es puissante, mais tu es également trés jeune. Ne fais pas de ta responsabilité ce qui n'est pas supposé l'être".

Eva comprenait ce qu'il disait, et plus important encore, elle savait que c'était la vérité, mais ça n'excusait ni ne changeait ses actions. Elle serra sa Marque contre son cœur.

\- Ça ne change pas le fait que j'ai tué toutes ces personnes, répondit-elle.

Le Bewilderbeast sembla poussait un soupir, mais cette fois elle ne reçu aucun souffle glacé. Eva se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déçu. Pourtant quand il reprit la parole, son ton était tout sauf déçu.

"Te sentirais-tu mieux si je te pardonnais ?" demanda-t-il doucement avec espoir.

Eva ne répondit pas. Elle n'osait pas le lui demander. Comme si le fait de supplier son pardon lui ferait perdre toute sa valeur. Mais la vérité était qu'elle voulait de tout son cœur demander son pardon, elle en avait besoin. Il était un Bewilderbeast, un Alpha âgé de plusieurs siècles, il avait était le Roi de plus de dragons qu'elle ne rencontrerait jamais. Alors si lui la pardonnait, qui était-elle pour aller contre son jugement ?

Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de le fixer, les larmes aux yeux.

"Je te pardonne" dit-il finalement. "Pour tout ce que tu as fait".

Eva ferma les yeux, voulant empêcher les larmes de couler. Ses jambes la lâchèrent et elle tomba à genoux dans la neige. Le soulagement remplissait lentement son cœur, faisant vibrer tout son être. Elle prit une grande inspiration, comme si elle respirait pour la première fois. Elle avait l'impression qu'un poids immense venait d'être levé de ses épaules, une responsabilité qu'elle n'était pas censée porter. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas parler, mais le regard qu'elle lui donna parlait de lui-même : Merci. Lentement il acquiesça de la tête, pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris. Eva tourna le regard vers le ciel sans soleil, le regardant maintenant différemment, comme si elle n'était plus la même personne. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle se promit d'être. Elle allait changé. Il le fallait, pour elle-même et pour les autres.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux êtres si différents et semblables à la fois. Eva le rompit quand elle se tourna à nouveau vers l'Alpha.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir y retourner, dit-elle.

"Pas même pour Kayla ?" demanda-t-il.

Eva poussa un soupir alors qu'elle détournait les yeux.

\- Elle est la raison de mon hésitation, répondit-elle.

 _Pourquoi le monde ne peut pas être comme celui-ci ? Si calme et pur..._

"Je ne suis pas sûr que tu ais le choix".

À ses mots Eva se tourna vers lui, le sourcils froncés.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

"Tu es impliquée dans cette guerre, que tu le veuilles ou non".

Eva se releva et s'approcha de lui. Une guerre ? Elle avait finalement décidé d'abandonner les champs de batailles, et maintenant il voulait qu'elle y retourne ?

\- Quelle guerre ? Demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

"Celle qui a commencé bien avant ta naissance, celle à laquelle tu devra mettre fin".

Le Bewilderbeast semblait triste en disant ses mots. Eva se rapprocha un peu plus, avant de tendre sa main vers lui, comme pour le réconforter. Lentement il avança la tête, et la main d'Eva entra en contact avec sa peau écailleuse. Elle était tellement minuscule comparait à lui.

Elle leva les yeux vers les siens.

\- Contre qui ? Qui l'a commencé ?

Son regard triste se posa sur elle.

"Je suis désolée Evitka. Je suis désolé pour tout ce que tu as déjà traverser à cause de moi, et pour tout ce que tu devra traverser par ma faute".

 _Evitka ?_

"L'homme qui a commencé cette guerre se nomme Drago. Drago Poing-Sanglant. Il est l'homme qui a exterminé les Marqués".

* * *

 **Que de révélations ! =D**

 **Je dois l'admettre ce chapitre est plutôt court... (surtout quand on prend en compte le temps qu'il m'a fallut pour le pondre !), mais finalement on peut voir vers où l'histoire se dirige ;)**

 **Bris'Lames : La mort de Roksa a été très dure à écrire, je ne voyais même plus mon écran tellement je pleurais... Mais elle était nécessaire et prévue avant même que j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic... et crois-moi la suite ne sera pas facile non plus à écrire, en effet Eva n'est pas au bout de ses peines... Mais avec les révélations de ce chapitre, au moins tu as de quoi proposer quelques théories farfelues ;D**

 **En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous a plu, et désolé pour le long délais, mais ma vie n'a pas vraiment était stable ces derniers temps ! Et surtout n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos théories et votre avis ! Cela m'aide et me motive beaucoup dans l'écriture de cette fic ! =D**

 **A la prochaine !**


	16. Chapter 14 : L'Archer

Sa hache atteignit la cible en plein cœur. Astrid s'avança, la décrocha du morceau de bois, avant de reprendre sa position, à l'autre bout de l'Arène. Elle resserra sa prise sur son arme, l'imaginant à nouveau se planter en plein centre de la cible. Elle prit une inspiration avant de la relancer de toutes ses forces. La hache fendit la cible en deux. Astrid transpirait, malgré la fraîcheur de l'air qui l'entourait. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, et ils n'étaient toujours pas de retour. Tempête, qui était un peu plus loin dans l'Arène, couchée sur le sol, regardait également le ciel inquiète.

Elle n'aimait pas ça. Depuis qu'ils avaient entendu parlait de la Marquée, il y a quelques semaines, Harold avait été comme obsédé. Il ne venait presque plus à l'Académie, passait ses journées dans les airs à la chercher, et ses nuits dans le Grand Hall, entouré des rares livres que les vikings possédaient. Mais apparemment ses efforts avaient finis par payer, puisqu'une semaines auparavant, après avoir disparu pendant deux jours, il était revenu avec la Marquée et sa dragonne. À ce moment elle était déjà à moitié morte, mais Astrid l'avait quand même aidé à l'amener à l'Ancienne pour qu'elle la soigne, ou du moins qu'elle essaye. Une semaine plus tard, ses jours n'étaient plus en danger, mais ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle allait mieux. Elle ne se réveillait pas, et ça l'Ancienne n'y pouvait rien. Ils avaient attendu, sept jours, mais rien ne s'était passé. Sa dragonne, Kayla, se laissait lentement mourir. Harold avait donc décidé d'agir. Ce matin, avec beaucoup de persuasion de sa part, il avait réussi à faire sortir Kay, qui était trés réticente à quitter sa Marquée, et lui, Krokmou et Kayla étaient partis en direction de l'île sur laquelle la Marquée vivait, en espérant trouver des choses qui pourraient l'aider à se réveiller. Astrid trouvait ça stupide, mais ils étaient désespérés, ou du moins Harold, Krokmou et Kayla l'étaient, alors pour une fois elle n'avait pas osé protester.

À dire vrai, elle s'en fichait royalement que la Marquée se réveille ou non. Une part d'elle même se disait qu'il était même préférable qu'elle ne se réveille jamais. Elle avait vu ses champs de batailles, ou du moins ce qu'elle en laissait, Astrid ne voulait pas d'elle sur Beurk. Elle semblait peut-être humaine, mais à l'intérieur elle n'avait rien d'un humain. Seul un monstre pouvait commettre des choses aussi terribles.

Un puissant son la fit sursauter, interrompant ainsi ses pensées. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de regarder le ciel. Il s'agissait de la Corne. La Grande Corne, celle qu'ils utilisaient avant, lorsque les dragons les attaquaient. Mais depuis ils avaient fait la paix avec eux, alors il ne pouvait pas s'agir de ça. Cependant quelqu'un avait soufflé dedans, alors ça voulait forcément dire qu'ils étaient attaqués.

\- Tempête ! cria-t-elle à sa dragonne.

Mais cette dernière était déjà sur ses pieds, l'attendant. Astrid alla rapidement sortir sa hache de ce qui restait de la cible, et se mit à courir vers sa dragonne. Elle se hissa sur son dos et sans attendre les deux amies prirent leur envol. Elles restèrent néanmoins prés du sol, et du toit des maisons, évitant ainsi de se faire repérer par l'ennemi ou tirer dessus. Sous elles, Astrid pouvait voir tous les villageois qui couraient dans les rues du village, se dirigeant tous vers la falaise qui surplombait le port pour savoir ce qui se passait. Elles les devancèrent, et se posèrent sur le bord, la mer s'étalant à leurs pieds, une vingtaine de mètres plus bas. Astrid descendit de sa dragonne, observant avec rage les dizaines de bateaux qui approchaient l'île. Elle reconnut immédiatement les bannières.

La jeune viking entendit d'autres dragons se poser derrière elle, mais ne se retourna pas. Elle savait très bien qu'il s'agissait des autres dragonniers. Eux aussi descendirent de leur dragons.

\- Ce sont les bannières des Traîtres, dit Varek.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'ils font là ? Demanda Rustik, pour une fois sérieux.

\- Ouais, Harold leur a pas botté les fesses la semaine dernière ? Dit Kranedur, qui lui était toujours sur son dragon avec sa soeur.

Astrid ignora sa question – comme souvent d'ailleurs – et sentit la rage rapidement monté. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule raison à leur venu, et pour une fois celle-ci n'était pas Harold.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu crois ? Demanda-t-elle en resserrant sa main sur le manche de sa hache. Ils sont venus la chercher elle.

XXX

Harold regardait la pièce autour de lui. Un simple lit se trouvait dans le coin, encore défait, une armoire se trouvait en face, en grande partie vide. Rien ne traînait sur le sol, rien n'avait était accroché sur les murs. La pièce entière était neutre. Seul le lit encore défait témoignait du fait que quelqu'un vivait ici, ou du moins avait vécu. Il regarda avec tristesse les couvertures. Plus jamais Roksanna ne rentrerait dans cette pièce, plus jamais elle ne ferait son lit...

La mort était un chose courante dans la vie d'un viking. Tout le monde dans le village avait perdu quelqu'un, que ce soit à cause des dragons ou d'une Tribu ennemie. Mais Harold n'avait jamais était touché personnellement par la mort de quelqu'un. Pas même celle de sa mère. Il ne l'avait jamais connu, ou du moins il était trop jeune pour s'en souvenir. Il n'avait pas bien connu Roksanna non plus, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de ressentir de la tristesse.

Ses yeux balayèrent la chambre, qui semblait figée dans le temps. Le plus choquant dans la mort de quelqu'un, quelqu'un de proche, c'est la façon dont le monde continu de tourner après qu'il soit parti, comme si de rien n'était. Lorsqu'il marchait dans les rues de Beurk, les villageois continuaient de s'affairer à leurs tâches quotidiennes, ne sachant même pas le nom de la jeune fille qui s'était sacrifiée pour eux. Dans ces moments, la seule chose que tu as envie de faire, c'est de leur crier d'arrêter, d'arrêter le temps, d'arrêter tout, parce que le monde n'est pas censé continuer de tourner, du moins pas sans elle.

Harold observa une dernière fois la pièce autour de lui, avant d'en sortir, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il fallait qu'ils rentrent, le soleil allait bientôt se coucher. Krokmou se trouvait dans le couloir, devant la porte de la chambre d'Eva, observant avec tristesse l'autre Furie. Le jeune viking se dirigea vers lui, essayant de voir ce qui se passait de l'autre côté. Kayla se trouvait sur le lit de la Marquée, ses naseaux s'ouvrant et se refermant alors qu'elle respirait l'odeur de son amie sur les draps. Ses yeux, eux, regardaient les murs de la chambre, et les dessins qui les recouvraient. Harold passa sous l'aile de Krokmou, pour rentrer dans la chambre. Il fut presque choqué par le contraste entre les deux chambres. Alors que celle de Roksanna semblait vide et ordonnée, celle de la Marquée regorgeait de vie et de désordre. La première chose qui attira son regard fut les couteaux plantés dans les murs, comme si la jeune fille s'était amusée à les lancer durant ses insomnies, lorsque ses nuits étaient remplis des cauchemars que lui donnaient les raids. Quelques dessins étaient accrochés aux murs grâce aux lames enfoncées dans les murs. La plupart représentés Kay, souvent en vol, en train de s'amuser, parfois même la Marquée était également dessinée avec elle. Mais Harold se dirigea vers un dessin en particulier, qui se trouvait sur le mur au-dessus du bureau. Une certaine rouquine y était dessinée à plusieurs reprises grâce à de rapides esquisses. Elle était douée, très douée même. Dans chaque dessin, elle avait réussit à capturer les expressions de Roksanna. Harold retira le couteau du mur, pour en décrocher le dessin. Eva voudrait probablement le garder.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers Kayla, qui l'observait toujours du lit.

\- Le soleil se couche Kay, on doit y aller, dit-il.

Mais la dragonne ne bougea pas. Harold poussa un soupir. Il se dirigea vers la commode, l'ouvrant pour prendre quelques habits. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le sac de la Marquée qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, et y fourra les habits. Elle en aurait besoin quand elle se réveillerait. À l'intérieur se trouvaient quelques carnets. Il en prit un au hasard et l'ouvrit, plaçant le dessin de Roks entre deux pages pour ne pas l'abîmer. Il fit la même chose avec quelques autres dessins qui étaient éparpillés sur le bureau. Ils n'auraient qu'à revenir si elle voulait récupérer les autres. Il prit également quelques carnets et livres qui traînaient dans la chambre. Il se releva et regarda les couteaux plantaient dans le murs, ainsi que celui qui se trouvait toujours dans sa main après qu'il l'ait décroché. Lentement il le reposa sur le bureau, décidant de les laisser ici. Eva n'en avait plus besoin, elle ne ferait probablement plus de raids, du moins pas s'il avait son mot à dire.

Il se baissa pour attraper le sac, et ce dernier émit un drôle de bruit. Il chercha dans le sac d'où provenait le bruit, et finalement trouva une poche à l'arrière. Il en sortit un sachet rouge fait d'une matière bizarre. Quelque chose était marqué dessus, mais il n'arrivait pas à le lire. À chaque fois qu'il le secouait, des petites billes semblait bouger à l'intérieur. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, ne comprenant pas ce que c'était. Était-ce ça dont parlait Eva dans la cellule ? Les bonbons au goût de fruits ? Un sourire s'étala sur son visage. Peut-être que ça, ça arrivera à la réveiller.

Un mouvement brusque lui fit tourner la tête. Kayla venait de se relever, les yeux grands ouverts et les pupilles fines, pourtant elle ne semblait pas voir ce qui se passait devant elle, elle était comme... autre part. Harold se releva à son tour, s'approchant lentement d'elle.

\- Kay, qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il prudemment, ne voulant pas la surprendre.

À ses mots, la Furie se tourna vers lui, comme surprise qu'il soit là. Ses yeux se plissèrent et elle tourna ses yeux vers la fenêtre, un profond grondement sortit de sa gorge, mais Harold ne recula pas.

\- Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il réalisa.

\- Est-ce-que c'est Eva ?

Kayla rugit, ses yeux toujours fixés sur l'horizon, puis sans les attendre, elle sauta par la fenêtre, prenant son envol pour retourner sur Beurk.

Harold jura. Quoi qu'il se passait là-bas ça devait être grave. Il ramassa le sac, passant la lanière par-dessus sa tête. Krokmou était déjà à ses côtés. Il monta rapidement sur son dos, enclenchant son pied dans le mécanisme qui contrôlait sa queue.

\- Allez, mon grand. Il faut qu'on la rattrape, dit-il alors qu'il s'accrochait à la selle.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au Furie pour s'élancer par la fenêtre, et prendre son envol à son tour.

XXX

Les cris, ils étaient si forts. Plus forts que tout ce qu'Eva avait entendu jusqu'à maintenant. Ils faisaient trembler les os de son corps et tordre son ventre alors que la peur s'emparait d'elle. Pourquoi les dragons criaient-ils si fort dans son esprit ? Quelle en était la cause ? Est-ce-que Kay était parmi eux ?

Eva saisit la première chose que ses mains trouvèrent alors que les cris redoublèrent. Le tissu sous ses doigts se déchira, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Avec tous les raids qu'elle avait réalisé, elle était maintenant habitué à entendre les cris de souffrance des dragons qu'elle secourait. Mais là, c'était différent. De un, Kayla n'était pas là pour l'aider à les faire taire. De deux, elle réalisa que ce n'était pas des cris de souffrance. C'était des cris de guerre.

Eva ouvrit ses yeux, se réveillant du long sommeil dans lequel elle avait été plongée. Elle ne pouvait pas se voir, mais elle savait que ses yeux brillaient d'un bleu qui rappelait les yeux de Kayla. Elle regarda rapidement la pièce autour d'elle, cherchant une menace, mais la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait était vide et calme. La jeune fille se redressa lentement dans le lit dans lequel elle était couchée, analysant la pièce autour d'elle. Une fenêtre se trouvait sur le mur sur sa droite, le soleil venait de se coucher. La porte était sur le mur sur sa gauche.

Tout était si paisible que pendant un moment, la jeune fille crut qu'elle avait imaginé les cris, quand la pièce se mit à vibrer sous la force des explosions. Eva se précipita hors du lit alors que de la poussière se mit à tomber des grosses poutres qui soutenaient le toit. Elle dû réprimer un cri de douleur alors qu'elle sentit son mouvement tirer sur la peau de sa cuisse. Elle marcha jusqu'à l'ouverture dans le mur, s'appuyant le moins qu'elle pouvait sur sa jambe blessée. Elle s'appuya sur le cadre de la fenêtre, et regarda dehors, voulant savoir ce qui se passait, mais l'ouverture n'était pas bien orientée, elle n'arrivait à voir qu'un petit bout de village qui se trouvait sous ses pieds. Au moins maintenant elle savait qu'elle se trouvait en hauteur.

Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là, qu'elle aille aider. Eva s'arrêta quand elle repensa à ce que l'Alpha lui avait dit : "Ne fais pas de ta responsabilité ce qui n'est pas supposé l'être."

Mais elle n'allait quand même pas rester plantée là et ne rien faire ! Sans compter que Kayla se trouvait sûrement à l'extérieur, en train de se battre !

Eva se retourna vers la pièce, cherchant à savoir si on lui avait pris ses armes ou si on les lui avait laissé. Ses yeux furent de suite attirés par la table de nuit prés de son lit. Son épée dans son fourreau était posée contre le petit meuble. Juste à côté d'elle se trouvait le bâton en métal de Roksanna. Eva baissa rapidement les yeux alors que le vide sans sa poitrine fit sentir sa présence. Elle ne devait pas penser à ça maintenant.

Une nouvelle explosion retentit dehors, accompagnée de cris – d'humains et de dragons. Eva releva ses yeux sur son épée. Ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle remarqua la pile d'habits qui se trouvait à côté, posée sur la table de nuit. Elle baissa les yeux sur son corps et se rendit compte qu'elle ne portait qu'une simple chemise trop grande qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Eva sentit à peine le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'être embarrassée. Dés son réveil elle avait essayé de trouver Kay grâce à son esprit, se servant du lien qui les unissait, mais la dragonne était comme hors d'atteinte. La jeune Marquée avait beau essayer de toutes ses forces, elle n'arrivait pas à la trouver. La peur lui noua un peu plus le ventre, alors qu'une dizaine de scénarios possibles défilaient dans son esprit. Il lui était forcément arrivé quelque chose.

Eva enfila rapidement le pantalon qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit. Peu importe ce que l'Alpha avait dit. La sécurité des dragons n'étaient peut-être pas sa responsabilité, mais celle de Kayla l'était. Elle rentra du mieux qu'elle put la chemise dans le pantalon, de façon à ne pas être gênée dans ses mouvements. Elle enfila rapidement ses bottes, et son regard se posa à nouveau sur la table de nuit. Elle n'hésita pas bien longtemps. Le regard de la Marquée se durcit. Elle saisit le bâton, laissant l'épée derrière elle.

Elle sortit en flèche dans le couloir, ne voyant même pas la vieille dame qui se trouvait derrière la porte. Elle la rattrapa dans son élan, l'empêchant ainsi de tomber, et se remit à courir. Elle eu néanmoins la présence d'esprit de s'excuser, supposant qu'elle se trouvait dans sa maison. _Il faudrait que je pense à la remercier plus tard._

Rapidement la jeune fille se retrouva dehors, sur ce qui semblait être un balcon sans rambardes, positionné très, très haut. Eva s'avança jusqu'au bord, regardant le village qui se trouvait à une cinquantaine de mètres du sol. Elle n'eut pas peur de se pencher en avant, cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait plus le vertige grâce à Kayla. Quelques villageois zigzaguaient entre les maisons, essayant de se mettre à l'abris, d'autres sortaient leur armes, se dirigeant vers le port pour se battre. Eva leva les yeux vers l'horizon. Des dizaines de bateaux se rapprochaient du port de l'île, les vikings dessus commençant déjà à tirer sur les dragons qui les attaquaient. D'une minute à l'autre ils allaient atteindre les berges de l'île. La Marquée tourna ses yeux vers le ciel dans un faible espoir de trouver Kayla, mais elle n'y vu aucun Furie Nocturne.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand son regard se posa sur les bateaux. Sa main se serra sur le bâton de Roks quand elle vu les bannières. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Jamais Alvin ne la laisserait partir maintenant, pas alors qu'il savait ce que ça faisait de pouvoir contrôler les dragons.

Malgré la douleur à sa cuisse, la jeune fille se dirigea vers les escaliers, les descendant le plus vite possible tout en plongeant son esprit dans la Mémoire Ancestrale. Elle y chercha toutes les techniques de combat avec bâtons qu'elle pouvait trouver, tentant bien que mal de les graver dans son cerveau. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça avant, gaver son esprit d'autant de mouvements de combats, sans compter le fait qu'elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de les essayer et de s'assurer qu'elle les avait bien intégrés. Avec sa chance elle se retrouvera probablement bloquée devant l'ennemi, son cerveau en surchauffe, et dans l'incapacité de se défendre. Bien sûr, si elle avait prit l'épée, elle ne se retrouverait pas dans cette situation, mais elle se refusait de l'utilisait à nouveau. Cette lame avait le sang de beaucoup trop de personnes dessus. Littéralement. Elle représentait le passé maintenant, l'ancienne Eva. Evitka était quelqu'un de nouveau. Cette nouvelle personne s'était jurée que plus jamais elle ne tuerait.

Elle ignora le sang qu'elle pouvait sentir sur sa cuisse. Sa plaie commençait à se rouvrir, ça ne devait donc pas faire longtemps qu'elle était sur l'île. Alors qu'elle continuait de descendre les escaliers – _ce truc est aussi haut qu'un immeuble de vingts étages ! –_ et à fouiller la Mémoire Ancestrale, Eva saisit la lanière en cuire qu'elle gardait normalement autour de son poignet pour attacher ses cheveux. Ceux-ci avaient beaucoup poussé depuis son arrivée, et ils lui arrivaient maintenant jusqu'à la taille – _chose qui peut grandement gêner quand on se bat._

Finalement elle arriva au sol. Elle regretta de suite de ne pas avoir plus profité de la hauteur pour se repérer et observer où se trouvaient maintenant les Traîtres. Tout semblait si différent d'en bas. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre ses repères. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le port. La plupart des bruits de combats et des explosions semblaient venir de là-bas. Alors qu'elle courait tant bien que mal entre les maisons, Eva tentait d'éviter les conflits, utilisant les passages les plus étroits. Où pouvait-elle se trouver ? Probablement sur l'île du jeune viking qui l'avait aidé. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle ne connaissait toujours pas son nom. Il fallait qu'elle pense à lui demander.

Le village était désert, les villageois étant soit cachés, soit au port pour combattre. Tout était donc calme pour elle, et Eva put à nouveau baisser sa garde, essayant une nouvelle fois de joindre Kay avec leur lien. Elle essaya pendant plusieurs secondes, mais finalement poussa un soupire d'énervement, l'inquiétude la gagnant un peu plus. _Où peut-elle être ?_

La jeune fille se figea quand elle entendit des voix. De suite elle se cacha entre deux maisons, se collant contre le mur de l'une d'elles. Son coeur se mit à battre plus fort quand les voix se rapprochèrent. Elle ne pouvait pas partir de l'autre côté, un mur l'en empêchait, elle était donc coincée dans la petite ruelle. Elle entendait maintenant des bruits de pas alors que les voix se faisaient plus claires.

\- Continuez de courir ! Dit une personne avec une voix tremblante. Le Grand Hall est par-là !

 _Probablement une personne âgée._ Eva jeta un coup d'œil en-dehors de la ruelle. En effet il s'agissait d'une personne âgée, accompagnée de quatre enfants de pas plus de dix ans. _Ils ne veulent que prendre refuge. Pas un danger donc._ Elle desserra ses mains sur son bâton alors que les battements de son cœur ralentissaient. Elle prit une inspiration pour se calmer, avant de s'assurer qu'ils soient déjà loin, puis elle sortit de la ruelle. Elle se stoppa net quand elle tomba nez à nez – ou plutôt nez à torse dans son cas – avec un Traître.

 _Maintenant je comprend mieux pourquoi ils étaient en train de courir._

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu comprendre la gravité de la situation, le viking avait déjà asséné un puissant coup avec son épée. Seul ses réflexes lui permirent de parer le coup. Elle leva son bâton au bon moment, cependant elle n'avait pas prévu la force du coup, et le bout de métal qu'elle avait brandit pour se protéger alla la heurter en travers du visage, l'envoyant au sol. Eva releva la tête alors qu'elle sentait du sang s'écouler de son nez. _J'espère qu'il n'est pas cassé. Je déteste la voix que j'ai quand mon nez est cassé !_

Le viking se mit à courir vers elle, mais Eva ne se releva pas. Elle attendit qu'il soit prés d'elle pour envoyer un coup de pied dans la jambe sur laquelle il s'appuyait. Elle roula sur le côté avant qu'il n'est pu s'écraser sur elle. Elle se releva rapidement, s'éloignant de l'homme pour se laisser le temps d'analyser la situation. Elle aurait pu courir, s'enfuir, mais il la pourchasserait sûrement, et arriver sur le champ de bataille essoufflée ne lui servirait pas à grand chose. Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur le Traître. Comme la plupart des vikings, il privilégiait la force brute. Un seul de ses coups de poing pourrait la rendre inconsciente, il fallait absolument qu'elle l'empêche de la toucher.

Elle regarda son bâton. Si elle le gardait sous cette forme elle serait désavantagée. Elle désenclencha l'attache qui reliée l'arme en son milieu, la laissant maintenant avec deux bâtons en métal plus courts. Elle les fit tourner plusieurs fois dans ses mains, priant pour que son cerveau ait bien intégré les mouvements qu'elle était allée chercher dans la Mémoire.

Le viking, maintenant relevé, se remit à courir vers elle. Il fallait qu'elle reste calme et concentrée, et privilégie sa rapidité, sa force était loin d'être à son maximum. L'homme brandit à nouveau son épée, mais Eva dévia l'attaque de ses deux bâtons avant qu'il n'ait pu la toucher, utilisant ensuite son arme gauche pour lui asséner un coup sur la tempe. Elle se recula ensuite rapidement, se mettant hors d'atteinte de son épée. Si la jeune fille avait eu toutes ses forces, elle aurait probablement réussi à l'assommer grâce à ce coup, mais dans son état actuel, cela le désorienta à peine. Sans attendre, il se remit à l'attaquer, attaque après attaque, sans jamais s'arrêter alors que la jeune fille tentait bien que mal de toutes les bloquer. Chaque seconde il semblait devenir plus énervé. Malgré la férocité avec laquelle il attaquait, aucun de ses coups n'arrivaient à atteindre Eva, qui était beaucoup plus petite et rapide que lui. Mais la jeune fille commençait déjà à fatiguer, elle ne pourrait pas continuer comme ça longtemps, alors quand le viking mit une seconde de trop entre deux de ses attaques, elle en profita. Elle lança un coup de pied dans son torse, l'envoyant s'écraser plusieurs mètres plus loin, lui coupant la respiration. Peut-être que c'était une bonne chose qu'elle ne soit au maximum de ses forces. Si ça avait était le cas elle lui aurait probablement brisé son sternum, et probablement causé des damages internes graves sur les organes vitaux. _Et dire que je viens de me promettre de ne plus jamais tuer personne._

Eva lui asséna un coup sur la tête, l'assommant finalement. Elle regarda autour d'elle, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait aucun autre Traître dans les parages. Elle libéra sa main droite en bloquant son bâton droit sous son bras et toucha son nez. Malgré le fait qu'il était encore douloureux, il ne lui faisait pas si mal que ça. Il ne semblait pas cassé. Elle essuya le sang sur le bas de son visage grâce à la manche de sa chemise, n'en ayant rien à faire que ce ne soit pas la sienne. D'ailleurs son nez n'était la seule partie de son corps à saigner. Elle regarda sa cuisse, qui saignait encore un peu plus maintenant. Il n'y avait pas tant de sang que ça, mais elle sentait déjà sa tête commencer à tourner. Elle la secoua, comme si ça allait l'aider à retrouver son équilibre. Elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé Kayla, il fallait qu'elle continue.

Elle se remit à courir, boitant légèrement. Elle se faufilait entre les maisons, restant le plus possible à couvert. Les cris des dragons et des humains se rapprochaient, elle était bientôt au port, mais les combats semblaient s'être déplacés également dans le village. Elle arriva à la grande place de ce dernier, et se cacha derrière le mur d'une maison, observant ce qu'il s'y passait du bord. Une soixantaine de vikings se battaient, certains des Traîtres, d'autres des habitants de l'île. Eva avait du mal à croire que tout cela se passait à cause d'elle. Même sans le vouloir, elle causait le chaos partout où elle allait.

Elle regarda vers le ciel, où une vingtaine de dragons se battaient dans les airs, avec ou sans dragonniers. Un groupe de vikings attira son attention. Trois Traîtres se dirigeaient vers elle, et le reste de village qui se trouvait dans son dos. _Probablement à ma recherche._ Il fallait qu'elle les empêche de passer, sinon ils trouveraient le "Grand Hall", l'endroit où tout les enfants et vieillards s'étaient réfugiés. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, cela semblait logique qu'elle s'y trouve elle aussi, ils savaient qu'elle était blessée et devaient penser qu'elle n'était pas en état de se battre. Les vikings s'engagèrent dans l'allée dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle allait leur bloquer la route, quand une viking blonde avec une hache la devança. Eva se figea. _Mais d'où elle vient celle-là ?_

Un des vikings éclata de rire

\- Et qu'est-ce-que tu crois faire, fillette ? Demanda-t-il quand les autres se mirent à rire également.

Eva se tourna vers la viking – elle semblait avoir le même âge qu'elle. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils.

\- En ce moment, rien. Mais dans quelques secondes je vais pas tarder à vous botter le derrière, dit-elle la mâchoire serrée.

Ils arrêtèrent de rire, mais Eva pouvait quand même voir un rictus sur leurs lèvres.

\- Tu crois pouvoir nous vaincre ?

La blonde ne répondit pas, se contentant de brandir sa hache au-dessus de sa tête et d'attaquer la première. Le viking fut prit par surprise et eut à peine le temps de parer le coup. Les deux autres vikings ne tardèrent pas à eux aussi joindre le combat. Eva les observait de loin, fascinée. Malgré le fait que la viking soit seule, elle ne perdait pas son sang froid, parant tous les coups des Traîtres et attaquant quand elle le pouvait. La Marquée pouvait voir qu'elle avait fait ça une grande partie de sa vie. Ses mouvements étaient précis et maîtrisés, ce qui contrastait beaucoup avec les gestes brutaux des vikings qui l'attaquaient. Mais malgré cela, elle restait seule face à trois vikings qui faisaient presque le double de sa taille. Elle avait réussis à en assommer un, mais les deux autres étaient encore debout. Rapidement elle fut désarmée par le viking avec le casque, celui qui s'était moqué d'elle. Le rictus n'avait toujours pas quitté ses lèvres. Il lui donna un coup de pied, l'envoyant au sol. Eva se trouvait à plus d'une dizaine de mètre, mais elle put voir sa tête percuter le sol de plein fouet. Elle serra les dents, comme si elle avait elle-même reçu le coup. Il fallait qu'elle l'aide.

\- Nous botter le derrière, hein ? Demanda le Traître en se rapprochant lentement d'elle.

La blonde tenta de reculer quand elle le vit approcher. Désarmée et au sol elle ne pouvait rien faire. Le viking leva son épée. Eva choisit ce moment pour s'élancer.

\- Hé ! Cria-t-elle, attirant son attention.

Le Traître leva les yeux, abaissant légèrement son épée sans s'en rendre compte. Eva fonça vers lui, elle sauta par-dessus la blonde, levant le genoux droit. Elle atterrit sur le viking, son genoux percutant de plein fouet son torse, lui coupant la respiration. La force de son saut le fit basculer en arrière et lâcher son épée. Eva se laissa entraîner avec lui. Elle plaça ses bâtons sur la gorge du Traître, et lorsque son dos toucha le sol, elle s'appuya dessus pour rouler par-dessus sa tête, lui écrasant la trachée. Elle atterrit accroupie face à la viking blonde, le Traître, qui se tenait maintenant la gorge, entre elles. Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux quand elle la vu. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Eva quand elle vu sa tête, mais n'eut pas le temps de commenter car le dernier viking encore debout se jeta sur elle. Elle roula sur le côté pour éviter son attaque et profita du fait qu'elle soit au sol pour lui asséner un coup à l'arrière de sa jambe. Elle utilisa son déséquilibre pour se relever sans être attaquée. Le reste du combat devint ensuite flou. Il était beaucoup plus rapide que les autres Traîtres qu'elle avait combattu, et elle avait du mal à maintenir un défense. De temps en temps elle arrivait à lui asséner quelques coups, mais ils étaient beaucoup moins nombreux et effectifs que ceux qu'il lui donnait. Du sang coulait maintenant de ses bras et même de son côté droit. Elle n'arrivait jamais à complètement éviter ses coups – d'où les nombreuses coupures – et cela commençait à beaucoup l'énerver. Finalement elle réussit à lui donner un coup de coude dans la figure, l'obligeant à reculer sous la force de ce dernier. Son nez se mit à saigner, et Eva sentit de la satisfaction à voir le liquide pourpre couler sur son visage. Elle prit son élan et lui sauta dessus en s'appuyant sur les cuisses de l'homme. En plein milieux du mouvement elle tourna brusquement son torse, obligeant ainsi ses jambes, qui étaient maintenant accrochées aux épaules de l'homme, à le suivre. Le viking tomba face à terre alors qu'Eva roula sur son épaule gauche, atterrissant à nouveau accroupie. Du pouce, elle appuya sur l'œil du dragon gravé sur le bâton en métal. Une lame sortie de l'extrémité. Elle brandit le bâton au-dessus de sa tête, s'apprêtant à l'abaisser sur le dos de l'homme.

 _Evitka, non !_

Evitka s'arrêta brusquement. Ses yeux qui brûlaient d'un feu bleu s'écarquillèrent quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle regarda l'homme à peine conscient devant elle, puis elle regarda l'arme dans sa main. Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée face à l'horreur qu'elle avait faillit commettre.

 _Qui est-tu pour juger s'ils ont le droit de vivre ou non ?_

Elle rentra à nouveau la lame dans le bâton, et ses yeux reprirent leur marron naturel. Elle laissa tomber son bras le long de son corps et se releva. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au viking au sol, puis se dirigea vers la viking blonde qui se trouvait toujours au sol. Elle avait la tête posée sur le sol et les yeux fermés, cependant elle avait récupéré sa hache. Elle semblait avoir mal. Une de ses mains tenait ses côtes. Elle releva la tête en entendant Evitka approcher. Cette dernière prit ses deux bâtons dans la main gauche pour tendre la droite à la blonde. La viking la fusilla du regard, puis de sa hache balaya sa main sur le côté, préférant se relever toute seule.

\- J'aurais pu m'en sortir toute seule, dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Evitka se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et de faire une remarque sarcastique quand elle vu la grimace de douleur que tira la blonde quand elle se releva. _Probablement une ou deux côtes de cassées,_ pensa-t-elle en l'observant.

La blonde la regardait avec méfiance et rage. Evitka n'était pas sûre pourquoi. Quand la viking lui passa à côté, elle lui rentra dans l'épaule, l'obligeant à se tourner. La jeune Marquée aurait levé les yeux au ciel, si ce n'était pour la flèche qui leur arrivait dessus. Elle n'aurait pas eu le temps de lui crier de se baisser, alors elle la plaqua au sol, lui arrachant un cri de douleur à cause de ses côtes. Elle percutèrent le sol de plein fouet, sous les jurons de la viking. Eva n'attendit pas de savoir si la blonde allait bien, elle releva la tête, et ses yeux tombèrent sur la flèche, plantée dans le mur de la maison devant laquelle elle se tenait deux secondes auparavant. _Oh non..._ , pensa-t-elle en voyant la flèche à l'empennage rouge et noir. Elle reconnaîtrait ces flèches partout. Une expression de rage dû alors se peindre sur son visage, car la viking à côté d'elle arrêta de jurer, s'immobilisant. Evitka ne lui prêta pas attention, cherchant la position de l'archer, mais comme les fois précédentes elle ne vit personne. Elle se tourna vers la viking à côté d'elle sur le sol.

\- Lève-toi ! Il faut qu'on se mette à couvert ! Dit-elle passant son bras par-dessus ses épaules.

Bizarrement, elle ne protesta pas, se mettant debout à l'aide de la brune. Toutes les deux se précipitèrent derrière une des maisons voisine. De suite la viking s'appuya contre le mur, se laissant glisser par terre avec un grognement. Eva l'aida à s'asseoir, puis se dirigea vers le coin de la maison, essayant encore de trouver l'archer. Elle poussa un soupire quand elle ne vit personne. La flèche plantée dans le mur de l'autre côté de la rue semblait la narguer. La jeune fille serra les bâtons dans ses mains.

\- La flèche, dit avec difficulté la blonde. C'est la même que celle qu'on a sortie de ta cuisse. C'est donc le même archer qui t'as tiré dessus, non ?

Evitka se tourna vers elle, le sourcils froncés. Sa frange blonde était collée à son front par la sueur, de la suie s'étalait sur sa peau à certains endroits, et du sang coulait de son arcade sourcilière. Elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu avant.

\- C'est aussi le même archer qui a tué ma sœur, dit-elle en se retournant vers la rue.

La bataille continuait, les Traîtres ne reculaient pas, et elle n'avait toujours aucun signe de Kayla. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là. Dehors des gens se faisaient massacrer à cause d'elle.

\- Je ne peux pas rester ici, commença-t-elle.

\- Vas-y, dit la blonde. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule.

Evitka le regarda une dernière fois.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui je te dis, je m'en sortirai.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour s'élancer. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu sortir de la ruelle, la viking la rappela.

\- Attends ! Cria la jeune fille derrière elle.

La Marquée s'arrêta, se retournant, surprise.

\- Ta dragonne, elle est pas sur l'île.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Eva en fronçant les sourcils.

La viking avait du mal à respirer.

\- Elle...Elle et Harold sont partis ce matin...

Ses yeux se plissèrent en entendant cela.

\- Harold ? C'est le garçon au Furie Nocturne ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui. Il sont partis tout les trois ce matin. Ils étaient censés revenir il y a déjà un bout de temps.

Ses mains se resserrèrent sur ses bâtons. C'était peu probable qu'Alvin les ai capturé en venant sur l'île. Deux Furies l'auraient anéantis. Mais cela ne changeait pas le fait que le village se faisait attaquer, et les dragons sur l'île ne suffisaient pas pour la défendre. _Tout ça par ma faute en plus._ Eva ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés. Il fallait qu'elle les aide, tout comme ils l'avaient aidé.

Elle se retourna, se dirigeant vers le port.

\- Il est là pour toi, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte.

Eva s'arrêta, les jointures de ses mains blanches. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais la referma au dernier moment, secouant la tête. Elle sortie de la ruelle. Elle arracha la flèche au passage, la jetant au sol comme le vulgaire morceau de bois qu'elle était. C'était tout ce que c'était, un morceau de bois que l'archer avait envoyé pour la narguer. Il n'essayait pas de la tuer. Il essayait de la provoquer. Evitka ne rentrerait pas dans son petit jeu. Son impulsivité avait déjà tué Roks, elle ne se ferait pas avoir une seconde fois.

Face à elle se trouvait la place du village, où la majorité des combats entre humains avaient lieux. Elle se dirigea vers elle, se contentant de marcher. Elle savait que l'archer l'observait, elle ne lui montrerait pas sa rage ou même sa tristesse.

Les vikings autour d'elle ne lui prêtèrent pas grande attention, continuant à se battre. Quelques Traîtres semblèrent la reconnaître et se jetèrent sur elle, et malgré sa faiblesse, elle s'en débarrassa rapidement grâce à ses bâtons. Elle arriva au bord de la falaise qui surplombait le port. La plupart des bateaux des Traîtres y étaient amarrés. Ses yeux furent de suite attirés par la figure imposante qui se trouvée sur le pont du premier bateau. Ses yeux se plissèrent, et comme s'il avait sentit son regard sur lui, Alvin se tourna vers elle. Un sourire tellement grand s'étala sur son visage, qu'elle pouvait le voir d'où elle se tenait. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et elle baissa les yeux vers les docks vingts mètres plus bas, la douleur à sa cuisse augmentant rien qu'en y pensant. _Allez, c'est pas le moment d'avoir l'air faible._ À dire vrai, elle n'était pas vraiment inquiète, elle savait que ses jambes allaient tenir. Les planches en bois du dock par contre...

Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle se laissa tomber. Pendant quelques secondes, tout disparu, et elle put respirer à nouveau. Puis ses pieds touchèrent le sol. Une douleur fulgurante remonta ses jambes, faisant brûler ses articulations, mais elle la ravala, ne montrant rien. Les planches en bois tinrent, et Eva en remercia les Dieux parce que si ça n'avait pas était le cas elle aurait eu l'air stupide.

Elle se remit à marcher, le long du dock cette fois. Elle pouvait sentir les yeux d'Alvin sur elle alors qu'elle se rapprochait de son bateau. Elle fixa son regard, lui laissant voir toute la haine qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle faisait tourner nerveusement les bâtons dans ses mains. Elle pouvait maintenant voir son visage, et l'expression qu'elle y lut la rendit malade. Tout en cet homme la dégoûtait au plus profond d'elle même.

Elle ne le montra pas cependant, gardant un masque de haine sur son visage. C'était ce qu'on attendait d'elle après tout. Elle était une Marquée, probablement la dernière. Ni humaine, ni dragon. Coincée entre les deux espèces, comme une abomination. Une créature dangereuse, qui doit soit être tuée, soit utilisée, jamais considérée comme une personne. Roksanna avait était la seule à la voir comme autre chose qu'une Marquée, et maintenant elle était morte.

Evitka joignit les deux bâtons ensemble, enclenchant la mécanisme qui les garderait sous cette forme. Elle le garda à ses côtés alors qu'elle montait sur le bateau du Traître, prête à l'utiliser à chaque instant.

Son esprit lui criait d'attaquer. Son cœur battait plus vite, l'adrénaline envahissant son organisme. Son ventre se tordait sous l'inquiétude, et Eva dû physiquement se restreindre pour ne pas l'attaquer. Comme si son corps savait qu'il était dangereux, et qu'elle devait l'anéantir le plus vite possible avant qu'il n'est la chance de lui faire à nouveau du mal.

La jeune fille s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui, ne voulant pas s'approcher plus prés. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il s'en rendit compte. Eva quand à elle n'osait rien faire ou dire, ne voulant pas trahir sa peur. À son grand étonnement, elle ne ressentait aucun sentiment de vengeance envers le Traître. Elle savait que ce n'était pas de la faute du viking si Roksa était morte, c'était la sienne. Et celle de l'Archer.

\- Eva, finalement te voilà, railla-t-il. Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

Elle fronça les sourcils en entendant la ton moqueur dans sa voix.

\- Comment pouvais-tu être sûr que je viendrais ? Demanda-t-elle sans laisser ses émotions percer dans sa voix.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

\- De la même façon que je savais que tu viendrais sur mon île pour libérer les dragons. Je savais que tu étais ce genre de personne, dit-il.

Il se mit à la contourner, marchant autour d'elle. Eva essaya de ne pas se retourner, ne voulant pas lui montrer qu'elle le voyait comme une menace.

\- Quel genre de personne ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de gagner du temps.

Un éclat de rire s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il se trouvait derrière elle.

\- Le genre qui sont trop stupides pour se soucier d'elles-mêmes.

Il se remit à marcher, revenant dans son champs de vision.

\- Tout ces gens qui se retrouvent en danger à cause de toi, tu ne peux pas le supporter.

Ses jointures devinrent blanches à cause de la force avec laquelle elle serrait le bâton dans sa main.

\- Mais je suis là maintenant ! Alors arrêtes les combats ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Cependant le viking n'esquissa pas un geste, restant debout en face d'elle, l'observant. Finalement après plusieurs secondes il reprit la parole.

\- Les humains te détestent, il te voit comme un monstre. Il y a encore quelques jours, tu massacrais des villages entier pour protéger les tiens. En quoi ces gens sont différents ? Qu'est-ce-qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

\- Quelqu'un m'a montré que la violence ne résout pas tout. La violence entraîne la violence, la haine entraîne la haine, j'en ais marre de ce cercle vicieux. Je veux devenir une personne meilleur.

À ses mots il éclata de rire, et Eva ne put empêcher la douleur d'envahir son cœur quand il ne la prit pas au sérieux.

\- Tu est un monstre, tu ne peux pas changer ta nature, ria-t-il à nouveau.

Eva pouvait déjà sentir son sang se mettre à brûler sous la colère, ses yeux changeant de couleur une nouvelle fois.

\- Ferme-la, grogna-t-elle.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, ce foutu sourire toujours sur son visage.

\- Ne te ment pas à toi-même. Tu sais que c'est là, juste sous la surface, cette rage qui t'as permis de tuer toutes ces personnes. Cette même rage qui a fait que tu as tué ton amie.

Eva attaqua sous la rage. Il bloqua facilement son bâton avec son épée, la regardant avec ses yeux noirs.

\- Quoi ? Tu vas me tuer moi aussi ? Eva..., dit-il avec un ton déçu. Je croyais que tu voulais être une personne meilleure ?

Evitka l'ignora, assénant un nouveau coup qu'il se contenta de bloquer avant de lui asséner un autre en retour. Elle l'évita de justesse, reprenant ensuite ses appuis, elle appuya sur l'œil du dragon gravé sur le métal de son bâton. De suite, une lame sortie à chaque extrémité.

\- Je n'ai pas tué Roksa, dit-elle.

Alvin asséna un nouveau coup avec son épée qu'elle bloqua du mieux qu'elle put.

\- Ah non ? Et tu crois peut-être que c'est moi ? Moqua-t-il.

Cela ne fit que enrager Eva. Elle savait très bien qu'il jouait l'imbécile, qu'il connaissait l'identité de l'Archer. Il essayait de l'enrager. Il savait qu'elle était une combattante douée. Les nombreux villages qu'elle avait massacré en était la preuve. Il savait qu'il y avait une très grande chance qu'il n'arrive pas à la battre, alors il essayait de lui faire commettre une erreur.

Evitka repoussa une nouvelle fois son attaque, et en profita pour lui asséner un coup de bâton dans l'épaule. La satisfaction l'envahit quand une grimace s'étala sur le visage du viking, alors que du sang s'écoulait de la blessure. La douleur dans son bras lui avait fait lâcher son épée. De son pied, Eva l'envoya à plusieurs mètres.

\- Qui-est-il ? Demanda-t-elle en pointant une des lames de son bâton à la gorge du viking.

Mais cela ne sembla pas l'effrayer le moins du monde, un sourire railleur sur les lèvres.

\- Qui ?

Eva appuya à nouveau sur l'œil du dragon, rétractant les lames, puis d'un geste souple mais puissant, elle lui asséna un coup dans la mâchoire. Elle le vit cracher du sang sur le pont du bateau, mais le sourire lui n'avait toujours pas disparu. Elle sortie à nouveau les lames, en pointant une à nouveau à sa gorge.

\- L'Archer ! Celui qui continue d'essayer de me tuer ! Cria-t-elle.

Pendant un moment elle crut voir de l'étonnement dans ses yeux, mais rapidement de l'amusement le remplaça.

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas ? Demanda-t-il.

Il éclata de rire, et Eva se mit à presser la lame contre sa gorge.

\- Elle va être furieuse quand je vais lui dire que tu ne sais pas qui elle est ! Moqua-t-il à nouveau.

Cela ne fit que l'enrager plus. Cependant ce fut avec un ton calme qu'elle lui répondit.

\- Crois-moi, tu n'en aura pas l'occasion, dit-elle avec un sourire narquois à son tour.

Elle vit ses yeux s'écarquiller sous la peur en entendant ses mots. Mais elle ne le tua pas de suite. Il ne méritait pas une mort rapide. Sa mort devait être lente et douloureuse. Eva rentra les lames de son bâton, puis brusquement elle leva sa jambe – celle non blessée – et abattit son pied sur le genoux du Traître, déboîtant sa rotule. Il tomba à genoux, un cri de douleur tentant de se frayer un chemin en dehors de sa gorge alors que sa rotule heurtait le sol. Elle n'attendit pas que la grimace de douleur ait quitté son visage pour se remettre à lui faire mal. Elle lui asséna coup après coup, le dur métal de son bâton entrant en collision encore et encore avec son visage jusqu'à ce que du sang le recouvre entièrement. Mais malgré cela, elle n'arrivait pas à enlever ce foutu sourire de son visage.

Il cracha du sang à ses pieds, puis leva à nouveau ses yeux vers les siens.

\- Je te l'avais dit, tu ne peux pas changer ta nature, dit-il.

Son pouce trouva l'œil du dragon, faisant jaillir les lames. Elle connaissait un moyen d'enlever ce foutu sourire de son visage. Elle leva le bâton, s'apprêtant à l'achever. Elle n'entendit même pas le cri, ni le son familier qui accompagnait les boules de plasma.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le tuer, une brillante boule violette atterrit entre Eva et Alvin. L'explosion fut si puissante qu'elle l'envoya en arrière, faisant décoller ses pieds du sol. Ses oreilles la faisaient souffrir, mais ce n'était rien face au choc de l'explosion qui fit trembler tous les os dans son corps. Pendant une seconde elle sentit le feu de l'explosion l'entourer. Si elle n'avait pas était immunisée aux flammes, ces dernières l'auraient brûlée vive. Elle se sentit tomber en arrière, et ce n'est que quand elle percuta l'eau qu'elle comprit que l'explosion l'avait envoyé par-dessus bord. Elle sentait les griffes de l'inconscience s'emparait d'elle alors que son corps coulait un peu plus. Rapidement ses poumons commencèrent à la brûler, et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant que l'eau s'infiltre dans ces derniers, les ténèbres enveloppant finalement son esprit.

* * *

 **Bon, je dois admettre j'ai légèrement plus de temps que d'habitude... Mais au moins on en sait un peu plus sur l'Archer ! Ou pas tellement en fait...**

 **Bref, la fin de l'année arrive, et les exams avec, donc je fais de mon mieux, en ce moment même je devrais être en train de réviser... Oups. Dés que je serais en vacances je vais probablement écrire plus comme l'année dernière ! Whaouh c'est tellement bizarre à écrire... ça fait presque un an que j'ai commencé cette histoire ! Je sais que je ne le fais pas assez souvent, mais je voudrais vous dire merci pour m'avoir suivi et avoir lu mon histoire pendant tout ce temps, pour m'avoir encouragé et m'avoir conseillé car je n'aurais sûrement réussit à arriver jusque là si ce n'était pas pour vous ! Alors merci !**

 **Bris'Lames : Kay n'est pas au bout de ses peines... Heureusement pour elle Eva vient de se réveiller... et Krokmou n'est jamais loin ;) Quand à Kham, disons que ce n'est pas la dernière fois qu'Eva le verra, mais les raisons pour lesquelles ils se rencontreront à nouveau ne vont probablement pas te plaire... Mais ce n'est pas avant un bon nombre de chapitre, alors ne t'en fais pas =D Comme tu peux le voir, Astrid est toujours aussi méfiante, et ça ne va pas s'arranger. Désolé, mais Roks et Lek sont bien morts, je n'aime pas "ressusciter" des personnages, donc ils sont belle et bien mort... =( Mais bon, au moins ça raccourcit ta liste de suspects pour le dragonnier ! =) Mais comme pour Kham, la façon dont Evitka va à nouveau les croiser ne va probablement pas te plaire...**

 **Bon, je pense que je vais m'arrêter là... N'hésitez pas à me laisser savoir ce que vous en pensez, et à la prochaine !**


	17. Chapter 15 : Beurk

Son corps tremblait violemment à cause du froid. Des bruits secs et rapides atteignirent ses oreilles, et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que c'était en fait ses dents qui claquaient. Elle était trempée.

\- Je crois qu'elle se réveille, dit une voix masculine familière sur sa droite.

Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui lacérait la cuisse tellement sa blessure lui faisait mal. Son dos s'arqua involontairement quand ses muscles purent à nouveau fonctionner. Ses mains allèrent serrer les draps sur lesquels elle reposait. Un cri remonta sa gorge, tentant de se frayer un chemin en dehors de sa bouche, mais elle garda les dents serrées, ne voulant pas montrer sa douleur – plus par réflexe que par choix.

\- Aide-moi à la tenir, dit une autre voix masculine sur sa gauche.

Avant qu'Evitka n'ait pu réagir, des mains lui saisirent les épaules, d'autres ses jambes. Elle tenta de s'en débarrasser, mais elle était trop faible. Elle enfouit son visage dans le coussin sur lequel était posée sa tête, comme si cela pouvait la distancer de la douleur. Ses mains allèrent saisir les poignets de la personne qui lui tenait les épaules, ses doigts ayant lacéré les draps. Un autre cri remonta sa gorge, et celui-ci elle ne put le retenir. Un grognement se fit entendre, et la jeune fille reconnu Kay.

\- Kay ! L'appela-t-elle paniquée.

\- Ça va aller, dit la personne qui lui tenait les épaules. Elle a bientôt fini.

Il fallut quelques seconde à Evitka pour se rendre compte que c'était lui qui avait la voix familière. Et de qui parlait-il ? Qui était cette "elle" ? La jeune fille entrouvrit les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Elle vu deux orbes verts qui se tenaient au-dessus d'elle, et elle reconnu de suite le garçon au Furie Nocturne – Harold. Un sourire commença à franchir ses lèvres quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle connaissait finalement son nom, mais il fut rapidement remplacé par une grimace quand une nouvelle vague de douleur vint frapper sa cuisse. Ses yeux se déplacèrent vers le pied du lit, et Evitka y reconnut de suite la vieille dame qu'elle avait renversé dans le couloir quand elle était allée rejoindre le combat. _Elle peut toujours les attendre ses excuses..._ , pensa Evitka alors qu'elle enfonçait à nouveau l'aigu dans sa peau, refermant un peu plus la blessure à sa cuisse. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, réprimant une grimace, alors que le bout de métal était encore une fois enfoncé sous sa peau.

\- Encore un point et elle aura fini, dit la voix du garçon aux yeux verts.

Evitka prit une grand inspiration, retenant inconsciemment sa respiration en attendant le dernier point. Ses muscles se contractèrent alors que l'aigu était à nouveau enfoncée dans sa peau. Ce ne fut que quand elle la sentit ressortir que la jeune fille respira à nouveau. Les mains qui la tenaient clouée au lit la relâchèrent. Sa tête retomba contre l'oreiller, et elle garda ses yeux fermés, attendant que la vieille s'écarte elle aussi d'elle. Dés qu'elle ne sentit plus sa présence prés d'elle, elle rouvrit les yeux et se releva en position assise. Elle n'aimait pas être en position de faiblesse face à tant d'étrangers – sans compter Harold, il était sûrement la personne à qui elle faisait le plus confiance dans cette pièce, hormis Kayla bien sûr.

Kay choisit cet instant pour se jeter sur elle, faisant attention à ne pas toucher à sa jambe. Evitka serra le cou de la dragonne, s'accrochant au dernier membre de sa famille. Des larmes de soulagement lui montèrent aux yeux, mais elle ne les laissa pas couler. Elle avait assez pleuré au cours des derniers mois. Elle serait bien restée ainsi pour l'éternité, mais les problèmes ne semblaient jamais laisser la Marquée tranquille. Finalement elle repoussa doucement sa dragonne, faisant face aux personnes dans la pièce.

Elle reconnaissait la plupart d'entre eux. Il y avait le garçon aux yeux verts sur sa droite, avec son Furie à côté de lui. La viking blonde qu'elle avait aidé sur le champs de bataille se tenait en face d'elle prés de la porte. La façon dont elle se tenait indiquait que ses côtes la faisaient encore souffrir. Non loin d'elle se trouvait l'Ancienne avec ses longues tresses de cheveux gris qui atteignaient presque le sol. La seule personne qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas était le large viking blond sur sa gauche, à qui il manquait une jambe, une main et des dents.

Tous la fixaient, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'elle face quelque chose, mais la jeune fille se contenta de les regarder, ne disant rien. La tension était palpable.

Finalement le Furie aux yeux verts – comme son dragonnier pensa Evitka – se mit à faire des bruits bizarres, ses yeux roulant vers l'arrière de son crâne. Quelques instants plus tard, un poisson à moitié digéré atterrit sur ses genoux.

\- Oh misère, dit Harold en plaquant sa main sur ses yeux.

Tout les humains dans la pièce firent un bruit dégoûté, hormis Evitka, qui essayait de cacher le sourire qui apparaissait sur son visage, reconnaissant le geste du dragon comme un geste amical. Car s'il y avait bien une chose que les dragons ne partageaient pas, hormis avec leur famille et leurs amis, c'était la nourriture.

Kayla quand à elle, regardait le dragon avec ce qu'Eva traduisait humainement par un sourcil levé. Elle n'était clairement pas impressionnée. Le dragon aux yeux verts sembla se tasser sur lui-même, comme s'il était embarrassé. Le sourire de la jeune fille s'étira.

Elle saisit du bout des doigts le poisson. Le Furie tourna son regard vers elle, voyant son sourire.

\- Merci, dit-elle doucement. Je le garderais pour plus tard, rajouta-t-elle sans aucune intention de le manger.

Kayla savait très bien ses intentions – ayant essayer de nombreuse fois de lui faire manger les siens – mais elle ne montra rien, se contentant de fixer le Furie, qui à son tour étira sa bouche, montrant ses gencives édentées.

De suite un nouveau silence s'abattit sur la pièce, mais cette fois Harold n'attendit pas que son dragon le brise.

\- Bon, maintenant que ce moment gênant est fini, est-ce-qu'on peut passer à autre chose ? Dit-il en se tournant vers le reste de la pièce.

\- Ouais, je sais pas pour vous, mais il y en a qui souffrent ici, continua la viking blonde.

De suite la dame aux longs cheveux gris attira l'attention sur elle. Elle se mit à gribouiller quelque chose au sol avec son bâton, mais du lit Evitka n'arrivait pas à voir ce que c'était. Le grand viking blond se pencha pour voir ce qu'elle gribouillait. _Elle est probablement muette_ , pensa la jeune fille. Ses pensées se confirmèrent quand le viking à la moustache prit la parole.

\- Gothi dit que tu n'aurais pas dû partir te battre, et que tu n'as qu'aggraver ta blessure, dit-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

Eva allait répliquer, mais la vieille se mit à nouveau à écrire.

\- Elle dit aussi que dorénavant tu dois rester au lit, et ne plus du tout utiliser ta langue, ajouta le viking.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir une grande gueule, mais cela semblait un peu rude. Sans compter que la plupart du temps qu'elle avait passé sur cette île, elle l'avait passé inconsciente !

\- Euh Gueulfort, tu es sûr d'avoir bien..., commença Harold.

Mais le jeune homme fut interrompit par Gothi qui abattit son bâton sur la tête du blond.

\- Ta jambe ! Tu ne dois plus utiliser ta jambe, dit-il avant de se tourner vers Gothi. Tu pourrais écrire mieux aussi.

Un cri de douleur retentit dans la pièce alors qu'il se prit un nouveau coup de bâton. Gueulfort répondit en la poussant vers la porte.

\- Va t'occuper d'Astrid vieille chouette, dit-il avant de se prendre un nouveau coup.

La viking blonde leva les yeux au ciel, face à leur comportement et sortit de la pièce tout en se tenant les côtes. Gothi la suivit, refermant la porte derrière elle, alors que Gueulfort marmonner dans sa barbe, ou plutôt sa moustache.

Bien que la scène était amusante à regarder, Evitka n'avait pas pu empêcher la colère d'apparaître.

\- Où est Alvin ? Demanda-t-elle alors que le viking se tournait à nouveau vers elle.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent à la mention du viking.

\- Les Traîtres ont réussit à le repêcher après que vous soyez tous les deux passés par-dessus bord. De ce qu'on a vu, l'explosion l'a laissé en mauvaise état.

Il se tourna vers Harold, une expression de colère sur son visage. L'expression sembla choquer le jeune homme.

\- C'était d'ailleurs irresponsable de ta part de leur tirer dessus comme ça. Tu as vu dans quel état il était ? C'est un miracle qu'elle ne soit pas dans le même état ! Dit-il en la montrant du doigt.

Ses mots et la colère avec laquelle il les avait dit choquèrent Eva. Kay était probablement la seule personne qui en avait quelque chose à faire d'elle dans ce monde, alors entendre le viking parler d'elle de cet façon lui réchauffa un peu le cœur.

Néanmoins ses sourcils se froncèrent quand elle comprit ses mots, et elle jeta un regard accusateur à Harold. _Alors c'était lui qui l'avait empêché de tuer Alvin._

\- Je savais que les Marqués ne craignaient pas le feu, se défendit-il en croisant les bras.

\- Et tu savais que Marqués ou non, ils restaient humains et pouvaient se noyer ?!

Eva écarquilla les yeux quand il utilisa le mot humain. En apprenant sa nature, les vikings l'appelaient en général beaucoup de choses, mais humain n'était pas l'une d'elles. Chaque seconde qui passait, Evitka l'aimait un peu plus.

Il se tourna vers elle.

\- Et toi, ne crois pas que tu es sortie d'affaire ! Ce que tu as fait reste quand même stupide !

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre, mais il l'en empêcha.

\- Quoi que tu dises, ça ne servira qu'à t'enfoncer, alors je te conseille de te taire, gronda-t-il.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle referma la bouche et baissa les yeux.

\- Maintenant je dois aller m'occuper des réparations dans le village. Quand je reviendrais ce soir pour vous apporter de la nourriture à toi et ton dragon, tes fesses ont intérêt à encore être dans ce lit, dit-il sans lui laisser le choix.

Après cela il quitta la pièce sans même leur lancer un dernier regard. Le silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents et leurs dragons. La jeune fille le brisa alors qu'elle continuait de fixer la porte.

\- Je l'aime bien, dit Evitka avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Harold se tourna vers elle, les sourcils levés.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il incrédule.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui.

\- En général je n'aime pas qu'on me donne des ordres, mais faut dire qu'il y a tellement peu de viking qui me considèrent humaines, alors...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle savait très bien que le jeune homme savait de quoi elle parlait.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand elle se rappela ce qu'avait dit le blond.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as tiré dessus ? Demanda-t-elle.

Sa voix avait beau sembler calme, le jeune homme pouvait clairement entendre la colère qu'elle tentait de maîtriser. Cela n'empêcha cependant pas l'expression presque ahurie d'apparaître sur son visage.

\- Pourquoi j'ai..., commença-t-il ne semblant pas croire qu'elle ait dit ça.

Evitka avait une impression de déjà vu.

\- Tu allais le tuer Eva ! S'écria-t-il.

Krokmou cessa d'essayer d'approcher Kay quand il entendit la colère dans le ton de son dragonnier. Evitka quand à elle fut plus déranger par le prénom qu'il avait utilisé plutôt que par l'accusation.

\- Evitka, dit-elle.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Harold ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- Evitka est mon vrai nom.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et il pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Je pensais qu'Eva était ton surnom, dit-il.

\- Ça l'est, répondit-elle.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle n'aimait pas qu'il l'appelle Eva. Probablement parce que pour elle, cette Eva là était morte. Elle était partie en fumée en même temps que Roksanna. Or Harold représentait pour elle tout ce pour quoi Evitka se battait, ses idéaux et ses morales.

Une expression vexée apparut sur son visage, et de suite la jeune fille eut envie de s'excuser, même si elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait dit de mal pour avoir créé ce sentiment en lui. Finalement elle n'eut pas à le faire, car la colère réapparut sur le visage du jeune homme.

\- Tu allais le tuer Evitka ! Reprit-il.

La Marquée le regarda comme s'il était débile.

\- Je sais, c'était le but, expliqua-t-elle avec le ton d'une personne qui s'adressait à un gamin de cinq ans.

Harold se mit à faire les cent pas au pied de son lit ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- On a déjà eu cette conversation Evitka, tu ne peux pas le tuer !

\- C'est un monstre ! Se défendit-elle.

Elle se redressa dans son lit, comme pour se faire plus grande. _Il ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi je dois le faire_ , pensa-t-elle frustrée.

\- Et tu vas en devenir un aussi si tu continues !

Ses mots lui firent plus mal qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre, mais elle le cacha. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle avait raison, et pleurer ne lui servirait à rien.

\- Mais je ne vais pas continuer ! S'écria-t-elle. Tu ne comprends pas...

À ses mots il se tourna brusquement vers elle, se fixant au pied de son lit, et plantant son regard dans le sien.

\- Bien sûr que si ! La coupa-t-il. Tu te dis que c'est la dernière fois, que tu fais une exception parce qu'il est trop monstrueux pour continuer de vivre, mais crois-moi, le monde est rempli de personnes comme lui ! Si tu le tues, tu ne t'arrêtera pas là.

Peut-être qu'elle pourrait s'arrêter après lui, peut-être pas. _Sûrement pas... après tout, n'est-ce-pas dans ma nature ?_ Elle était une Marquée, mais elle ne savait même pas ce que cela voulait dire. Pouvait-elle être même traitée comme une personne ? Dagur et Alvin ne l'avaient pas fait. Pour eux elle n'était qu'une arme, sa seule fonction était de tuer. La question n'était alors pas de savoir si elle pouvait tuer ou non, mais qui elle tuerait. Les dragons en se faisant contrôler, ou les humains en tentant de l'empêcher ?

\- Je ne pense pas pouvoir m'en débarrasser un jour. C'est dans ma nature, murmura-t-elle en fixant le sol.

Un sourire aux coin de ses lèvres apparut, et ses yeux verts se firent plus doux quand il reposa ses yeux sur elle.

\- Je peux te faire changer d'avis, dit-il.

Evitka reconnut les mots qu'il lui avait dit lorsqu'ils s'étaient parlé pour la première fois sur l'île des Traîtres, et elle dû baisser la tête pour cacher le sourire qui apparaissait également sur ses lèvres, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne lui avait pas échappé.

\- On verra ça, dit-elle.

Voulant mettre un terme à la conversation, elle fit passer ses jambes par-dessus le lit, posant ses pieds au sol.

\- Maintenant sort, ordonna-t-elle au viking. Ma chemise est couverte de sang, je dois me changer.

Evitka crut voir ses joues rougir avant qu'il ne se retourne et ouvre la porte. Mais avant de passer celle-ci, il se stoppa. Il se retourna vers son dragon qui était toujours dans la pièce, et l'exaspération se peignit sur son visage. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que la jeune fille remarqua que le dragon essayait de se rapprocher de Kayla depuis l'offrande, peu impressionnante selon la dragonne, qu'il avait fait aux deux amies. Le sourire d'Evitka s'agrandit.

\- Krokmou, viens avec moi dehors, dit le jeune viking.

Le dragon se tourna à peine vers lui avant de rediriger son attention sur Kay. Evitka n'avait jamais vu un Furie avec les pupilles si dilatées, et elle dû retenir un rire quand elle vit le regard agacé de sa dragonne. Harold quand à lui plissa les yeux quand son dragon l'ignora.

\- Krokmou, laisse la tranquille, dit le jeune homme, employant cette fois un ton plus autoritaire.

Le Furie se tourna vers son dragonnier, les yeux écarquillés. Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Kay, avant de se retourner vers Harold. Il continua de faire cela pendant quelques secondes, se trouvant clairement dans un dilemme de taille, mais son dragonnier commença à s'impatienter.

\- Krokmou, dit-il sur un ton d'avertissement.

Le dragon poussa ce qui ressemblait à un sourpir, avant de baisser la tête. À contre-cœur il s'écarta de Kay, avant de rejoindre d'un pas lourd son dragonnier. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel quand le Furie passa devant lui en sortant de la pièce. Il lança un dernier regard à Evitka, avant de sortir de la chambre à son tour avant de refermer la porte.

Finalement la jeune fille n'en pu plus et éclata de rire. Cela tira sur sa blessure, lui envoyant des vagues de douleur le long de sa jambe et de son torse, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Cela semblait faire des années depuis qu'elle avait rit de cette façon. Evitka se tourna vers Kay qui s'était mise à grogner aussitôt qu'elle s'était mise à rire. Parfois elle oubliait à quel point la Furie pouvait être susceptible.

\- Oh allez ! Ria-t-elle.

Mais Kay lui tourna le dos, décidant de l'ignorer. Evitka dû se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois. Elle cessa de rire, devenant un peu plus sérieuse.

\- Admet au moins qu'il est mignon, ajouta-t-elle, même si elle n'avait aucune idée si les dragons utilisaient le mot "mignon" pour qualifier d'autres dragons, ni même si leur critères étaient les même que les humains.

La dragonne se tourna alors vers elle, avec ce qu'on pouvait qualifier d'un regard moqueur pour un dragon, alors qu'elle pointait la porte du museau. La jeune fille sut de suite qu'elle ne parlait pas du Furie de l'autre côté. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que plusieurs pensées se frayaient un chemin dans son esprit, et ses joues se mirent à rougir. Jamais dans sa vie elle ne se rappelait avoir rougit.

\- Je ne parlais pas de lui, et tu le sais très bien ! Se défendit-elle.

Kayla se contenta de rire.

Alors qu'Evitka s'habillait, elle entendit des cris de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle fronça les sourcils, se tournant vers sa dragonne, qui elle aussi avait tourné son regard vers elle. Curieuse, la jeune fille s'approcha de la porte pour mieux entendre ce qui se passait. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que les voix disaient, mais les deux personnes à qui elles appartenaient semblaient se disputer. Evitka ferma les yeux, essayant une dernière fois de comprendre ce qu'elles disaient, mais ses efforts fut vain. Cependant elle avait réussi cette fois à reconnaître la voix d'Harold.

Se décollant de la porte, elle se précipita vers son lit pour enfiler ses bottes. Elle hésita quelques secondes quand elle vit le bâton de Roksa – son bâton maintenant – reposer contre la table de chevet, mais elle décida de le laisser ici. Elle ne devrait pas en avoir besoin dans le village.

Faisant signe à Kay de la suivre discrètement, elle se dirigea à nouveau vers la porte. Elle tenta de l'ouvrir sans faire de bruit, quand elle entendit un long grincement. Derrière elle, Kay tenta de cacher un éclat de rire. Evitka tourna la tête et la fusilla du regard. La dragonne leva les yeux au ciel, et la jeune fille lui fit signe de se taire. Kayla secoua la tête, exaspérée, alors qu'elle se mit à la suivre dans le couloir.

Ce n'est que quand Evitka se plaça en haut de l'escalier qu'elle comprit ce que les voix au rez-de-chaussée disaient.

\- Elle est dangereuse, fils ! Gronda une voix grave.

D'où elle était, Evitka ne pouvait pas les voir, mais rien qu'à sa voix, elle pouvait dire que le père d'Harold ne lui ressemblait pas beaucoup. Du moins pas en taille.

\- Pas pour nous, nous vivons en paix avec les dragons ! Et pour le reste, je suis sûre que je peux la changer. Elle est quelqu'un de bien au fond d'elle ! Répliqua Harold.

\- Même si c'est le cas, elle a déjà ramené les Traîtres sur notre île !

La culpabilité que la jeune fille avait réussi à oublier revint d'un coup, des images du combat lui revenant en mémoire. Il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de perte, peut-être même pas du tout, mais les Traîtres étaient bornés. Ils reviendraient. Jamais Alvin ne la laisserait partir. Et cela c'était sans compter l'Archer qui semblait avoir sa propre vengeance à satisfaire. Il fallait qu'elle parte.

\- On ne va quand même pas la chasser de l'île ! Cria Harold.

Son père ne répondit pas, et Evitka comprit qu'il considérait sérieusement l'idée. La jeune fille décida cet instant pour annoncer sa présence. Elle descendit les escaliers, se rendant finalement visible. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle dans la pièce, cependant Evitka garda les yeux sur les marches. Ce n'était franchement pas le moment de se casser la gueule.

Quand elle arriva en bas, elle se tourna vers le père d'Harold. Elle se retint d'écarquiller les yeux. Il était aussi large que grand. Elle ne se laissa cependant pas intimidé, se rappelant même avec culpabilité qu'elle avait déjà tué des vikings de sa taille.

\- Ne vous en faite pas, dit-elle sans émotion. Je ne compte pas rester longtemps.

Les yeux que le viking avait posé sur elle se plissèrent, comme s'il essayait de la déchiffrer. Evitka ne détourna pas le regard, gardant une expression neutre. Finalement le viking reprit la parole.

\- Bien, grogna-t-il avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son fils. Je compte sur toi pour la surveiller.

Puis sans leur lancer un dernier regard il se tourna vers la porte et sortit de la maison. Evitka comprit alors que beaucoup des vikings sur cette île ne serait pas comme Gueulfort. C'est dans ces moments là que le vide dans sa poitrine faisait sentir sa présence. La seule personne qui la considérait comme une humaine et une personne était maintenant morte.

La jeune fille sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui c'était.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Est-ce-que ça aller ? Non. Oui ? Elle ne savait même pas. Il y a encore quelques minutes Kay et elle riaient dans la chambre, donc ça devait vouloir dire que ça allait, non ? Mais pourtant Evitka avait l'impression que ces sentiments n'étaient qu'en surface, cachant à tout le monde – même à elle-même – qu'au fond elle se sentait vide. Comme si on lui avait arraché une partie d'elle-même, ou plutôt une partie de sa vie.

Elle se tourna vers Harold, un sourire sur le visage.

\- Ça va, juste un peu mal à la jambe, répondit-elle avec une grimace.

Il retira la main de son épaule.

\- Sans blague, c'est pas comme si Gothi et Gueulfort t'avais expressément ordonné de rester au lit après tout, dit-il sarcastiquement.

La jeune fille fit un pas en arrière, passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux – il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse quelque chose avec, parce qu'ils devenaient vraiment trop longs.

\- Techniquement, il m'a dit que mon derrière devait être dans mon lit ce soir quand il reviendrait, se défendit-elle.

Il leva un sourcil, croisant les bras.

\- Tu ne va jamais guérir si tu continu d'utiliser ta jambe.

\- Je suis une Marquée ! Je guéris plus vite qu'un humain normal !

La jeune fille pouvait le voir, il allait craquer.

\- En plus j'ai faim, et il est hors de question que j'attende jusqu'à ce soir pour manger.

Kayla releva les appendices qui lui servaient d'oreilles quand elle entendit le mot "manger".

\- Je pourrais aller t'en chercher, répondit-il.

\- Cela veut dire au moins quinze minutes sans surveillance. Je dois te prévenir de suite, il y a une grande chance que je saute par la fenêtre, dit-elle en croisant les bras à son tour.

\- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Demanda-t-il stupéfait.

\- Pour voir si Kay peut me rattraper en si peu de temps, dit-elle comme si c'était la réponse la plus logique au monde.

\- C'est stupide !

\- C'est moi quand je m'ennuie, expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Je ne prendrais pas plus de dix minutes !

\- J'ai fait pire en moins de temps.

\- Vraiment ? Comment ?

\- Le fait que je sois très illogique aide beaucoup, admit-elle.

\- Sans blague, t'as commencé à me faire un exposé sur les Skittles alors qu'on était sur le point de se faire torturer !

Evitka sourit en pensant au souvenir.

\- Roks disait toujours que j'étais quelqu'un de tellement illogique, qu'un jour je sauterais d'une falaise juste pour prouver que je ne peux pas voler.

Il rigola, et la jeune fille le joignit volontiers, tentant de chasser la tristesse qui était apparue à la mention de Roksanna.

Après quelques secondes de silence, il poussa un soupire.

\- Très bien, accepta-t-il. Suis-moi, la nourriture se trouve dans le Grand Hall.

Il se retourna, se dirigeant vers la porte et Evitka le suivit. Ils montèrent sur leurs dragons pour atteindre le sol, ne voulant pas risquer d'aggraver la blessure de la Marquée. La maison de l'Ancienne étant isolée du village, il leur fallut traverser ce dernier pour atteindre le Grand Hall, et Harold en profita pour lui montrer le village. Après plusieurs jours sans avoir mangé, tout les efforts qu'elle avait fournis lors de la bataille, et le sang qu'elle avait perdu, Evitka se déplaçait lentement, et il leur fallut une vingtaine de minutes pour atteindre leur destination. Dire qu'elle était exténuée aurait été un euphémisme. Alors imaginez l'horreur qu'elle ressentit, quand arrivée devant la Grand Hall, elle vu les centaines de marches qui menaient à son entrée. Kay explosa de rire quand elle vu son expression, mais eut finalement pitié d'elle quand elle vu son amie sur le point de s'écrouler. Elle lui offrit de monter sur son dos pour monter les escaliers, mais Evitka, qui depuis avait repris des couleurs, refusa, trop bornée pour ne pas essayer par elle-même. La dragonne qui s'attendait à cette réponse, attendit patiemment aux pieds des marches. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une dizaine de secondes à la Marquée pour appeler sa dragonne à l'aide. Réprimant l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel, Kay alla aider Evitka, sous les yeux amusés d'Harold et Krokmou.

Quand la jeune fille entra finalement dans le Grand Hall, elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il était presque vide, ni le père d'Harold, Gueulfort ou encore la viking blonde ne s'y trouvés. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et ils se dirigèrent vers la nourriture. Durant le repas la jeune fille fit la rencontre des autres dragonniers. Ils étaient tous intéressés par elle pour différentes raisons. Varek, le plus imposant, mais probablement le plus gentil des quatre, n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions sur les Marqués, leurs origines, leurs pouvoirs, leurs relations avec les dragons. Elle y répondit du mieux qu'elle put, ne dévoilant cependant pas ce que l'Alpha lui avait révélé lors de leur rencontre. Rustik quand à lui était le plus énervant du groupe, en plus du fait qu'il ne comprenait apparemment pas le concept d'espace personnel. Evitka l'ignora pendant tout le repas, mais cette tâche fut un peu plus dur pour Kay qui ne cessait de grogner sur le viking. Après cela ce dernier la laissa un peu plus tranquille. Les jumeaux, les plus marrants du groupe selon la jeune fille, voulaient savoir à quel point ses pouvoirs pouvaient causer des dégâts, et si elle voulait bien aller faire exploser des choses avec eux. Au grand désarroi de tout le monde – surtout de Kay et Harold – c'était avec eux qu'elle s'entendait le mieux.

Pendant tout le repas, Evitka sentit les regards des autres vikings sur elle dans le Grand Hall. Lors de leur visite du village elle avait récolté les même regards – des regards de méfiance. La jeune fille ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. C'était à cause d'elle que les Traîtres avaient attaqué leur village. Cela ne faisait cependant que renforcer son envie de partir. Et en même temps non ? La jeune fille ne savait plus quoi penser. D'un côté elle ne voulait pas déranger, elle avait déjà assez causé de problèmes et de dégâts dans ce village, mais d'un autre côté, Harold et ses amis avaient été tellement gentils et accueillants – un peu trop accueillant du côté de Rustik – avec elle. Et cela c'était sans compter Gueulfort qu'elle appréciait déjà. Elle commençait à aimer cet endroit, et rien que d'imaginer vivre avec le fantôme de Roksanna sur leur ancienne île, dans leur maison maintenant bien trop grande pour une seule personne, lui semblait insupportable.

XXX

L'air froid lui mordait les joues, lui faisant réaliser tout le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru pour atteindre cet endroit. Les nuits d'été qu'elle passait avec Roks à la belle étoile lui manquaient. Elles n'auraient jamais du partir vers le Nord. _Il ne nous a apporté que mort et souffrance._

Kay et Evitka se trouvaient sur le balcon de la maison de l'Ancienne. Les pieds de la jeune fille se balançaient dans le vide alors qu'elle regardait les étoiles, une couverture la réchauffant. Elle était appuyée contre la Furie qui, couchée derrière elle, avait choisi de lui tenir compagnie. Evitka n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle pouvait sentir la fatigue peser sur ses paupières, mais pourtant le sommeil ne venait pas. Alors après plusieurs heures à se retourner dans son lit, elle avait décidé de sortir sur le balcon. Elle ne pouvait peut-être pas dormir, mais elle pouvait observer le ciel, c'était tout aussi reposant. Cela lui permettait de gérer ses problèmes avec plus de calme. Peut-être même que c'était ses problèmes qui la gardaient éveillées, les problèmes qu'elle n'avaient toujours pas résolus. Est-ce-qu'elle allait vraiment quitter l'île ? Et si c'était le cas, que ferait-elle après ? Comment s'en sortirait-elle sans Roks ? Devrait-elle essayé de trouver l'Alpha ? Cela semblait être une bonne idée, elle avait tellement de questions à lui poser.

Un grognement de Kay la fit revenir dans le présent. La dragonne avait du sentir ses doutes à travers leur lien. Elle oubliait toujours à quel point il s'était renforcé ces derniers mois, au point que si elle ne les cachait pas, la dragonne pouvait presque lire ses pensées. L'inverse était également possible, mais les deux amies préféraient garder la plupart de leurs pensées privées.

La jeune fille se tourna vers sa dragonne.

\- Rien, répondit-elle. Je me demandais juste où on irait après qu'on ait quitté cette île, qu'est-ce-qu'on ferait...

Un ronronnement cette fois, plus aigu vers la fin.

\- Non je ne sais pas, souffla-t-elle. Tout semble si différent maintenant que Roks et Kham ne sont plus là, je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à retrouver une vie normale sans eux.

Kay poussa un nouveau ronronnement, plaçant sa tête sur ses genoux. Sans hésiter, Evitka plaça ses bras autour du cou de la dragonne.

\- N'agit pas comme si j'étais la seule à devoir être réconfortée, murmura-t-elle contre les écailles de la Furie. Je sais qu'ils te manquent aussi.

Les deux amies restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, se réconfortant l'une l'autre, toutes les deux perdues, seules, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Evitka avait l'impression d'être de retour dans cette forêt, quand elle était entrée dans ce monde pour la première fois.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudainement en même temps que les souvenirs lui revinrent. L'Alpha ! L'Alpha avait dit que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, avant son rêve lors de son coma, elle n'était qu'un nourrisson. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle était venu dans ce monde bien avant qu'elle trouve l'œuf dans lequel était Kay ? Était-il possible qu'elle soit de ce monde, et non de l'autre ? Evitka tenta de se rappeler de leur conversation dans son intégralité, et plus les détails lui revenaient plus elle avait de questions. Elle n'était sûre de rien, hormis une chose. Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve.

Elle se détacha de Kay, et la Furie la regarda avec un regard interrogateur. La jeune fille réalisa alors qu'elle n'était pas au courant, avec l'attaque des Traîtres, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire.

\- Je sais où il faut aller. Ou du moins je sais ce qu'on doit faire, se corrigea-t-elle quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'où il se trouvait.

Cette pensée lui rappela un souvenir dans son esprit. Les deux dragonniers que Roks et elle avaient poursuivis avec Kham et Kay. Le Stormcutter l'avait reconnu. Et si c'était grâce à lui que l'Alpha l'avait trouvé ? L'avait-il prévenu de sa présence ? Mais ce jour là ils étaient venu pour Kham, cela voulait-il dire que Kham était avec l'Alpha avant qu'on le rencontre ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'il était avec l'Alpha en ce moment même ? Est-ce-que les deux dragonniers étaient avec eux ? Tout s'imbriquait dans la tête de la jeune fille, comme les pièces d'un puzzle.

Elle se tourna vers Kayla.

\- Durant mon coma, j'ai fait un rêve, ou plus comme une vision. J'y ai rencontré un Alpha.

De suite les yeux de la dragonne s'écarquillèrent à son tour.

\- Il me connaissait déjà Kay, dit-elle avant qu'elle ne puisse la couper. Je crois que ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis venu dans ce monde.

À ses mots, la dragonne reposa la tête sur le sol, levant les appendices qui lui servaient d'oreilles, lui montrant ainsi qu'elle l'écoutait. La jeune fille se lança alors dans son récit. Elle lui décrivit la plaine d'eau et de glace sur laquelle elle s'était réveillée, lui raconta l'apparition de l'Alpha, leur discussion, du fait qu'il l'avait appelé Evitka. Et finalement elle lui parla de la guerre, celle qu'elle devait mener contre l'homme qui avait apparemment exterminé les Marqués. Evitka pouvait voir sa réticence à remettre les pieds sur un champs de bataille.

\- Moi non plus Kay, murmura-t-elle en se mettant à caresser la tête de la dragonne. Mais on doit le trouver, comme ça il nous expliquera tout.

 _Je ferais tout pour empêcher cette guerre_ , pensa-t-elle en se rappelant les paroles d'Harold. Il avait raison, Alvin était loin d'être le seul monstre dans ce monde.

Les deux amies restèrent ainsi pendant de longues heures. Evitka espérait voir le couché de soleil. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait prit depuis son arrivée dans ce monde. N'ayant jamais eu besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, la jeune fille se levait tôt le matin – parfois plusieurs heures avant l'aube – et regardait l'astre se lever lentement à l'horizon, peignant le ciel de ses couleurs. Plusieurs fois elle avait essayé de réveiller Roks pour qu'elle le regarde avec elle, mais la rouquine remettait toujours cela à plus tard, insistant sur le fait qu'il serait toujours là le lendemain. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prit en compte, c'est que elle peut-être ne le serait pas.

Une planche grinça derrière elles. Evitka n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner que Kay s'était déjà levée, grognant sur le nouvel arrivant. La jeune fille essuya rapidement les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues, et se leva à son tour.

Harold se trouvait sur la dernière marche des escaliers. La Furie arrêta de suite de grogner. _Comment a-t-il réussi à nous surprendre ?_ Pensèrent les deux amies au même moment. Malgré la pénombre, il sembla remarquer ses larmes.

\- Est-ce-que ça va ? Demanda-t-il alors que son hésitation se voyait sur son visage. Il semblait avoir remarquer qu'il avait interrompu la jeune fille dans un de ses moments les plus vulnérables.

Evitka resserra la couverture autour d'elle, autant pour se protéger du froid que pour cacher son corps. Elle n'avait pas vraiment prévus de recevoir de la compagnie à cette heure de la nuit.

\- Oui, on va bien, répondit-elle évitant son regard. C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à dormir cette nuit. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce-qui t'amène ici à cette heure si tardive ? Demanda-t'elle avec une note d'humour dans sa voix, essayant de cacher le fait qu'elle venait de pleurer.

Un sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Pareil, répondit-il. Ça m'arrive parfois quand j'ai un nouveau projet.

Cela piqua sa curiosité.

\- Un nouveau projet ?

De suite son hésitation revint. Il semblait embarrassé. La jeune fille trouvait presque ça mignon.

\- J-Je travail à la forge, bégaya-t-il en réponse. Je fais des armes... et d'autres trucs...

Cela ne répondait en aucun cas à sa question, mais Evitka décida de laisser passer. C'était clair qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Quelques secondes passèrent, et un silence gêné s'installa. Voyant qu'il n'allait pas le briser, Evitka décida de le faire.

\- Alors, tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? Changea-t-elle le sujet. Quelque chose d'urgent qui ne pouvait pas attendre le matin ?

Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il relevait les yeux vers elle, le rouge de ses joues se dissipant.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, ne la suivant pas du tout.

Elle tenta de retenir un rire, échouant bien sûr.

\- J'essaye juste de trouver une façon polie de te demander ce que tu fais là, sourit-elle.

\- Oh, fit-il, réalisant finalement. J'étais venu pour te proposer d'aller voler.

Evitka sentit son sourire s'agrandir. Au diable les ordres de Gueulfort et de la vieille chouette, personne ne l'empêcherait de voler.

* * *

 **Et non, je ne suis pas morte ! J'ai juste fait une petite pause, je pensais qu'avec les vacances ce serait plus facile d'écrire... ce n'était pas le cas. Mais je suis de retour, et même si ma vie va être loin de calme ces prochaines semaines, je vais quand même continuer d'écrire !**

 **Sinon le chapitre vous a plu ? Les choses sont plutôt calmes pour l'instant après tout ce qui vient de se passer, et elles vont rester ainsi quelques chapitres. En effet, avec Alvin blessé, Eva va avoir quelques vacances...**

 **Pour la suite, je vais donc probablement intégrer Eva dans certains épisodes, ignorant certaines choses et en ajoutant d'autres dans ces derniers pour mon histoire. N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez des idées !**

 **Bris'Lames : Bravo pour avoir trouvé qui était l'Archer ! (Je commençais à m'arracher les cheveux derrière mon écran, pensant que je n'avais pas laissé assez de signes !). Les deux dragonniers quand à eux ne referont pas une apparence avant un bout de temps, mais ils seront là pour la deuxième partie de l'histoire (et le deuxième film bien sûr). Je stresse toujours un peu quand j'écris les personnages, j'espère que je les ais tous respecté ! Comment tu as trouvé Gueulfort ? Est-ce-que la scène sur le balcon t'as aidé à un peu mieux comprendre vers où l'histoire se dirige ? Sinon n'hésite pas à me demander ! Pour l'instant, les prochains chapitres seront plus comme le calme avant la tempête...**

 **A bientôt j'espère !**


	18. Chapter 16 : Insinuation douteuse

Malgré le vol qu'elle avait effectué cette nuit, Evitka ne dormait toujours pas. Allongée sur le lit, les yeux fermés, elle écoutait la lente respiration de sa dragonne. La Furie était à peine arrivée dans la chambre qu'elle s'était endormie à quelques mètres du lit. La jeune fille se sentait coupable de l'avoir gardé éveillée de la sorte – même si Kay avait autant apprécié le vol qu'elle. La dragonne, contrairement à sa Marquée, ne pouvait se passer de ses heures de sommeilles.

Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever, elle pouvait sentir ses rayons sur sa peau, pourtant elle ne se leva pas pour aller observer son ascension. Malgré les nombreuses couleurs qu'il peignait dans le ciel, elle le trouvait pâle par rapport à ce qu'elle avait vu cette nuit. Pour Evitka, la nuit avait toujours était synonyme de tristesse, et plus récemment de violence et de massacre – en effet Roks et elle avait l'habitude d'attaquer dés que le soleil se couchait. Elle avait commencé à craindre la nuit, à la redouter. Mais pas cette fois. La nuit dernière, elle l'avait passé sur le dos de sa dragonne à survoler l'île qu'elle considérait maintenant comme un point d'ancrage depuis la mort de Roksa. Puis elles étaient montées au-dessus de la couche nuageuse, arrivant sous la voûte étoilée. Sans lune pour les gêner, ces soleils là brillaient de mille feux. S'étalant par millions dans le ciel, faisant réaliser aux humains à quel point ils étaient petits et insignifiants, faisant paraître leurs problèmes encore plus petits et insignifiants. Evitka adorait ce sentiment. Cela lui faisait prendre conscience que sa vie, si petite face à l'Univers, était éphémère, furtive même, et qu'elle devait profiter de chaque seconde, et ne pas laisser son passé la retenir. Ce fut la première fois depuis son réveil, qu'elle réussit à oublier le trou que Roks avait laissé dans sa poitrine.

Après être revenue au village, elle avait remercié Harold, ajoutant que c'était exactement ce dont elle avait eu besoin. Après s'être souhaité bonne nuit, les deux adolescents étaient chacun partis de leur côté avec leur dragon, Evitka revenant dans sa chambre dans la maison de l'Ancienne. La vieille chouette ne remarqua rien, il fallait dire en même temps que ses ronflements pouvaient couvrir à peu prés n'importe quoi. Bien qu'Harold lui ait assuré qu'il irait se coucher, la jeune fille soupçonnait qu'il soit retourné à la forge pour travailler sur son "nouveau projet". Elle ne savait toujours pas ce que c'était. Peut-être qu'elle devrait aller voir par elle-même. Le jeune homme avait eu l'air embarrassé hier quand elle lui avait demandé ce que c'était, peut-être qu'il ne serait pas content qu'elle vienne l'interrompre. Mais elle était tellement curieuse... Et si elle lui amenait à manger ? Il y avait des chances qu'il lui pardonne, non ?

Evitka se releva lentement dans son lit, sans faire de bruit elle marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre, observant le village plus bas. Elle pouvait voir de la fumée qui s'échappait de la cheminée de la forge. Elle tenta d'ignorer le sourire qui venait d'apparaître sur son visage, et se précipita sur la pile d'habits que l'Ancienne avait déposé dans sa chambre la veille au soir. Il s'agissait d'un simple pantalon noir et d'une tunique rouge avec une ceinture par-dessus. Certes c'était très différent de l'attirail qu'elle portait en temps normal, mais différent n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose, et c'était peut-être même ce dont elle avait besoin.

Après avoir enfilé ses vieilles bottes en cuir, Evitka se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, faisant attention à ne pas marcher sur la queue de Kay en passant à côté d'elle. Refermant la porte, elle longea le couloir, ne faisant plus attention à masquer le bruit de ses pas. Les ronflements de la vieille chouette étaient assez forts pour les cacher. Après avoir traverser la pièce à vivre, elle sortit sur le balcon. Prenant la lanière en cuir à son poignet, elle releva ses cheveux en une queue de cheval. L'air froid du matin lui mordit la peau de la nuque. Elle aurait dû prendre une veste.

Elle prit ensuite son temps pour descendre les escaliers, mais elle dû cependant faire une pause arrivée en bas. Elle commençait vraiment à détester sa blessure et tous les problèmes qu'elle lui causait. Lentement elle traversa le village, soulagée qu'il soit encore trop tôt pour que les villageois soient levés. Ce soulagement fut de courte durée, car ce n'est qu'en arrivant devant le Grand Hall qu'elle se rappela des centaine de marches qu'il fallait monter pour y arriver. Jurant, elle commença son ascension. Il lui fallut au moins cinq minutes pour arriver en haut, puis dix minutes pour trouver la nourriture et redescendre. Sa blessure la faisait souffrir, et elle pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur pulser dans sa jambe. Retenant un grognement de frustration elle continua à marcher, même s'il aurait été plus sage de s'arrêter pour faire une pause. Mais Evitka était bornée, et elle ne voulait pas reconnaître qu'elle était blessée, ou même qu'elle avait mal.

Quand elle arriva finalement à la forge, le soleil ne touchait plus l'horizon, et les villageois avaient déjà commencé à se lever. Elle pouvait clairement entendre le bruit d'un marteau cogner contre du métal. Du mieux qu'elle put avec la nourriture en équilibre dans ses bras, elle ouvrit la porte, la refermant derrière elle avec son pieds. L'air chaud du feu vint de suite frapper son visage, faisant naître des picotements sur sa peau gelée.

Harold était à peine à quelques mètres d'elle, continuant à frapper la lame d'une épée avec son marteau. S'il avait remarqué sa présence, il ne le montrait pas. Krokmou quand à lui releva de suite la tête en l'entendant entrer. Les appendices sur sa tête se baissèrent cependant quand il vit que Kay n'était pas avec elle.

Sentant que la nourriture dans ses bras n'allait pas tarder à tomber, Evitka se précipita sur la table la plus proche pour la déposer. Dans sa hâte elle fit tomber une pince qui alla s'écraser sur le sol en pierre. Harold sa retourna brusquement en sursautant, la surprise lui faisant lâcher son marteau. Celui-ci s'écrasa sur son pied. Le jeune homme lâcha un cri de douleur, l'épée s'échappant à son tour de la pince qu'il tenait dans l'autre main. Il tenta de reculer pour ne pas se faire brûler, mais dans sa hâte trébucha en arrière. C'est à ce moment qu'Evitka décida d'intervenir, tentant de le rattraper. Mais bien sûr, avec sa maladresse habituelle, son pied glissa sur la pince qu'elle avait fait tomber, envoyant les deux adolescents au sol.

L'air fut éjecter de ses poumons alors qu'un poids tombait sur elle. Un objet dur alla frapper son front, et les deux dragonniers lâchèrent un son de douleur, portant chacun une main à leur tête respective.

La forge se remplit des éclats de rire de la Furie. Ils eurent à peine le temps de se rendre compte de la position dans laquelle ils étaient, quand la porte s'ouvrit et un cri aigu retentit. Les deux adolescents tournèrent tout les deux la tête, voyant Gueulfort dans l'entrée, se couvrant les yeux de la main.

\- Par la barbe d'Odin ! Ça va pas de faire des trucs comme ça ici ?! S'écria-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Harold, avant de comprendre de quoi il parlait.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu plus. Evitka réagit de la même manière, mais pas à cause de ce que l'estropié impliquait. À cause des cauchemars de son passé qui revinrent la hanter.

\- Non Gueul-... Attend, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! Bégaya Harold. On était pas en train de-...

Ses joues se mirent soudainement à rougir à la seule idée de ce qui passait à travers la tête de son mentor. Il se tourna vers Evitka, qui chaque seconde qui passait devenait un peu plus blanche alors qu'elle se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois que quelqu'un s'était tenu comme ça au-dessus d'elle. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, et sa respiration se fit plus rapide. Harold sembla remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas, et il comprit de suite quoi. Sans perdre de temps, il se releva, lui laissant de l'espace. Cela ne rendit pas le fait de respirer plus facile, mais au moins la panique se calma un peu. Difficilement elle se releva grâce à la table à côté d'elle, ses mains tremblantes s'accrochant au morceau de bois comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ! Poursuivit Gueulfort.

S'appuyant sur la table pour tenir debout, Evitka tenta de reprendre une respiration normale sous le regard inquiet d'Harold.

\- Ça y est, vous êtes tous les deux décents ? Demanda le blond, sa main couvrant toujours ses yeux.

Le jeune viking poussa un soupir d'exaspération, levant les yeux au ciel à son mentor.

\- On est juste tombé !

\- C'est ça ! On me la fait pas à moi ! S'écria-t-il alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil entre ses doigts pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien habillés.

De suite ses yeux se posèrent sur Evitka, se plissant légèrement.

\- T'es pas censée être clouée à ton lit, toi ? Demanda-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Un rire trop sec pour être vrai s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune fille.

\- T'essaye d'insinuer quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourcil levé, essayant de faire en sorte qu'Harold arrête de la regarder comme si à tout moment elle pouvait se briser.

Mais le jeune homme vit clair dans son jeu, observant la façon dont elle se grattait nerveusement l'épaule gauche.

\- Ha Ha..., fit semblant de rire Gueulfort. J'arriverais pas à dormir pendant au moins une semaine à cause de vous !

\- Pour la dernière fois, on ne faisait rien !

Mais le blond l'ignora, commençant à se retourner vers la porte.

\- Je laisse passer pour cette fois. Mais faites en sorte que je ne vous reprenne plus à faire ce genre de chose ! Imagine si c'était Stoïck qui vous avez trouvé comme ça !

Les deux adolescents grimacèrent rien qu'en y pensant.

Gueulfort sortit finalement de la forge, et un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux dragonniers, Krokmou ayant recommencé à dormir. Harold se baissa pour ramasser l'épée encore brûlante, et la plongea dans le seau d'eau.

\- Est-ce-que ça va ? Demanda-t-il doucement, comme si elle risquait à nouveau de paniquer.

Ses mains ayant finalement arrêté de trembler, Evitka saisit une des pommes qu'elle avait amené, et s'assis sur la table sur laquelle elle s'appuyait.

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Dit-elle en croquant dans sa pomme.

Les sourcils du jeune homme se froncèrent alors qu'il la regardait. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il comprenait très bien ce qui venait de se passer, pourquoi elle avait réagit comme ça, mais qu'il voulait lui faire dire.

\- Alors qu'est-ce-qui vient de se passer ?

Elle plaqua un sourire sur son visage.

\- Les deux personnes les plus maladroites dans ce monde viennent de se rencontrer, répondit-elle avec un rire qui même à ses oreilles sonnait faux.

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de ça que je parle, Eva.

Cette fois elle ne le corrigea pas sur l'utilisation de son ancien prénom. Elle poussa un soupir, voyant que ça ne servait à rien de le nier.

\- Je croyais que j'allais mieux depuis Da..., commença-t-elle sans réussir à finir. Apparemment pas...

Elle recommença à gratter son épaule, reposant la pomme sur la table.

\- Cette cicatrice sur ton épaule, et celle sur ta joue, c'est les blessures qu'on t'a fait sur l'île des Parenvrilles ? Demanda Harold, même si ça ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu'à une question.

Evitka acquiesça, baissant la tête. Elle n'avait jamais parlé à personne de ce qui s'était passé là-bas, pas même à Roks. Avec le temps les cauchemars avaient commencé à disparaître, et elle pensait que tout était rentré dans l'ordre, que tout allait mieux.

Harold poussa un soupir.

\- Je suis désolé Eva, j'aurais dû être là plus tôt...

En entendant ses mots, Evitka releva brusquement la tête, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Au contraire, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai réussi à sortir de là, le défendit-elle.

Elle se leva, marchant jusqu'à la fenêtre, croisant ses bras alors qu'elle tournait le dos au jeune homme.

\- C'est ma propre stupidité et crédulité qui m'ont mise dans cette situation.

Lek et Anya l'avaient manipulé. Elle n'avait pas écouté les avertissements de Roks et de Kay. C'était de sa faute.

Un silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce, interrompu de temps en temps par les ronflements de la Furie. Par la fenêtre, Evitka pouvait observer les villageois s'activer entre les maisons, commençant les réparations aprés l'attaque des Traîtres. La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette histoire. Pourquoi avoir attaqué le village ? Ils devaient se douter qu'ils ne pourraient pas gagner. Se battre en sous-nombre était stupide, mais contre des dragons en plus ? C'était suicidaire ! Alors pourquoi Alvin avait-il quand même attaqué ? Ça ne pouvait pas être que pour elle, même avec tout le pouvoir qu'elle pouvait lui offrir, ça n'en valait pas la peine de perdre tous ses soldats et sa flotte. Il y avait forcément quelque chose d'autre.

Un bruit métallique la ramena à la réalité. Elle se retourna, voyant que ce n'était qu'Harold qui rangeait ses outils. Quelque chose de brillant attira son attention juste à côté de lui, et de suite l'émerveillement vint remplacer la méfiance et la crainte qu'elle ressentait.

\- C'est ça ton nouveau projet ? Demanda-t-elle, soulevant le bouclier des deux mains.

Une Furie Nocturne était peint en noir sur le métal, avec un de ses ailerons de couleur rouge, comme la queue de Krokmou.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers elle. Oh, non. Ça c'est un bouclier que j'ai fait il y a un bout de temps, mais...

L'hésitation était clair dans sa voix, et la jeune fille posa le bouclier à terre, se tournant à nouveau vers lui. Elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il essayait de lui dire.

\- Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, cette dernière s'arrêtant sur sa nuque alors qu'il lui lançait un autre regard. Il sembla y trouver ce qu'il cherchait, parce que son expression se fit plus déterminée.

\- Depuis hier soir je travaille sur quelque chose d'autre, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il se dirigeait vers une pièce adjacente.

Hésitante, Evitka le suivit. La pièce était sombre, elle ne possédait qu'une petite fenêtre pour l'éclairer. Prés de l'encadrement de porte dans lequel elle se tenait, se trouvait un bureau. Des feuilles et carnets étaient éparpillés dessus, recouverts de dessins et notes écrites avec des runes, les rendant illisibles pour la jeune fille.

\- Je ne veux plus que tu choisisse le chemin de la violence Eva, mais même si tu décide de ne plus te battre, ta vie ne va pas pour autant devenir moins dangereuse. Le fait que tu sois une Marquée – et probablement une des seule – fait de toi une cible. Alors j'ai décidé de te faire une nouvelle armure, finit-il en trouvant ce qu'il cherchait.

Evitka s'écarta de la porte pour le laisser sortir de la pièce. Il ouvrit le carnet sur une des tables de la forge, profitant de la lumière pour mieux voir ce qu'il y avait sur les pages. La jeune fille s'approcha de la table, se penchant au dessus de carnet. Différentes pièces d'armures y étaient dessinées, parfois plusieurs fois dû à des modifications ayant étaient fait par Harold. Elles ne ressemblaient en rien à celles de son ancienne armure, qui avaient été conçues pour le combat. Celles-ci étaient plus fines, plus légères, elles étaient ajustées à sa silhouette, lui permettant de mieux bouger. De mieux voler. Ce n'est que quand Harold reprit la parole qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait toujours rien dit.

\- Voit ça plus comme une armure de vol. Après si tu ne l'aime pas, je peux toujours abandonner le projet..., ajouta-t-il hésitant, ayant mal interprété son silence.

Relevant les yeux vers lui, la jeune fille pu voir son expression embarrassée.

\- Alors comme ça tu veux vraiment me faire changer ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Elle ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de répondre, se redressant. Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur le carnet.

\- Ne l'abandonne pas, je l'aime bien.

Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre dans la forge, et Evitka dû se retenir pour de rire.

Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du carnet. Elle était contente, et même impatiente à l'idée d'avoir une nouvelle armure – et cette fois en plus une armure de vol – mais elle était également émue par son geste. Elle releva les yeux pour rencontrer les siens, s'apprêtant à le remercier, quand la porte de la forge s'ouvrit brusquement. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux, leurs regards se tournant vers la personne qui venait de les interrompre.

\- Harold ! On vient de-...

Astrid s'arrêta quand elle vit qu'Evitka était également dans la forge. Ses yeux se plissèrent, et son regard se fit brûlant alors qu'elle la regardait. La jeune Marquée eut du mal à ne pas baisser les yeux. Pendant un bref instant elle se demanda comment elle faisait pour bouger aussi facilement avec plusieurs côtes cassées. Aucunes des répondes auxquels elle pouvait penser n'étaient rassurantes pour son futur proche.

Heureusement Harold vint à sa rescousse.

\- Astrid, il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau sérieux.

La viking se tourna vers lui, et Evitka pu à nouveau respirer.

\- En revenant ce matin, Mulch et Baquet nous ont assuré avoir vu un bateau des Traîtres pas loin de Beurk, raconta-t-elle.

Evitka fronça les sourcils. Ça ne faisait aucun sens ! D'abord cette attaque suicidaire, et maintenant ils revenaient, mais avec seulement un bateau. Il se passait quelque chose de louche. À quoi jouait Alvin ?

\- Où ça ? Demanda Harold.

La jeune fille releva la tête, sortant de ses pensées pour se concentrer sur la conversation. Si Alvin était déjà de retour, il fallait qu'elle s'en charge. C'était de sa faute s'il s'acharnait autant sur l'île et ses habitants.

\- Au Nord de l'île, répondit Astrid.

De suite le jeune homme alla réveiller son dragon et sortit de la forge avec la viking. Evitka les suivit du mieux qu'elle put, tentant de ne pas grimacer à cause de la douleur dans sa jambe. Il fallait dire que sa chute n'avait rien arrangé.

\- Harold, attend ! Cria-t-elle quand elle le vit monter sur son dragon. Je viens avec vous, laissez moi juste appeler Kay.

Les deux vikings se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Il en est hors de question, tu es blessée Eva, répliqua le jeune homme.

Elle tenta de se défendre, mais il la coupa avant même qu'elle ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

\- C'est une chose de voler Eva, dit-il faisant référence à la nuit dernière. Mais s'en est une autre de se battre. Je ne peux pas te laisser venir, désolé.

Sans même lui lancer un regard il s'envola, Astrid le suivant de prés avec sa Vipère. Impuissante, Evitka sentit ses poings trembler, et quand elle baissa les yeux, elle vit que ses jointures étaient devenues blanches. Elle tenta de se calmer, prenant de grandes respirations, mais cela ne réussit pas à apaiser la tempête qui faisait rage en elle.

Elle voulait venir avec eux, elle voulait faire face à Alvin, mais pas par vengeance. Elle voulait venir avec eux pour se rendre utile. Elle voulait leur montrer qu'elle pouvait faire autre chose qu'amener des ennuis sur l'île. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle n'avait été qu'un poids que les beurkiens avaient été obligés de porter. Elle en avait marre. Elle ne voulait pas partir, et la seule façon de rester était de faire quelque chose qui prouverait au Chef qu'elle pouvait être utile au village. Mais elle n'y arriverait jamais si Harold continuait de la protéger de cette façon. Elle n'avait pas besoin de protection. Elle était une guerrière. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans ce monde elle avait dû se battre pour survivre. Elle n'avait pas besoin que quelqu'un la protège.

Elle secoua la tête, se détournant de la forge. Décidant d'aller voir si Kay était réveillée, elle se dirigea vers la maison de l'Ancienne.

XXX

Avant d'être allée réveiller Kayla, la jeune fille était allée chercher des poissons. La dragonne fut donc de bonne humeur, malgré le manque de sommeil dû au vol de la veille. Il ne lui en fallait vraiment pas peu pour être heureuse.

Les deux amies avaient décidé d'aller dans la forêt. La Marquée n'en pouvait plus des regards que les villageois lui donnaient – un mélange de curiosité, de mépris et de méfiance. C'était cependant toujours mieux que les regards noirs que le Chef Stoïck lui lançait.

Elles avaient ensuite décidé de survoler l'île, voulant la voir de jour. Après plusieurs heures, elles s'étaient finalement posées sur une falaise au-dessus de la mer et de sa berge. Elles pouvaient même apercevoir le village sur leur droite. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, les aidant à combattre le froid de l'hiver qui arrivait. En effet, à cause de sa colère la jeune fille n'avait pas pensé à prendre une veste. Elle devait donc se coller à Kay pour se réchauffer. Bien sûr la dragonne avait eu le droit au résumé de ce qui s'était passé le matin même. Evitka n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle était de son côté ou du côté d'Harold, elle restait silencieuse, la laissant parler. Pendant un bref instant, la jeune fille voulut rentrer dans sa tête grâce au lien qui les unissait, et savoir ce qu'elle pensait vraiment, mais elle chassa rapidement cette idée. Tout comme elle, sa dragonne tenait à garder ses pensées secrètes.

Un silence s'était alors installé entre les deux amies. Kay commençait à piquer du nez, et Evitka lançait des pierres dans la mer qui se trouvait une vingtaine de mètres plus bas, tentant de ne pas penser à ses problèmes. Alors qu'elle lançait une pierre particulièrement grosse, cette dernière lui échappa de la main et fonça droit vers la plage – et non vers l'océan.

Un cri de douleur résonna de la berge.

Kayla se réveilla en sursaut, et les deux amies se regardèrent les yeux écarquillés. Se rendant compte de ce qu'Evitka venait de faire, elles se précipitèrent vers le bord et se penchèrent en avant, regardant la plage qui s'étendait sous elles. Elles furent toute les deux surprises quand elles ne virent personne sur le sable vingts mètres plus bas. Elles ne virent d'ailleurs pas non plus le bateau amarré un peu plus loin sur la berge. Ce qu'elles virent en revanche, c'est Gueulfort et Varek rentrer au village avec une charrette pleine de cailloux.

\- Varek est pas supposé chercher le bateau des Traîtres avec le reste des dragonniers ? Demanda Evitka.

Elle se tourna vers Kay. Les deux amies semblaient penser la même chose. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose entre le groupe et Varek. Mais quoi ?

Evitka se releva – ayant déjà oublié l'incident de la pierre. Elle en avait marre de broyer du noir dans son coin, il fallait qu'elle prouve au village qu'elle pouvait être utile, et ce n'est pas ici qu'elle allait servir à quelque chose. En plus Gueulfort était avec lui. Elle aimait bien Gueulfort.

\- Viens Kay, on va aller voir ce qu'ils font, dit-elle en se tournant vers sa dragonne.

La Furie se releva à son tour, grognant de mécontentement. La jeune fille rigola en l'entendant et monta sur la selle. Elle fléchit légèrement les jambes, s'apprêtant à décoller. Pendant plusieurs secondes elle resta dans cette position, mais Kay restait immobile. Fronçant les sourcils, elle tourna son regard vers la dragonne.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu attends ? Décolle ! Dit-elle montrant la direction du ciel avec ses bras.

Mais la Furie se contenta de secouer la tête, gardant les quatre pattes au sol.

\- Pourquoi ? S'indigna Evitka.

La jeune fille ne s'attendait pas au regard d'inquiétude que la dragonne lui lança. De suite elle sut où était le problème, et elle se rassit dans la selle, poussant un soupir.

Voler sur une Furie, ce n'était pas comme voler sur n'importe quel dragon. Une Furie Nocturne allait vite, très très vite. C'est pour cela que sa queue était si importante. Elle lui permettait de changer de direction en une seconde, malgré sa grande vitesse. Quand un dragonier vole sur une Furie, il ne peut pas se permettre de simplement se poser sur la selle et de se laisser entraîner par le dragon. D'ailleurs son derrière touche rarement la selle. Il doit toujours être attentif, son corps prêt à suivre celui de la Furie dans ses manœuvres. C'est pour cela qu'il passe en général plus de temps en équilibre sur les étriers fixés sur la selle qu'assis dans cette dernière. Et c'est également pour cela qu'Evitka avait faillit tomber ce matin. Alors qu'elles étaient en train de monter vers le ciel, la jeune fille avait ressenti une vive douleur dans sa jambe gauche alors qu'elle s'appuyait dessus. Elle avait alors perdu son appuie sur l'étrier. Par chance ses mains étaient bien agrippées aux poignets de la selle, et elle avait réussi à se remettre en selle. Mais cela n'avait pas empêché la peur de s'emparer de Kayla quand elle avait sentie sa Marquée tomber.

\- Kay, commença-t-elle doucement. Je sais que tu t'inquiète pour moi, mais je vais bien. Je vais faire attention cette fois.

Mais la dragonne resta au sol. Evitka dû retenir la boule de colère qui apparaissait dans son ventre. Cela ne mènerait à rien de s'énerver contre Kay.

\- On a qu'à y aller doucement, on a pas besoin de voler vite, suggéra-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle pensait l'avoir finalement convaincu, la Furie se mit à trottiner en direction du village. Evitka poussa un autre soupir, sachant que quoi qu'elle puisse dire c'était perdu d'avance.

XXX

Les deux amies mirent presque une demi-heure pour regagner le village, Kay refusant d'aller plus vite à cause d'Evitka. Dire que la jeune fille était énervée aurait été un euphémisme. Cela devait d'ailleurs se reflétait sur son expression, car quand elle arriva à la forge, la foule qui se trouvait devant se fendit en deux sur son passage. Elle ignora les regards que les villageois lui lançaient et rentra dans la forge, suivie de prés par Kay. Gueulfort et Varek étaient en train de décharger les pierres de la charrette. Ils ne devaient pas être là depuis longtemps. La jeune fille s'approcha d'eux. Gueulfort fut le premier à la remarquer.

\- Tiens, regardez qui a finit de bouder ! S'exclama-t-il en lâchant plusieurs pierres au sol.

Evitka lui lança un regard noir, mais décida d'ignorer sa remarque – après tout c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait fait toute la matinée.

\- Je vous ai vu sur la plage en train de ramasser les pierres, dit-elle, détournant la conversation. Qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes ?

Elle tendit la main, presque inconsciemment, quand Bouledogre vint lui demander des caresses. Dés qu'elle la toucha, elle sentit à quel point la dragonne était fatiguée. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Varek et Bouledogre n'étaient pas allé chercher le bateau avec les autres dragonniers, alors qu'est-ce-qui avait causé cette fatigue chez le Gronk ?

\- Ce matin Bouledogre a ingéré une certaine pierre qui, quand elle l'a recraché, a formé du fer de Gronk. Un métal très pratique puisqu'il est très léger et solide, expliqua Gueulfort.

Evitka hocha la tête, comprenant finalement pourquoi la dragonne était si fatiguée.

\- Et bien sûr vous ne savez pas de quelle pierre il s'agit, déduisit-elle en voyant les dizaines de pierres sur le sol.

\- Hé ! C'est pas moi qui l'ai laissé manger toutes les pierres qu'elle voyait, rétorqua le viking en se tournant vers l'autre adolescent.

Finalement Varek décida d'intervenir dans la conversation.

\- On passait vraiment une mauvaise journée elle et moi !

L'estropié leva les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner vers elle.

\- D'ailleurs tu connaîtrais pas la bonne pierre dans ta Mémoire Antique ?

La jeune fille dû retenir le soupir d'exaspération qu'elle faillit lâcher.

\- Ancestrale. La Mémoire Ancestrale, Gueulfort, le corrigea-t-elle blasée.

\- Pareil, dit-il. Alors tu l'as ?

Evitka haussa les épaules tout en continuant de gratter le museau de Bouledogre. Elle pouvait sentir le jalousie qu'émaner Kay derrière elle. Elle continua cependant de caresser le Gronk.

\- Peut-être, mais il me faudrait des heures pour trouver une info de ce genre, répondit-elle.

Le viking poussa un soupir et se tourna vers les pierres, en prenant une dans sa main.

\- Bon, on va faire ça à l'ancienne alors.

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, le trio donna toute sorte de pierres au Gronk, lui faisant à chaque fois recracher un matériau diffèrent. Kay boudait dans un coin de la forge, mais Evitka n'y fit pas attention. Elle était sa Marquée, sa moitié, mais ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'autres dragons. Grâce à sa nature Evitka pouvait comprendre les dragons d'une façon qu'aucun humain ne pouvait, elle pouvait même ressentir ce qu'ils pensaient si elle se concentrait fort, et elle comptait bien utiliser ce don.

La foule de viking à l'extérieur commençait à s'impatienter. Des cris commencèrent à résonner dans la forge, et tous étaient dirigés vers Varek. Le jeune homme commençait d'ailleurs à paniquer, et les commentaires de Gueulfort n'aidaient franchement pas.

\- Tu sais, un jour j'ai vu une foule de viking comme celle-là se retourner contre un des leur, commença le forgeron.

\- Et ? Gémis Varek.

\- Le pauvre, ils l'ont démembré.

L'adolescent se mit à gémir plus fort. Evitka frappa le bras de l'estropié, où plutôt ce qu'il en restait.

\- Tu m'aide vraiment pas, dit-elle.

Gueulfort se contenta de hausser les épaules. La jeune fille secoua la tête.

\- Mais Bouledogre a mangé tellement de pierres différente ! S'exclama l'adolescent. Comment je pourrais...

Evitka et Gueulfort se tournèrent vers lui quand il ne finit pas sa phrase. Tout les deux sursautèrent quand il s'exclama :

\- Ça y est ! J'ai compris !

Avec un grand sourire sur le visage, il se dirigea vers le tas de pierres. La Marquée et l'estropié se regardèrent les sourcils froncés, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers lui.

\- J'admire ton enthousiasme face à la perspective d'être démembré, dit le forgeron. Mais j'espère pour toi que tu as un plan.

Varek commença à pendre des pierres dans ses mains, toutes diffèrentes.

\- Oh, j'en ai un. Le fer de Gronk a dû être crée par une combinaison de pierres. C'est la seule explication, dit-il en se dirigeant vers Bouledogre.

Il commença à lui donner des pierres, et la dragonne les avala sans rechigner. Tous attendirent que quelque chose se passe. Evitka, qui avait toujours sa main sur la tête de la dragonne, pouvait sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque secondes plus tard, le ventre de Bouledogre se mit à émettre des sons étranges.

\- Je crois que ce serait mieux qu'on recule, conseilla Evitka.

Tous firent plusieurs pas en arrière, hormis Kay qui lentement se rapprochait de sa Marquée. Cette dernière n'avait d'ailleurs pas bougé, n'ayant pas écouté son propre conseil. Elle avait commencé à ressentir des picotements dans la main qui touchait la Gronk. Soudainement, une pince fendit l'air et alla se coller à la peau de Bouledogre. Les yeux d'Evitka s'écarquillèrent, puis allèrent se poser sur les autres objets en fer de la forge avant même que ces derniers ne se mettent à trembler. Kay se mit à grogner derrière elle. Les pinces et marteaux sur le mur le plus prés s'envolèrent, se dirigeant droit vers le Gronk et la Marquée. Mais avant qu'ils aient pu les toucher, la Furie les envoya à l'autre bout de la forge d'un coup de queue.

\- Sa peau attire le métal !

Ces mots furent à peine prononcés que tous les objets en métal de la forge s'envolèrent, attirés par Bouledogre. Avant qu'Evitka ait pu réagir, Kay l'arracha au Gronk, cherchant à la mettre hors de danger. Plusieurs outils manquèrent de peu la jeune fille, percutant Bouledogre à la place. La dragonne se mit rapidement à paniquer, et l'absence soudaine de la Marquée à ses côtés n'aidait pas. Rapidement elle se mit à se débattre, malgré les paroles rassurantes de Varek. Et avant que la jeune fille ne puisse réagir, la dragonne fuit la forge, tentant de semer les objets en métal. Evitka dû se baisser pour éviter un marteau. Gueulfort ne fut pas si chanceux et se prit une pince en pleine tête.

Sans attendre le forgeron, la Marquée se mit à courir, quittant la forge à son tour. La douleur dans sa jambe l'aurait forcé à s'arrêter sans l'adrénaline qu'elle ressentait sur le moment. Mais elle savait que ça ne durerait pas, alors elle accéléra, traînant sa jambe du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Au bout d'une vingtaine de mètres, elle sentit quelqu'un tirer sur le col de sa tunique. La jeune fille fut projetée en l'air, avant d'atterrir sur le dos de Kayla. La dragonne n'attendit pas qu'elle comprenne ce qui s'était passé pour accélérer, s'aidant parfois de ses ailes pour que ses foulées l'emmènent plus loin. Même en courant, la Furie était plus rapide que le Gronk qui volait dans les rues. Cette dernière était toujours suivie par les nombreux objets en métal. Kay n'eut pas besoin qu'Evitka lui demande pour s'apprêter à tirer sur les objets qui menaçaient Bouledogre. Ils furent cependant pulvérisés avant même qu'elle n'ait pu commencer à rassembler du gaz dans sa bouche. Les deux amies n'eurent pas besoin de tourner la tête pour comprendre que Krokmou et Harold les avaient devancé. Kay dû se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel quand elle vit l'autre Furie.

\- Harold ! Cria Varek derrière eux. Il faut que tu aides Bouledogre !

Apparemment il n'était pas au courant de ce qui se passait, car il fronça les sourcils, tournant son regard vers le blond.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'elle a ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle attire le métal, paniqua Varek.

Evitka se rapprocha d'eux, voulant aider. Kay quand à elle était un peu plus rétissante.

\- Ok, Rustik, il faut qu'on l'éloigne de la ville, dit Harold.

\- Sur le coup ! Cria le viking en question, faisant décollé son Cauchemar.

Quand à Varek, il se remit à courir après sa dragonne. Harold allait décollé à son tour, quand Evitka l'appela, voulant le prévenir pour sa jambe. _Elle était en métal, au cas où il ne l'avait pas remarqué._

Il poussa un soupir, et la jeune fille se stoppa net.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit Eva, tu es blessée...

La Marquée fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où était le problème.

\- Mais là il ne s'agit de se battre contre des Traîtres ! Se défendit-elle.

Mais elle comprit de suite en baissant les yeux vers Kay que cette dernière refuserait de décoller, voulant elle aussi la protéger. Harold sembla le voir aussi.

\- Tu devrais retourner chez l'Ancienne, tu n'est même pas supposée utiliser ta jambe, dit-il.

Evitka ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, mais il choisit ce moment pour s'envoler. Elle referma la bouche, serrant sa mâchoire. Le cuir de la selle craqua sous la pression de ses doigts. Elle se força à le lâcher, ne voulant pas l'abîmer. Elle se laissa glisser hors de la selle, tentant d'ignorer la douleur dans sa cuisse. Sans lancer un regard à Kay, elle se mit à marcher. De suite la Furie commença à la suivre.

\- Ne t'en donne pas la peine, je crois que toute seule je peux arriver chez l'Ancienne en un seul morceau, lanca-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

Kayla s'arrêta net quand elle entendit la colère dans la voix de sa Marquée. Elle la regarda s'éloigner d'elle en boitant. Elle voulait l'aider, la protéger. Elle avait déjà perdu Roksa et Kham, elle ne voulait pas perdre Eva aussi. Mais sa Marquée ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon. Elle se croyait peut-être indestructible. Ou peut-être qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire de ce qui lui arrivé. Kayla ne savait pas laquelle des deux options l'effrayait le plus.

XXX

Evitka était assise sur un tabouret dans la maison de l'Ancienne. Gothi était en train de changer les pansements sur sa cuisse. Elle ne fit aucune remarque sur le fait que la jeune fille avait utilisé sa jambe toute la journée. Elle ne reçut même pas un coup de bâton sur la tête. Peut-être que la vieille femme avait compris que c'était un sujet sensible avec la jeune fille. Elle ne pouvait même pas la regarder, elle détestait sa blessure. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas en même temps ? En plus de la rendre inutile, elle lui rappelait chaque jour que Roks était morte. Comme si le trou béant dans sa poitrine n'était pas suffisant.

Parfois la jeune fille avait juste envie d'éclater en sanglots. De tout laisser s'échapper, de ne plus rien retenir. Ces derniers jours elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait constamment un cri coincé dans sa gorge, qui chaque seconde essayait de s'échapper. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Car le moment où elle laisserait ses émotions prendre possession d'elle, Kay le saurait. Elle le ressentirait. Et Evitka ne voulait pas se montrer faible face à elle. Elle était son roc. Kay avait beau être un des dragons les plus dangereux dans ce monde, elle avait quand même besoin d'Evitka pour la soutenir.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux vers le bandage quand Gothi eut fini. Plus aucune trace de sang ne maculait le tissu blanc.

\- Combien de temps avant que je puisse à nouveau voler, ? Mumurra-t-elle.

Tout était si silencieux là-haut, Evitka avait presque peur de parler. Gothi se retourna vers elle. Elle leva ses deux mains en l'air. Elle ouvrit en grand la première, et ne leva que deux doigts sur la deuxième. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent.

\- Sept jours ?

L'Ancienne remua ses doigts en l'air. " _Environ_ ". Evitka poussa un soupir. Même ses rapides capacités de guérison avaient leurs limites.

\- Et combien de temps avant que je puisse marcher normalement ?

Cette fois elle montra un espace entre son index et son pouce. Elle le réduisit légèrement. " _Un peu moins_ ".

\- Super..., souffla Evitka.

Puis soudainement, comme si un nuage venait de couvrir le soleil, la pièce dans laquelle elles se trouvaient se fit plus sombre. La Marquée leva les yeux vers l'ouverture sur le mur qui menait au balcon. Elle enfila son pantalon, et sortie dehors. Des pas légers la suivirent.

Au-dessus du village des nuages noirs étaient apparus, s'étendant également sur la mer qui entourait l'île. Ils tourbillonnaient au-dessus de Beurk, comme un présage de mort. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. _Non ce n'est pas possible._ Evitka se tourna vers l'Ancienne. Elle regardait les nuages avec méfiance, les yeux plissés. La jeune fille posa à nouveau son regard sur le ciel. À ce moment même, un éclair apparu, fendant les ténèbres, et alla frapper une des statues de pierre qui se trouvait au large de l'île. Son craquement fut assourdissant à cause de sa proximité, et Evitka ne pu s'empêcher de sursauter. _S'il-vous plaît, faites que je me trompe._ Elle attendit, mais aucun autre coup de tonnerre ne tomba. Les minutes qui suivirent furent longues, et quand finalement les nuages noirs commencèrent à disparaître, elle reprit la parole d'une voix tremblante.

\- Un seul coup de tonnerre, souffla-t-elle. On dit que c'est un avertissement.

Elle se tourna vers l'Ancienne, durcissant ses traits pour cacher sa peur.

\- Est-ce-que c'est vrai ?

Elle espérait qu'elle lui réponde que non, que ce n'était qu'un mythe. Mais l'Ancienne se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de retourner à l'intérieur. Evitka attendit qu'elle soit partie avant de se tenir à la table sur le côté. Elle mit une main devant sa bouche, ne sachant pas vraiment si c'était pour se retenir de vomir ou de crier. Elle ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, comme pour bloquer le monde extérieur alors qu'un sentiment de panique montait en elle. Sa respiration se fit saccadée, et un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge sans qu'elle puisse l'en empêché.

 _Est-ce-que c'est un nouvel avertissement ? Où est-ce-que c'est le même que celui d'il y a quelque mois ? Perdre Roks n'est pas assez pour eux ? Il faut qu'ils continuent de me faire souffrir ?!_

Evitka ne pouvait pas perdre quelqu'un d'autre, et surtout pas Kayla. Pas alors qu'elle était déjà sur le point de se briser. Jamais si possible. De toute façon elle ne pourrait pas survivre à sa mort, de la même façon que Kay ne pouvait pas survivre à la mort de la Marquée. Elles étaient liées, et c'était mieux ainsi. Si un jour quelque chose arrivait à sa Furie, Evitka préférait mourir.

La jeune fille releva la tête, sa respiration étant à nouveau normale. Le soleil brillait à nouveau dans le ciel, comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'est à ce moment qu'Evitka vit le viking en train de monter les escaliers. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. _Super..._

Elle s'assit sur le rebord du balcon, les pieds en train de prendre dans le vide, pendant qu'elle attendait l'unijambiste. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher. Elle voulait voir les premières étoiles apparaître.

Les deux adolescents ne voyaient pas les choses de la même façon et Evitka savait que cette conversation allait probablement finir en dispute. Elle détestait les disputes, et les fuyait dés qu'elle le pouvait. C'était peut-être pour ça que sa relation avec ses parents ne s'était jamais améliorée.

Les planches en bois grincèrent derrière elle, mais elle ne se retourna pas. Elle continua de regarder l'horizon, essayant de prolonger le calme. Les pas se rapprochèrent, et il s'assit à côté d'elle, laissant lui aussi prendre ses pieds – ou son pied – dans le vide.

\- Est-ce-que ça va ? Demanda-t-il fixant lui aussi l'horizon.

La Marquée tourna la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Répliqua-t-elle.

\- Fais quoi ?

Elle le regarda de haut en bas, comme si elle essayait de le déchiffrer, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose pour le comprendre.

\- Tu essaye de me protéger, comme si tu t'inquiétait pour moi. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi, répondit-il en se tournant vers elle.

\- Il avait dit ces mots avec tellement d'assurance qu'Evitka était obligée d'y croire.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il hésita à répondre. Est-ce-qu'il essayait de trouver un mensonge plausible ? Ou n'arrivait-il juste pas à trouver les mots ? Evitka ne savait plus.

\- Pourquoi ? Répéta-t-elle impatiente.

Elle ne le comprenait pas et pourtant elle lui faisait confiance, et ça lui faisait peur. Elle s'attachait beaucoup trop vite aux gens.

\- Tu es perdue Eva, répondit-il finalement. Tu as été torturée, trahie. Tu viens juste de perdre ta meilleure amie, tu as plus d'ennemis que n'importe quelle personne que je connaisse, et ils sont prés à tout pour mettre la main sur toi.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, avant de secouer la tête.

\- Et le pire dans tout ça ? C'est que tu agis comme si tout ça ne t'affectait pas, pour la simple raison que tu veux protéger Kayla. Et je pense qu'il est temps que quelqu'un face la même chose pour toi maintenant que Roksanna n'est plus là.

Evitka n'arrivait plus à le regarder dans les yeux, pas quand il la regardait comme ça, comme si elle méritait qu'on s'inquiète pour elle. Elle détourna les yeux, les posant à nouveau sur l'horizon. Elle n'essayera pas de le contredire. Elle l'avait déjà fait, et il avait gagné à chaque fois.

\- Peut-être que ce que tu dis est vrai. Mais j'ai été blessée auparavant, des blessures bien plus graves que celle-là, et je suis toujours là.

La jeune fille hésita, cherchant les mots pour exprimer ce qu'elle pensait. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

\- Ils ne sont pas le danger. Je le suis, avoua-t-elle à Harold et à elle-même. Si tu veux me protéger, alors protèges moi de moi-même. Pour le reste je peux me débrouiller.

Il ne répondit rien. Sans même avoir à le regarder, Evitka savait qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle aurait bien aimait dire qu'elle s'en fichait de ce qu'il pensait, mais ça aurait été mentir. Alors elle attendit patiemment sa réponse.

Le soleil commençait à toucher la mer à l'horizon. Les étoiles n'allaient plus tarder à apparaître. Les villageois se retrouvaient tous au Grand Hall pour le repas du soir. Peut-être qu'elle devrait aller manger elle aussi. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle n'avait pas mangé de la journée. Mais aller au Grand Hall voulait dire qu'elle devrait à nouveau faire face à tout les villageois et à Stoïck.

\- Ok, dit le viking à côté d'elle.

Elle tourna sa tête vers lui, les sourcils levés.

\- Ok ? C'est tout ? Demanda-t-elle avec incrédulité.

Ses yeux se plissèrent. _Est-ce-que c'est un piège ?_ Un sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres quand il vit la méfiance dans son regard.

\- Tu as réussi à survivre jusqu'à maintenant sans moi. Et Kayla est presque tout le temps avec toi. J'ai conscience d'avoir agit de façon un peu excessive aujourd'hui, en plus on pourrait avoir besoin de quelqu'un comme toi dans l'équipe.

Evitka le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés. Si elle faisait partie de leur équipe, alors peut-être le Chef la verrait comme une personne utile au village. Il pourrait même l'autoriser à rester !

\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda-t-elle hésitante.

Et si au final elle ne faisait que gêner ? Et si les autres ne voulaient pas d'elle ? Après tout ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, ils avaient des habitudes en mission. Et si elle bouleversait tout ça ? Et si elle créait des tensions qui finiraient par détruire l'équipe ? Après tout Astrid semblait déjà la détester.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Harold, ignorant tout des pensées qui traversaient l'esprit de la Marquée.

Evitka prit une inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage.

\- Ok, répondit-elle avec un hochement de tête. Je commence quand ?

Le viking sourit.

\- Demain. Astrid nous a préparé une de ses missions. Tu vas adorer, continua Harold alors que son sourire s'agrandissait.

Connaissant la viking, elle en doutait fortement. Et le sourire de l'unijambiste n'aidait franchement pas.

\- Quelque chose me dit que je vais souffrir...

Il ria, puis se releva avant de lui tendre la main. Elle la saisit et il l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds.

\- Bon, t'es décidé à descendre ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers. J'ai besoin de toi pour le design de ta future amure.

* * *

 **Il est tard, je suis crevée, alors je vais pas développer sur une trentaine de lignes... J'espère que vous avais aimé ce chapitre, il a été assez difficile à pondre, et je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite du résultat finale... mais bon, au moins je l'ai posté, et pas avec deux mois de retard =D**

 **Faylda : Pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre non plus, comme tu as pu le voir ! J'espère que tu as aimé les interactions entre les différents personnages =D La disparition de Roksa se fait encore plus ressentir dans ce chapitre, mais Eva arrive à tenir le coup =)**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !**


	19. Chapitre 17 : Mission Dangereuse

Comme la nuit précédente, les deux adolescents ne dormirent pas beaucoup. Ils étaient beaucoup trop occupés à créer la nouvelle armure d'Evitka. Pendant de longues heures ils refléchirent au design de l'armure, aux matériaux qu'ils utiliseraient. Ils prirent les mesures de la Marquée et commencèrent à travailler sur certaines pièces de l'armure.

Evitka avait déjà un peu d'expérience dans la matière, ayant modifié la première selle de Kayla de façon à ce qu'elle lui aille. Elle restait cependant très maladroite et se blessa plusieurs fois les mains. Rien de très grave, mais Harold dû lui bander les mains plusieurs fois à différents endroits. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une personne encore plus maladroite que lui existe.

Le feu de la forge brûla jusqu'au matin, s'éteignant peu de temps après que les deux adolescents se soient finalement endormis. Evitka était assise sur un tabouret face à sa table de travail. Ses bras reposaient sur cette dernière, et sa tête sur ses bras. Quelqu'un avait posé une couverture sur son dos. Harold était dans une position similaire dans l'arrière-salle où se trouvaient la plupart de ses croquis et affaires. Il dormait paisiblement, ce qui n'était pas le cas de la jeune Marquée. Comme souvent quand elle dormait ces derniers temps, ses nuits étaient remplis de cauchemars. Des cauchemars à propos de Roks, de Kay, parfois même à propos d'Harold, et surtout à propos de Dagur.

Alors qu'elle sentait de nouveau le couteau couper sa joue, elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle entendit un bruit à ses pieds et se rendit compte qu'elle avait fait tombé l'épaulière de son armure. Elle regarda autour d'elle et se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans le forge. De suite elle se sentit plus calme.

Avec un bâillement elle se baissa et ramassa l'épaulière noire comme la nuit. Harold et elle étaient de suite tombés d'accord sur le fait que l'armure devait être noire. Ça tombait sous le sens. Avec une armure noire elle pouvait elle aussi se cacher dans la nuit avec sa dragonne.

Harold émergea de l'arrière-salle dans laquelle il avait dormi. Un sentiment de culpabilité apparut dans sa poitrine.

\- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, s'excusa-t-elle.

Il avait des poches noires sous les yeux. _Maintenant que j'y pense j'ai probablement les mêmes_.

\- T'inquiètes, dit-il. De toute façon, vue l'heure qu'il est, les Terreurs n'auraient pas tardé à commencer à chanter.

Le mot "chanter" venait à peine de quitter ses lèvres que les Terreurs se mirent à faire exactement ça. Les deux adolescents levèrent les yeux vers le plafond. Ils arrivaient parfaitement à imaginer les petits Terreurs sur le toit. Sauf qu'il n'y avait rien de mélodieux à ce "chant". Au contraire, il leur donnait juste envie de se boucher les oreilles.

\- Super, murmura Evitka enore à moitié réveillée.

\- Au moins on sait quelle heure il est, dit Harold en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

Les rayons du soleil commençaient à entrer par les fenêtres de la forge. Il regarda autour de lui et fronça les sourcils.

\- Où sont nos dragons ?

Evitka fronça à son tour les sourcils. Ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'elle se rappelait ce qu'elle avait fait la veille.

\- La dernière fois que j'ai vu Kayla c'était avant d'aller rejoindre Gothik pour qu'elle me refasse mes bandages. Toi ?

\- Quand je suis rentré après avoir aidé Varek et Bouledogre.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de la Marquée.

\- Je sens comme de l'amour dans l'air, chantonna-t-elle.

\- Pour Kay je sais pas, pour Krokmou en tout cas c'est sûr.

Evitka bailla encore un fois avant de se mettre à s'étirer. Affalée sur un bureau n'était pas la position la plus confortable pour dormir.

\- Je suis presque sûre que Kay ressent la même chose. Elle est juste trop fière pour l'avouer. Ça et le fait qu'elle pense que ça interférerait avec son devoir envers moi.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Harold en levant un sourcil.

\- C'est comme ça qu'elle le voit en tout cas. Depuis la mort de Roks elle est tout le temps sur mon dos, en train d'essayer de me protéger de tout et n'importe quoi. Vous le faites tous d'ailleurs.

Elle saisit l'épaulière posée sur la table devant elle et alla la placer dans le coffre ou le reste de l'armure se trouvait.

Harold quand à lui baissa les yeux et se mit à se gratter la nuque.

\- Je me suis déjà excusé hier soir Eva. Je promets de ne plus recommencer. Je te laisse faire tout ce que tu veux à partir de maintenant. Enfin, presque tout, se rattrapa-t-il. Crois pas que j'ai oublié les plans que tu faisais avec les jumeaux l'autre jour.

Evitka referma le coffre, un sourire aux lèvres. Beaucoup de ces plans impliquaient des bâtiments en feu et des explosions. Mais même si cela semblait très drôle, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de détruire le village de la sorte. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse accepter par les villageois, et pour cela il fallait d'abord que le Chef l'aime bien. Ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver si elle faisait le bordel dans son village.

\- T'inquiètes, je serai sage comme une image. Pour l'instant, ajouta-t-elle à la fin avec un sourire en coin.

Les épaules d'Harold s'affaisèrent.

\- Super...

Evitka se releva et se dirigea vers la porte de la forge.

\- Bon c'est pas tout, mais Gothik m'attend. Elle doit refaire mes bandages.

Elle se retourna dans l'encadrement de la porte, pointant son doigt sur Harold.

\- Et ne pense même pas partir sans moi tout à l'heure. Je compte bien partir avec vous sur l'île des Dragons.

Harold lui sourit simplement.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. De toute façon c'est pas mon genre.

Evitka plissa les yeux, puis laissa redescendre son doigt. Il semblait dire la vérité, alors elle se retourna et sortit de la forge. Plus vite elle allait faire changer ses bandages, plus vite elle pourrait repartir et s'assurer qu'il ne lui mentait pas.

Et il fallait aussi qu'elle trouve sa dragonne. Elle essaya de remonter le lien qui joignait leurs deux esprits, mais elle ne rencontra qu'un mur. Le genre de mur que Kay mettait en place quand elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'elle pensait ou ce qu'elle faisait.

Un sentiment chaleureux lui envahit la poitrine. Pendant longtemps elle avait craint que Kayla soit la dernière de son espèce, mais elle avait fini par trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Et Evitka la connaissait très bien. Ce mur n'était là que pour cacher une chose : elle avait le béguin pour l'autre Furie.

XXX

Le Gang s'était réunit dans l'Arène. Astrid était en train de leur expliquer la mission. D'abord récalcitrant, les dragonniers avaient finalement finis par admettre que l'entraînement n'était pas si mal. Après tout il ne s'agissait que d'aller d'un point de l'île à un autre. Bien sûr l'île était remplie de dragons. Il ferait nuit. Et ils seraient sans leurs dragons. Honnêtement les dragonniers s'attendaient à pire. Comparé aux autres entraînements d'Astrid, celui-là se fera les doigts dans le nez.

Alors que la jeune viking finissait d'expliquer son plan, Harold arriva à son tour dans l'Arène.

\- Mais regardez qui décide finalement de se montrer, ricana Rustik.

\- On avait quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire peut-être ? Demanda Kogne.

\- Et quand on dit quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire, on veut dire quelqu'un de plus intéressant à voir, dit Krane en haussant les sourcils d'une façon suggestive.

Les yeux d'Harold s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il levait les mains d'une façon défensive.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi tout le monde pense que c'est ce qui se passe entre nous ?

\- Donc il se passe quelque chose entre vous ? Demanda Kogne apparemment embrouillée.

\- Non ! On travaillait juste dans la forge sur sa nouvelle armure, expliqua Harold.

Kranedur s'avança le doit pointé sur l'adolescent.

\- Haha ! Ils utilisent même des codes secrets pour cacher se qu'ils font vraiment !

\- N'essaye même pas de nous cacher ce genre de choses Harold ! Tu peux peut-être duper tout les autres, mais pas nous, dit Kognedur en montrant son frère et elle du doigt.

Harold poussa un soupire d'exaspération.

\- C'est pas du tout ce qui se passe, se défendit-il.

Rustik de son côté se pencha vers Astrid, gardant les yeux fixés sur Harold et le jumeaux devant lui.

\- De quoi ils parlent là ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ils insinuent que Harold et Evitka entretiennent une relation amoureuse, répondit Varek quand il vit qu'Astrid n'allait pas répondre.

Rustik se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés sous le choc.

\- Quoi ? Evitka et Harold ?! Ensemble ? Jamais de la vie ! Je veux dire, regarde la et regarde Harold. Pourquoi elle voudrait se mettre avec un loser comme lui, dit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Harold se tourna vers lui les yeux plissés.

\- Merci Rustik.

\- De rien, sourit le viking.

\- Est-ce-que maintenant on peut revenir à la mission ? Demanda Harold.

Les autres adolescents aquiescèrent.

\- Quand est-ce-qu'on part ? Demanda Harold en se tournant vers Astrid.

La viking regarda autour d'elle.

\- Si tout le monde est prêt, tout de suite, répondit-elle.

Harold se mit à se gratter la nuque.

\- Euh, tout le monde n'est pas prêt, commença-t-il. Evitka tenait à venir avec nous, alors j'ai accepté et...

\- La Marquée vient avec nous ?! Demandèrent les jumeaux.

Varek réfléchissait déjà à toutes les questions qu'il pourrait lui poser. Rustik se ferait une joie de prouver qu'entre lui et Harold Evitka le choisirait lui. Et les jumeaux étaient heureux d'avoir enfin quelqu'un dans l'équipe qui était aussi ravie qu'eux à l'idée de faire exploser des choses. Tous semblaient contents en entendant la nouvelle. Tous sauf Astrid.

\- Harold, est-ce-que tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Demanda-t-elle au viking.

De suite Harold tenta de la rassurer.

\- Bien sûr. L'inclure dans notre groupe l'aidera à s'intégrer au village. Certes marcher est encore difficile, mais je suis sûre qu'elle va s'en sortir, elle est plus résistante que nous.

Astrid fronça les sourcils en entendant ses mots.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas à propos d'elle. Je m'inquiète à propos de nous.

Rustik éclata de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu crois qu'elle va nous faire ? On est six, et elle est toute seule, moqua-t-il.

\- Vous avez tous vu comme moi ce qu'elle a fait à ces villages, toutes ces personnes qu'elle a massacré, ajouta Astrid. On ne la connais pas, qui nous dit qu'elle ne nous fera pas ça à nous aussi ?

\- C'est justement pour ça qu'il faut qu'on l'amène avec nous. Pour apprendre à la connaître et à lui faire confiance. Après tout il y a encore quelques mois c'est nous qui faisions le même genre de choses aux dragons ! Et regardes nous maintenant, tenta de la convaincre Harold.

Mais Astrid semblait encore hésitante.

\- Nous avons changé Astrid. Elle le peut aussi, mais seulement si on lui montre la voie. Fais-moi confiance, je te le promets tu ne le regretteras pas, ajouta Harold en posant une main sur son épaule.

Astrid poussa un soupire. De toute façon Harold était trop borné pour qu'elle réussise à le faire changer d'avis.

\- J'espère que tu es sûr de toi.

XXX

Evitka avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas volé depuis des mois. Après que sa dragonne ait refusé de voler avec elle sur son dos la veille de peur de la blesser, les deux amies s'étaient séparées. Evitka était en colère contre sa dragonne du fait qu'elle la surprotégeait. Harold l'avait alors rejoint et ils avaient travaillé sur l'armure toute la nuit. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que Kayla avait fait une chose similaire.

Après la dispute, la dragonne s'était inquiétée encore plus pour la Marquée. Peu de temps après qu'Evitka soit partie, Krokmou était apparu. Comprenant qu'elle n'allait pas bien, il avait essayé de lui remonter le morale. Au début, la réaction de la jeune dragonne fut la même que les jours précédents. Mais après un certain bout de temps elle avait commencé à apprécier ses efforts. Résultat, ils avaient passé la nuit à se balader et à jouer sur l'île, Krokmou la lui faisant découvrir. Kayla bien sûr était restée au sol avec lui puisqu'il ne pouvait pas voler sans son son dragonnier. Ils étaient rentrés tôt dans la matinée, peu de temps après que le soleil se soit levé, et avaient fini par se quitter, chacun retournant auprès de leur dragonnier.

Aucune des deux amies n'avait parlé de la dispute qu'elles avaient eu la veille, et aucune ne comptait le faire. Chacune avait leurs raisons pour avoir réagit de la sorte, et chacune connaissait les raisons de l'autre. Elles n'avaient donc pas besoin d'en parler.

Non, Evitka préférait parler de quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant. Depuis qu'elles avaient pris leur envol elle n'avait cessé d'essayer de lui soutirer des informations sur ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir et durant la nuit. Mais Kay restait muette comme une tombe, l'empêchant d'accéder à ses souvenirs en passant par le lien.

Voyant que rien ne marchait, Evitka avait décidé de se concentrer sur autre chose. Comme la mission qu'ils étaient sur le point d'effectuer. Harold et Astrid lui avaient alors expliquée ce qu'ils devraient faire sur l'île. Ça ne lui semblait pas si horrible que ça. Avant que Kay éclot elle s'était souvent retrouvée de nuit dans la forêt. Certes il n'y avait pas de dragons là-bas mais maintenant elle était une Marquée. Elle devait probablement plus se méfier des sangliers que des dragons. Et de sa blessure bien sûr. Mais Gothik lui avait donnée de quoi calmer la douleur. Il fallait juste que ça fasse effet toute le nuit. Elle lui avait également passé des vêtements plus chauds. Les nuits étaient glaciales ici, même une fois sorties de l'hiver. _Je comprendrais jamais comment ils font. Sérieux ! Ils sont à moitié nus sur leurs dragons !_

Evitka fût la première à voir l'île. Elle était légèrement plus petite que l'île de Beurk, mais ça leur prendrait quand même quelques heures pour la traverser. Surtout s'ils allaient rencontrer des dragons sauvages sur leur chemin.

Ils atterrirent sur une plage à l'Ouest de l'île, non loin d'une grotte où les dragons et un dragonnier resteraient pour le reste de la nuit. Le problème était maintenant de choisir qui serait ce dragonnier. Pendant un court instant Evitka pensa qu'Harold allait proposer qu'elle soit celle qui reste avec les dragons, mais un regard noir suffit à l'en dissuader.

Varek quand à lui voulait absolument être ce dragonnier, mais ce fût finalement Kranedur qui fût désigné.

Chacun des dragonniers dirent ensuite leur aurevoir à leur dragon. Kayla fût réticente à la laisser partir, et elle n'était pas la seule Furie à réagir de la sorte. Mais finalement les deux adolescents réussirent à convaincre leurs dragons que tout se passerait bien.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de la plage, Harold se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Est-ce-que tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas y aller avec quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il. Je veux dire, si tu te retrouves immobilisée à cause de ta jambe, il faudrait que tu puisses prévenir quelqu'un, tenta-t-il de se justifier à la fin.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Kay est toujours avec moi, sourit-elle en se tapotant la tempe du bout du doigt. De plus, j'ai vécu pendant des mois dans une forêt. De nous tous je suis celle qui a le plus de chance de réussir.

Harold allait répondre quand quelqu'un le devança.

\- Tu crois ça ? Demanda Astrid.

\- C'est de la simple logique, répondit Evitka en haussant les épaules.

Harold, qui sentait les tensions monter, tenta de calmer le jeu.

\- Ok les gars, dois-je vous rappeler que c'est un exercice et non une compétition ?

Mais Astrid , apparemment, ne pouvait pas résister à un défi. Un sourire était apparu aux coins de ses lèvres. Harold reconnaissait très bien ce sourire.

\- Crois ce que tu veux. Je t'attends à la ligne d'arrivée ! Lança-t-elle par dessus son épaule alors qu'elle s'éloignait vers la forêt.

\- Que la meilleure gagne ! Répondit Evitka avant d'elle aussi partir vers la forêt.

\- Ce n'est pas une compétition ! Cria à son tour Harold, mais elles étaient déjà parties.

XXX

Avant de venir sur l'île, Evitka l'avait quand même un minimum étudié. La première heure elle avait réussi à se repérer et à se diriger grâce à certaines montagnes. Puis après un certain bout de temps les montagnes n'avaient plus suffit donc elle avait voulu utiliser les étoiles. Mais apparemment les Dieux ne l'aimaient pas car le ciel était recouvert de nuages. À la fin de la deuxième heure elle savait fini par s'asseoir sur un rocher. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle se trouvait et sa jambe avait recommencé à la faire souffrir. Et le pire dans tout ça ? Astrid allait se moquer d'elle car les dragonniers allaient se mettre à sa recherche quand ils se seront rendus compte qu'elle n'était pas au point de rendez-vous. Au moins sa blessure ne s'était pas réouverte. Et puis elle pouvait toujours appeler Kayla en cas d'extrême urgence.

Prenant une grande inspiration comme pour se donner du courage, elle se leva et se remis à marcher vers ce qu'elle pensait être la bonne direction. Ele n'avait encore croisé aucun dragon, ce qu'elle trouvait bizarre. Les dragons avaient tendance à la reconnaître facilement et ce à plusieurs centaines de mètres. C'était une sorte de capteur qu'ils avaient dans leur esprit. Dès qu'elle était à une certaine distance d'eux, des alarmes qui criaient probablement "MARQUEE, MARQUEE, MARQUEE" résonnaient dans leur esprit. Evitka savait qu'elle pouvait le cacher, de façon à paraître comme une simple humaine, mais elle ne l'avait pas encore appris.

Cela faisait déjà plsusieurs minutes qu'elle marchait, quand elle entendit de l'eau. Plus précisement des vagues. Ses sourcils se fronçèrent. Ce n'était pas possible qu'elle soit déjà arrivée de l'autre côté de l'île. Et ayant des montagnes qui lui barraient le chemin pour rejoidre la côte Nord, ça ne pouvait donc qu'être la côte Sud.

Elle se dirigea vers cette dernière. Peut-être que finalement comme ça elle arriverait à se remettre sur le bon chemin. Ça ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps, même en boîtant légèrement. Elle grimaça à cause de la douleur. De la même façon que Kayla lui avait empêché de voir ce qu'elle avait fait cette nuit, Evitka lui avait empêché de voir à quel point sa blessure la faisait encore souffrir. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée d'être venue pour cette mission.

Elle sortie finalement du couvert des arbres pour se retrouver sur une falaise qui surplombait la mer. Enfin, la mer et l'armada qui se trouvait dessus.

Evitka s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'elle vut les dizaines et dizaines de navires. Qu'est-ce-qu'ils fasaient sur l'île des dragons ? Étaient-ils venus chasser les dragons de l'île ? Mais ces bateaux n'étaient pas conçus pour la chasse de dragons, ils étaient conçus pour la guerre. Alors que faisaient-ils ici ?

La Marquée fit un pas de recul quand elle reconnut finalement la banière sur leurs voiles. Les Parenvrilles. Son coeur se mit à battre _ la chamade dans sa poitrine.

Dagur était sur l'île.

Sans attendre elle se mit à courir vers la forêt. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne les autres et qu'ils quittent cette île.

XXX

Harold était en train de passer la pire nuit de sa vie. Et la plus bizarre aussi. Faut dire que crier à la lune avec un de ses ennemis mortels n'était pas la façon dont il avait imaginé son samedi soir.

En voyant le feu de camp il avait d'abord pensé qu'un des dragonniers s'était perdu et avait essayé de signaler sa position. Mais non. Dagur le Dérangé avait décidé de chasser le dragon sur cette île. Et apparemment il était là depuis un bout de temps.

Un rugissement se fit entendre sur leur gauche. Immédiatement Dagur saisit son arbalète et la pointa vers la forêt d'où venait le son. Plusieurs secondes passèrent mais il restait là à attendre qu'un dragon surgisse des fougères. Harold essaye de le distraire, ne voulant pas qu'il tue un dragon.

\- Et sinon, t'es là depuis longtemps ? Demanda-t-il assis auprès du feu.

Dagur se tourna vers lui, baissant son arbalète.

\- Plusieurs jours. Plusieurs semaines. Je sais plus. Tu sais quand on est en chasse on oublie le temps. Seul la proie compte, dit-il en se rasseyant.

Il s'assit à nouveau près du feu à quelques mètres d'Harold. Pour cela il passa près du bouclier du jeune viking. Ses yeux se posèrent dessus et ne le quittèrent plus pendant pluseurs secondes.

\- Une proie en particulier ? Demanda le jeune viking.

Il n'aimait pas la façon dont il regardait son bouclier. Mais ce fût pire quand le Dérangé tourna ses yeux sur lui. Ses yeux se plissèrent et il le regarda de haut en bas. Inconsciemment Harold baissa les yeux. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont Dagur agissait. Il semblait bizarre, plus bizarre que d'habitude.

Finalement un large sourire apparut sur son visage.

\- Tu sais Harold, j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi ces derniers temps, annonça Dagur.

Les yeux du viking s'écarquillèrent.

\- Oh ? Vraiment ? C'est... c'est... très gentil de ta part...

Les yeux de Dagur se perdirent dans l'horizon, comme s'il voyait des choses qui n'étaient pas en face de lui.

\- Oui, la façon dont tu as combattu ce Furie Nocturne sur Beurk. La façon dont j'ai fui comme un lâche, ce dragon est la seule chose que j'ai convoité pendant des mois. Enfin, plus maintenant.

Les sourcils d'Harold se fronçèrent. Il avait un mauvais présentiment.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ? Demanda-t-il tentant de masquer sa peur.

Dagur se pencha en avant, comme s'il voulait lui révéler un secret et qu'il avait peur que quelqu'un puisse l'entendre.

\- Il n'y a pas longtemps, j'ai réussi à capturer une Marquée, chuchota-t-il en ragardant tout autour de lui, comme si Eva risquait d'apparaître à tout moment et de les attaquer.

Harold se recula légèrement et dû se retenir de saisir son bouclier. Ça aurait pu éveiller de la méfiance chez Dagur. E il vallait mieux pour tout le monde qu'Harold garde sa confiance, comme ça il serait plus facile à manipuler. S'il voyait Evitka ou seulement apprenait sa présence ici, il ferait tout pour la chasser elle et Kayla.

Le jeune viking fit semblant de rire.

\- Une Marquée ? Mais ils ne sont que des histoires que les parents utilisent pour faire peur à leurs enfants.

Dagur se tourna vers lui, la folie remplissant son regard.

\- Oh crois-moi ils existent. Et t'as pas entendu le plus surprenant ! Sa moitié, son dragon, c'est un Furie Nocturne aussi !

Harold ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche, simulant la surprise.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Un autre Furie Nocturne ?

\- Oui ! S'écria Dagur. Mais avant que j'ai pu lui faire révéler où se trouvait son dragon, le Conquérant nous a attaqué et l'a libéré. J'aurais dû me douter qu'ils étaient de mèche, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Le jeune viking hésita avant de prendre la parole.

\- S'ils sont de mèche, est-ce-que tu es sûr de vouloir les attaquer. Je veux dire, déjà séparés ils sont connus pour être dangereux. Alors ensemble ?

Dagur tourna ses yeux remplis de rage sur lui et Harold dû se retenir de reculer. Mais le Dérangé finit par se calmer.

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon frère. J'ai déjà eu la Marquée à ma merci, et je compte recommencer, dit-il avec un sourire malsain.

Son expression donna à Harold l'envie de vomir. Il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi Evitka avait autant de cauchemars et pourquoi elle se mettait à paniquer pour des choses qui paraissaient inoffensives. C'était à cause du Taré devant lui.

\- Quand au Conquérant, ça ne doit pas être beaucoup plus dur. Après tout contrairement à elle, il est un simple humain, continua Dagur.

Je te montrerais ce qu'il peut te faire le simple humain, pensa Harold. Mais il ne dit rien. Il avait l'avantage dans cette situation et il comptait bien le garder.

Dagur se mit à se trémousser.

\- Je suis trop content ! On va finalement chasser ensemble, s'agita-t-il. Tu verras Harold, avant la fin de la nuit on aura chacun une tête de Furie Nocturne à attacher sur notre mur, et le Conquérant et la Marquée qui vont avec, ajouta-t-il encore une fois avec ce sourire qui retournait l'estomac du jeune viking.

Dagur saisit à nouveau son arbalète et s'éloigna du camp. Harold le suivit, prenant son bouclier avec lui.

XXX

Kayla avait finalement réussit à s'endormir. Ce qui n'était pas chose facile avec le viking en face d'elle qui était déterminé à raconter toutes les histoires d'horreurs qu'il connaissait. Elles n'étaient même pas bonnes ! Celles d'Evitka étaient beaucoup mieux. Quand elle n'était encore qu'une jeune dragonne - il y a donc à peine quelques semaines – Eva avait l'habitude de leur raconter des histoires d'horreurs à elle et Roksanna. Chaque nuit elles s'asseyaient autour du feu et l'écouter compter des histoires de monstres et de fantômes. Kayla était toujours terrifiée par ses histoires. Alors chaque soir elle allait se blottir dans les bras de sa Marquée, et cette dernière la réconfortait.

C'est sur ce bon souvenir qu'elle s'endormit finalement. Elle rêva des semaines qu'Evitka, Roksa et elle avaient passé sur leur île après s'être échappées de l'île des Parenvrilles. Malgré tout le temps que les deux jeunes filles avaient mis à guérir, ce fûrent les meilleures semaines de la vie de la Furie.

Elle fût réveillée par un sentiment de panique. Mais pas le sien. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement sur ses pupilles fines. Elle se leva et poussa un grognement. Evitka avait un problème elle pouvait le sentir.

Son mouvement avait réveillé tous les autres occupants de la grotte, car des yeux s'ouvrirent un peu partout autour d'elle. Enfin tous les occupants sauf le viking qui dormait encore paisiblement dans son coin de la grotte.

Krokmou apparut à ses côtés.

Qu'est-ce-qui se passe, demanda-t'il.

Tout comme les humains, les dragons avaient leur propre langage. Sauf que eux prenaient plusieurs mots pour faire passer une idée. Les dragons quand à eux pouvaient le faire en un grognement ou deux, et il s'agissait plus d'idées générales. Rien d'aussi compliqué que le langage des humains.

Ma Marquée, elle ressent un grand sentiment de panique, répondit Kayla.

Tous les dragons autour d'elle se regardèrent pensant la même chose. Tous leurs dragonniers étaient peut-être en danger.

Krokmou se rapprocha d'elle. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sérieux. Son comportement changeait radicalement quand il s'agissait du bien-être de son dragonnier. Elle devait bien avouer que c'était un côté de lui qui ne lui déplaisait pas.

Qu'est-ce-qui cause ce sentiment ?

Je ne sais pas. Mais il faut qu'on retrouve nos dragonniers. Le plus vite possible, grogna-t'elle avec des pupilles fines.

Tous les autres dragons acquiescèrent et la suivirent elle et Krokmou hors de la grotte, laissant le viking dormir en sécurité dans cette dernière.

XXX

Elle courait le plus vite possible dans la forêt à le recherche de quelqu'un. Chaque pas qu'elle prenait sur sa jambe blessée lui arrachait une grimace mais elle ne ralentit pas. Ils étaient tous en danger. Mais si Dagur l'attrapait elle ou sa dragonne ce serait fini. Il aurait le pouvoir sur les dragons.

Elle se poussa à accélérer encore plus, mais sa jambe n'aima pas ça et la lâcha. Elle s'effondra au sol. De suite elle essaya de se remettre debout, ce qui lui arracha un grognement de douleur. Elle se traîna du mieux qu'elle put à un rocher. Difficilement elle l'utilisa pour se remettre sur ses jambes. Sans qu'elle l'ait remarqué des larmes avaient commencé à couler sur ses joues.

Elle allait se remettre à courir quand une voix l'arrêta.

\- Mais regardez qui voilà, moqua la viking en la voyant accrochée à son rocher. Tu t'es perdue en essayant de trouver la ligne d'arrivée ?

Evitka poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de se tourner vers elle. Les yeux d'Astrid s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit les larmes sur ses joues et l'état de panique dans lequel elle était. Elle saisit sa hache et se mit à regarder aux alentours, comme si un danger risquait de surgir à tout instant. Ce qui était sûrement le cas.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Les Parenvrilles, haleta Evitka. Dagur, il est ici.

Elle s'écroulat sur le sol, son dos reposant contre la pierre. Elle était exténuée. Elle aurait dû écouter Gothik et Harold. Elle n'était pas encore prête, ni physiquement ni mentalement.

Astrid s'avança et s'agenouilla devant elle.

\- Relève-toi, ordonna-t-elle. Il faut qu'on aille prévenir les autres, on est tous en danger si on reste sur cette île.

Evitka pouvait déjà voir la blonde faire des plans dans sa tête. Elle aurait aimé être aussi forte qu'elle. Mais de toute évidence elle était plus faible que ce qu'elle pensait, elle ne valait rien.

\- Je peux pas, sanglota-t'elle. Il va me trouver.

Elle suffoquait. À chaque fois qu'elle pensait réussir à se calmer, elle repensait au fait qu'il allait la trouver et une nouvelle vague de panique s'emparait d'elle.

Elle entendit le son de la claque avant qu'elle ne la sente. Elle porta sa main à sa joue et posa les yeux sur la viking devant elle.

Ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en train d'avoir une crise de panique.

\- C'est bon t'as fini ? Demanda-t'elle. Nos dragons et les autres dragonniers sont quelque part sur l'île et ne savent probablement pas que Dagur est ici. Alors c'est à nous de les avertir.

Prenant une inspiration, la blonde posa sa main sur l'épaule de la Marquée.

\- Tu es une guerrière Evitka. Tu as massacré des villages entiers pour protéger les tiens. Et le fait qu'Harold et moi approuvons ou non n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Tu peux faire tes propres es plus forte que Dagur. Tu peux te battre contre lui. Mais si tu restes ici alors il a déjà gagné, finit-t-elle.

Elle se releva face à Evitka et cette fois lui tendit la main.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce-que tu décides de faire ?

La Marquée la regarda dans les yeux. Ses paroles vinrent la frapper en plein coeur. On n'est pas faible, on choisit de l'être. Et en ce moment même Evitka était en train de faire le mauvais choix. Elle avait la possibilité de combattre ses démons et de s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer l'opportunité.

Evitka saisit la main d'Astrid et se hissa sur ses pieds.

\- On doit retrouver les autres, dit la viking.

Elle se baissa et saisit le couteau dans sa botte et le tendit à Evitka.

\- Tiens, prend ça. Tu en auras besoin, offrit Astrid.

La Marquée saisit la lame avant de l'accrocher à sa ceinture et remercia la viking.

\- Allons-y, dit-elle, se mettant à courir malgré la douleur à sa jambe.

XXX

Cette mission est une catastrophe, pensa Harold alors que lui, Dagur et Rustik se déplaçaient dans la forêt, chassant deux Furies Nocturnes, une Marquée et le Conquérant – qui n'était nul autre qu'Harold. C'était tellement pitoyable que ça aurait pu en être drôle.

Un buisson se mit à bouger et tous se tournèrent vers ce dernier, Dagur brandissant son arbalète. Harold allait s'interposer, de peur que le Parenvrille tire sur un dragon, quand Varek sorti de derrière.

\- Varek ! S'exclama Harold. Tu es aussi ici, avec nous, pour chasser le dragon ! Tu te souviens ? Regardes qui nous a rejoint, Dagur !

Heureusement le blond était plus intelligent que Rustik et comprit de suite ce qui se passait.

\- Oui, bien sûr, couina-t-il quand il vit Dagur. Chasser le dragon, parce qu'on adore ça !

Dagur semblait dubitatif, ses yeux passant d'un adolescent à l'autre.

\- Tu sais Harold, toi et moi avons une définition très différente du mot "seul", dit-il.

Rustik s'exclama derrière lui, mais Harold n'y prêta pas attention. Car la tête de Krokmou venait de surgir d'une rangée de buisson devant eux. Le Furie se mit à grogner quand il vit qui se tenait à côté de son dragonnier.

Dagur ne perdit pas de temps et pointa son arbalète sur le dragon. Il allait appuyer sur la détente quand le cri caractéristique des Furie Nocturnes se fit entendre. Cependant il ne venait pas du dragon devant eux. Il venait du ciel. Les vikings levèrent la tête et virent Kayla en train de descendre vers eux à toute vitesse, une boule de plasma lui remontant la gorge. Harold se jeta à terre, mais Dagur ne fut pas aussi rapide. La boule s'écrasa à ses pieds, l'envoyant plusieurs mètres en arrière.

Kayla remonta dans le ciel, préparant probablement son prochain tire. Krokmou quand à lui alla s'assurer que son dragonnier allait bien. Harold se releva et le repoussa.

\- Non mon grand, tu peux pas rester ici, mumura-t-il en regardant Dagur derrière lui. Il faut que tu partes ou il va te tuer !

Le Furie heureusement sembla comprendre le message et se mit à courir, car Dagur venait de se relever. Il récupéra son arbalète qui lui avait échappé dans sa chute et se mit à courir après Krokmou.

\- Dépêche-toi Harold ! À moins que tu ne veuilles que le deuxième revienne et te tues ! Rigola-t-il.

Harold ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux. La possibilité de tuer non pas un mais deux Furies devait avoir quelque chose à voir là-dedans.

Il se mit à courir après lui, ne voulant pas qu'il fasse du mal à son dragon.

XXX

Evitka se mit à courir après le Taré et Harold, gardant quand même une certaine distance pour que le premier ne la remarque pas. Pas qu'il y ait de grands risques de ce côté là, il était beaucoup trop absorbé dans sa chasse.

La Marquée pouvait voir Kayla voler au-dessus d'eux. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle l'ai encore vue.

Astrid et elle avaient finalement réussi à retrouver le Parenvrille, enfin surtout Astrid. Mais malheureusement elles n'avaient pas été les premières. Harold, Rustik et Varek étaient déjà avec lui, apparemment en train de "chasser le dragon" avec lui. Il ne leur a pas fallut longtemps pour comprendre le plan d'Harold. Les jumeaux quand à eux étaient encore portés disparus. Les deux jeunes filles ne savaient même pas si Kranedur était encore dans le grotte ou non.

Finalement les deux vikings devant elle s'arrêtèrent près d'une falaise. La même falaise derrière laquelle elle avait vu l'armada de Dagur. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Harold n'était pas au courant que Dagur avait ramené toute son armée avec lui.

Dagur pointait à nouveau son arbalète sur Krokmou. Le Furie était coincé près de la falaise, dans l'impossibilité de s'échapper en volant puisqu'il n'avait pas de cavalier. Ils couraient tous à la catasrophe.

Harold semblait en être arrivé à la même conclusion car il laissa finalement tomber le masque. Il poussa Dagur alors qu'il relâchait la flèche, lui faisant louper son tir. Le Taré tourna ses yeux remplis de rage sur le viking. Mais avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Harold s'interposa entre lui et Krokmou.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas faire Dagur, commença-t-il.

L'expression de Dagur passa de rage à blasé.

\- Bien sûr que non, c'est ton dragon de compagnie, dit-il.

Evitka prit un pas de recul, alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient. Je croyais que Dagur ne savait pas qu'Harold était le conquérant.

\- Quoi ? Comment..., souffla Harold.

Mais Dagur ne le laissa pas finir, il lui assena un coup à la tête avec le manche de son arbalète. Le dragonnier s'effondra au sol, pas inconscient mais presque.

Krokmou rugit et avança sur Dagur, mais ce dernier avait déjà réarmé son arbalète et la pointait maintenant sur le Furie.

\- Maintenant à nous deux, annonça-t-il.

Evitka ressera sa main sur le manche du couteau. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Kayla était trop loin dans le ciel pour arriver à temps.

Harold sembla penser la même chose et essaya de gagner du temps.

\- Comment tu as su que Krokmou était mon dragon ? Grogna-t-il en se tenant la tête.

Dagur décrocha son regard du Furie.

\- Krokmou, c'est comme ça que tu l'as appelé ? C'est trop mignon, moqua-t-il avant de reprendre son sérieux. La même raison qui fait que je sais que tu es de mèche avec la Marquée. Et n'essayes pas de mentir, j'ai reconnu ton bouclier ! Tu es le conquérant qui est venu me la prendre sur mon île, accusa-t'il.

Le coeur d'Evitka se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine quand elle l'entendit parler d'elle. Kayla n'arrivait pas. Krokmou ne pouvait rien faire sans être blessé ou sans que son dragonnier se soit blessé, et Harold ne pouvait même pas se relever en position assise. Ce serait à elle de faire quelque chose.

\- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, mon frère, tu vas me la rendre, d'une façon ou d'une autre, menaça-t-il en retournant son regard sur le Furie.

C'est à ce moment qu'Evitka décida de sortir du couvert des arbres.

\- Et pourquoi tu viens pas me chercher toi-même, lança la Marquée.

Le Parenvrille sursauta en entendant sa voix, mais il ne fut pas choqué au point de baisser son arbalète.

\- Evie ? Dit-il en tournant la tête vers moi.

Puis un grand sourire apparut sur son visage et ses yeux redevinrent fous.

\- Evie ! S'exclama-t-il de joie.

Malgré la douleur, Harold tourna la tête vers elle, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Eva ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Restes pas là, tenta-t-il de la prévenir.

Mais Evitka savait très bien ce qu'elle risquait en révélant sa présence. Cependant elle ne bougea pas.

\- Baisse ton arbalète Dagur, et je te laisserais peut-être partir sans trop t'amocher, menaça-t-elle.

Elle avait peut-être promis à Harold de ne plus tuer, mais elle n'allait pas pour autant tendre l'autre joue quand on l'attaquait.

\- Oh Evie, rigola Dagur. Je crois que tu oublies qui a le pouvoir ici.

Il secoua l'arbalète dans ses mains, montrant qu'il avait l'avantage.

À la base Evitka voulait attendre que Kay vienne les aider, mais elle n'avait plus le temps. Elle lança le couteau sur Dagur. Bien sûr elle manqua totalmenent sa cible et la couteau alla percuter les pierres derrière le Taré, mais au moins elle avait réussi à détourner son attention.

Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner vers elle qu'elle le pércuta de plein fouet, les envoyant tous les deux au sol. Elle lui arracha l'arbalète des mains et l'envoya à plusieurs mètres.

Krokmou en profita pour aller voir si son dragonnier allait bien, essayant de l'aider à se remettre debout.

Evitka commença à envoyer des coups de poing au Taré. Au troisième elle entendit le craquement lui disant qu'elle lui avait cassé le nez. Un sourire avait à peine atterit sur son visage que Dagur se défendit finalement. Il saisit une des pierres qui reposaient sur la falaise et lui assenna un coup à la tempe avec.

Evitka s'écrasa au sol alors que deux rugissements se firent entendre. Un venant de la falaise et un venant du ciel. Heureusement le coup ne l'avait pas assommée, mais le monde tournait quand même autour d'elle. Elle essaya de se relever mais un coup de pied la renvoya à terre.

Dagur avait récupéré son arbalète et la pointait maintenant sur elle.

\- Personne ne bouge ou elle s'en prend une ! Cria-t-il.

Son regard fou passait d'une personne à l'autre, sans jamais s'arrêter plus de quelques secondes.

\- Ne l'écoutez pas, grogna Evitka. Je lui suis beaucoup trop utile, il ne tirera pas.

Dagur tourna son regard sur elle.

\- Oh, tu crois ça ? Sourit-il.

\- Relâche-la Dagur !

Harold allait apparemment mieux, car il était maintenant perché sur le dos de Krokmou. Le dragon grognait et sa gorge brillait d'un bleu électrique.

\- Je ne pense pas, non ! Moqua le Taré.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de régair le Furie avait lancé la boule de plasma. Dagur fut propulsé en arrière, et son arbalète avait encore une fois échappé à ses mains. Mais cette fois il réussit à rouler par terre et à atterir sur ses pieds. Ce n'est que trop tard que les adolscents virent le bola. La seconde d'après Harold et Krokmou étaient cloués au sol, la gueule du dragon fermée à cause d'un deuxième bola.

Evitka se releva à toute vitesse. Ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle vit les bateaux de Dagur en train de tirer sur Kay dans le ciel, l'empêchant de venir les rejoindre. La colère lui fit monter le sang à la tête, et elle se tourna vers le Taré. Ce dernier la vit venir et saisit son épée. Cela n'arrêta cependant pas la Marquée qui se precipita sur lui. Il attaqua d'un coup d'épée mais Evitka utilisa sa vitesse pour glisser sur ses genoux esquivant ainsi le coup. Elle se releva derrière le Parenvrille et lui donna un coup de pied dans le dos qui l'envoya au sol.

Harold de son côté avait réussi à se sortir du bola. Il saisit son couteau et se mit à couper les cordes qui immobilisaient son dragon.

La tête d'Evitka avait recommencé à tourner et elle avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Dagur le vit quand il se releva et n'hésita pas à l'utiliser à son avantage. Il se remit à l'attaquer. La Marquée réussit à éviter tous ses coups mais ses mouvements étaient de plus en plus lents et de moins en moins précis. L'adrénaline commençait à quitter son corps, la laissant dans un état pire qu'au début du combat.

Elle esquiva encore une fois un coup, mais elle ne vit pas le pied de Dagur qui vint s'écraser sur sa blessure. Elle poussa un cri de douleur et sa jambe céda sous elle.

Harold leva les yeux quand il l'entendit. Ses mains s'immobilisèrent. Krokmou tenta de pousser un rugissement mais le bola l'en empêcha. Avant que le Parenvrille ait pu lui porter un nouveau coup il saisit son bouclier et se releva.

\- Dagur ! Cria-t-il pour attirer son attention. C'est ton dernier avertissement, quitte l'île maintenant et on ne te fera pas de mal !

Evitka s'était écartée de lui, se mettant hors de la portée de son épée.

Dagur se mit à rigoler ne le voyant.

\- Et qu'est-ce-que tu crois que tu vas faire avec ce bouclier ?!

Harold activa son bouclier, le transformant en arbalète. Il pointa son arme sur Dagur qui avait maintenant les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte.

\- Tu pouvais pas faire ça avant ? S'exclama Evitka.

Le Taré referma la bouche et ses sourcils se fronçèrent à nouveau. Son poing se resserra sur son épée et il la pointa vers Evitka.

\- Je ne partirais pas de cette île sans la Marquée et les Furies morts à mes pieds, cria-t-il en réponse.

\- Je preférais mourir, cracha Evitka.

Elle se trouvait encore au sol, et avait le souffle court.

\- Oh Evie, tu me blesses, répliqua-t-il. Il m'a semblé qu'on a passé un tellement bon moment ensemble.

Evitka se tut, se contentant de le fusiller du regard.

Harold quand à lui vit rouge et tira son arbalète. Pendant un moment la peur s'inscrit dans les yeux de Dagur, mais un sourire vint la remplacer quand il vit qu'il n'avait rien. Le projectile avait atterris dans l'arbre au-dessus de lui.

\- Ah ! Loupé ! Moqua-t-il.

\- Tu crois ça ? Sourit Harold.

Evitka leva les yeux au-dessus de lui et vit que le projectile était toujours attaché à l'arbalète avec une corde. Dagur semblait avoir vu la même chose, car il tenta de reculer, mais il était déjà trop tard. Harold tira la branche d'arbre autour de laquelle la corde s'était enroulée. La branche tomba et s'écrasa sur Dagur, faisant exploser de rire la Marquée.

Une explosion résonna au large et les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers l'armada. Kay venait de détruire un des bateaux, mais il en restait encore une bonne dizaine. Elle arriva enfin à atterir sur la falaise où sa Marquée se trouvait. Elle se se précipita vers la brune pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Evitka la rassura du mieux qu'elle put dans son état.

De son côté Harold avait finalement libéré Krokmou et était remonté sur son dos. Le Furie regardait le Parenvrille avec des pupilles fines. Ses dents étaient sorties et un grognement guttural s'échappait de sa gueule.

\- Evitka, vient ! Il faut qu'on parte de cette île, on ne peut pas vaincre son armada, pressa Harold alors qu'il ordonnait à son dragon de décoller.

On n'avait pas besoin de lui dire deux fois. Du mieux qu'elle put elle se hissa sur sa selle et se prépara à ce qu'elle et Kay prennent leur envol.

Aucun d'eux ne vit Dagur qui s'était relevé et avait récupéré son arbalète. Il la pointa sur Evitka, comptant bien récupérer la Marquée d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Un cri de guerre résonna au-dessus d'eux et des épines fonçèrent sur Dagur. Un des projectiles s'enfonça dans son bras, le forçant à lâcher l'arbalète. Astrid et Tempête volaient à quelques mètres du sol.

\- Qu'est-ce-que vous attendez ? Il faut partir ! Cria-t-elle en lançant un regard inquiet à la flotte du Taré.

Evitka et Kayla s'envolèrent pour rejoindre la viking et sa Vipère, Krokmou et Harold les suivants de près. Les jumeaux, Varek, Rustik et leurs dragons respectifs étaient également là.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'on attend pour attaquer ? Si on attaquait maintenant on pourrait peut-être encore bénéficier de l'effet de surprise, s'exclama Rustik en se dirigeant vers la flotte.

Harold se tourna vers lui. Evitka ne l'avait jamais vu autant en colère.

\- Non Rustik ! Ils sont trop nombreux et Astrid et Evitka sont encore blessées de l'attaque des Traîtres. Il faut qu'on rentre, maintenant, ordonna-t-il.

Evitka avait complètement oublié que pendant l'attaque Astrid avait eu les cotes fêlées. Sa réaction face à la douleur à sa jambe lui semblait stupide maintenant.

Rustik ne semblait pas content face à la décision d'Harold, mais il n'osa rien dire et suivit le reste des dragonniers alors qu'ils quittaient l'île, laissant Dagur derrière eux.

* * *

 **JE SUIS EN VIE !**

 **Et la seule personne que vous pouvez remercier pour cela c'est mon amie Itaka qui est fan de l'histoire. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle je continue cette histoire. J'ai décidé de finir cette fic après des mois d'absence. J'ai pas d'emploi du temps cette fois. Je publierai quand les chapitres sont prés.**

 **Je tiens à remercier lyra lupa pour sa review qui m'a fait très plaisir alors que j'essayais de me remettre dans le bain !**

 **Vous pouvez laisser un commentaire si vous voulez, sinon tans pis.**

 **A plus !**


End file.
